Des châteaux dans le sable
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Ils étaient deux. Un enfant au cœur d'adulte. Un adulte au coeur d'enfant. Mais ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils pouvaient se sauver de l'inhumanité ambiante, être eux mêmes, se sauver l'un l'autre. En construisant un château de sable peut être fragile, mais un lien. Que la mer peut emporter... Et que l'on peut tout de même sauver si on n'en prend le temps sans peur... KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^^ voici un Os qui m'est venu ce matin, sans que je n'arrive à me rappeler de pourquoi et comment ^^ A la base c'était un court Os que je vais diviser en quatre cinq parties, un pour chaque changement de POV (normalement) mais très triste qui use d'un perso que je n'use jamais d'habitude: Timothy. Je me suis rendue comte ce matin de combien il ressemblait à Komui dans la position inverse: un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant à cause de l'innocence et voilà ^^ C'est un OS pour vous faire patienter, tant le chapitre du Vol est long et en prépa et pour faire une légère pause avant de le reprendre ^^**

**Sinon KomuixReever mais attention ce n'est pas une fic amusant du tout au contraire... Vous voilà prévenu...**

**Il a pour base de départ une histoire courte de D gray man, où Tmothy, revenant de mission cherche Allen et les autres pour manger avec eux sans les trouver (vu qu'ils sont tous partis) et où Komui voyant sa tristesse, lui propose une partie d'échec à laquelle Timothy met comme condition que si il gagne, il veut un golem comme Timcampy. Mine de rien, ce n'est rien, mais je vais pas mal le mentionner par la suite ^^ Il se situe après le tome 23 que je n'ai pu lire, mais dont quelques recherches dessus en anglais me permettent de me reposer là dessus alors si incohérence il y a pardonnez moi ^^ De toute manière, cela ne va que se concentrer sur trois ou quatre persos,alors...Pas grave ^^**

**Bon après ces explications, let's go !**

Des châteaux de sable

_Autour de moi n'est que chaleur suffocante et sable tombant du ciel. On pourrait penser que je suis enfermé dans un sablier géant tant le monde est de sable. Le sablier du temps que je n'ai pas vu passer. Que je n'ai pas pu voir passer. Où étais-je durant ses années d'agonie que tu vivais ma tendre sœur ? Rien de moins qu'en train de lutter pour te rejoindre. Dans l'espoir de vivre à tes côtés, voir ton enfance et tes premiers sourires d'adolescente. Mais on t'a ôté à moi si tôt. Six ans. Ce n'est pas un âge pour lutter. C'est un âge où la vie commence à vous intéresser, vos poupées sont le centre de votre monde. Six ans. On n'a pas idée de prendre des enfants de cet âge dans une guerre pareille. C'est bien ce que j'ai crié quand on t'a ôté à moi. Je croyais après la mort de nos parents que plus jamais cette guerre, ces akumas ne viendraient à nouveau nous briser. N'était ce déjà pas assez payer notre existence que priver d'une enfant de deux ans ses parents ? Plonger un jeune homme de 15 ans dans un rôle de père/frère sans préavis ? Et pourtant, paraît-il, les desseins du Seigneur sont impénétrables..Combien de fois ce jour là j'ai entendu ses mantras comme seule justification. Vous m'avez jeté cent fois ces mots à la bouche, croyant m'apaiser. Et pourtant, depuis la mort de mes parents, je doutais de mes trois ans entre nous deux m'avaient peu à peu ramené foi en Lui. Car nous ne souffrions pas entre nous, nous étions si bien, moi à cramer les repas et elle à rire amusée. Combien de ces matins me sont revenus en esprit à chaque fois que tu me manquais atrocement. Chaque matin je me levais avec l'espoir de te trouver dans ton lit endormie, comme tous les matins je faisais, attendant le petit déjeuner pour te réveiller. Et combien de fois ai je prié pour t'y trouver comment avant, te déposer un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller faire brûler joyeusement le repas sans le vouloir pour la millième fois au moins ? Un nombre aussi innombrable que les grains de sable du monde et du temps. Et à nouveau à son départ, le doute s'est insinué en moi. Je me suis sérieusement demandé si, le monde valait-il vraiment la peine d'être sauvé. Si le combat où l'on entraînait des enfants encore innocents n'était pas plutôt une vraie boucherie. J'ai perdu espoir, un peu. Un an où j'ai coulé, effleuré les ténèbres, où j'errai dans le noir et les ténèbres. Puis la lumière de ton sourire qui peut être pourrait mourir a éclairé mes ténèbres. Comme cela, un beau jour. Je me suis dit que les ténèbres ne feraient que me tuer et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, en plus de tout, elle qui avait déjà tout perdu par ce monde égoïste et dont j'étais la seule chose qui lui restait. Que je n'avais pas le droit de sombrer quand une si jeune fille avait besoin de moi. Besoin de moi pour vivre, ne pas voir sa vie comme un enfer, besoin de moi pour ne pas perdre son enfance, ses rires, ses émotions, son humanité. Pour qu'on __vive ensemble, enfin. Et j'ai construit dans le secret de mon cœur mon premier château de sable. __Vivre à tes côtés, assister à ton enfance. Que l'on pourrait être heureux tous ensemble Mais c'était des châteaux de sable. Comme tout le reste. Comme ma vie l'est, comme le sable qui coule de ma main tendue vers le ciel. Car arrivé enfin auprès de toi, tes yeux ne luisaient déjà plus de l'enfance mais de cet âge difficile des adultes. Tu avais déjà enfermée tes sentiments profondément en avais déjà été brisée par ce monde cruel d'adultes. Les poupées ne t'aurait jamais plu. Elles n'étaient que chimère d'un monde rose qui n'existait déjà plus pour toi, dont tu étais exclue à jamais. Plus que ta vie,ta liberté, on t'a volé ton enfance. En étant auprès de toi, peu à peu ta glace a fondu, très légèrement mais elle a fondu. Et puis j'ai cru, naïvement, qu'en étant avec toi, le temps perdu serait rattrapé, que tout serait comme avant, que l'on reprendrait là où l'on s'était arrêté. Naif château de sable que la mer emporte sans mot. Mais je n'ai vu tout cela qu'après, bien après. Je me suis menti à moi-même longtemps. Jusqu'à en ce jour de l'attaque du QG. En face de moi, je n'avais pas une adolescente de 16 ans, comme tu aurais du l'être, mais une adulte. Et plus que tout, voilà ce qui m'a blessé. A fait s'effondrer le château de sable Ce jour là, j'ai réalisé, avec douleur, que tu pouvais déjà te passer de moi.J'ai mesuré les blessures de ton cœur bien plus profondes encore que les miennes, blessures que tu n'as jamais pu voir. Que seul un père ou un frère peut mesurer. Quelqu'un de proche, à tout moins qui t'ai connu auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'en plus de tout, tu voulais leur donner ta vie, eux qui t'avaient tout aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Tout est fini. Il ne reste rien. Rien du monde. Rien qu'un désert vide et stérile comme mon cœur. Nous nous sommes entre déchiré et la terre n'est à présent qu'un vaste désert. Où j'en suis le seul gardien, le seul mort qui erre au cœur d'un monde de construction de sable. Pas le meilleur que le monde a sauvé. Mais pas le pire non plus. Un hommes aux mains tâchées de sang que le sable a effacé. Homme seul au cœur de chimères mortes et abandonnées. Il n'y a rien à faire ici, à part attendre. Attendre que ma peau se dessèche simplement. Que mon cœur rempli de remords et de morts, de cris et d'horreurs, de blessures se brise et se mêle aux rêves des gens qui imprègne ce suis le gardien de leurs rêves. Le Grand Intendant, chargé de les mener à la liberté et la victoire. Et où donc les ai menés ? Au paradis rien de moins. Tous. Des enfants, des adultes, des vieillards, tous ceux qui ont pris les armes pour finalement sombrer dans la lumière hypocrite. Ma propre sœur. L'homme que j'aime. Il est juste que je ne dorme pas, moi. Il est juste que je paie pour des rêves aussi insultants envers la mémoire et la volonté de Dieu. Et pas même les remords ne peuvent apaiser mon âme. Car comme tout le reste, les sentiments ne sont que châteaux de sable. Ils ne me rendront pas Lenalee, ni Reever ni mes amis, ni les jours heureux à la Congrégation, ni tes sourires, ni ton enfance. Ils sont encore et toujours le poids qui encombre mon cœur. Moi, enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Enfant amené à grandir trop vite pour finalement être privé de celle qu'il voulait aider, pour qui il quittait l'adolescence. Le fou des lieux comme disait Reever. Un sourire tord mes lèvres desséchées. Pourquoi donc souris-je encore ? Après tout, même les mots ne sont que châteaux de sable. Je ne me comprends plus. Il n'y a plus rien à attendre d'ici. Est ce le souvenir ? Oui sûrement. Ils me manquent tous, ceux que je n'ai pu sauver et j'aurai préféré mourir cent fois moi qu' aucun requiem, aucune prière n'y changera rien. Ils sont morts, je vis point. C'est ainsi. Moi le rêveur aux rêves de sable. Je rêvais d'une vie heureuse et tranquille. Château de sable. Je rêvais de ma Lenalee heureuse en sécurité. Château de sable. Je rêvais d'amour, l'aurai voulu cent fois. Château de sable, château de sable, château de sable. Et qu'y a t-il eu de solide dans ma vie ? Ne m'a ton pas accordé le droit de la voir pour mieux la voir s'effondrer ? Assister à sa chute, la commander même ? Je ne sais plus. Des larmes s'insinuent sous mon regard. Mes premières larmes dans ce désert éternel. Mais n'ai je pas le droit de pleurer si vous Mr l'inspecteur général me ne regardez pas ? Non, évidemment... Je le sais sans que vous parliez. En plus de tout, je n'ai le droit à rien. Mes propres sentiments sont châteaux de sable. Mon existence est château de sable. J'expire et inspire du sable, tout ce que je fais n'est que sable qui se change en poussière. Mais laissez moi une fois pleurer, exhaler ma douleur, je vous en supplie. Dans votre vie, soyez au moins une fois clément, mon Seigneur si vous êtes bonté et amour. Prouvez moi que vous êtes amour. Et vous qui me regardez, m'observez, prenez plaisir à mes tourments, détournez vos yeux des larmes d'un château de sable. Bien sûr que ses larmes sont pour vous et moi __mais ne dois-je pas être fort ? Et pas un mot à Luberrier si vous avez pitié de moi. Je dois être fort, __rappelez vous. Sans sentiment. Un mur de glace. Et pas un enfant au cœur fragile. Les larmes gelées s'insinuent enfin sous mes yeux, je pleure en silence. A quoi bon rajouter au déshonneur de faillir ? Je dois être fort, et je pleure. Pardonnez moi. Pardonnez moi Commandant. Pardonnez moi de ne pas être aussi fort et adulte que vous. Pardonne moi Lenalee d'être humain et impuissant. Un être si imparfait. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, inspecteur général. Vous n'êtes que chimère qui ne connaît pas le pardon. Je n'ai que faire, de vous en vérité. Je peux bien le dire après tout. Vous êtes mort. Alors que pourriez vous me faire. Je vous met au défi tiens. Allez y, j'attends. Non ? Et bien, pour avoir le bras long...J'aurai peut être du ne pas avoir aussi peur de vous avant. Si même dans la mort vous ne venez pas m'embêter... Je ris amèrement. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. Ni animosité, ni amitié, en vérité. Seul et abandonné château de sable que la mer refuse d'emporter. Et c'est bien cela qui me tue, le fait de vivre alors que tant de gens le méritaient cent fois plus que moi, que tant de gens méritaient une vie saine. Mais le savoir n'en ôte pas la douleur, au contraire, il l'amplifie. Alors,se taire et marcher, la tête baissée est la seule solution, car regarder les rêves blesse comme autant de trou au coeur de Noés ou de bougies. Ils me les rappelle. Sans cesse. Le repos en les voyant m'est impossible. Et je ne suis pas masochiste, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser avec les Komulins. Je souffre déjà assez pour ne pas en rajouter. Et je me redresse, moi écroulé dans le sable lorsque...je la sent. Une main fraîche sur mon épaule, sa voix dans mes oreilles :_

_« Grand frère, je suis rentrée...On va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble, sans soucis, rattraper le temps perdu... »_

_Autour de moi, le monde n'est plus du sable mais la plaine où se tenait notre Congrégation. Au loin nos amis qui nous observe, moi tournant le dos à ma sœur bien aimée. Parmi eux Reever qui semble m'encourager d'un sourire à me retourner et l'enlacer, enfin comme j'en meure d'envie depuis ta mort. Il n'est pas seul, d'ailleurs à l'avoir ce sourire. Ils l 'ont tous. Mais j'ai peur, Lenalee. Peur que ce soit à nouveau du sable. J'en ai tant de fois rêvé... Que ce ne pourrait être qu'un rêve de plus. Et puis tu reprends, des larmes en ta voix :_

_« Grand frère... ? Tu m'en veux encore pour notre..dispute ? Je suis, suis si désolée... »_

_Oh non ma puce, non ne pleure pas. Non, c'est pour que tes larmes se tarissent que je suis à tes côté tu puisses vivre presque normalement. Si tu pleures, je pleure aussi. Voilà, je les sent sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer. Je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà.Et je t'avais pardonné à la seconde où tu avais tourné la tête dans le couloir, mon impulsive femme enfant guerrière, au cœur trop bon et pur malgré tout..Grâce à moi revenue, comme j'ose l'espérer. Tu le sais. N'y tenant plus je me retourne et je te prends dans mes bras pleurant comme toi. Mais je referme mes bras sur du sable. Et à peine cela fait que tout redevient sable. Ainsi c'était donc cela, votre vengeance inspecteur ? Joindre mes rêves aux leurs...Soyez maudit ! Soyez maudit, vous, votre innocence et votre inhumanité ! Rendez moi ce que l'on m'a pris ! Brisez mon cœur enfin ! Ne suis je pas en train de vous maudire ? Bon dieu, punissez cet affront, puisque vous me punissez de souffrir ! Quoi silence radio golem ? C'est une moquerie de plus ou quoi ? Et c'est alors que je bute sur quelque chose. Un couteau. Oh, je vois. Vous croyez que je tiens tant que cela à la vie que l'on me laisse. Vous vous trompez. Vous vous trompez lourdement. Car comme dit Milton, « vivre sans elle n'est pas la vie. » J'en ai assez d'errer loin de vous. Je préfères pourrir en enfer pour mon hérésie. Que mes veines saignent à présent. Là comme cela. ce qu'il faut. Car seule la mort n'est pas château de sable. Elle est bien trop durable pour. Et je crie ton nom en m'effondrant, Lenalee. Lenalee, ma Lenalee que je ne reverrais jamais. Mais que j'aime à l'infin..._

OoO

Je me réveille en sursaut, imprégné de sueur, des images de rouge dansant encore dans mes yeux. Les image de mon propre sang. Subitement j'allume ma lumière. Pour découvrir le cadre rassurant de ma chambre, les photographies en noir et blanc d'elle et moi. Pas la moindre trace de désert et de sable mis à part le sablier sur mon bureau dans le coin opposé de ma chambre. Pas la moindre trace de blessures à mes poignets. Pas un bruit à l'extérieur, mais c'est normal. Il est trois heure du matin. Je m'assis dans mon lit, une main contre mon cœur, en me répétant vainement, pour apaiser les battements de mon cœur tremblant :

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Komui, rien qu'un cauchemar...Elle est vivante, ne t'en fais sont tous vivants... »

Mais je sais bien que rien ne m'apaisera, mis à part un peu de camomille. Comme un vieux, tiens.J'en ris à cette pensée. Car je connais cette sensation, ce rêve. Il me poursuit depuis trois semaines. Depuis son départ et notre dispute avant. Pendant laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser. Toujours le même rêve lancinant, m'harassant toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Car je sais de quoi il se nourrit. Mes pensées et mes craintes. Plus ce sablier. Mais je ne m'en déferais pas, pas pour tout l'or du monde. C'est un cadeau de mon ange. Un cadeau d'avant, pour m'aider à ne jamais faire brûler notre repas. Un lien d'avec avant. L'un des rares que le temps n'a pas emporté. Qui répondait à un rêve de plus dans le sable. Même avec lui, je n'ai jamais réussi. Qu'importe toute ma volonté, je n'ai jamais réussi, de toute façon. A quoi que ce soit. Protéger la Scientifique, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee. Tout n'est que château dans le sable, je le sais bien. Et pourtant comme Miranda, je m'obstine, sans cesse, en espérant qu'un jour sera la bonne. Pour toujours voir s'effondrer le château sous la mer divine. Pathétique rêveur, tiens... Je souris alors que je croise mon regard dans la glace face à moi. Pour que je puisse toujours voir si le masque que j'ai mis en place pour dissimuler mes émotions est en place. Je suis pâle à en faire peur. Une telle lassitude dans mes yeux, une telle fatigue...Ce n'est pas digne de l'Intendant que je suis. Mais personne ne me verra ainsi. Luberrier ne dort pas dans ma chambre. Et il ne peut savoir comme il sait dans mes rêves. D'ailleurs, j'ai un étage pour moi seul , n'est ce pas chic ? Ah ah ah... Je suis seul à l'étage, seul dans ma veste, seul dans mon lit froid, seul dans ma peau, seul dans mon corps. Je manque de tout, mais je ne peux rien demander. Ce serait de la_ faiblesse_, voyons, l'humanité... De toute manière, je n'en ai pas le courage non plus. Je suis faible, désespérément faible qui joue au fort. Un enfant jouant le rôle d'un adulte. Par honneur, par fierté, pour ne pas perdre ma place qui sans elle n'a pas de sens. Mais qu'importe, elle reste Exorciste et un jour où l'autre elle reviendra, et ce jour là, il faudra que je sois là pour l'accueillir, empêcher le monde de se durcir encore. Et j'accepte ce rôle. Je l'ai choisi. C'est le prix à payer pour être à tes côtés. M'enfermer. Pour une chimère de sable, le prix est élevé. Au fond de moi, tout au fond de moi, je ne crois plus en rien. Je ne pense pas que nous gagnerions. Nous sommes trop faibles pour. Et je joue à la personne qui y croît de toutes ses forces. Je mens, je mens même si une tout petite partie de moi a toujours une lueur d'espoir en elle. Mais elle n'est que flammèche au milieu de ténèbres. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après tout ses massacres ? Et puis, personne n'arrive à lire sous le masque que je me suis forgé. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, après tout, ne l'oubliez pas. Les problèmes des autres que je cause, ne me concerne pas, je n'ai pas de remords, hein Reever ? Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir, jamais. Mon masque est si parfait qu'il me trompe moi-même. Alors, c'est là une chose normale...Tu n'as pas le temps de voir au delà, tu as trop de travail à cause de moi...Mais jamais totalement mon masque n'efface les nuances dans mes yeux. Énième château de sable. Lenalee m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient les expressions de ce que je ressentais vraiment. A part elle, personne ne connaît mon secret. J'y ai veillé. Les lunettes protègent les secrets de mon âme. Comme cela, je suis en paix, peut jouer le dur sans que personne n'en sache rien, jamais rien, pas la moindre parcelle. Pour les traqueurs, j'ai vendu mon cœur à la Congrégation, pour les scientifiques, je n'ai de cœur que pour Lenalee. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Pas de faiblesse. Pas de motifs pour m'attaquer. De toute manière, je suis un irresponsable, hein ? En refusant de grandir totalement, de devenir entièrement le suppôt de la Congrégation, j'ai laissé une grand part de responsabilité, n'est ce pas ? En réalité, c'est pour pouvoir survivre que j'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant, pour ne devenir glacé, pour pouvoir encore m'étonner d'un coucher de soleil sur ma peau. Pour ne pas devenir un adulte désabusé totalement. Ou un adulte enfermé dans u e routine qui au fil du temps amenuise ses sentiments. Drôle de procédé de rester enfant pour rester humain, me dirait t-on si on soupçonnait ce qui se cache en mon cœur. Mais c'est le seul qui marche quand les trois quarts du temps je dois enfermer mon cœur en moi-même pour éviter de me changer en ce masque, maintenir la distance entre nous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas Peter Pan et l'amertume des adultes m'a rattrapé. Le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas pour moi, ni pour elle. A nous amertume de la réalité. Je suis désabusé, je ne crois plus en rien, ne voit pas la fin, comme vous, plus que vous, même. J'en ai affreusement conscience chaque jour de ma vie. Mais j'ai aussi conscience d'avoir en partie réussi à sauver mon âme des ténèbres quand par exemple mon âme s'émerveille d'un rayon de soleil éclairant avec douceur la Scientifique, traçant alentour des arc en ciel que personne ne voit, absorbé dans sa vie d''adulte. Un trésor mais aussi un fardeau que ce don là. Parce qu'en refusant de perdre la sensibilité de l'enfance, j'ai perdu la dureté qui empêche de s'effondrer. La dureté des adultes. C'est le principe équivalent de la vie. On n' abandonne quelque chose, pour une chose de même valeur. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous, je simule, c'est tout. Je suis plus faible que vous, mais je le cache bien. Et puis, je suis plus têtu que vous à toujours essayer en sachant que tout s'écroulera comme le sable dans le sablier ne peut être suspendu. Rêveur qui s'obstine à rêver et qui ne trace que des châteaux de sable dans le ris amèrement en sortant du lit, me dirigeant vers la cuisine privée de mes appartements. Le seul avantage de ma fonction. De ne pas devoir montrer les nuances à la seule personne qui les voit et les comprend mis à part Lenalee. Jeryy. Il aurait tôt fait de s'inquiéter et il n'y a pas lieu. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve de plus que je fais depuis trois semaines c'est tout. Certains sont hantés par de massacres chaque nuit, moi je m'en tire à bon compte, non ? Avec mon rêve de désert solitaire. Pas de sang. Ou si peu. Plus le droit de pleurer et maudire Luberrier, me délivrer de l'enfer de solitude dont j'ai peur. Me délivrer de l'enfer d'impuissance dont je suis prisonnier. Plus de masque. Une bénédiction, non franchement. Le seul don de Dieu à mon égard. Mais qui m'effraye à chaque fois. Dont je n'arrive pas à voir le bien. Et que je passes mon temps à fuir en me tuant dans des dossiers compliqués sous les yeux médusés de Brigitte qui ne comprend pas ce revirement de situation mais qui en est ravie, pour sûr. Et quand je m'effondre dans ce lit, vers quatre heures après m'être tué à la tâche, le rêve que je redoute et auquel je me suis préparé me fuit. Une nouvelle chimère de plus. Il est sournois ce rêve. Comme moi. Normal, il se nourrit de moi pour exister. Il vient quand je ne l'attends plus, m'en croit délivré. Et cette fois ne fait pas exception. C'est un peu de ta faute sait-tu, Reever ? Si tu ne m'avait pas trouvé à minuit sur mes dossiers alors que Brigitte satisfaite et stupéfaite me regardait me tuer à la tâche, je n'aurai pas dormi. Si tu ne l'avais pas disputé sans craindre de sanctions de me laisser me tuer à la tâche, ne m'avait pas traîné jusqu'ici. L'espace d'un instant dans tes yeux, j'ai eu l'étrange impression que tu te souciais de moi au plus haut point. Que tu avais peur pour moi. Mais c'est sans doute un rêve de plus parmi tant d'autres. En fait, tu devais avoir peur de la somme de travail que je ne pourrais faire en m'endormant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas à ce propos. Je ne dors plus, le jour. Brigitte, cette douce enfant y veille. Ange gardien de l'administration centrale. Je souris alors que je fais chauffer une bouilloire, retournant par réflexe le sablier, admirant ses grains dorés. Personne ici ne peut savoir que je cauchemarde. Je tais mes souffrances à la perfection. Mon masque est sans faille. Parfait. Si parfait qu'il me coupe du monde. Parfois même de Lenalee quand l'absence se fait sentir. Car elle seule sait ce qui m'oppresse, mais elle n'est plus là. Alors je dois continuer seul. C'est ainsi. Personne ne peut connaître mes failles, car je n'en ai pas. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus. Comment pourrai je quand je les sent sans cesse en moi ? Mais personne ne fera rien pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis qu'un enfant irresponsable, n'oubliez pas. Il n'y a pas d'ange gardien pour les sales gamins, juste le diable. Et la solitude pour les sales gamins adultes insupportables. Je soupire et c'est alors que je l'entends au milieu de mes réflexions. Un grattement contre ma porte. Je sursaute. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Jamais. Et personne ne sait que cette pièce parmi tant d'autres est ma chambre. Mis à part Reever... Mais pourquoi donc viendrait-il me voir, à cette heure-ci alors qu'il m'a lui-même amené ici ? Pas pour parler, ni pour déclarer de quelconques sentiments. Ce ne sont que châteaux de sable, cela. A moins qu'un dossier urgent ne se soit rajouté à la pile et qu'il soit obligé de venir me chercher... Mais cela ne peut être cela. Il aurait directement toqué à la porte en m'appellant sans crainte de crier s'il le faut. Les chambres des autres sont après tout bien loin de la mienne. Pas en ce grattement désespéré d'enfant cherchant protection dans les bras de plus grand. Oui, c'est cela qu'il évoque. Un désespoir qui cherche à se noyer. Oh, il doit venir m'annoncer une catastrophe, alors. La mort de Lenalee, va. Avec toutes les chances que j'ai... Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée, les larmes de mon rêve reviennent mais j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Allez Komui, il est temps de remettre ton masque, de faire le fort quand on t'apprend la catastrophe. Il va aussi mal que toi, je te rappelle. Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars de fin du monde, tu as eu une nuit tranquille et belle. Oui, cela manque de conviction mais bon, il ne verra rien tu verras. Par réflexe, j'attrape mes lunettes et une robe de chambre, arrangeant un peu mes cheveux. Mon amour est sans espoir, mais je ne tiens tout de même pas à paraître débraillé devant lui, non mais... J'ai quand même un rang à tenir. Et hop, je vais râler pour la forme, pour paraître normal et ne pas semblé avoir remarqué le désespoir. Je suis un gosse insensible oui ou non ? Conscience, ce n'est pas la peine de nier, c'est un rôle...De toute manière personne ne peut lire mes pensées, alors...Personne ne sait à quel point je souffre. Je me dirige vers la porte en m'exclamant d'un ton râleur surjoué à mes yeux mais parfait aux yeux des autres :

« Commandant, il est trois heures du matin...Même un esprit aussi génial que le mien doit se reposer vous savez... »

Génial, moi ? Oui parfois. A chaque fois que je trouve une idée pour s'en sortir. Mais comme tout le reste...Château de sable. Je traîne des pieds en plus de tout pour convaincre que je suis dans mon état normal d'enfant sans sentiment surjoué en grande partie bien que l'âme d'enfant est elle bien vraie et pas dans un état d'adulte lassé de tout, d'enfant torturé de solitude et de douleur de tout voir échouer, de se sentir si impuissant comme le temps qui passe que l'on ne peut arrêter. Et j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre m'attendant à rencontrer le regard bleu de Reever éclairé par une bougie. Je vois déjà la scène. Mais en fait le néant. Ah, d'accord, en plus de tout, j'entends des voix. De mieux en mieux, allez à ce rythme là l'asile bientôt... Je vais pour fermer la porte quand j'entends une petite voix courroucée :

« Hé mais c'est pas vrai mais vous êtes vraiment trop grand et trop stupide vous, pour ne pas me voir ! Ou vous avez décidé de faire la sourde oreille en me faisant marner, espèce de sadique ! »

Cette voix..Je la connais bien. Celle du petit Hearst. Mais que fait-il là ? Stupéfait, en oubliant presque mes frayeurs nocturnes, je baisse le regard pour rencontrer le regard du petit Timothy Un regard un peu courroucé mais aussi un peu effrayé. Et comme si il avait peur d'être rejeté. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est ce que je rejetterai un petit garçon effrayé ? Je ne peux pas. Quand bien même je le devrais, je ne pourrais pas. Pas en sachant tout ce que je n'ai pu soigner. Et que j'ai l'impression que moi seul peut apaiser. Alors je lui sourit doucement. J'ai comme l'impression que comme moi, il a besoin de douceur.. Et je murmure doucement :

« Tel n'était pas mon attention, crois moi. C'est juste que tu m'as surpris. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai de la visite par ici. Et encore moins par un petit garçon qui devrait déjà dormir, à l'heure qu'il est..Une chance pour toi que je ne dormais que d'une oreille. »

Je ne peux retenir un léger rire. Mais, il est sincère, lui. Il m'a réellement surpris, Hearst. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être taquin. C'est dans ma nature, après tout. Pas seulement mon masque mais moi même. Mon masque n 'est après tout qu'amplitude de ce que je suis quand je ne vais pas bien pour me dissimuler. Quand je vais bien le gosse irresponsable est lui réel. Mais moins que l'on ne croit pour paraître insensible... Et c'est alors que je remarque sa tenue, un pyjama. Il sort donc tout droit de son lit, en réalité... Et ses yeux, oh ses yeux...Ils se parent d'un léger agacement et chasse un temps la douleur. Bingo. Enfin une chose bien faite. Et il s'exclame :

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Un peu quand même si cela te pousse à venir me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit lui fais-je remarquer.

Et lui de taper du pied comme l'enfant qu'il est censé être et que la guerre comme à ma Lenalee ravit l'enfance avant de pester alors que je ne peux retenir un rire soulagé en voyant que l'enfance n'est guère encore morte en lui, une chose rassurante:

-Roh je savais que j'aurais pas du venir vous voir ! Je croyais que vous étiez différent, vous .Je croyais... »

La douleur embrase son regard ainsi que des larmes. Je réalise que j'ai été trop loin. Encore une fois la chimère d'aider s'effondre alors que je réalise qu'il cherchait quelqu'un de différent des autres. Pourtant je suis aussi dur voir plus que les autres non ? Comment peut-il savoir cela ? Cela me stupéfie. Et je sais ce que je dois faire. L'aider, l'empêcher de sombrer, de devenir un adulte enfermé dans un corps d'enfant. Mon inverse et mon semblable. Car ce qu'il cherche c'est quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Ce que je voulais pour Lenalee. Je m'écarte alors doucement en murmurant :

« Rentre donc si tu veux, Timothy. »

Je ne rajoute pas la fin. « On parlera. » Je pourrais le brusquer et dans son état, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je connais cet état. On cherche un endroit où laisser ses larmes sortir et que ne vaut donc mieux les bras et les mots de personnes inconnues pour ? Mais, moi, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'y aller. Un courage qu'il a eu lui, d'admettre sa faiblesse, d'admettre que tout Exorciste qu'il est , il peut faillir. Les enfants, sans innocence dans leurs veines,eux, ont moins d'honneur.C'est pour cela que son cœur est plus fragile que du papier, qu'il risque de se braquer. Car il a été jusqu'à mettre son honneur de côté pour. J'ai sous estimé l'ampleur de la blessure, avant. Imbécile que je je sais au moins ce que je dois faire. C'est déjà ça. Je sais qu'il faut laisser venir, c'est tout. Et le seul moyen de l'apaiser. Et lui de braquer des yeux sur moi un peu angoissés, avec à nouveau cette peur du rejet qui m'est insupportable et auquel j'adresse un sourire rayonnant pour le rassurer, mon sourire spécial Lenalee, lui montrer que comme elle il est en sécurité ici. Et il sourit en retour et s'exclame, un peu fanfaronnant :

« Je suis sûr que je dois être le premier Exorciste à traverser sans encombre votre étage..

- Il y a de grandes chances » souris-je reconnaissant là un moyen de se donner du courage. Il a peur de ce qu'il va trouver. Pas seulement les objets, mais de ce que je vais dire. Mais il n'a rien à craindre. Rien du tout. Et il rentre au moment même où la bouilloire siffle. Et mince, avec tout cela je l'avais oublié. Manquerais plus que je mette le feu à mon étage avec une bouilloire d'autant qu'avec le temps qu'ils arrivent, un Exorciste aurait eu le temps de mourir. Mais au delà de cela un enfant innocent. Que j'aurai presque tué moi-même. Et je ne veux pas de sang de plus sur mes mains. Je me précipite donc vers elle coupant le feu avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ouf. En sécurité.

Et subitement j'entends un léger rire. Le rire de Timothy. Je reporte mon regard vers lui pour le trouver en train de rire, en me fixant du regard avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Risible. »

Mais je n'en prends pas ombrage. Je ris même avec lui. Car il a raison. Risible en effet. Et parce que ses yeux ne sont plus tristes, à présent. Et ses yeux vagabondent dans toute la pièce, l'observant, curieux, observant la tanière de l'homme le plus dangereux de la Congrégation. Et moi je l'observe, ravi de cet air enfant qu'il a encore et que nous n'avons pas encore détruit chez lui. Et puis il se tourne vers moi alors que j'enveloppe ma main d'un linge chaud m'apprêtant à saisir la bouilloire après avoir sorti une tasse et un sachet d'infusion d'un placard et s'exclame d'un air malicieux :

« Et bien je croyais que votre chambre serait plus suis même carrément déçu.

«Menteur » je songe amusé. Je vois le soulagement en ton regard, Timothy. Tu ne peux te cacher à un spécialiste des nuances comme moi. Mais mens donc ,si il cela te rassure. Je ferai celui qui ne sait rien, je sais si bien le faire.

-Et non comme tu peux voir renchéris-je. Je ne suis pas dangereux au point de dormir avec mes créations...

-Même avec mon golem ? » Murmure-il, presque doucement, comme par peur de le demander. J'ai l'impression que ces quelques mots lui coûtent cher. Car demandant quelque chose qu'il ne peut faire lui. Et je réalise que je me suis peut être trompé. Qu'en fait de souffrir, il voudrait savoir si ce qu'il a gagné en une partie d'échec contre moi que je ne voulais pas lui faire gagner, comme Johnny par exemple le faisait avec lui puisse déjà venir avec lui. Il doit se sentir seul en mission, sans lien à part cet uniforme froid avec ce qui est devenu sa maison. C'est pour cela qu'il a du m'en demander un bien que la raison pour qu'il me l'ai demandé à moi de manière aussi détournée m'a toujours échappé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Timothy, le front t'attendra encore. Je n'ai pas de mission pour toi, promis. Pas pour le moment. Et je souris doucement, m'approchant du bureau qui est le mien, reposant la bouilloire avant de me servir de l'eau chaude dans ma tasse avant de lui montrer le plan que j'ai effectué et que j'ai eu le temps de faire entre deux documents importants avant de me faire disputer par mon ange gardien de l'administration centrale. Et lui soupire mais me rejoint , s'emparant de son plan râlant avec l'impatience d'un enfant qui m'amuse:

« Vous en êtes juste là ?

-Cela ne fait qu'un jour que tu me l'as demandé, Timothy je m'exclame notant amusé l'émerveillement d'enfant devant ce plan qui semble lui convenir au plus haut point. Je peux même presque voir l'admiration que la peur de paraître faible retient embraser son regard un court instant. J'entrevois derrière son regard l'enfant qu'il est toujours et qu'il cache comme moi je cache mes sentiments amers derrière mon masque d'enfant irrespectueux et froid d'adulte aigri. Et j'avais aussi du travail et une assistante pas aussi gentille que le Commandant... »je rajoute dans un que assurément Brigitte ne vaut pas Reever. Parce que lui aurait compris, ce pauvre dessin pour un enfant, ce projet, m'aurait aidé, même malgré la routine qui l'enferme et l'enchaîne à son bureau. Elle, elle l'aurait déchiré si je l'avais laissé faire.

-D'ailleurs vous m'avez l'air sacrement épris de lui pour m'avoir confondu avec lui. Vous l'attendiez ou quoi ? » S'exclame t-il en me regardant d'un air taquin.

A ces mots je sursaute piqué au vif et ne peut empêcher mes joues de virer au rouge vif. J'ai beau me contrôler, je n'ai aucun contrôle là dessus. Mais je peux néanmoins faire semblant. En détournant le regard et conservant une voix calme. Difficile à dire quand mon cœur bat la chamade, qu'en moi mon château de sable hurle qu'il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'attendre dans de telles circonstances, que je me pose sans cesse à mon esprit cette question : « Comment sait-il ? » Je l'ai pourtant parfaitement dissimulé...Et comment un enfant qui m'est assez éloigné a t-il pu le deviner si même ma Lenalee ne l'a pas perçu ? Cela m'échappe.. Mais il ne faut pas montrer mon trouble. Surtout pas. Ce serait avouer. Et il pourrait s'il veut me faire chanter avec. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui en parle. Je ne veux pas son mépris, perdre sa confiance que j'ai si peu. Tout plutôt que le perdre, lui aussi.J'ai déjà tellement perdu pour ne pas le perdre lui en plus. Je ne veux que conserver ce château de sable de pouvoir le regarder sans qu'il ne me voit par mépris, qu'il me traîne dans ma chambre, même si c'est par peur des représailles si je m'endormais en plein jour. Je ne veux pas perdre son attention et être seul, comme un enfant qui ne peut être lui même. Pas même auprès de celui qu'il aime.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'inspirer un bon coup pour me donner du courage, encore une fois ce serait avouer. Alors il faut que j'y aille et vite. Par contenance, comme pour contenir mon esprit agité, j'entoure la chaleur de ma tasse de mes deux mains et la soulève en m'exclamant, de profil d'un air de celui qui ne comprend pas :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.. Nos relations sont purement professionnelles..D'ailleurs, ne suis-je pas sa bête noire ? »

Tout est bon, tout est bon, j'ai sauvé mon honneur. Mis à part cette pointe d'amertume qui a percé en ma voix vers la fin. Elle est le reflet de ma frustration, je le sais bien. Je ne peux rien te dire, Reever. Je peux juste te malmener. Et faire passer cela à tes yeux pour du harcèlement pur et gratuit. Le seul que peut te témoigner un gamin irresponsable sans sentiments.C'est là mes seules preuves d'amour, mon seul moyen d 'avoir ton attention. Sans cela tu serais enfermé en tes dossiers sans te soucier de moi. J'agis comme un enfant délaissé que la solitude et l'impuissance qui pourtant y nage. Mais qui ne peut mimer à ton égard l'indifférence. Comme c'est si facile avec les autres. Je ne peux demander ton amour, alors je veux ton attention. Comme tu as la mienne. Et puis, mes folies contribuent à noyer ce que je ressens alors...Cette attention que j'ai si durement gagnée, à présent je ne veux plus la m'est trop précieuse, et pourtant déjà si diminuée à cause de Brigitte. Tu es de plus en distant mais je ne peux pas t'appeler, cela ne sert à rien. Cela reviendrait à dire que j'ai besoin de toi. Et un Intendant n'a besoin de personne. N'est ce pas Luberrier ? Mais cette pointe d'amertume, personne ne peut la connaître, personne ne peut savoir. Il ne sait rien de moi que ce que je veux bien en laisser voir. Non ? Il faut espérer très sincèrement qu'il ne comprenne puis de toute manière qu'y pourrait-il, même si il savait ? Il ne peut rien pour moi. Il n'est...qu'un enfant, malgré tout. Un enfant avec une âme d'adulte, je réalise. Comme elle. Et moi je suis un adulte avec une âme d'enfant. Situation inversée dans un miroir de nos vies. Une enfance qui m'a permis de sauver mon âme d'enfant, que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir. Cela n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est une chance. Une vraie chance, je me rends compte aujourd'hui. Parce que moi, j'aie eu une enfance, une vraie. Mais pas d'adolescence, jamais. A leurs contraires. Pas que je le regrette vis à vis de toi Lenalee. Ce que je regrette, c'est une existence normale que nous n'avons pas eu ni toi et moi. Que nous n'aurons jamais. Qui est morte dès notre naissance. Vain château de sable de plus dans le monde de sable dans lequel nous vivons, toi et moi. Mais tu n'es pas là. Rien ne sert d'y songer plus avant. Rien du tout alors qu'un être semblable à toi au même âge se tient près de moi. Un être chez qui les dégâts ne sont pas encore trop visibles. Il est juste plus cynique qu'un enfant de son âge. Et probablement conscient plus qu'un autre que la mort se tient toujours plus proche de lui. Un enfant ne devrait jamais en sentir si près le contact. Tout cela à cause de l'innocence , cette saloperie d'innocence qui par le pire des malheurs s'est fiché en son front. Qui lui a valu le mépris de tant d'autres, le fait d'être usé comme un pantin par ses propres parents comme le dossier le clamait. Et qui un jour voudra peut être même sa mort. Et pourtant, on m'a demandé, cette gentille sœur supérieure qui t'aimait tant si tout irait bien pour toi. Et moi j'ai du lui mentir, mentir comme on t'a menti en te disant qu'ils ne te tueraient pas parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant. Que l' innocence comme avec ma Lenalee te sauverait. J'ai du mentir, en sachant très bien que ma Lenalee ce jour là a été épargnée pour une obscure raison qui l'est toujours mais qu'il n'en ira pas de tous pareil. Combien en sont morts avant sans être sauvés ? Trop pour que je l'ignore. Et cela me rend malade, d'y songer, alors que tu es près de moi. Mais ne rien en montrer, ne pas t'alarmer. Voilà, c'est une réaction d'adulte cela. Faire le froid et l'indifférent, c'est pour ton bien et pour le mien. Je ne suis qu'un enfant sans sentiment après pas alarmer les enfants. Parce que tu es en un malgré tout. Et d'autant plus à mes yeux qui voient filer ta jeunesse comme eau qui s'évapore, bien plus vite que cela ne devrait. Un autre enfant dirait les choses telles qu'elle sont à son ami et sans se préoccuper des dégâts. Il penserait que serait l'aider. Un adulte lui apprend le mensonge, la tromperie. Par protection. Par amour. Par sadisme. Pour ses intérêts personnels. Il apprend aussi la dureté et à la fin ses situations ne le touchent plus. Mais je ne suis pas qu'un adulte, je suis aussi un enfant qui se cache, qui joue au fort, qui cache derrière un masque de dureté qu'il a sauvé son âme d'enfant sensible pour survivre. Alors mes mensonges me blessent quand je sais qu'il mourra, peut être demain ou après demain comme jamais et que dans tous les cas, moi l'adulte, _le puissant_, ne pourrait pas empêcher, ne pourrait pas déclarer. Elle est belle la puissance des adultes tiens, pour s'appuyer ainsi sur la vie et la mort d'enfants que déjà demain le monde aura oublié alors que l 'on devrait tout tenter pour les protéger. Les protéger du monde, les protéger d'eux, comme disent les bien pensants en fixant des règles inhumaines, comme vous faites chaque jour Luberrier. Moi, à présent, que je suis des vôtres, cœur insoumis à l'indifférence et à la froideur, âme d'enfant encore sensible qui joue un rôle je dirai plutôt: les protéger de nous. Car je n'ai pas de dons comme les adultes autour de moi. Juste du sable dans mes mains. Et le sable n'a jamais sauvé qui que ce soit. Il a tué, même, les rêveurs assez fous pour le manipuler. Car le sable aime les enfants mais déteste les adultes . Ils ne croient plus en lui ni en rien. Ils n'en ont plus le temps non plus. Et physiquement, je ne suis plus un enfant, même si mon âme est restée en grande partie une âme enfantine, ne vous en déplaise inspecteur et vous tous raisonnables. Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas le temps. Là aussi, comportement d'adulte. On ne prend le temps de rien adulte. Car le temps, bien souvent c'est de l'argent. Et puis à quoi bon ? Demain, je pourrai mourir après tout. Un akuma dévaste le QG. Je serai la première cible. Pas grave, la vie continue. Là où un enfant s'arrête et hurle sa détresse, un adulte passe bien vite les yeux baissés. Ne pas s'attacher, ne pas éprouver de sentiments, ne pas les montrer. C'est tellement _enfantin,_ tout cela ici...Mais il n'a pas à savoir a le temps. Et si je peux sauver son enfance, je ne vais pas m'en priver. En sauvant mon masque si je peux. Je ne veux pas que mes sentiments montrent ma faiblesse et te quitter ma Lenalee. Que l'on croit tous que je suis de glace, un gosse sans âme. Voilà c'est parfait. Ils n'ont pas à savoir les tourments que l'humanité que je refuse de laisser, d'abandonner me donne eux qui l'ont laissé tomber au fond d'un puits. Et qui comme les autres n'a pas à le savoir. Il n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier pour eux. Et c'est que je dois faire semblant. Qu'importe l'âge, un jour où l'autre il sera sacrifié. Mais je suis un enfant de sincérité et emporte au fond de mon âme la douleur de tout cela. Je me détourne de lui, buvant doucement ma camomille. Je n'attends plus de réponse. Il n'y en aura pas. Il m'a cru. Assurément. Après tout, je ne fais que dire la vérité, une vérité qu'il ne doit pas comprendre, pas encore. J'ose l'espérer pour lui. J'aimerai tellement l'espérer. Laisse moi en l'espoir Timothy. Car si toi tu peux le voir, il peut le voir. Ils peuvent tous le voir. Alors, mon masque s'effondrera et l'on me chassera. Et privé de toi, privé de tout j'irai me perdre je ne sais où, enfant brisé à jamais. Je dois rester, pas pour moi. Pour sauver la Congrégation,éviter qu'elle ne gèle plus encore qu'elle n'est. Pour te permettre Lenalee, toi qui n'avait pas de maison et d 'êtres proches auprès de toi de retrouver ton foyer aimant et les bras de ton frère, si encore lieu accueillant pour toi ils sont. Même si la mission est comme de porter le monde comme Atlas en m'enfermant en moi-même, d'être seul à tout jamais. Une mission que je ne peux que mener avec douceur, et en me refrénant totalement. Mais si je montrais les sentiments qui s 'agitent en moi, ne serai-je pas faible ? Bien sûr que si. Après tout, eux aussi ne sont que châteaux de sable. Car qu'importe que j'aime, veuille aider, jamais rien n'a marché entièrement. Aucune prière, aucune potion, aucun guerre ne se gagne pas à coup de sentiments bien placés après tout. Elle exige de lourds des enfants, des femmes perdant leurs époux, des orphelins, des enfances brisées, des membres arrachés et détruits, des monstres jetés aux yeux des compatibles. Combien d'entre eux ont été rejeté alors que pour le monde ils se battent ? Tant et tant...Mais bon sang Komui, t'enfoncer dans ses pensées ne résoudra rien. Bois ta camomille comme un gentil adulte gelé de l'intérieur et qui bout à l'intérieur. Construis tes rêves de sable en silence. Tu sais si bien faire... Tu y excelles, tu...

« Menteur. »

Ce simple mot murmuré de ta voix, Timothy. Et je pivote stupéfait. Pour rencontrer le regard de l'enfant. Ce regard réduit à deux billes m'arrête, le choc me frappe. C'est le regard d'un enfant qui a appris le mensonge. Qui en connaît déjà le poids sur sa langue. Suis je bête, les adultes t'ont déjà enseigné la duplicité. C'est peut être déjà trop tard. Si tu ne te rends pas compte, et n'essaie pas de sauver ton enfance, on te la volera. Comme avec Lenalee. Elle n'a rien venir non plus et voilà. Une femme enfant partie au loin. Coquille d'adolescente enfermant un cœur d'adulte dont tous sont dont moi seul je déplore la perte d'innocence si vite. Mais te le dire ne rimera à rien. Si tu ne vois pas, mes mots ne feront que t'agacer. Tu me dirais que je te traites avec condescendances, que je veux t'affaiblir vis à vis des autres. Que je ne te vois que comme un enfant. Alors que tu es Exorcistes que diable, notre sauveteur, que je dois te traiter comme un adulte, oubliant la chance que tu as a toujours hâte de grandir, enfant. On veut déjà être traité comme un adulte ,enfant. Enfant, on ne voit pas le bienfait qu'est d'être enfant. On ne le voit qu'après, quand on a tout perdu. Et l'âme d'enfant a déjà filé. Il faut la retenir dès que tu la sens en toi et t'y accrocher, c'est là le secret. Quitte à devenir plus faible que les autres. Avec une carapace qui te fait bien mal à ton enfance, et le pire est évité. J'en sais quelque chose, Timothy. Mais cette guerre ne laisse pas de place aux enfants. Elle ne veut que froids soldats de plomb qui au fil du temps oublient pourquoi ils se battent tant la glace a de prise sur leur âme. Ils sont déjà tant et tant. Et un seul errait en liberté qui le savait, mis à part moi, recherchait auprès de femmes et d'alcools, le sens de la vie qu'ici on lui avait effacé. On a cru que je te haïssais, voulais te ramener à moi. Parfois cru que tu étais mon amant. La vérité est que je t'enviais. Je t'enviais de pouvoir fuir, vivre librement. Dans mon impuissance je voulais aussi t'enchaîner à mes côtés pour être moi seul, me sentir moins faible. Et peut être que tu m'enseignes à moi ce que tu avais trouvé comme vérité pour que je reprenne espoir. Car nous sommes semblables Cross. Mais tu as disparu. Comme tout le reste. Et personne mis à part des disparus ne te regrettent. La vie continue. C'est tout. Que dire à ce mot sinon ? Que les adultes mentent tous ? Je lis dans ton regard que tu le sais déjà. Après tout, on t'a tant trompé entre ton père qui te disait t'aimer peut être et t'utilisait seulement et les sœurs qui disaient que tout allait bien quand tu savais que tout allait mal pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu as déjà croisé le mensonge dans l'intérêt, le pire et celui par amour et protection. Te dire que tu mens toi ? Tu te braquerais et me jetterait d'arrêter de te prendre pour un imbécile. Alors le milieu. Je suis très doué pour le milieu... Je lève un index et l'agite en signe de négation prenant une nouvelle gorgée de camomille. Si chaude pour un être aussi gelé en apparence. Étrange. Mais même les adultes ont besoin de réconfort, parfois. Regarde Timothy. Mais je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple. Car moi, je suis encore imprégné entièrement de tous mes sentiments. Normal, ainsi que je cherche du réconfort dans ses conditions puisque je peux sentir le froid m'envahir à votre contraire, vous qui ne sentez que la glace, avait oublié jusqu'au mot même « chaleur». Regarde...l'inspecteur. Il trouve du réconfort dans ses gâteaux, si tant est qu'il puisse en ressentir, évidemment..Au moins est-il satisfait, va... Satisfait de lui, heureux d'être inhumain...Penser à lui me rappelle mon cauchemar, autant l'oublier.. En plus de me donner des nausées... Et c'est alors qu'il s'exclame dans le silence qui s'installe :

« Vous buvez quoi ? »

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant absolument pas à ce changement de sujet. Comme si...Il avait perçu qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin...Qu'il s'agit là d'un sujet sensible...Cela me plaît de moins en moins.J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, cet enfant. Et c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Mais ne pas montrer qu'il m'inquiète. Alors avec un sourire, je lui tend la tasse en m'exclamant :

« Tu veux goûter ?

Lui me regarde incrédule, son regard allant de ma tasse à mon visage avant de bredouiller, un air de pure surprise sur lui :

-Ce..Ce n'est pas du café ? Pas du Blue mountain ? »

Je ne peux retenir un léger rire à cette stupeur enfantine, si naturelle et douce qu'ils n'ont pas encore brisé, qu'ils n'ont pas fait taire en te disant d'obéir sans parler. Comme pour moi. C'est sûr me voir boire autre chose que du café a de quoi stupéfier.C'est un élément de mon masque, le Blue mountain. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je prétends n'aimer que cette boisson mais en réalité, j'aime beaucoup aussi le lemon soda, le coca et la seule boisson qui m'apaise le soir. La camomille. Je prétends n'aimer que le café pour justifier mes actes de folie de manière plus totale et même si il est vrai que j'adore cette boisson au point que l'on me connaît, ce n'est pas la seule que je consomme. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir quand tous l'ignorent ? D'autant que le coca et le lemon soda...C'est parce que de ton côté tu les affectionnes tout particulièrement Reever. C'est comme si je te retrouvais dedans à chaque gorgée, retrouvait une part de toi. La seule que je peux approcher un tant soit peu sans me trahir. Car seul en dehors de ses murs où tu es venu de t'y perdre au grand jour personne ne le verra. Mais je ne te le dirais pas. Comme je ne te dirais pas que la camomille m'apaise. Ce serait avouer que j'aurai des motifs pour chercher à m'apaiser. Alors je vais me contenter des explications basiques. Ce sera parfait, bien dans mon rôle. Et justifiera mon petit rire qui m' a attiré tes yeux furieux. Mais ne t'en fais Timothy, je vais te ménager, je te le promets. Et je m'exclame doucement :

« Tu sais, Timothy, j'avais l'intention de me rendormir, après, et le café est un excitant naturel dont j'ai besoin plus que tout parce que sans je m'effondrerai endormi sans pouvoir être réveillé. Mais pour dormir, il ne sert à rien. »

Tout cela est vrai, très vrai. Sans café, sans ce rare plaisir, je m'effondrerai. Que voulez vous, la nature ne nous crée pas tous endurants. Et le café fait partie de ces rayons de soleil que je continue d'admirer quand d'autres boivent sans réfléchir, vivent et traversent le monde sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui les entoure pour se rendre compte sur leur lit de mort qu'ils n'ont pour ainsi dire pas vécu. J'apprécie chaque goutte de ceux ci. Chaque goutte me rappelle la vie et je la déguste comme je dégusterai bien volontiers la vie avec Lenalee, si on me laissait faire. Si on nous avait laissé un enfant je profite. Et le café est ce qui me rattache à la vie, aux sentiments, ma Lenalee quand je ne peux me libérer de mes chaînes, que ma Lenalee est au loin. Je me la rappelle toujours quand j'en bois qui regardait d'un air curieux la boisson noire dans ma tasse petite, qui m'en demandait avant de s'exclamer que c'était amer. J'en ris souvent encore à ce souvenir, écho de ce rire qui me prenait à chaque fois. Mais depuis le sang s'est glissé dedans et notre insouciance et ignorance des choses de la guerre et de l'innocence s'est elle estompée comme brume au lever du soleil. Et pour oublier la vie, le rappel de la vie, des souvenirs est en plus d'être biologiquement mauvais ne sert à rien. Double inutilité pour le Blue moutain. Mais tout cela tu n'as pas à le savoir. Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps d'associer quelque chose à de grands souvenirs. Et ici, rien te le rappellera jamais. Il n'y a pas d'humanité pour. Mais cela viendra un jour. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Si tu peux vivre jusque là..Évidemment. Mais n'y pense pas Komui. Voilà chasse ta mélancolie de ton va bien, tout vas très bien. Souris, Komui. Il va vivre, il n'est pas en danger. Répètes le toi à jamais. Même si tu sais que ce n'est qu'un château dans le sable. Si tu sembles y croire, tu ne l'alarmeras pas. Et au fond une partie de toi n'y croit-elle pas encore ? Cette partie de toi qui cherche toujours à protèger tout en sachant que c'est vain ? Fixe ton regard dans ses yeux. Tu vois la lueur ? Leur vivacité ? Tant qu'elle brillera, il est vivant. Raccroche toi à cela, même si tu sais que demain, peut être ils seront vides et froids. Il faut oublier. Jouer l'insensible. Il n'a pas besoin de ce poids là en plus. Il en a déjà tant sur les épaules. Le poids d'Atlas qui voûte déjà son dos. Si jeune et déjà le sort du monde sur les épaules. Pion d'un jeu dont l'échec pourrait nous briser tous si ton innocence était ce stupide cœur précieux que l'on cherche tous. Comme je te plains cœur précieux. Ton poids doit être encore plus lourd à supporter que le nôtre. De devoir te terrer derrière tant d'autres. J'espère qu'au fond de toi tu souffres de devoir prendre pour bouclier des enfants. Comme je souffre moi de devoir me terrer derrière ses mêmes enfants sans rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver. Alors que toi tu en aurais le pouvoir. Et tu ne fais rien, ne dis rien. Les laisse se briser en silence. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je te déteste mais en vérité je t'en envie et je t'en veux d'avoir ce pouvoir que je n'ai pas, de te terrer là où d'autre meurent sans avoir pu être sauvés. Mais peut être toi-même ignore tu l'ê ne sais c'est le cas, je te pardonne. Mais qu'aurais tu à faire du pardon d'un enfant adulte qui ne le dirai jamais ? Pour mon masque tu es ce que je cherche. Pour mon être intérieur, une source d'espoir comme de désespoir. Qu'est ce que cela changera de t'avoir même si le Comte te craint assez ? Tu es une innocence de plus. Tu briseras la vie d'un autre encore une fois. Pourtant une partie de moi espère que tu vailles la peine de tant de ces morts en ton nom. Que t'avoir sauvera bien plus de gens que ce que nous avons perdu, déjà. Mais c'est ce rêveur qui en moi parle. Car je sais déjà que rien ne te distingue des autres. C'est un château de sable de plus dans ma vie. Mais à quoi bon se perdre dans de telles pensées ? Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'heure. Parlons plutôt. Je te souris et m'exclame à ton intention reprenant alors que je surprends ton regard mitigé, interrogateur se posant sur ma tasse, ce regard d'un enfant en pleine découverte qui me fait encore réaliser que nous ne t'avons pas entièrement brisé , qui m'amène à moi un sourire en voyant cet enfance luire en ton regard que je n'ai pas vu disparaître des yeux de ma Lenalee et qui brille vaillamment en les tiens, fière résistante :

« C'est de la camomille. Tu peux goûter, si tu veux. »

Prudemment, tu l'amène à ta bouche, laissant le liquide effleurer tes lèvres dans une attitude tendue d'enfant qui ne sait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais il y a aussi ce pli au coin de tes lèvres qui se demande s'il y a un danger. Ce pli ne devrait pas être là. Tu devrait, si tout était normal rire, courir sans avoir peur d'un danger, sans pouvoir l'évaluer, découvrir les plaisirs de la vie sans avancer avec prudence. Mais à cause de cette arme au nom mal choisi, tu deviens un hybride d'enfant et d'adulte dont les frontières sont floues et dont bientôt l'innocence se nourrira de tout ce fait de toi un enfant comme avec Lenalee. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas alors que ton visage se couvre d'une grimace purement enfantine qui me fait rire tant elle est naturelle et que ce monde ne t'a pas encore ôté et que tu t'exclames à mon intention :

« Pouah mais c'est mauvais ! C'est une boisson de vieux ! »

Je ris plus encore à ces mots naturels. Il n'a pas tort, au fond. Mais, pour lui, je suis déjà vieux non ? J'ai 29 ans. Pour un enfant autant dire l'éternité. Pour un compatible, un miracle. 29 ans de vie, 14 ans de larmes et de sang. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je reste vieux. Alors tout naturellement je m'exclame persuadé que tu ne me détromperas pas :

« Mais je SUIS vieux.

-Non.

-Non ? » Je m'exclame avec surprise. Elle m'échappe et s'envole de ma bouche, ma surprise. Comment pourrais je la retenir quand tu me dis de telles choses ? Comment tu peux me dire cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec ce regard sûr de toi , cette sûreté d'adulte? Je suis pourtant un adulte d'âge, de corps aussi. Cela devrait suffire pour que même un compatible dise de moi que je ne suis pas je ne comprends ni ton regard planté directement dans le mien ni tes mots. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir par ses mots. J'ai beau être un génie je ne comprends pas. Mais ne pas montrer mon incompréhension. Faiblesse ultime que ce serait. Faire semblant de comprendre. Où essayer de te ramener à la réalité, au risque de te braquer. De te voir quitter les lieux en me jetant des mots durs comme les autres. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux après tout. Parce que à travers ce regard j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi. Une impression que je n'ai jamais eu avec quiconque d'autre avant toi. Et personne ne doit savoir qu'au fond de moi, je ne suis pas ce que je prétends être entièrement. Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'ôterai de toi ma Lenalee apparaisse au monde. D'autant que je sais bien, très bien que même si je me montrais tel que j'étais, je ne serais qu'incompris, qu'un être faible et je préfères être incompris pour quelque chose que j'ai construit de toute pièce que pour quelque chose qui m'est naturel et juste. Que personne d'autre mis à part moi puisse comprendre. Je suis seul à encore m'attarder sur de tels sentiments, à refuser de me noyer dans les ténèbres de la routine. Même si la solitude me pèse. Que j'aimerais, au fond ne plus être seul, abandonné de toute part. Mais comment pourrais-je rêver d'avoir à mes côtés quand ce rêve m'est même illusoire ? Je ne peux rien demander sans être faible. La personne qui me comprend le mieux est partie au loin. Vivante ou morte sans que je n'en saches rien, n'aies aucun moyen de le savoir. Avec cet éclat d'adulte au cœur qui plus que tout dans le néant pourrait la plonger. Qui me dit que bientôt je ne te retrouverais pas brisée totalement, une combattante de glace se battant sans se souvenir de pourquoi comme tant d'autres? Rien. Et je dois vivre avec cela, pour toujours, voir grandir cette angoisse à chaque combat que tu fais, chaque camarade que tu perds, chaque larme que tu verses. Et personne ne peut se douter de oh combien c'est dur. Pour tous les autres, c'est une preuve de maturité. En réalité c'est juste que ce monde est en train de te briser sans que je ne puisses rien faire pour t'aider. Car tu n'as rien vu de ce qu'on t'a volé. Tu n'as vu que le frère enlevé. C'est ainsi. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou éprouver n'y changera rien. Tout ce qui est entre mes mains est château de sable jusqu'à ma propre existence. Tout ce que je fais, pense, dit n'est que sable entre mes doigts, après 'importe que je me débats dans mes chaînes, hurle, personne ne me sauvera, ne m'aidera car personne n'est capable d'entendre les cris au fond de moi, de voir ce que je voudrais. Et personne n'est là pour me dire qu'il sait ce qui vit en moi, qu'il me comprend, personne n'est là pour me dire que j'ai raison de vivre, m'agiter, personne ne peut m'encourager. Car ce qui m'anime n'est que château de sable d'une faiblesse innommable et intolérable à leurs yeux. Une faiblesse enfantine. A quoi sert de lutter et pourquoi comme les autres adultes responsables ne pas me laisser entraîner par le système ? Je ne suis qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, moi aussi après tout. _La tête pensante_ de la Congrégation. Laissez moi rire. Le pantin de Luberrier, oui. Un pantin au masque trop parfait, pour vivre en paix car les faibles ici s 'écroulent. Ceux qui ont des émotions, des regrets, des remords sont les premiers à tomber. Voilà le dur monde des adultes. Un monde où les émotions n'ont pas place, un monde qui ne connaît que duplicité, traîtrise et inhumanité. Un monde gouverné par les rêves brisés, où les adulte normaux n'ont plus de rêves et se laissent bercer par les ténèbres. Plus de rêves moraux ou humains, plus de rêves altruistes et désintéressés. Oh ce que j'aimerai que tu ignores tout cela Timothy encore un peu. Mais te protéger de cela m'est impossible. Probablement un château de sable de plus. Car je ne peux rien dire pour baisser le masque. Tu ne peux que venir à moi. Et tu ne le feras pas, parce que comme les autres, je suis adulte, je ne vaux pas mieux, je vaux pire à en croire les traqueurs. Parce que tu n'en ressent pas le manque que pour toi c'est fierté de voir le monde avoir besoin de toi, que l'on te traite déjà comme un adulte tout en t 'assurant que les risques sont minimes. Alors je murmure, comme ce que l'on attend de moi, en bon adulte raisonnable espérant te faire fuir en te traitant avec hauteur comme un adulte normal le ferait même si cela me blesse, par peur d'être plus isolé que je ne le suis déjà, par peur de montrer ma faiblesse:

« Mais enfin Timothy, un adulte à 29 ans ne peut être considéré comme jeune et..

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez jeune non plus. Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour ainsi l'affirmer ? »

Ses mots me stupéfient. Ils remettent en question une logique purement logique d'adulte, je réalise. Hors lui est un enfant. Un enfant à âme d'adulte. Un enfant qui bien que pris dans une glace d'adulte continue de se manifester. Un peu comme moi-même je le suis. Mais tu sais bien que ne pas montrer ta stupeur est la base. Ton masque Komui, ton masque. Ne l'oublies pas. Ne l'oublies jamais.

«Hé bien sur le nombre d'années qui séparent cette année du jour où je suis né » je réponds. Mais ma voix manque d'aplomb. Tu es en train de me déstabiliser totalement, Timothy. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Je ne comprend plus rien. En même temps qu'une partie de moi réalise qu'en effet, évaluer cette chose à propos de ce que l'on ne fait n'a en elle-même aucun sens. Car ce n'est parce que tu es adulte que tu agiras comme tel. De même un enfant pourra être un adulte dans son comportement. Voyez ce que fait l'innocence de nous. Des enfants au comportement d'adulte. Je réalise au moment même où je la formule cette idée combien elle en est fausse. Mais ne rien montrer, ne rien trahir si possible. Voilà rester neutre tandis qu'étrangement malgré tes commentaires de tantôt tu reprends un peu de la tisane, comme si tu cherchais à t'apaiser car la grimace elle, ne s'efface pas de ton visage. Comme si toi aussi tu avais eu un cauchemar. Mais à la base, n'es tu pas venu juste pour le golem ? Mais je réalise que c'est faux subitement. Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas venu en plein milieu de la nuit, n'aurait pas eu ce grattement désespéré et serait déjà reparti. Il y a autre chose derrière, assurément... Mais quoi d'autre ? Que pourrais-je pour toi qu'un autre ne peut pour toi ? Tu as au moins Emilia à tes côtés non ? Après tout ne suis-je pas qu'un adulte inhumain de plus parmi tous les autres ? Alors qu'ai-je donc de plus pour que tu viennes me chercher, moi tout particulièrement ? Alors que je suis si éloigné de tous les autres ? Je ne sais plus alors que tu me regardes de tes yeux d'enfant sans faille et dont je sais que tu perçois mon ahurissement. Et dont je commence à me rendre compte que ce n'est peut être pas la seule chose dont tu te rends compte. Mais pourquoi toi ? Je ne comprends pas. Et je suis sûr que ma surprise se traduit dans mes yeux en petites nuances à peine visibles mais je suis sûr que tu les vois comme je le devine à ton sourire alors que tu t'exclames :

« Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon critère. Regardez, vous par exemple. Vous êtes un adulte, et pourtant votre cœur est celui d'un enfant. Aussi pur que lui.

Je sursaute. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire. Je ne peux pas te laisser annihiler mon masque de la sorte. Et pourquoi fais-tu cela Timothy ? Je ne te comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais je dois sauver les apparences où peut être que demain tout se verra. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester que déjà tu t'exclames :

-Dites, pourquoi les adultes mentent-ils sans cesse ? »

La question me prend au dépourvu. Elle n'est tellement pas celle à laquelle je m'attends que cette fois la surprise s'empare entière de mon visage. Je ne songe même pas à te mentir. Pas alors que tu as l'air si écœuré par cela, un air d'enfant qui déteste tant ce monde mauvais de mensonges. Que cette réflexion soit si en écho des miennes. D'autant que j'ai l'impression à ton regard que tu attends de moi la plus grande sincérité, et que le moindre mensonge te briserait un peu plus. Que je suis ton dernier rempart. Mais ton dernier rempart de quoi, je l'ignore. Aussi je m'exclame avant de me ressortir une tasse et un sachet de camomille et de me reverser de l'eau bouillante vu que tu as l'air de vouloir garder ma tasse et qu'elle semble te rassurer comme moi auparavant par sa chaleur :

« Par amour. Par protection. Par intérêts personnels. Par sadisme.

-Et à moi pourquoi on me ment ? Tu murmure d'un air désemparé. Si je suis censé être un sauveur, pourquoi ? On me répètes sans cesse qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, d'être bien gentil, de ne pas poser de question et d'obéir comme un adulte. On me dit d'être fort, de ne pas me comporter comme un enfant...

-Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu es j'achève à sa place. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pas pourquoi tu devrais effacer ce que tu es. » Tu acquiesces, tes yeux ne quittant pas les miens m'interrogeant du regard à la recherche de quelque chose. De cette réponse que les autres te a l'air d'un enfant tellement perdu en cet instant. Désemparé, brisé, qui ne comprend plus le monde dans lequel il vit. Qui cherche quelqu'un qui le comprend. Et je réalise ce que tu es venu chercher. Quelqu'un qui puisse te comprendre, qui puisse comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ce sentiment d'oppression que la société t' sentiment qu'on t'arrache quelque chose, que le monde te semble incompréhensible. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois porter un poids qui n'est pas tien. Et à mon contraire, toi, tu as encore le temps d'appeler au secours sans paraître faible. Je connais par cœur la sensation. C'est un appel au secours que tu me lances ce soir. Tu te sens moins seul quand tu me contemples, tu trouves en moi ton penchant. Ton alter égo dans la position inversée. Tu veux te sauver de leurs corruptions d'adulte. Comme moi. Tu me lances l'appel que je n'ai pu recevoir de ma Lenalee. C'est là, oui c'est cela. Je le lis dans ton regard, ces mots que tu ne prononces pas. Je suis devenu expert des nons dits, depuis que je les exploite sans cesse. Je réalise alors que les larmes envahissent tes yeux, toi qui ne pleure jamais. Petit soldat de pierre à qui on répète sans cesse que tes larmes sont une faiblesse. Tu n'as pas peur de me les montrer à moi. Car tu sais que je te comprends, que tu m'as compris derrière mon masque. Que tu sais que moi aussi je pleurerai volontiers. Que tu sais que comme toi mon cœur hurle et que je dois le faire taire comme on te demande à toi petit bonhomme. Et tu ne comprends pas ces hommes. Comme je ne les comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas le faire taire, mais tu ne veux pas être seul. Mais toi tu peux appeler au secours. Et tu le fais. En me montrant ta détresse. En me faisant réaliser que tu as conscience de ce qu'on t'enlève et que tu ne veux perdre. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Car en cet instant, seul eux trahissent ta tristesse et ton incompréhension. Mais déjà ce moment s'éloigne un peu, puisque tu essuies les larmes de tes yeux au moment où je veux t'apaiser, renvoyant un peu plus loin cet éclat d'enfant perdu et que tu t'exclames, ta tristesse se traduisant par des mots cette fois :

« Pourquoi donc, alors ? »

Tu ne comprends pas. Tu sais, mais cette fois-ci, tu ne veux plus que ce soit des pensées qui l'exprime. Tu veux l'entendre clairement, une fois, de la part de quelqu'un qui en théorie est un adulte. En théorie car tu sais que mon âme n'est pas adulte comme la leur. Que je ne sais comment, tu as su ne pas être des leurs. Tu ne veux plus que ce ne soit que murmure que tous te cachent. Comme un enfant que tu es, tu veux la vérité. Et qu'importe qu'elle soit blessante ou non. Il te la faut. Les pensées ne te suffisent pas. Il te faut plus. Les mots que personne ne prononce. Que tu me demandes à moi,au cœur semblable au tien encore capable de vivre. Les mots qu'aucun adulte ne te dirai en temps normal. Tu veux que j'annihile face à toi définitivement mon masque en trahissant leur secret. Car pour le moment mis à part de toutes petites choses, à aucun moment je n'ai laissé vraiment entrevoir mon cœur. Tu n'as fait que deviner, je ne sais toujours comment. Tu veux qu'à présent que tu m'es révélé que toi aussi tu souffres de la même manière, a conscience de ce que l'on veut t'ôter, je fasses de même. Tu veux me montrer que je ne suis pas seul à souffrir, et tu as aussi besoin de moi car comme toi avec la mienne, je suis le seul à comprendre ta douleur, à pouvoir t'aider. C'est un appel au secours mais c'est aussi un moyen de me montrer que je ne suis pas seul. Que je ne suis pas si impuissant que je ne le pense. De briser mes chaînes. Qu'à défaut de sauver Lenalee ou les autres, je peux au moins le sauver, lui. Sans don, sans innocence. Rien qu'en étant moi-même sans phare. Et lui peut m'empêcher d'être seul dans les ténèbres. Qu'ensemble nous pouvons nous sauver du néant qui nous menace chaque jour. Rien qu'en étant nous-même rien qu'entre nous vu que le monde autour de nous nous bride et nous en empêche. Pour ne pas nous laisse dévorer par la routine et la glace qui menace partout ici. Un peu de sincérité dans le monde, pour se sauver des masques, ce que l'un comme l'autre nous voulons et que nous sommes seuls à pouvoir nous accorder. C'est le premier rayon de lumière qui vient éclairer mon âme depuis que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'ai perdu, Lenalee. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis seul, abandonné à ne plus croire qu'en des chimères, persuadé de ne rien pouvoir changer, alors qu'en moi-même, je tenais mes yeux repliés derrière mes mains dans mon désert de sable sous une nuit éternelle, une lumière vient se dessiner sous mes yeux, me réveiller, me redonner un peu d'espoir. Même si peut être tout cela n'est qu'un nouveau château de sable. Mais celui-ci à une constitution plus solide à présent. Il s'agit d'un rêve que je peux effleurer et qui ne se diluera pas. Car petit et dissimulé au reste du monde. Qui si il le connaissait le détruirait. Alors chut, taisez vous, laissez moi rêver à quelque chose de réel pour une fois. Et je scelle mon destin en m'exclamant avec douceur :

« Ceux prisonniers de la routine avec un cœur très dilué te diront que c'est pour te protéger. Ceux qui vivent comme Luberrier pour que tu reste dans leur camp quoi qu'il arrive. Ils t'achètent.

-Protection stupide » tu renchéris, ce que je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Un enfant aussi peut comprendre ce que l'on lui dissimule. Et le dissimuler fera plus de mal encore.

Tu as tout à fait raison, Timothy. Un enfant est loin d'être aussi crédule que ce que l'on pense. Et encore moins à l'abri de la douleur de ceux qui l'entoure. Il peut voir les bouteilles que ses parents consomme, les coups que se prend sa mère, entendre les disputes et même si il se tait, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne comprend pas. L'amour que l'on simule à son égard,la volonté de protéger qui en réalité n'est liée qu'aux intérêts personnels, la volonté de protéger pour t 'éviter de t'inquiéter, t'effrayer. Un enfant plus qu'un adulte y est sensible, je le sais très bien. Car le cœur d'un enfant n'est pas habitué au flux de ténèbres qui engloutissent les âmes des adultes qui lassés d'y résister, de souffrir si laissent entraîner pensant grandir, mais se changeant en statue de glace. Quand on est adulte on oublie ce qu'est être enfant. On ne voit cela qu'à un âge régressif. Alors que bien souvent c'est la jeunesse de nos âmes, l'âge où on est plus sensible et tout particulièrement à ce qui est caché. Mais qu'est ce qui est mieux, le dire ou non ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Dans notre cas, néanmoins, c'est le mensonge qui nous tuera. Alors je ne mentirais pas Timothy, qu'importe ce que tu me serais toujours sincère. Je t'en fais la promesse, ce soir, sur la camomille que nous buvons tous deux, hybrides de deux âges qui se cherchent pour se sauver. Et tu réalises ce que je viens de faire tandis qu'en portant la tasse à tes lèvres tremblant un peu tu murmures doucement en un ultime aveu :

« Je me suis réveillé cette nuit en hurlant. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seul dans la pièce. Habituellement, je dors avec l'un des Exorcistes parce que je n'ai jamais eu une nuit correcte depuis mon premier akuma. Mais cette nuit mis à part moi, il n' y avait personne. J'ai réalisé subitement ce soir combien j'étais isolé, seul, abandonné. Combien personne ne pouvait comprendre ma douleur. Que j'étais seul. Qu'il n'y avait personne pour me dire que c'était normal d'avoir mal, de ne pas vouloir mourir malgré tout l'honneur que c'est de mourir pour le saluer du monde. Je me suis souvenu que personne n'écouterait mes plaintes, ne prendrait le temps, voire que l'on m'en blâmerait. Que j'étais seul, isolé. Que je commençais à perdre même Emilia qui assommée par la fatigue n'a rien entendu. J'ai réalisé combien l'innocence et la Congrégation nous détruisait, elle et moi. Elle devient de plus en plus dure pour être forte comme les autres et moi je suis de plus en plus réprimandé pour vouloir vivre comme un enfant. On me dit de plus en plus que c'est une offense à Dieu, d'être sérieux. Et de plus en plus je me trouve à agir comme un adulte au point que bientôt peut être je ne saurais plus l'être. Et je ne veux pas perdre cela... Non je ne veux en est ce vraiment une, dites moi Komui... »

Les larmes affluent à nouveau dans tes yeux alors que ta détresse apparaît sans peur à mes yeux et que mon nom te vient pour la première fois de ta vie à mes lèvres. Que je mesure à quelle point ta peine est encore plus profonde que je pensais. Qu'elle est si similaire à la mienne. A la différence que chez toi, celui qui s'éloigne n'est pas le Commandant. Et qui si cela continue sera aussi éloigné que m'est le Commandant. Je réalise combien la solitude sur ton âme est encore un poids plus lourd à porter. Un enfant seul n'est de tout manière jamais heureux. Aucun être seul n'est heureux. On s'imagine l'être, on s'en convainc même mais le résultat est le même. On se convainc de ne n'avoir besoin de personne pour pallier à l'absence que l'on en ressent. Et si on reste trop seul, on finit par parler aux objets pour ne plus l'être. On cherche toujours consciemment ou non une personne pour ne pas être seul. Et tu es comme tous les être vivants Timothy. Toi tu as e droit de ne pas vouloir être seul. Tu as le droit de venir me chercher. Sauvons nous ensemble puisque le monde ne peut nous sauver. Alors chasse de tes yeux cette lueur de désespoir, cet écho d'adulte qui te revient, ce scrupule à révéler ta faiblesse qui réapparaît. Il n'est plus temps de reculer, Timothy. Et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, Timothy. Je préférai mourir plutôt que te laisser aux ténèbres glacées de l'âge d'adulte. Pou toi, je brise ma glace, regarde, moi qui n'est jamais pris dans mes bras que ma Lenalee, je vais te prendre dans les miens, là comme cela. Je serai les bras que tu cherchais au sortir de ton cauchemar. Celui qui calmera tes angoisses. Et je murmure doucement, à voix basse :

« Ce qui est la véritable offense à Dieu c'est le fait de devoir vous voler ce que chaque être a de plus cher, son enfance. Pas celle de ne pas vouloir lui sacrifier. Il ne l'aurait jamais voulu, si il est ce que l'on raconte. Ce qui est la véritable offense c'est que des adultes doivent se protéger derrière des enfants pour survivre alors que nous devrions vous protéger, vous aider, vous guider, vous comprendre.

Je sens ta surprise alors que je t'étreins désespérément en écho de la douleur qui t'agite en ton sein et que je veux apaiser. Une étreinte à la hauteur de ta peine seule pourra soigner ta peine. Je le sais as beau savoir que je ne leur ressemble pas, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que je réagisse autant à ta peine. Car de moi, tu ne connais pas tout à fait encore les frontières exactes entre mon masque et ce que je suis tant elles sont floues. Mais c'est pas grave Timothy, pas grave du tout, car moi-même j'en doute parfois. Et je te sens avec hésitation par peur que je te rejette me rendre l'étreinte doucement alors que tu murmures doucement, enfouissant ton visage contre moi comme pour dissimuler du ciel tes pleurs :

« Est ce que tu crois que de là haut, il pleure en regardant nos destinées ?

-Il faut l'espérer parce que sinon cela veut dire qu'à la tête du monde nous n'aurions qu'un être qui ne puisse jamais nous comprendre, ne se soucie jamais de nous » je murmure ne retour.

Je l'ignore mon petit ange, ma bénédiction. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'au creux des ténèbres nous avons été envoyé l'un à l'autre pour nous sauver mutuellement, pour survivre selon nos idées ensemble. Moi qui ai toujours douté de vous, de vos action soit disant bienfaisantes Seigneur, peut être qu'au final, j'aurai simplement du attendre. Parce qu'il semblerait bien que vous ne n'ayez abandonné ni l'enfant qui se bat pour vous, ni celui qui s 'agite en vain. A qui vous venez de donner un rêve, et à qui vous avez donné l'espoir de se sauver. J'aurai peut être du vous faire confiance Seigneur. Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous, pardonnez moi. Pardonnez moi en nous laissant bâtir ce rêve et le consolider, le changer en château de pierres ardentes et vivantes comme nos cœurs, de pierre que le soleil échauffe, ce soleil qui s'est effacé d'ici. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, veillez sur nous à jamais. Prouvez moi que vous êtes amour alors que tu murmures Timothy blotti contre moi :

« Dis moi que je ne vais pas mourir ce soir..Que tout cela n'est pas un rêve..Un cruel château de sable comme on en fait tant ici...

-Non Timothy, non pas ce soir. Et tant que je serais là tu n'auras jamais à être seul je murmure éperdu baisant en un geste paternel ton front. Je sens ta surprise. Je dois être l'un des rares à le faire délibérément au vu de ton innocence fichée en son centre. L'un des rares à t'accepter tel que tu es comme tu le fais avec moi. Mais je te promets que tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés, aura besoin de moi, je serai là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme je n'ai jamais abandonné ma Lenalee. Même si il s'avère qu'avec le temps tout cela était du sable entre mes mains, je te le jure. Je te l jure alors que tu murmure bien inutilement :

« Ne me laisses pas... »

Ne t'en fais pas Timothy. Ce n'est pas mon intention, je te promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Et a tout jamais. Seul le sang pourra rompre ma promesse. Car mes promesses comme celle d'un enfant sont sans faille, éternelles. Emporte et chasse cette crainte au loin comme tes larmes, noie là dans le sommeil avec moi mon enfant, comme un enfant qui après un cauchemar se réfugie dans le lit de son père pour être rassuré. Même si je suis un drôle d'adulte, que ce qui nous lie à présent, est un lien d'âme et non de sang. Un lien d'affection de dépendance vis à vis de l'autre, porche de ce que nous sommes Lenalee et moi. J'espère que tu n'en prends pas ombrage ma princesse de là où tu es si pour moi, il devient comme un des nôtres. Demain, tout ira mieux, à présent. C'est une promesse. C'est même un certitude. Que je répéterai à chaque fois que tu en douteras. Que tu me répéteras à chaque fois que j'en doute. Je le sais déjà alors que Morphée m'emmène enfin dans une aire de lumière que j'ai tant cherché et enfin trouvé. Un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle lumière qui m'éclaire, même si sa durée de vie comme la tienne est incertaine. Mais je n'en ai que faire, pour l'instant. Éclaire nous encore un peu lumière, réchauffe nous nos cœurs. Nous t'avons tant attendue...

Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, reste là auprès d'enfant incompris du monde qui n'ont qu'eux pour se comprendre. C'est la seule chose que nous voulons alors ne t'éclipse pas déjà demain. Laisse- nous encore rêver...

**Voilà la fin de la première partie qui au vu des 18 pages de celle-ci, je préfères couper ici :)**

**Comme préciser plus haut, à la base c'est un OS mais vu comment il est parti, je préfères le découper en parties que je vas écrire d'affilée puisque dans mon esprit, c'est toujours un OS**

**Pour moi, c'est un Os que j'aime tout particulièrement qui présente ma manière de voir Komui, d'ailleurs m'imaginer dans sa peau m'est plus facile que dans celle de Reever:) Probablement parce que les fous comprenant toujours mieux les autres.. En espérant que le première partie vous ai plu . Dans la suivante, on change de Pov, direction Reever qui contrairement aux apparences, ne lui ait pas indifférent. D'ailleurs, comme pour le Cierge, ce sera alternance de Pov. Et je sens que je vais avoir un mal de chien à déterminer le genre de cette histoire... Mais bon.. Ne soyez pas surpris quand vous verrez ce que j'ai mis, cela se justifiera par la suite:) Sinon j'escomptais faire du AllenxLenalee avec mais cela ne s'y prête pas, sur le coup, tant pis...**

**En espérant que cette première partie vous ai plu, très bientôt (pour les autres parts puis le Vol comme prévu) et review ?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la deuxième partie de mon Os, plus amusante que la précédente je le jure :) Vous allez voir:) Sinon Brigitte apparaît comme une saleté ici..Pourtant je ne la déteste pas, étrangement dans Dgm malgré son comportement (probablement à cause de fanfic et de ce que j'ai lu sur Wiki sur elle) Et ici je vais faire tourner en bourrique Reevy par le biais de Timothy mais je vous assure que ce sera pour son bien:)**

Chapitre 2 : les leçons du temps

Avec un petit sourire craintif, tu m'as demandé d'aller le chercher. Je crois que mon éclat d'hier ne t'a pas encore quitté, saleté. Te rends tu compte de comment tu le traites, au fond de toi ? Bien sûr que non. Tu t'es laissé effondrer par le monde comme la grande majorité des gens d'ici. Comme je l'aurai été aussi, si je ne t'avais jamais croisé, Komui. Même si la routine s'est emparée de mon âme, me sentiments eux sont vivaces à l'image des tiens. Tu ne l'as jamais vu mais moi je le sais. Je le sais que tu n'es pas si froid si inhumain que tu dis être. J'ai entendu tes murmures en chinois dans tes rêves plus d'un centaine de fois, cette chanson, cette langue qui devient mélodie en tes lèvres qui en fait ta langue de sincérité. J'ai tant de fois vu ses nuances d'humanité imprégner ton regard sombre que tu crois dissimuler derrière tes lunettes. J'ai tant de fois senti ta peine, ton impuissance que tu dissimules si bien. Mais pas à mes yeux. Comment pourrais t-il en être autrement quand mes yeux ne te quittent jamais, ni aucune de mes pensées ? Quand je n 'ai jamais eu de cesse que de me tenir plus près de toi plus que tout autre ? Quand je n'ai eu de repos qu'en essayant de te comprendre à la perfection ?

Et pourtant, je ne suis que témoin silencieux. Je ne peux jamais qu'être ombre à tes cotés. Tu sembles si fort chaque jour, notre guide au cœur enfermé au plus profond de toi. Pas une larme ne t'a jamais échappé devant moi. Pourtant si tu t'étais écroulé devant moi, je t'aurai pris dans mes bras et je t'aurai dit que je comprends ta peine, que je l'éprouve moi même, qu'à mes yeux contrairement aux autres, ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Mais tu ne l''as jamais fait. La vérité est que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, n'est ce pas Komui ? Tu te suffit à toi même, non ? Et puis surtout que dirais-tu si tu savais que moi, je ne me contenterai pas d'une amitié à tes côtés, si j'avais le temps , si je trouvais les mots pour te le dire ? Je voudrai être à tes côtés sans cesse. Ne jamais te quitter, comme avant. Et même être encore plus avec toi. Mais tout s'évertue à nous séparer. Tu es de jour en jour de plus en plus loin de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour te retenir. Je n'ai pas les mots, pas la confiance pour malgré toute ma volonté de te protéger, pas l'impression que tu veux de moi de ton côté, pas le temps entre tout ce qui nous arrive, je perds le temps de te contempler de jour en jour, celui-ci s'amenuisant sans cesse à mesure que les dossiers arrivent sur mon bureau et surtout peur. Peur de tout perdre pour quelques sentiments, que tu m'estimes faible pour te faire dépositaire de mes sentiments, peur des tiens à mon égard, peur d'être blessé, peur de ton mépris en ayant vent de cette chose innommable que la religion réprouve. Qui n'est pourtant que de l'amour.

Oh ce n'est pas toi qui me blesserait, Komui. Je te connais trop bien pour. Tu me murmurerai que tu es très touché mais que tu ne peux répondre à y aurait un peu de tristesse dans tes yeux de me blesser et même si tu me mépriserait, je n'en verrai rien. Tu n'es pas non plus homme qui me dénoncerait, je le sais. Tu préférerai mourir plutôt que. Je n'ai pas peur non plus de l'avis des autres. J'ai peur de leur influence sur toi. J'ai peur du rejet que j'aurai très certainement. Alors je me tais et je reste près de toi. Tant que je peux. Mais à présent, même ma présence silencieuse à tes côtés m'est ôtée. Bientôt il ne me restera plus rien. Et j'ai beau lutter, il n'y a rien à y faire. Du temps, je manque du temps, sans compter Brigitte qui ne te lâche jamais d'une semelle, qui est en train de te tuer à petit feu. Elle n'a plus que dossier au cœur, prisonnière des faux semblants et du masque de Komui. Comment peux tu la tolérer de jour comme de nuit, dis moi Komui ? Oh oui, c'est vrai c'est Luberrier qui l'a mis auprès de toi. Pour te rappeler de couvrir ton cœur à la perfection. Car elle, elle ne peut rien comprendre de tes tourments intérieurs que la plupart des gens ne peuvent voir. Et que si tu en trahissais la moindre nuance, elle en informerait de suite Luberrier qui n'aurait alors qu'à cœur de te chasser de là. Ils ne voient de toi que le gosse irresponsable que tu leur présente. Personne ne se soucie de ce que tu es. De ce que tu ressens. Tu y as veillé. Tu as joué et tu as gagné car tu sais... Ils n'ont pas le temps. N'ont pas l'envie de chercher plus loin. Personne ne voit cette âme d'enfant que cache tes airs d'adulte froid ou d'enfant irresponsable. Personne ne te voit profiter de la vie comme tu le fait, par nuances. Je t'ai tant observé que je le sais à présent. Je n'ai jamais rien manqué de ces légère nuances qui s'allumaient dans ton regard en buvant du café, en regardant on ne sait quoi que personne d'autre que toi ne voyait, trop soucieux de son propre travail. En m'embêtant gentiment comme tu le faisais toujours, moyen comme un autre de justifier et renforcer ton masque, mais aussi profiter de ta vie. Moyen de me monter que sous ton masque, au moins je ne t'étais pas indifférent, que j'étais au moins un ami. De savoir que je n'étais pas que du sable entre tes doigts pour toi. Aussi volatile et inutile.

Mais à présent tout nous éloigne, Komui. Je n'arrive plus à me rapprocher de toi. Nous avons trop de travail, trop de gens autour de nous pour. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te retenir. Je manque cruellement d'originalité et je sais que dès l'instant où je parlerai travail pour te retenir, je perdrais la spontanéité qui me poussait vers toi, oublierait mon but, rattrapé déjà par les chaînes qui m'éloignent de toi, par ma peur. Je commencer à ne plus reconnaître les nuances qui s'allument dans ton regard, à ne plus les voir tant je suis fatigué. Et plus que tout je ne veux pas te perdre. Et c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. A nouveau, je perds mon humanité, je te perds. J'ai beau hurler intérieurement, tant que mes cris seront intérieurs tu n'en entendras rien. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je n'ai pour moi que la sincérité de mes émotions. J'ai oublié ce que chaque enfant lui n'oublie jamais, prendre le temps. Ce qu tu as toujours su faire, ce que tu sais par cœur. Je ne le sais plus. Je ne sais qu'être emporté par la rafale des événements comme un adulte bien raisonnable selon les pensées communes alors que toi, tu sais encore profiter de ta vie sans te laisser emporter par des effets qui ne sont pas la vie mais son opposé, toi tu sais encore y refuser ton âme à mon contraire. J'ai tant à apprendre de toi mais je m'éloigne de toi, je le sais si bien.A la perfection. Tu es celui qui autrefois m'as sauvé, qui m'as permis de prendre conscience qu'aux ténèbres environnantes je cédais mon âme, toi qui as ressuscité les émotions enfouies en moi. Par ton sourire, ton attitude à la fois chaude et froide, les nuances qu'un scientifique, observateur comme j'en suis imprégné jusqu'à la moelle pour en avoir tant fait dans sa courte vie ne pouvait pas manquer. J'ai fait du zèle, Komui, j'espère que tu me m'as révélé à quel point l'âge d'adulte était en train de me geler. Tu as fait se réveiller l'enfant en moi qui rêve de la fin de ce conflit, celui qui éprouve quelque chose. Tu lui as redonné la force d'espérer, de rêver à nouveau lui que la glace avait emprisonné dans un jour toujours semblable sans aucun espoir d'en sortir. Tu lui as redonné envie de déployer ses timides pétales sans peur, lui qui n'est pas si près que tu es de Luberrier. Tu m'as rendu mon humanité.Mais à présent, que je suis éloigné de toi, la glace à nouveau emprisonne mon cœur. Tout doucement,elle referme ses épines bleutées en douceur sur mon coeur, sans que je n'y prenne gare et dont je connais le seul moyen de me préserver. Rester dans ton ombre, ne plus vivre avec cette douleur au cœur de te savoir si loin et si proche de moi à la fois. Mais que je ne peux repousser totalement. Mais faire taire un peu, comme cela, chaque matin.

Car elle n'en a pas conscience, l'ange gardien de l'administration centrale, mais cette mission qu'elle me confie tous les matins, parce que l'Intendant est un homme et elle une femme, et que c'est là une chose politiquement correct, une femme ne réveillant pas un homme, est une bénédiction. Aller réveiller l'homme que j'aime, le contempler dans ses rares moments de sincérité que lui amène le sommeil, les cheveux en un joyeux et gracieux désordre, écouter chacun de ses murmures.C'est le seul cadeau que j'y ai gagné. Cadeau que je conserve et chérit précieusement. Je ne te réveille jamais cependant. Je me contente de poser ta tasse de café sur ta table de nuit et je te contemple avant de reprendre mes activités, laissant l'odeur du Blue moutain faire le reste. Car je n'ai jamais le cœur de te tirer du seul endroit où tu puisses être toi même sans crainte. Déjà quand je devais te réveiller, quand tu dormais sur ton bureau, que personne ne nous entourait, je mettais toujours un certain temps à le faire. Je regardait la manière dont le soleil s'échouait sur ta peau, la manière dont tes cheveux s'arrangeaient sur le bois clair et les papiers blancs. Et aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception. Je serais encore une fois l'ange gardien silencieux à tes côtés, incapable d'arrêter le temps, incapable de tout. Pris dans la tourmente de celui-ci et qui repartira sans que tu saches que j'étais auprès de toi. Si j'avais du temps, si j'avais moins peur, si je n'avais pas la certitude de t'être inutile, peut être que toi et moi ne serions pas seuls. Pardonne moi, Komui. De ne pas réussir à autant sauver mon âme d'enfant que la tienne, pardonne moi du fait que personne ne puisse m'y aider. C'est ce que crie mon âme chaque jour tandis que je m'enfonce dans ton couloir désert comme à l'accoutumée. Tu as tellement bien réussi à leur faire peur à ce propos pour que jamais personne n'entende mot sur tes larmes secrètes. Je le sais à la perfection. Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour nous protéger, te protéger et que personne ne te rend. Mis à part des disparus qui sachent que tu souffres et qui pourtant t'ont laissé. Pas que je t'en veuille Lenalee. Je sais bien à quel point les liens de l'amour peuvent être forts, ma petite sœur de cœur enfant adulte. Qu'ils ont brisé par leur inhumanité, en te privant de ton enfance et de celui qui en était le lien. Des dégâts que même des rêves comme les tiens n'aurait pu réparer. Que ta Lenalee ne peut mesurer. Mais que moi, je vois. Et je ne juge pas cela comme tous les autres, la meilleur chose. Comme toi je déplore la perte de l' innocence de notre sœur. Car pour moi, elle est comme la mienne aussi. J'espère que tu n'en prendras pas ombrage, Komui. Et vois tu je sais ce que tu caches aux autres. Je ne suis pas malgré les apparences à leurs côtés dans les ténèbres. Je ne suis qu'au tien,toujours qu' au tien, présence invisible et rendue muette mais bien là. Un jour ouvre les yeux et tu me verras. Je serais dans l'ombre qui t'entoure Komui. Comme toujours...

Et je souris doucement alors que j'ouvre la porte de ta chambre..Pour marquer un temps d'arrêt. En te voyant serrer contre toi désespérément Timothy et lui se serrant contre toi. Comme si votre vie en dépendait. Qu'hier un désespoir intense vous avait tout deux balayés au loin en même temps et que seul la présence de l'un l'autre peut apaiser. Comme deux enfants perdus, comme deux garçons du Pays Imaginaire, deux gamins perdus dans un monde qui les ignore, les méprise, les force à être ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Deux enfants écœurés par le monde, résolus à le fuir ensemble, à se construire un autre rêve, au autre univers. Pour pouvoir enfin être ceux qu'ils sont au creux d'une lumière que tous ignorent et que personne ne sent. Que personne ne verra derrière vos masques de pierre, vous êtres étrangement semblables en une situation inversé. Un adulte au cœur d'enfant. Un enfant au cœur d'adulte. Qui tous deux essayent de sauver leurs enfances, refusent à l'âge adulte de figer ce qu'ils sont en eux même. Refuse la glace qui nous paralyse, nous empêche de vivre, nous enchaîne aux papiers sans fin. Comme moi. Moi, vielle tour de Londres brisée à seulement 26 ans qui a vu plus d'horreurs que de bonheurs qui comme dans le conte de J M Barrie sonne la fin du rêve. Où je n'ai aucune part. Que je ne peux que deviner à ce lumineux sourire et ses larmes qui sous vos yeux se profile. Que je peux juste contempler de loin comme plantée dans le sol de pierre désespérément concret à regarder des enfants volant dans le ciel de Londres revenant d'un rêve éperdu et sonnant pour vous la fin du rêve et de la complicité entre enfants que le sommeil réunit. Moi vielle tour de Londres, deux pieds ancrés dans le sol, l'esprit dans les rêves mais trop attaché à la terre pour m'enfuir, suspendre le temps, regardant rêver d'autres, très attaché à l'un d'entre eux et qui le voit partir au loin dans un monde qu'il ne peut comprendre, où il n'a pas de place. Qui détruirait ce monde par sa maladresse. Et dont tu aurais raison de m'exclure. Car je ne sais plus rêver, ne sais plus vivre. J'ai oublié ce que tu m'as appris. Ce que toi et Timothy n'avaient pas oubliés. Timothy dont j'ai oublié de me soucier, culpabilité de plus dans mon cœur à cette pensée. Enfant abandonné dans un monde d'adulte et dont le seul qui pourrait te sauver est l'homme que tu serres contre toi. Et lui adulte au cœur d'enfant seul, qui vient de trouver quelqu'un pour le comprendre. Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas moi. Ce quelqu'un avec ses simples mots a percé ton masque, s'est révélé à toi, t'as accepté sans préjugé comme tu acceptes tout être à tes côtés. Ce quelqu'un sans artifice est venu à toi, avec une facilité d'enfant certainement, et moi qui suis censé être adulte, je suis là à ne jamais rien pouvoir dire, embarrassé de tant de mots, de non dits et de dossiers qui m'éloignent plus que ne me rapprochent de toi. Malgré toute ma volonté. Tous mes sentiments. Quand on est adulte, on perd la simplicité de l'enfance, on se perd dans des nuances qui embrouillent tout et qui au final vous paralyse. Comme moi.

Mais je ne suis pas jaloux de toi, Timothy. Je t'envie juste de t'être rapproché de lui de la sorte. Car ce que tu as de lui, à moi ne me suffirait pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amitié, mais de son amour. Comme un adulte, je suis plus exigent de la vie. Alors qu'un enfant se contente d'un sucre d'orge ou d'un rayon de soleil sur sa peau, moi je veux la lumière et le sucre directement. Car les adultes oublient le détail et ne se rappellent que du tout. Tout que personne n'a jamais malgré tout ce que l'on croit quand on regarde la vie des autres qui nous semble parfaite par rapport à la nôtre. L'adulte est un être avide et jaloux par nature. Et ils transmettent ce virus aux enfants, ce poison qui eux même les rendra jaloux par la suite. Incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'il a déjà, dont il n'a pas d'ailleurs conscience, enfermé dans sa routine rassurante, ses papiers sans fin qui lui font perdre tout ce qu'il y a de bien et de bon en lui. Un adulte comme on nous présente ici n'est plus qu'ombre d'être humain qui tente de mettre dans son personnage des ombres de vie qui ne sont en réalité que simulées, qui envie les vraies lumières vivantes.

Et je n'en suis plus loin Komui. Je n'en suis plus loin. Un jour où l'autre j'y serais peut être. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que nous n'ayons aucune attache. Je ne pourrais pas te pervertir ainsi. Reste pur, voilà c'est ça. Envole toi, ne te retournes pas sur la tour de Londres. J'irai bien tant que toi tu iras bien. Mon cœur a enfin le droit de se reposer en sachant que tu vas bien. Et ignores la douleur qui vient de mon cœur, cette jalousie qui voudrait avoir une place dans ta vie comme lui, une place spéciale. De toute manière tu ne sais pas qu'elle y est. Que je voudrai être à tes côtés. Que j'envie la simplicité des mots de Timothy, de son esprit pur pas encore trop encombré comme le mien. Tu as de la chance. Veille bien sur lui, je te le confie. Même si j'en ai mal à mourir sous l'effet de l'impuissance en me rendant compte de ce que tu as l'air heureux avec quelqu'un auprès de toi, que je réalise qu'en fait, depuis le début tu attendais quelqu'un peut être.

Et moi comme un imbécile j'ai laissé filer ma chance,guetté un signe extérieur en sachant très bien au fond de moi que jamais tu n'appelleras au secours par peur d'être dénoncé, parce que c'est de la faiblesse aux yeux des autres et que personne ici ne peut le comprendre et que moi, tu ne sais pas que je comprends. J'ai été si stupide, pardonne moi Komui. Je t'en supplie. Je m'approche de toi, heureux dormeur et comme à l'accoutumée, je dépose la tasse sur ta table de nuit, contemple tes traits endormis apaisés, rêveurs et heureux en pleine souffrance. Bienheureux martyr de la Congrégation qui a trouvé en un autre un alter ego. Que tu as de la chance de ne plus être seul, de pouvoir te sauver d'eux. Je les contemple, les grave en moi comme l'amour impossible que je te porte en mon cœur. Les admire, admire la finesse de tes traits qu'un rayon de soleil perdu éclaire, se perdant sur ta joue endormie. Sur ta joue si pale. Et je m'arrête, revient sur mes pas qui déjà quittent le lieu et pris d'une impulsion, je l'embrasse, cette joue chaude et douce. Comme la lumière qui envahit ton âme. Comme un adieu, une supplication au pardon. Un témoignage de mon amour. Un contact aussi léger que le vent dont personne n'en saura jamais rien. Je le sais à la perfection. Mais laissez moi en profiter de ce léger baiser unique que j'ai le droit de te donner.

Et c'est alors que je le sens. Le regard posé sur moi. Sursautant et en reculant, j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé pour trouver le regard malicieux de Timothy fixé sur moi tandis que tu pouffes tout en retenue comme pour ne pas réveiller Komui. Et je comprends à ton regard que tu as tout vu. Et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de virer à l'écarlate et dans une vaine tentative d'honneur blessé, qui chez les adultes, cette chose pousse même à nier l'évidence, je m'exclame bredouillant, gêné, avec une seule envie, m'enfuir à laquelle me pousse mon instinct de survie et que la partie adulte de mon âme repousse préférant le dialogue (même absurde comme le crie mon instinct de survie) pour rationaliser la chose:

« Ce n'est pas...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...»

Mais même moi, je n'y crois pas et je me maudis pour ne pas avoir été assez prudent, pour avoir cédé à cet instinct. Je me maudis comme les adultes après un acte impulsif pour avoir perdu le contrôle. Alors que je ne faisais que répondre à l'intensité de mes émotions,si naturelle pour un enfant et si étrange chez un adulte qui va jusqu'à rationaliser l'amour en s'interdisant d'aimer certaines personnes d'un type différent. Comme n'aimer qu'une femme quand on est un homme. Et je me maudis alors que mon instinct me dit de filer au plus vite avant qu'il ne se réveille ou qu'il ne le réveille et qu'il voit les rougeurs qui illumine mes joues qui parlent pour moi et qu'il lui raconte ce que je viens de faire comme son sourire me le promet tandis qu'il éclate de rire, un étrange éclat de joie en ses yeux. Probablement le fait qu'il va pouvoir m'embêter avec cela...Et je ne pourrais supporter la réaction de l'homme que j'aime, ni qu'il le dise à Komui. Ni ses questions, ni son air blessé d'avoir profité de son sommeil pour un tel acte, ni sa surprise ni même l'élan de gêne qu'il aurait en se rendant compte de ce que je l'avais vu endormi dans son lit sans être gêné. J'en mourrai de honte plutôt. En bon adulte que je suis Que le moindre geste d'affection immobilise, paralyse et embarrasse si il ne sait ce qu'éprouve la personne en face de lui. Scrupule que n'ont pas les enfants et qui touchent le adultes devant une tell spontanéité quand un enfant que l'on ne connaît pas vous accorde quelque minutes de son temps qu'il n'a pas encore conscience d'avoir et qu'un adulte lui sait bien que l'on n'a pas en temps normal. Comme je le sait à la perfection, moi enfermé dans les chaînes du temps, qui ne suis pas le sablier qu'est l'enfance, celui capable de stopper le temps à volonté. Le pouvoir des enfants, le vrai, celui qui apprend la simplicité. Et qu'adulte on tu t'exclames d'une voix taquine d'enfant que l'on a réveillé et qui va s'en venger:

« Grillé... »

Et je sursaute à ce simple mot alors que tu te penches à son oreille en ne me quittant pas des yeux, ultime défi d'un enfant se vengeant d'être réveillé tôt :

« Komui...

Et lui de grommeler dans le sommeil d'une voix boudeuse tout à fait charmante en temps normal mais qui là me terrorise plus encore, s'enterrant plus encore dans son oreiller réveillant toute ma panique, comme si tu sais que je suis dans la pièce :

-Commandant fichez moi la paix... »

En temps normal la partie amoureuse de mon être aurait trouvé surprenant et de bon augure que dans le sommeil je sois le premier qui te soit évoqué. Mais pas là alors que je viens en effet t'embêter, et que dans quelques minutes quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu me verras près de toi, dans ta chambre. Et en plus de tout, la culpabilité d'être celui qui te dérange m'étreint le cœur alors que le sourire de Timothy se teinte de douceur tandis qu'il ne me regarde plus, que son regard prend une douceur inaccoutumée à ton égard avec un léger éclat de malice dans tes yeux, comme celle d'un enfant envers son meilleur ami en secouant doucement son épaule et en approchant ta bouche de son oreille après m 'avoir lancé un dernier regard mi d'avertissement comme m'incitant à fuir mi de blague et commençant à murmurer quelque chose tandis que je réalise ce qu'il prépare. Le moyen ultime de réveiller Komui. Dont tu vas user en utilisant mon acte. Et là, mon instinct prend le dessus, je tourne les talons sous tes rires à peine retenus fuyant le plus vite que je peux. Loin de toi, emporté par ma peur alors qu'à l'autre bout du couloir j'entends subitement ta voix résonner :

« QUOI ? IL VA VOIR CELUI QUI ME LA VOLE ! »

Commentaire qui ne me m'incite pas à ralentir mon allure, au contraire. Je vais plus vite, bien plus vite encore. Le plus vite que je peux fuyant ta colère, les joues brûlantes, le cœur sachant bien que tu réagirais ainsi. Cœur qui comme mes joues me brûle et me fait mal, la certitude que je vais en entendre parler de tout cela. Et je me maudis en songeant que si je n'avais rien fait, je n'en aurais pas été là. Et subitement...

« Hé vous pourriez faire attention Commandant...

- Commandant vous allez bien ? »

Oh bonjour Peck , Cash, merci de votre amabilité et de votre prévenance le futur mort vous salue...Car je sais que rien de bon ne va m'arriver à présent, qu'à présent je suis juste en sursis et que tout n'est que question de temps..Paradoxalement.

OoO

J'ai attendu toute la matinée, passé un repas épouvantable sans saveur à mes yeux malgré tous les soins de Jeryy dessus dans un coin replié pour te fuir, Komui. Par honte et par peur de ta réaction. J'ai guetté sans cesse, m'attendant à la moindre convocation de ta part à n'importe quel moment. J'en frissonnais déjà d'avance, essayais de prévoir tous les scénarios possibles, préparait mentalement ma maigre défense. Mais quoi qu'il arrivait, les mots se mélangeait dans mon âme et seul le pire scénario paraissait à mes yeux. Celui où tu me lançais un Komulin agacé de mon audace au vu de ton éclat de ce matin. Tout autour de moi on a vu que je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille mais aucun n'arrive à savoir ce qui me tourmente, croyant à tort que j'ai vu dans les laboratoires privés de Komui une nouvelle atrocité que je n'aurais pas du voir avant l'heure qui justifie mon comportement où bien l'on croit que mon réveil a été trop brutal cette fois avec lui et que j'attends ma sanction. Deuxième version très juste mais qui fait la minorité parmi les scientifiques qui n'ont en cet instant que cela à faire, de se perdre en conjonctures improbables, à prendre des paris dont personne ne saura le moindre mot, jamais. Mis à part moi. Car tu régleras l'affaire sans faire trop de vagues. Je te connais. Un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, trois ou quatre malédictions de ma part et de la tienne et tout ira bien. Passage obligé, mais ce n'est rien. Tout sera réglé après. Je serai juste privé définitivement de toi. Cela m'apprendra. Et m'aidera aussi, puisque à présent, ton frère de cœur sera le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas d'une personne comme moi dont tu as besoin. Et qu'à présent, c'est sûr tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Et j'ai un soupir douloureux, là à mon bureau m'attirant les regards pleins de compassion de mes collègues qui comme moi sont enchaînés à leur bureaux, n'ont plus le temps de rien. Des adultes responsables, qui à mon contraire, n'ont pas même le temps ni l'énergie de tomber amoureux. Et qui souffrent bien moins forcément. Qui ne peuvent comprendre mes tourments alors que j'enfouis dans mes bras mon front. Pathétique, je suis pathétique. J'ai tout risqué, de tout perdre pour un baiser sur la joue. Si j'avais su, j'aurais du être un peu plus ambitieux... Remarque cela m'aurait attiré plus d'ennuis va.. Il se serait peut être réveillé de suite... Je souris entre mes bras. Hum finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Le choc n'en sera que moindre. J'aurai moins d'ennuis.

Mais cela n'ôte pas la douleur qui m'assaille depuis ce matin. En sachant que je viens de te perdre. Que je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais t'approcher sans que tu ne me voies comme un perverti alors qu'au final mon seul tort est d'être amoureux de toi et de ne pas pouvoir toujours le cacher. Que je suis condamné à voir mes sentiments dépérir et mourir, et mon cœur comme lui flétrir avant d'être débordé par la glace qui vit ici et finir comme Peck dont je sens peser sur moi le regard moqueur en cet instant. Qui profite de ma faiblesse pour se moquer de moi dans son regard. Oui, moque toi, salaud, moque toi, toi tu ne sauras jamais les tourments que les émotions te donnent. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point trois mots retenus peuvent te déchirer un homme de l'intérieur, faire basculer ta vie dans les ténèbres où la lumière, te condamner au paradis ou à l'enfer, à des actes louables ou détestables, sans retenue, passionnés. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que trois mots sincères prononcés d'un ton doux peuvent chasser le vide qui t'envahit. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que moi aussi. Sans pourtant l'avoir mérité. A moins que ce ne soit une punition du Seigneur pour cet amour contre nature. est que je vais être privé du droit de te les dire. Je ne pouvais déjà pas en temps normal et là je vais tout perdre. A cause d'un de ses actes spontanés que ces trois mots m'ont dictés. Je t'aime. Les trois plus beaux mots du monde qui peuvent faire basculer le monde dans un chaos coloré dans lequel la raison n'a plus de sens et où la compréhension des adultes et leur rationalisme n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Ou alors non sans détruire la fragile émotion qui berce nos cœurs. Que moi solide tour de Londres ne devrait pas éprouver, devrait en avoir honte. Shame on me, comme on dit ici, dans ma langue natale mais qui pour toi est devenue signe de tromperie puisque c'est en cette langue que ton masque s'est construit. Et qui depuis que je te connais l'est devenu aussi, pour moi. Mais qu'importe la langue, un mensonge en restera un. C'est juste qu'ici l'anglais est la langue officielle des mensonges, des faux semblants et nos dialectes celles de la sincérité. Depuis que j'ai compris cela, je ne suis plus si heureux de parler la langue félonne de naissance. Heureusement que je connais d'autre langues, cela compense...

Et au final j'attends toujours que tu daignes te rappeler de moi. Tu sembles m'avoir oublié. Et je crois, honnêtement que je voudrai déjà être convoqué pour connaître au moins mon sort et ne plus à tergiverser, rêver au fond de moi d'une possible fin heureuse, tuer le rêve qui m'agite encore malgré tout. Ne me laisses pas construire un château de sable Komui crie l'adulte en moi alors que l'enfant rêve de la fin heureuse et de la lumière. Ne sois pas cruel. Car tu sais bien combien quand ils s'écroulent cela est douloureux. Tu en as déjà tant fait toi même. Tu dois en connaître la douleur sans peine. Tu as déjà du la sentir une centaine de fois en toi cette piqûre quand tu réalise que ce que tu fais ne les sauvera pas. Et ce qui n'est jamais ridicule, du moins à ms yeux. Mais là mes sentiments au vu de leur caractère impossible ne sont que nuisance. Aide moi à les tuer. Ne me laisse pas espérer une issue positive. Ne me laisse que le rêve détruit. Rappelle toi de la personne que tu dois être mettre au supplice et qui commence à en avoir assez de se torturer mentalement l'âme en supputations, fuites et autre. Qui en a assez de se maudire et qui voudrait avancer seule chose que toi peut permettre. En me lançant les insultes et autre malédictions que je mérite et que tu me destines. Ou bien fais tu ton cruel en décidant que je n'aurais qu'indifférence. Je préfères ta haine, à choisir qu'à ton ignorance. Ce serait m'achever que de me la donner. Car avec elle, au moins ce que renferme ton cœur me sera plus clair. Je préfères être jeté clairement. Je ne suis pas partisan des compromis, même pour éviter de me blesser. Sur ce point je suis comme un enfant. Tout ou rien. Alors détruis-moi, ne me laisses pas espérer, ni rêver. Soit l'adulte glacé de ton masque, juste une fois. Ne cherche pas à m'épargner. Car c'est là ce qui me fera le plus mal de ta part.

« Commandant ? »

Oh tiens ce triste monde qui est le mien me rappelle. A moi de mettre en place un masque de froideur. Faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si je n'attendais pas ma sanction imminente. Et puis Cash, tu n'es pas responsable de ma bêtise. Il n'y a que moi. Et comme un adulte, j'y ferais face. Il le faut bien. Je redresse le visage que j'ai caché de mes bras, la regardant, le menton sur le bureau. C'est un peu étrange mais, personnellement cela me va. J'ai envie d'être étrange pour une fois. Je ne peux pas arrêter le temps mais parfois agir étrangement, cela me va. J'ai envie de l'être et avant que je ne perds l'envie de différer, je veux en profiter encore un peu. Et tant pis si je sens vos regard ahuris sur moi. Pour une fois que cela éveille quelque chose en vous, vous habituellement trop fatigués, tout comme moi pour voir. Pour s'occuper d'enfants livrés à la glace inhumaine d'ici. Comme moi. Pour voir ceux qui souffrent et s'enferment en eux-même. Vous comme moi prisonniers d'un engrenage infernal qu'est le sable du temps. Et je vois ton regard un peu surpris mais concerné. Un peu inquiet pour moi. Oh de nous tous, à part Johnny parti tu es celle qui a encore le plus d'humanité. Nous ne ne t'avons pas encore trop brisé. Et je vois à ton regard que tu as pris du temps pour venir me voir. C'est très gentil, Cash. Mais je t'envie de pouvoir t'arracher à tes papiers de la sorte. Comme je le devine au regard méprisant que Peck t'adresse alors que tu lui tournes le dos. Clairement, tu es en train de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaît. Et comme tu vois que tu as eu mon attention, tu me souris et s'exclame à voix basse comme si tu ne voulais qu'être entendu de moi:

« C'est ces histoires de pari qui vous mine ? »

Oh non Cash, pas du tout. Tu n'y es pas du tout. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Même parier sur mon dos. Si cela peut vous aider à aller mieux, je veux ben endurer cela. Ce n'est rien avec ce qui m'attend au bout. Et je n'ai pas un sens ultra développé de l'honneur comme Peck qui lui n'aurait jamais supporté une telle chose et qui, à coup sûr , ne comprend pas comment je peux supporter. Qui ne comprend pas comment je peux me dévouer pour sauver leur humanité à tous. Et puis de toute manière, il ne comprend rien aux relations humaines, celui là. L'administration l'a tué et en a fait son pantin. Une seconde Brigitte. Au masculin. Et attaché auprès de moi, comme pour me surveiller moi de mon côté. Probablement pour avoir laissé vivre Komui, l'avoir laissé chercher ses propres solutions, dangereuses la plupart du temps et ne pas s'en être tenu à _leurs_ solutions glacées.

Aussi je secoue la tête avec un léger sourire et voyant le regard de Peck devenir plus noir encore, je me redresse en m'exclamant avec un sourire que je simule :

« Je vais bien, ne paniquez pas. Vous avez d'autres choses à faire de plus importantes que vous occuper de moi, Cash. ». Ses paroles écorchent ma gorge et mon cœur. A l'idée de, au plus profond de moi de devoir tuer cet accès d'humanité qui te prend. De t'obliger à être une adulte pressée sans humanité. A devenir comme nous autre. Mais qui te protégera de la colère de Peck qui couvait dans ses prunelles ternes et sans vie car déjà il a un léger sourire apaisé et se détourne de nous, heureux en lui-même de me voir réagir comme il faut, cette punaise. L'archétype même de l'adulte inhumain dans toute sa splendeur. Et maintenant, faire semblant de m'intéresser à mes dossiers, pur croire que je n'écoute plus, même si le cœur ni est pas. D'autant que la plupart d'entre eux comportent ton écriture. Même si je voudrai t'oublier, je ne pourrais, pas tu vois. Alors évite de trop me faire attendre. Ainsi vite, perce moi le cœur et que l'on parle plus, plus de cette agonie sans fin que tu me fais vivre. Qui fait peut être partie de ton plan originel de vengeance. Ne sois pas cruel, aies un peu de compassion pour moi qui n'est comme seul tort que d'être amoureux de toi et qui voudrait te le montrer. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à présent aux mots que tu as inscrits sur le papier, persuadé que si elle n'est pas encore partie, elle le fera en voyant ma concentration. Mais c'est difficile. D'abord parce que les mots dansent dans mon esprit ensuite parce que ton écriture est proprement illisible. Comme si quelque chose t'avait perturbé au moment où tu écrivais ses lignes. Et bien voilà une occasion, je réalise d'accélérer ma sanction. Si tu ne veux pas te décider, je n'ai qu'à venir à toi pour savoir, le dossier sous le bras comme prétexte et le tour est joué. Ce sera la première fois de toute l'histoire de la Congrégation qu'un coupable se présentera à toi délibérément. Mais je préfères être fixé. Je soupire, déterminé à nouveau, refermant le dossier, prêt à le ramener sous mon bras, relevant le regard pour te voir toujours me regardant, comme attendant que je fasse de nouveau attention à toi. Et alors que je vais pour te disputer, même si je n'en ai aucune envie, tu passes comme un éclair vivement à côté de moi, comme pour retourner à ton bureau tandis qu'un murmure avec ta voix s'élève en même temps :

« N'oubliez pas Commandant deux choses. D'abord, il a cette saleté de Brigitte dans les pattes. Ensuite, il n'est pas homme à faire du mal volontairement. Tout ira bien pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive j'en suis sûre. »

Je reste stupéfait à ses propos tandis qu'elle sourit tout en regagnant son bureau. Elle qui vient de tenter de me réconforter sans trop attirer l'attention de tous sur elle. Elle qui n'aurait pas du. Ni prendre autant de risque pour moi, ni ranimer l'espoir en moi que tout ira bien. Même si dans tout cela, elle a rappelé un donnée importante : Brigitte. C'est peut être la raison qui prend autant de temps à ma convocation. Car je connais Komui. Ce genre de choses, il préfère en parler en privé, sans elle dans les pattes. Enfin j'imagine, évidemment...Et s'en débarrasser doit lui prendre du temps. Voilà pourquoi. Pas spécialement pour me torturer ou me laisser le temps de me préparer. Et se débarrasser d'elle est difficile, j'imagine... Ce n'est pas grave, même si cela me torture, prends ton temps. Après tout, je mérite de souffrir plus en fait. D'autant que... Et subitement une voix joyeuse retentit qui me glace le sang de suite.

« Yosh ! »

La voix enfantine de Timothy. Qui résonne d'une joie anormale en ce lieu froid. Et qui à moi m'amène un mauvais pressentiment même si autour de moi, les visages se parent de joie en voyant ici le jeune garçon, déambuler au milieu d'eux , l'air ravi. Après tout c'est connu, nous autres adultes, nous sommes toujours heureux quand un enfant nous donne un peu de son temps. Et encore plus quand un Exorciste vient s'enterrer avec nous au creux de notre laboratoire éloigné de l'air du dehors. Mais moi, je suis presque sûr que sa présence a un rapport avec moi. Ce qui ne me rassure pas, et dont j'ai l'impression qu'il est l'envoyé de Komui. Impression qui se confirme quand il se plante devant mon bureau,trois fois plus grand que lui, m'adresse un petit sourire vicieux en plantant son regard dans le mien avant de s'exclamer de cette voix malicieuse qu'à toujours un enfant ravi de jouer un tour pendable :

« Commandant, le Grand Intendant voudrait vous voir expressément dans son bureau. Tout de suite. »

Je frémis à ces mots et son regard qui me promettent tout ce que j'ai envisagé de pire. Mais que comme j'ai prévu ne me fait plus si peur. Me semble justifié. De toute manière, même si en moi, tout au fond de moi je tremble, à quoi cela servira t-il que je l'avoue alors que je sais là ne pas devoir y échapper ? Que je dois me résigner. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur Komui, c'est de voir mourir ce rêve qui est condamné. L'enfant qui vit en moi ne le veut pas voit devenir de sable et veut y croire encore tandis que l'adulte en moi, si pour ne plus souffrir et le plus vite possible. D'une certaines, manière, moi aussi je suis un hybride d'enfant et d'adulte, perdu dans les deux, dur comme l'adulte et tendre comme l'enfant. Et je me noie entre ses deux parts de moi. Mais l'adulte s'est connu, et toujours plus fort que l'enfant. Sait bien plus le torturer puis le tuer que l'enfant qui n'est que pureté et innocence sans force. Et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Malheureusement. Et il vaut mieux qu'il m'ôte tout espoir en me blessant bien qu'il me laisse continuer comme je le faisais. Au final, cet acte m'épargnera d'autres contemplations mélancoliques d'une personne qui ne sera jamais mienne. Il vaut mieux détruire le château de sable qui me hante. Et de tes mains. Ne lui laisses pas une seule chance de revenir me hanter par quelque parole hasardeuse, je t'en prie de toutes mes forces. Même si cela me fera mal, tout au fond de moi. Ce que tu ne verras pas, ce que personne ne verra, je le sais très bien. Ce que personne n'aura le temps ni l'envie de voir. Car il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir., n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est comme cela..Autant m'y faire. Je me lève en soupirant, résigné, sentant peser sur moi les regards complaisants d

e mes hommes en m'exclamant :

« J'arrive.

Et subitement la voix de Peck, cassante, sonne comme un couperet en s'exclamant :

-Et qu'est ce qui nous fait dire que ce n'est pas là une nouvelle de vos facéties Hearst ? Après tout pourquoi si c'est bien le cas n'est-il pas venu directement ? »

Hum, peut être parce que c'est lui qui m'a dénoncé et que Komui aime bien les mises en scène élaborées et que faire chercher le coupable par le dénonciateur représente une magnifique occasion de satisfaire son goût de la théâtralisation. Sans compter que venir en personne gâcherait cet effet et qu'il doit ne pas encore avoir réussi à se défaire de Brigitte... Mais évidemment, il n'en sait rien, et n'en saura rien, j'y veillerai. Et encore une fois tu juges sans savoir, Peck. Tu crois que parce tu es adulte, tu puisses tout comprendre et tout savoir. Sans jamais rien demander d'autre que ta cervelle prétentieuse. Que comme un adulte tu sois persuadé de tout savoir mieux qu'un enfant. Qu'un un enfant t'est inférieur alors que lui seul de vous deux est mieux placé pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais te remettre à ta place ne m'est pas permis. Cela m'attirait encore plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà. Je ne peux même pas te foudroyer du regard directement. Je suis obligé comme mes collègues qui comme moi visiblement désapprouvent ton attitude de secouer la tête un air de réprobation sur leurs visages sans te regarder en continuant de travailler en te voyant remettre en doute la parole de l'unique témoin de la scène. Et comme je suis leur chef, je suis censé donner l'exemple. A moi de ne pas trahir ce que je ressens. Et ils feront de même. Mais l'envie de te balancer tes quatre vérités est un feu qui se rallume à chaque fois que je contemple tes yeux ternes, Peck. Auquel je dois résister jour après jour. D'autant que personne n'ose le dire, mais je le vois constamment dans leurs yeux quand la fatigue n'est pas trop intense. Si seulement u n jour quelqu'un osait te dire la vérité... Et à peine suis je ne train de le penser que le visage de Timothy se couvre de désapprobation tandis qu'ils s'exclame malicieux :

« De quoi tu te mêles vieux schnock ? »

Nous sidérant tous en même temps et me donnant une envie féroce d'éclater de rire à la mine outrée de Peck, son air muet de rage silencieux comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas très conventionnel, sans compter qu'il blessera encore plus son amour propre. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne totalement mon ennemi vu son influence. Et autour de moi, tous ont du mal à retenir un sourire amusé, tandis que Peck essaye de crier sa rage, sans qu'aucun mot n'arrive à sortir, tant il ne s'y attendait pas à ce manque de respect total, ce qui le rend encore plus ridicule, l'air de suffoquer à chaque tentative, ce que l'on ne pourrait que souhaiter pour lui. Et de remercier Timothy d'avoir dit de lui ce que chacun pense sans oser le dire. Timothy, qui lui ne se prive pas de rire. Qui peut le faire, le chanceux. Qui m'agrippe subitement la main en murmurant :

« On ferait mieux d'y aller... »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, le rire menaçant de jaillir à chaque seconde de ma gorge. Et que le fait de t'entendre rire n'arrange pas du tout. Et je me laisse entraîner hors de la Scientifique, la traversant emporté par un enfant vivement qui ne retient pas ses rires et que je finis par imiter quand sorti de la Scientifique j'entends la voix de Peck enfin hurler ses mots de rage :

« SALE...SALE GAMIN !

Et entre deux éclats de rire qui redoublent à ces mots au moment où le mien éclate tant il est risible d'insulter un enfant déjà au loin avec des mots aussi simples, Timothy s'exclame :

-Et fier de l'être, ordure sans originalité..Avec tout le vocabulaire dont tu disposais, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé... C'est fou comme adulte on perd, ça fait peur et c'est vraiment pas encourageant...»

Oh cela tu peux l'être, fier de toi, si tu gardes à jamais ta sincérité. Car c'est elle qui l'a sauvé, j'en suis sûr. Que c'est grâce à elle que tu le sauveras des ténèbres où il est enferré. Je sais, je devrais te disputer de ton audace, mais même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Pas quand un type comme Peck est là concerné. Et tu as tout à fait raison. Un adulte, cela n' a plus le temps d'être imaginatif. Cela n'a pas même le temps de vivre, alors..Mais je préfères laisser cela pour le moment. Je veux juste rire un peu, moi qui n'est plus ri depuis longtemps, échanger un regard complice avec toi, toi qui rit de la même chose que moi. L'espace d'un instant je ne suis plus cette vielle tour de Londres enterrée dans le sol, mais un enfant, ton complice. Comme si moi aussi j'avais une place dans l'univers que vous commencez à vous forger, Komui et toi. Mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Je vais en être banni dans peu de temps. Il est là pour cela. Souviens t'en Reever, il est là pour cela. Pas du tout pour faire ami ami avec toi, t'initier à leur monde. Là pour te détruire toute chance de le gagner leur univers. Et lui aussi semble s'en rappeler alors que son rire meurt de ses lèvres et qu'il me regarde d'un air sérieux, me faisant attendre le vif du sujet et m'intimant à fermer les yeux, pour moins être blessé par son air de profiter de la vie, ce qui est normal pour un enfant, de jouer des tours pendables et qui au fond me sera bénéfique et me fera cesser d'espérer mais dont je ne pourrais empêcher mon cœur d'en souffrir et d'en envier cette liberté que tu as que je n'ai pas. Allez vas y Timothy, je suis prêt. Vas y, rappelles le moi.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas ri dès le départ ? »

Surpris, je rouvre les yeux pour rencontrer son regard sérieux et curieux à la fois. Ce n'est pas là ce que j'attendais de toi. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu aurais envie de discuter avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressant, je suis comme les autres, pourtant..Un adulte brisé de plus. Oh, à moins que cela ne soit pour me faire croire que je vais y échapper et mieux y revenir. Cruel, cruel mais justifié. Pour une fois que tu peux torturer un adulte toi habituellement torturé par ces mêmes adultes, qu'il soit en position de faiblesse et que tu le tiennes. Ce serait stupide que tu ne le fasse pas payer ce dont on te prive. Risible, même. D'autant que ce dont t'a fait Komui est une mise en scène plaisante, un beau tour où en plus tu auras ridiculisé quelqu'un qui le méritait, fait croire à la victime une possible issue positive pour mieux la faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Et en plus, la réponse est évidente, te rends-tu compte ? Évidemment non, évidemment. Les codes des adultes si compliqués ne te sont pas encore devenus ton quotidien. Heureusement. Garde encore longtemps cette pureté. Car une fois qu'ils seront devenus ton quotidien, tu ne le pourras plus, tu seras emprisonné de ces codes sans réussir à en sortir malgré toute ta volonté. Comme moi. Mais si je veux répondre à ta question, je devrais briser ton ignorance. Désolé d'avance, Timothy. Je soupire et m'exclame :

« Cela ne se fait pas, c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi ? insiste t-il, avec un regard insistant alors que doucement, il reprend la marche en marche arrière sans me quitter du regard, les bras croisés dans le dos et que je le suis. Vers ma mort.

Comme un enfant, il ne peut se satisfaire d'une réponse aussi peu constructive que la mienne. Comment pourrais je t'expliquer des conventions jamais formulées à voix haute, là est la question. A laquelle doivent souvent être confronté les adultes avec des enfants et qui face à ce questionnement sans fin des enfants finissent par perdre patience pour ne pas tout vouloir expliquer en détail, des choses qui pour eux sont évidentes ou jamais explicités dans la réalité. Et même si j'ai plus de patience, je n'ai pas les mots. Par respect ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne respecte rien ni personne, mis à part plus puissant que lui me dirais-tu à raison. .Non c'est juste que dans les règles des bien pensants cela ne se fait pas. La vérité est qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Les adultes sous des airs de toujours vouloir tout rationaliser, cachent des idées qui n'ont elles rien de rationnel. Vivant paradoxe que nous sommes. Et voyant que je ne réponds pas, tu soupires, au moment où je m'apprêtais à répondre, te retourne et s'exclame :

« Je un truc de bien pensant..Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait mérité, ce malappris,un rire collectif. Car je suis sûr que je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant qu'ils ne guettaient que le vôtre pour ne plus retenir le leur. »

Bon résumé. Qu'un adulte n'aurait pas fait mieux. Mais tu es comme Lenalee, un hybride des deux. Qui tente de se sauver. Et qui a trouver la personne la mieux placée pour cela. Qui est venue s'enfermer entre ses murs pour cette raison. Et qui des années plus tard va pouvoir sauver quelqu'un, même si ce n'est pas la personne qu'il envisageait au début. Je souris à ces constats, ombre de sourire que tu ne peux voir toi qui me tourne le dos tandis que je te suis dans les couloirs vers ma mort. A tes constats comme au mien tandis que je murmure à mi-voix pour moi-même :

« En effet... »

Car tu sais sans doute, qu'un adulte n'aime jamais reconnaître qu'il a tort. Et je ne fais pas exception. Moi aussi, mes erreurs m'irritent et le fait de ne pas savoir tout me tue. Mais chez moi, j'aimerai tout savoir pour pouvoir vous aider bien mieux. Mais comme toi, Komui mes mains sont liées par les chaînes de l'impuissance, tout ce que je fais n'aide que partiellement même si cela aide comme toi, un peu. Ce que tu ignores peut être mais que je considère comme vrai pour ma part. T'agiter dans tes chaînes pour nous aider, n'est pour moi pas inutile, au contraire, pas plus que les sentiments qui t'agitent en toi et ceux qui motivent tes projets étranges. Au contraire. D'autant qu'ils donnent la force aux autres de lutter. Mais je ne sais si tu le sais et si tu ne le sais pas, Timothy te le dira bien, j'imagine. Et cela fait serrer mon cœur de douleur tandis que j'y porte un poing crispé contre que tu ne peux voir et dont je profite du fait que tu ne peux voir. Mais je sais bien, je n'ai aucun place à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, il ne faut pas que je l'oublies. Et puis je vais définitivement le perdre. N'est ce pas pour cela que tu m'y emmènes ? Et c'est à ce moment là, alors que je suis en proie à une douleur intérieure, que mon regard se perd par la fenêtre que tu choisis de te retourner vers moi à nouveau, comme je le vois du coin de l'œil, malchance ultime que j'ai là. Je ne peux déjà plus dissimuler ma douleur à tes yeux car déjà tu t'exclames :

« Quoi vous vous résignez de la sorte ? Vous ne me suppliez même pas ?

-A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je murmure en retour. Le mal est déjà fait, non ? Cela ne servirait qu'à perdre ma dignité. D'autant que ma punition est amplement méritée. »

Voilà ce que je pense vraiment Timothy. Profites, mis à part Komui, peu d'adultes sont sincères ou à demi mots voire demi voix comme moi. Et je me vois mal m'abaisser à demander clémence que je ne mérite pas et que tu ne m'accorderas de toute fa... Et subitement tu éclates d'un rire franc et sincère qui te plie en deux sous mes yeux stupéfaits. Car je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi ce que je viens de te dire est ridicule. Cela vient du plus profond de mon âme et toi, tu en ris, tu t'en moques de cette manière, comme si tu savais quelque chose que moi j'ignorerai. Mais quoi là est la question ? Je devrais m'outrer d'un tel comportement. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Ris autant que tu veux de moi, petit bonhomme. C'est une bonne chose pour ton humanité que tu puisses rire encore librement, une bénédiction. Et si pour cela je dois te prêter ma personne, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Je préfères que tu ris de moi que tu ne ris plus du tout. D'autant que je le mérite, ton rire. Je ne suis qu'un être ridicule dont tu as tout à fait le droit de te moquer. Un être ridicule à être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le sera jamais de moi. Il faut bien le reconnaître... Et j'ai un rire amer qui résonne avec toi, s'y entremêlant. Tu vois j'accepte tellement la critique, que je ris avec toi. Mais toi, tu cesses de rire, quand tu entends le mien, comme si tu ne voulais pas rire avec moi. Ou que tu ne voulais pas rire de mon malheur. Tu t'approches de moi et subitement me presse la main. Gentiment. Surpris, je relève le regard vers toi pour voir ton regard qui ne rit plus du tout tandis que tu murmures :

« Pas encore, pour le moment.

-Qu..Quoi ? je sursaute, ne m'y attendant absolument pas. Non ne me dis pas que...

-Je n'ai rien dit à Komui. Je ne suis pas une balance. Ça vaut vraiment pas la peine que vous en souffriez de la sorte, croyez-moi..

-Pourquoi ? Mais, pourtant...» je murmure, ébranlé, reculant sous le choc tandis que je rencontre ton regard entièrement sincère et un peu douloureux comme si me faire souffrir n'était vraiment pas ton plan. Un regard d'enfant qui ne veut pas blesser un des siens. Oui, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai l'impression de lire dans ton regard. Comme si j'étais des vôtres, moi aussi, même si je sais cela faux. Je ne suis que la tour de Londres vielle et fatiguée, il ne faut pas que je l' n'ai pas le droit, non je n'ai pas le droit de venir auprès de vous. Je détruirai tout en l'état des choses. Je le sais à la perfection. Disparais espoir qui m'anime d'avoir de la place dans votre monde, il n'y a en a que pour deux, et des enfants capable de prendre leur temps. Disparais aussi sentiment d'espoir en apprenant que je ne vais pas te perdre au final. Il aurait peut être mieux valu que je te perdes...Au final, ce n'est peut être pas finalement une bonne chose...Même si en moi mes sentiments refusent cette froide raison qui me pousse à ce constat.

Et comme si tu devines mes pensées, ton visage se couvre de désapprobation tandis que tu t'exclames :

« La nouvelle a pas l'air de vous réjouir...

-Il aurait peut être mieux valu lui dire, cela aurait empêché bien des soucis...je lui rétorque. Mais étrangement, mes propos l'agacent tandis qu'un un geste enfantin,il tape du pied en s'exclamant :

-MAIS C EST PAS VRAI C EST QUOI CETTE RESIGNATION ! C EST PAS COMME CELA QUE VOUS L AUREZ ! »

Je sursaute et rougit à ces propos. Même si c'est bien là ce que je voudrais, l'entendre formuler de la sorte est pour le moins gênant. Surtout dans un couloir où tout le monde pourrait nous entendre. Et il est vrai que ce n'est guère ainsi que je pourrais l'avoir. Mais il faut être réaliste. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'être rejeté. Car je le serais à coup sûr. Je le sais d'ores et déjà. Ce n'est pas la peine de se raccrocher à ce rêve sans fin. Il n'est que château de sable, je le sais bien. Je n'ai de place que comme celle d'un ami ou un collègue. Et puis que ferais tu d'une personne enfermée dans le temps alors que toi tu en es délivrée ? On ne ferait que se disputer, après tout. C'est mieux ainsi. Mais je ne peux t'expliquer, Timothy, que parfois ses rêves sont de sable. Tu as tout le temps de le découvrir par toi-même. Je ne veux pas briser ton innocence avec cela. Et je dois nier devant les autres. Je dois être comme Komui imperméable à ce genre de sentiments. Même si toi et moi savons bien ce qu'il en ait dans la réalité. Aussi je m'exclame, même si mes joues me trahissent, pour défendre mon honneur comme un adulte bien pensant :

« Nos relations ne sont que purement professionnelles, je n'ai pas de raison particulière pour le souhaiter. »

Je n'ai pas ta fraîcheur et ton audace, Timothy. Je ne peux pas le crier à la face du monde de peur que le monde le lui redise de son coté. Les termes que tu emploies, me gêne moi car m'impliquant sans retour. Je le sais très bien. Pantin prisonnier du temps et des mots, des faux semblants et du paraître. Tout comme un adulte normal. Dont tu es encore libre. Profite, oiseau aux ailes fragiles faites d'innocence, garçon perdu, sauve toi tant que tu le peux encore. Avant d'être privé de sincérité comme moi. Car ce jour là tu perdras tout. Ton sourire, tes mots franc et sincères, ton soucis des autres. Tu ne penseras plus qu'à toi et selon des conventions ou bien tu seras tellement épuisé que tu ne penseras plus comme moi. Mais Komui t'en protégera, j'en suis sûr, puisque tu as réussi à en avoir conscience. J'espère très sincèrement que tu n'auras pas à le vivre. Et je suis fort heureux de participer à ta vie comme je le vois à ton visage qui se pare d'un certain agacement ainsi qu'un petit rire t'échappe tandis que tu murmures doucement :

« Mais c'est pas vrai, pas un pour rattraper l'autre..Enfin heureusement que je ne vais pas laisser les choses comme cela... »

J'ai du mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Et puis d'ailleurs que pourras-tu pour une situation aussi bloquée que la nôtre ? Et ce sous entendu.. Tout cela ne fait que rendre la chose impossible...Car pourquoi agirait-il comme moi de son côté ? Je ne suis pas la personne dont il est amoureux, à ce que je sache. Rien n'a jamais filtré par ses miroirs qu'il a pour yeux. Car au moindre signe, je me serais approché de lui. Mais laissons là. Après tout, mes dossiers m'attendent. Car tu ne m' a attiré ici que sous un faux prétexte. Pour me dire la vérité et me libérer n'est ce pas, pensant me guérir. Comme cela aurait guéri un enfant, mais pas un adulte responsable comme moi. Mais j'apprécie du fond du cœur l'intention, et le fait de me traiter comme l'un des vôtres, même si c'est blessant en sachant que je n'en serais jamais. Et je te souris avant de m'exclamer pivotant déjà pour reprendre la direction de la Scientifique:

« Bien sur ce, mes dossiers m'attendent. Merci de m'avoir pré...

-C'est précisément pour cela que vous allez le perdre. Vous le savez ? Me coupe subitement ta voix. Étrangement sérieuse. Et me faisant pivoter vers toi qui me tourne le dos. Surpris, que tu saches ce qui m'éloigne de lui. Et je ne peux retenir ma surprise qui s'échappe de mon âme et m'exclame :

? »

Et toi, tel un ange gardien envoyé pour veiller sur quelque humain,éclairé par la lumière d'un jour d'été s'échappant d'une fenêtre sur ta droite qui donne dehors sur un ciel si bleu que l'on pourrait s'y perdre, bleu seulement percé de petit nuages blancs qui a l'air de te bénir comme la lumière bénit toujours les enfants,même au uniformes de mort comme le tien que tu n'aurais jamais du porter ne serais ce qu'une minute si l'innocence n'était pas si cruelle, un ciel que l'on ne peut que contempler et non vivre, toi comme moi, enfermés personnes pour leur survie ici, les cheveux agités par un léger vent frais que la fenêtre entrouverte laisse passer, tu murmures avec douceur :

« C'est une chose évidente, Commandant. Élémentaire, même pour moi. Et il suffit d'apprendre à arrêter le temps. Voilà la solution.

-Mais comment ? C'est une chose impossible que tu dis là Timothy, désolé de te le dire. Personne ne peut arrêter le temps, on le subit, c'est tout. » Je rétorque stupéfait. Je m'en veux de détruire ton innocence, mais c'est là la vérité. Personne ne peut arrêter le temps. Même Miranda. Car il finira toujours par reprendre son cours. Et ce à quoi l'on veut échapper, nous rattrapera forcément. Même si la chose ramène un peu d'espoir dans mon cœur. De savoir qu'il y aurait peut être un moyen de m'en sortir. Mais ce n'est qu'un château de sable de plus, je le sais. Enfant, je l'ai appris lourdement. Le temps ne s'arrête pas où au prix de quelque chose de bien plus cher. Ne me laisses pas espérer, Timothy. Ne laisses pas ce que j'ai encore d'humain rêver. Car cela ne sera qu'une illusion de plus, je le sais. Mais, quand tu pivotes vers moi, ton sourire malicieux de retour sur tes lèvres, l'air de savoir parfaitement ce que tu fais, l'espoir en moi se renforce tandis que tu murmures avec douceur en me tendant la main, petit ange aux faux airs de démon pour tout autre, comme Komui:

« Laissez moi suspendre le temps pour vous, l'espace d'une heure, rien qu'une. »

L'envie de me saisir de ta main est très forte, et me laisser porter par cette promesse que tu formules, m'envoler dans le ciel que tu promets. Mais je suis la Tour de Londres, pas un enfant perdu en plus du fait que savoir que tout cela est vain. Je suis plus conscient que si je me laisse emporter mes dossiers prendront du retard, alors tant pis je ne dois pas me laisser porter par tout cela, malgré mon envie, mon cœur qui hurle de l'écouter pour une fois en dépit de tout bon sens. Je soupire, révélant involontairement à quel point tout cela me tente et m'exclame, reprenant ma marche :

« Désolé, un autre jour peut être. »

Même si pour moi, je viens de prononcer l'arrêt de mort de cet espoir que je sais vain. Mais je ne veux pas te détruire ton rêve, toi qui gentiment tente de me sauver de moi-même même si c'est là impossible, je le sais bien. Merci de m'avoir fait croire l'espace d'un instant que ma situation avait une fin. Merci du fond du cœur, Timothy. A présent il faut que je retourne à la réalité. Même si j'aimerai vraiment que tu suspendes le temps pour moi, que je voudrai voir comment tu feras pour cela. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve qui serre mon cœur. Un rêve de plus que demain j'aurai déjà oublié, trop fatigué pour m'en rappeler, heureusement. Même si cela me fait mal de détruire moi-même de la sorte les espoirs de m'en sortir, même vains comme je le sais.

-Ce sera maintenant ou cela ne sera jamais... » tu lances d'une voix tranchante qui me pousse à me retourner brusquement, stupéfait, ne m'attendant pas à trouver une telle dureté dans ta voix, ni ce regard d'adulte dans ce corps d'enfant que tu m'adresses en retour. Ce regard d'adulte qui n'a rien faire dans tes prunelles et qui me blesse pour toi. Sincèrement. Tu aurais du grandir dans un foyer aimant et ne pas être usé comme ustensile par ton propre père à cause de ton innocence. Ce regard, ce ton, ces mots que je comprends pas. Pourquoi vouloir le faire aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui uniquement ? D'autant que j'ai du travail. Il serait bon de te le rappeler. Aussi je soupire :

« Mais Timothy, j'ai du travail. »

Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, Timothy mais j'entends déjà m'appeler mes dossiers désespérés déjà à l'idée que j'ai perdu quelques précieuses minutes pour apprendre qu'elles ont été perdues en vain. Et rien ne peut calmer cet appel en moi. Malgré toute ma volonté, je n'ai jamais su y résister, même pour toi Komui. Alors pardonne moi Timothy. J'espère que tu comprendras que les adultes ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent, jamais. Qu'ils sont toujours enchaînés à leurs routines qui les appelle quand on y déroge un tant soit peu, et auquel cas je ne fais exception. Pour cela, je suis tout à fait dans la norme qu'on attend de moi. Et j'en crève d'y être attaché mais personne ne peut m'en arracher, dérober le cours du temps, me faire oublier mes dossiers même l'espace d'un instant. Je n'arrive plus qu'à ne penser dossiers. Si peu de mon être originel a pu être sauvé. Et ce qui reste fait souffrir le reste. Je suis pathétique. Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé, moi. Contente toi de sauver celui qui le mérite le plus. Pas moi. Même si j'ai très envie que tu m'apprennes ce secret que tu semblerais détenir. Mais je suis un cas désespéré. Pas Komui. Attache toi à ses pas uniques et tu le sauveras entièrement. Moi, c'est peine perdue, malgré toute mon envie de m 'en sortir. Je vais pour continuer ma route, lorsque tu t'exclames :

« Au diable vos dossiers ! Vous savez comme moi que même si ils prennent un peu de retard, la fin du monde ne se jouera pas sur eux. »

Je le sais, je le sais bien. Ne me rappelles pas mon impuissance à faire des choses qui ne vous aident qu'indirectement, qui m'oblige à me cacher comme Komui derrière des enfants, des adolescents, à les priver de vie et de liberté, d'enfance et de t'en supplie alors que je pivote vers toi et m'exclame au comble du désespoir balançant cette réplique toute faite que nous nous sommes crées, nous incapables de nous protéger seuls pour vaincre ce sentiment d'impuissance :

« Mais c'est pour vous que je fais cela ! Pour vous protéger du mieux que je peux !

Je le pense vraiment, même si je sais cela vain comme le reste. Comme ses sentiments impossibles qui me lient à toi Komui.

Et toi de me sourire avec peine, comme si tu devines ce qui m'agites, tu t'exclames :

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que notre destin en sera changé d'une heure de plus ou de moins... »

Je n'aime pas la manière dont la vérité se glisse dans tes mots. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir autant conscience à ton âge. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Je n'aime pas non plus à quel point tu as l'air de comprendre ce que d'autres ignorent de moi. Comme si tu lisais en moi. Comme si tu devines qu' il y a deux parts en moi, la tour de Londres et ce qui me rend humain et que tu faisais en sorte que la tour de Londres rende les armes face à l'espoir que tu entretiens en moi malgré il ne faut pas, non il ne faut pas. Tu détruis la légendaire impassibilité des adultes qui fait leur fierté. Et auquel je me soumets, code à nouveau implicite entre adulte. Et dont tu ne te soucies pas à nouveau, tandis que tu mordilles malicieusement un doigt en ne me quittant pas des yeux avant de t'exclamer :

« De toute façon, si vous ne venez pas, je vous dénonce à Komui. Pas seulement le baiser, mais aussi vos sentiments sans compter des horreurs que j'imaginerai sans peine. C'est connu les enfants, ont de l'imagination mais disent toujours la vérité. A vous de méditer et de voir à quel point vous voulez être rejeté et je n'hésiterais pas à raconter n'importe quoi. Après tout je ne détruirais que votre image à la personne que vous aimez. Mais si vous êtes aussi raisonnable que vous le dites, ce sera un mal pour un bien, n'est ce pas ?

Petite punaise. Tu me tiens, et tu le sais. Certes, ce que tu dis est juste. Mais je ne veux pas. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas le perdre pour des choses qui ne serait pas vraies. Je ne veux pas perdre les rares sourires qu'il m'adresse, son amitié, je m'y refuses. Je ne veux pas. Et pour le protéger de cela il suffirait que je lui sacrifie une heure de ma vie. « Un éternité » me crie ma raison. « Si peu de temps, plutôt renchérit mon cœur, et un espoir de s'en sortir, apprendre à arrêter le temps, même si je ne vois pas comment avec en plus le fait de garder secret et pur les sentiments qui me lie à Komui ». Le compte est vite fait. J'étouffe pour la première fois de ma vie ma raison et je saisis ta main, me passant de mots, mais soupirant et râlant pour la forme :

« Tss..Allons y. »

Mais tu n'es pas dupe, je le lis à ton sourire. Tu sais qu'au fond de moi une partie se réjouit et tente d'apaiser l'autre qui hurle et m'appelle à ces dossiers en lui disant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une heure, que d'un oubli temporaire, que je travaillerai plus intensément, que ce n'est qu'une pause. Et au final, c'est peut être mieux que tu le lises en moi. Petit ange qui malgré moi tente de me sauver, d'une ténacité incroyable. Comme Komui de son côté. Qui continue à essayer d'aider malgré toutes ses tentatives ratées. Et dont j'ai toujours admiré cette ténacité, qu'à ton tour aujourd'hui tu fais preuve, preuve qui aujourd'hui va peut être me sauver, alors que tu m'entraînes à travers escaliers, couloirs vers je ne sais où. Ce qui incite ma raison à essayer de mémoriser le chemin pour mieux repartir, car ayant l'impression au fond de moi que je vais être déçu, me rappelant que je donne du crédit à du sable entre mes doigts. Mais je l'ignore un peu. Car je préfères croire en cette lumière que tu as allumé en mon cœur. Car c'est de me sauver dont tu as bien l'intention n'est ce pas ? Cela n'est pas un hasard, j'en suis sûr. Même si j'ignore le pourquoi. Ni pourquoi tu tiens obstinément à figer le temps pour moi, avec en plus le fait que j'ignore comme tu vas procéder.

Et puis je laisse tomber les questions, me laissant entraîner dans les couloirs éclairés de ce ciel bleu et cette lumière qui à présent vient s'échouer aussi sur ma peau. Comme si moi aussi je mérite d'être éclairé par la lumière, que j'étais aussi pur que l'enfant qui m'entraîne vers le haut avant qu'il ne pousse une porte, débouchant sous un ciel rayonnant et quadrillé par un auvent en fer forgé découpant en fin traits noirs le ciel bleu où le soleil vient déposer de fins reflets seuls révélateurs des carreaux qui nous séparent du ciel qui s'étend sous nos yeux, comme si nous en faisons vraiment partie. Comme si nous nous étions envolé dans un coin de paradis. Dans un coin une table avec deux bancs à dossier avec des coussins d'un velours rouge à l'air confortable, une carafe remplie d'eau probablement coupée de citron comme le laisse deviner la lueur ambrée de l'eau qui luit sous les rayons du soleil, séparé par une allée de plantes grimpantes et denses qui s 'étendent jusqu'à l'auvent à ciel ouvert une causeuse face à moi avec à l'un de ses bouts des couvertures comme indiquant que quelqu'un de temps en temps y vient dormir, faire une sieste, s'y reposer des horreurs d'ici. Hé qui ne le ferais pas dans un endroit aussi splendide ? Cet endroit à la fois proche et éloigné du ciel pour qui nous nous battons. Proche de la nature qui s'étend en contrebas, endroit où l'on ne peut rien manquer du ciel, nous sans cesse enfermés dans nos papiers, ce lieu offre un contraste saisissant entre ce lieu et nos lieux obscurs. Ici tout respire le calme et la tranquillité, comme si le temps s'était vraiment arrêté ici. Et que l'on ne pouvait que contempler ce lieu, épris de saisissement face à ce calme, cette douceur pourtant impossible à cause de la réverbération et qui pourtant règne ici, amenant une légère brise agréable. Avant que je ne remarque dans le mur, une légère ouverture laissant passer de l'air. D'accord. Un génie a eu l'idée d'amener l'air jusqu'ici dans cet endroit calme... Peut être même Komui, qui sait...Silencieux. Que seuls nos pas troublent. Et dont j'ai perdu l'habitude, puisque toujours entouré de pas ,de cris, d'ordres. Et qu'ici règne un silence harmonieux avec le passage des nuages qui ici ne laisse trace à aucun son. On peut même voir au loin la forêt qui nous entoure en contrebas, très en contrebas, nous très haut dans le ciel, à l'abri des regards extérieurs, qui n'entendons aucun bruit venant de l'extérieur malgré les attelages qui arrivent au loin. Et brusquement pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, je réalise combien le cadre dans lequel nous vivons est joli. C'est tout de même incroyable, qu'il m'aura fallu autant de temps pour le voir à sa juste valeur ce cadre, d'une beauté qui à présent m'apparaît éblouissante sous ce soleil d'été. Cette beauté sauvage que l'homme ne pourrait jamais entièrement maîtriser car toujours un mouvement infime de sève lui échapperait. Comme l'âme des gens échappe en partie aux règles de Luberrier. Et en ce lieu encore plus. Car je sens ici, dans cette disposition des meubles, cet air accueillant, comme attendant toujours des visiteurs, cette tranquillité et cette beauté, au milieu de l'agitation froide enfermée dans de minuscules pièces, une volonté totalement hostile à Luberrier. Comme si elle avait réécrit les règles instaurées et les avait réarrangées ici bas à sa convenance. Donné une vie propre à ce lieu, une vie calme et douce, qui incite à la regarder vivre elle et se poser, tranquillement, laisser filer le temps qui ici n'a plus cours. Je pourrais regarder émerveillé ce ciel bleu pendant une éternité, m'extasier des heures sur la paysage ambiant. Et je commence à comprendre comment arrêter le temps. Dans un tel lieu, cela devient une chose possible. Il y a tant à admirer, tant à se laisser transporter pour ceux qui peuvent encore contempler sans plus penser à rien que tout le reste en devient superflu. Même la moindre brise devient intéressante à agiter les bois sauvages en bas, la poussière à voler en contrebas sur le chemin. Celui qui a crée un tel lieu ne pensait qu'à effacer le monde extérieur. Et il y réussit à la perfection tant ce lieu est fascinant. Permet de voir sans être vu. De se croire partie intégrante du ciel tout en sachant bien ne pas en être. Comme si on était au paradis ici.

Et je sens sans même avoir besoin de le voir ton sourire tandis que tu t'exclames :

« C'est un très beau lieu, n'est ce pas ?

-Cela tu peux le dire...je murmure en retour, impressionné. Et comment en as tu entendu parler, toi ? »

Même moi, qui pourtant connaît ce nouveau QG déjà par cœur, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce lieu perdu au milieu du ciel, ce pays Imaginaire reconstitué. Alors je veux savoir qui ici a eu assez de volonté, de ténacité pour tirer de ce qui a du être un ancien balcon à un des plus hauts étages du bâtiment ce jardin privé. Et pensivement, je m'approche des couvertures, les effleurant, avant d'en soulever une. Pour être assailli par une odeur familière. Que j'ai déjà senti dans le sillage de...

« Komui m'a parlé de ce jardin secret qu'il s'est aménagé quand les murs de son bureau ne sont plus suffisants à étouffer sa peine. Il m'a dit d'y venir autant que je voulais. Mais il n'y a pas longtemps du tout, rassurez vous. »

Je m'en doutais. Je reconnaîtrai cette odeur entre mille. La sienne. Ce parfum suave et entêtant. Comme toi. Je souris doucement, heureux d'apprendre que tu as un autre lieu que ton bureau pour enfermer ta douleur. Et heureux d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Heureux de découvrir ce lieu où parfois t'amène tes pas. Avant de réaliser. N'est on pas en train de le lui voler ? Car si il a autorisé Timothy à venir ici, ce n'est pas mon cas. Et moi, rien que par ma présence, je pourrais détruire ce lieu et sa sérénité. Il faudrait que je repense à mon travail qui m'attend et qui m'appelle un instant comme maintenant pour tout détruire. Anxieux, je me tourne vers lui mais lui, qui s'installe sur un des bancs de velours me sourit et s'exclame :

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il serait heureux de vous voir là.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux dire cela.. Pourquoi serait-il heureux de me voir ? Après tout, mon visage au fil du temps est devenu synonyme pour lui de travail forcé non, tout ce qu'il a banni en ce lieu ? Et à nouveau, comme captant mes interrogations, tu t'exclames avec un sourire amer :

-M'étonnerais qu'il vienne, Brigitte le tient bien trop enfermé pour. Et cette sale peste voit même pas comment il va de mal en pis, depuis trois semaines.

-QUOI ? Je m'écrie, horrifié, brusquement inquiet. Et me sentant coupable de n'avoir rien vu. Et c'est alors que je la sens, la main sur mon épaule. Puis le murmure dans mon oreille :

-Des cauchemars, rien de plus. Mais cela va aller mieux, Commandant, je vous le promets. Ne vous mettez pas en peine pour si peu...

-Ko...Komui » je balbutie, seul ton nom me venant aux lèvres reconnaissant sa voix entre mille même en murmure, et pivotant vers lui. Pour le voir me sourire en retour, d'un sourire étincelant et tranquille que je ne t'est jamais vu avant. Un sourire plein de promesses et de douceur, de sincérité aussi que je n'ai jamais vu autant transparaître sur son visage qu'en cet instant. Et qui te va à ravir, sous ce ciel d'été resplendissant. Un sourire pur, franc et sincère qui me fait réaliser que ton masque est à bas. Que tu n'as pas honte de me parler de me parler de ses cauchemars dont en temps normal tu ne parlerais jamais. Parce que tu es auprès de la personne qui te comprend le mieux, dans ton jardin dont je suis intrus, subitement, je réalise. Et je baisse le regard, m'apprêtant à m'excuser de cette intrusion et à filer, oubliant déjà cette promesse d 'arrêter le temps lorsque tu me presses l'épaule et me murmure doucement:

« J'ai bien l'impression que ce lieu vous plaît bien, je me trompe ?

Ta voix est d'une gentillesse incommensurable. Elle pourrait cacher n'importe quoi. Mais elle me surprend et m'amène à relever le regard tandis que sans que j'arrive à les retenir, mes mots s'échappent de mes lèvres :

-Il est magnifique alors comment pourrait-on ne pas l'apprécier ?

Et toi de me sourire d'un air plus rayonnant encore qui fait rater à mon cœur des battements précieux tandis que tu murmures en retour :

-Très heureux qu'il vous plaise alors. Et si vous voulez, vous.. »

Ta voix se pare d'une légère hésitation, ton regard devient un peu fuyant, comme les mots que tu voulais prononcer restés coincés dans ta gorge, comme si tu avais peur de te faire rabrouer pour ce que tu vas dire que je ne comprends pas. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, quoi que tu proposes, je ne te dirai jamais non. Ou juste pour la forme car en réalité ton cœur te criera oui de toutes ses forces comme toujours. Et puis c'est ce moment que choisit Timothy pour s'exclamer, au loin :

« Pas la peine de prendre autant de précaution et de gêne pour lui proposer de rester ici, de toute manière, je l'ai enlevé »

Je sursaute à cet aveu délibéré tout comme Komui tandis que nos regards pivotent vers ce jeune garçon qui nous sourit espièglement tandis que je réalise alors que Komui rit, qu'il avait l'intention de me proposer de rester ici avec eux, et non pas de me chasser, constat qui fait battre un peu plus fort mon cœur et amène un sourire à mes lèvres que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler, qui ranime en moi un peu d'espoir en voyant de quelle manière il me traite depuis le début de cet entretien où il est arrivé étrangement. Comme toujours. Et étrangement le sourire de Timothy s'agrandit, comme si il devinait ma joie que je tiens pourtant renfermée tandis qu'en riant, Komui reporte son regard sur moi, des étincelles d'amusement pur en son regard et s'exclamant à mon intention :

« Enlevé ? Besoin d'être libéré Commandant ? »

Et tu ris, tu ris sous ce ciel bleu éclatant qui te va à la perfection, qui' s'accorde à ton rire,aussi beau que tu le deviens en cet instant, et qui me donnerait envie de rire avec toi. Si il n'y avait pas tout au fond de toi cette étincelle de peur. La même que tout à l'heure, celle qui t'a coupé les mots. Et que je comprends subitement. Tu as peur que je te dise oui, libère moi, que je retourne m'enfermer parmi les dossiers et tente de t'y enfermer à ton tour toi qui vient de t'en échapper. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, en cet instant. Pas dans ce cadre, pas quand tu es avec moi, pas alors que ta présence me chasse la moindre envie de retourner voir mes dossiers, que ta gentillesse m'est autant adressée. Je secoue la tête violemment et murmure un peu gêné de ses mots qui reconnaissent qu'en fait je suis bien ici, que ma raison au fond d'elle désapprouve:

« Je préfères rester enlevé...

Et toi tu ris plus encore, à présent entièrement rassuré, devinant que rien ne te menace en moi, que tu auras le droit d'être libre, tandis que Timothy s'exclame à l'intention de Komui avec un léger sourire :

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il avait besoin de s'arrêter un peu et de réaliser...

Et toi de cesser de rire, de sourire achevant les mots que Timothy ne prononce pas, devinant sa pensée qui ne t'échappe pas :

-Que pour arrêter le temps, il suffit de se voir enfermer dans sa routine, vouloir en sortir, de tout oublier, tout envoyer valser un court temps ? En effet... Par contre je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi à lui faire faire le premier pas,celui qui coûte le plus... »

Et Timothy de rire plus encore alors que je réalise subitement la véracité de ce que vient de dire Komui. Que la solution que je cherchais était depuis le début, là sous mes yeux. Que le temps dont je manquais, il me suffisait de le créer, de m'y arracher de ma routine, et non seulement la constater. Qu'il me suffisait d'un effort de volonté, ou que quelqu'un m'oblige à tout abandonner pour me reposer, prendre conscience de ce que je pourrais faire, de comment arrêter le temps. Qu'en fait, il suffit de bien le vouloir. Que certes le temps ne s'arrête pas vraiment, mais il prend une autre forme, plus proche de la vie, qui repose l'âme, la sort de sa routine. Permet de prendre conscience de choses que dans sa routine on ne se rend pas compte forcément, de prendre un peu de distance avec ce monde qui nous détruit. Pour ne plus être son esclave et penser à sauver sa vie, à ne pas l'offrir entièrement à la Congrégation. Résister comme l'incite ce lieu plein de vie. Et je dois cette importante leçon à ce petit ange qui est auprès de toi Komui. Une leçon de simplicité que chaque enfant connaît et que tu viens de me rappeler. Moi adulte que les complications ont détruits et à qui vous venez de rappeler l'un l'autre, l'un par des actes que je ne comprenais, et l'autre par les mots qui expliquent ses mêmes actes , la simplicité d'une volonté qui peut faire toute la différence. Vous qui venez à deux de me faire comprendre qu'il y a bien un moyen de me sortir des ténèbres qui m'enlacent, de me rapprocher de toi tout en me traitant comme l'un des vôtres, me sauvant comme un des vôtres, comme si vous vouliez que je sois l'un des vôtres. Qu'il suffit que j'en prenne le temps. Qu'il y a un moyen pour échapper à la glace qui nous enserre. Mettre un peu de distance entre elle et moi comme vous faites, ne pas oublier que ma vie n'est pas liée uniquement à ses dossiers, ne plus oublier qu'à la fin de la guerre, ma vie ne se limitera pas à mes dossiers, et m'éviter de basculer dans le désespoir en me rendant compte que je ne sais plus vivre au delà de ses bouts de papier. M'éloigner pour continuer à vivre, ressentir. C'est la leçon importante que tu me donnes. Et que je n'oublierai pas. Jamais. A présent elle est gravée en moi pour l'éternité.

Et je souris,conscient qu'à présent, le plus dur a été fait, me tirer loin de là malgré moi pour m'aider, comme me sortant d'une caverne où j'aurai été enchaîné longtemps sans pour voir contempler le monde pour que je comprenne, qu'à présent en sortir me sera plus facile, mon premier sourire dénué de soucis, sincère en tout point que tu puisses voir Komui, libéré un bref instant de cette glace qui m'enserre tout comme vous deux avaient brisés vos chaînes et me libérait des miennes aujourd'hui alors que tu ris sur ton banc, que Komui sourit avant de s'exclamer :

« Je suppose que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi tu ris... »

Et mon sourire s'agrandit subitement à ce mot. « Nous ». Comme si j'étais vraiment des vôtres. Comme si je l'étais devenu en repoussant cette glace un bref instant, en laissant ce qui est vivant en moi me gouverner. Comme vous, comme ce qui vous relie entre vous, cette volonté de ne pas devenir les pantins de Luberrier jusque dans votre cœur, de ressentir. Et éloignant cette peur d'être différent de vous, de tout détruire si je reste. A présent je n'ai plus le sentiment que je pourrais vous briser avec mes suis exactement votre égal. Et il ne me fallait pas grand chose, finalement..Moi qui cherchait une grande solution, en me rendant pas compte qu'encore une fois la simplicité est maîtresse de tout dans sa vie, qu'elle seule peut sauver des ténèbres... J'ai été bien stupide, tiens... Et Timothy de reprendre quand son fou rire s'est apaisé :

« Oh le Commandant le sait bien, mais m'est avis qu'il ne t'en dira rien Komui et que la raison principale qui l'a poussé à me suivre à l'origine s'est estompée... »

Et lui de m'adresser un sourire de connivence auquel je réponds. Il a tout à fait raison. Je ne suis plus là par contrainte et par chantage, mais bien parce que je le veux bien. Que vous en avez fait naître l'envie tout deux, par votre présence et votre gentillesse. Mais je ne peux pas parler de ce chantage. Pas sans être gêné et rougir. Plus tard, peut être mais pas maintenant. Je commence tout juste à prendre conscience de ce que je peux faire pour me sortir du néant ou je suis enferré depuis trop longtemps, j'entrevois seulement encore une timide lumière pour ne pas déjà me jeter dans le vide aveuglé. D'autant que la peur du rejet est toujours là, elle. Tu es gentil avec moi, mais cela ne pourrait être qu'amitié. Chaque chose en son temps, il vaut mieux. Il vaut mieux que j'appréhende la lumière avant de me jeter dans le vide puisque quoi qu'il arrive, ce sera toujours un saut dans le vide. Je reste un adulte qui aime savoir où il met le pied. Même si cela peut aussi me détruire si c'est trop raisonné. Mais l'on n'échappe pas non plus à ce que l'on est. Et le fait est que je suis quelqu'un de mesuré, qui aime savoir ce qu'il fait. C'est là ma nature et depuis très longtemps Depuis enfant. Il me faudra un peu de temps, des expériences, mais cela viendra. Un peu de patience, mais je sais que tu n'en manques pas. Ni toi Timothy, car il en a fallu pour réussir à t'obstiner et m'entraîner ici. Un peu de patience et je n'aurais plus peur de tout dire, tout faire sans retenue comme vous. Il faut que je vainques encore un peu ma réserve mais cela seul moi pourra le faire. A partir de maintenant je continue cette lutte que vous avez initié pour ne plus être aussi glacé que je l'étais avant que vous ne me tiriez d'elle pour me montrer l'étendue du ciel au dessus de nous. Un peu de temps, des moments où je prends mon temps avec vous ou seul et tout ira bien. Je veux croire ne cette lumière que vous avez allumé en moi. Comme vous même vous y croyez. Je le lis à vos sourires sincères et non dissimulés. Et ce sourire de ta part Komui qui comprend d'instinct qu'il ne vaut mieux pas m'interroger là dessus et que Timothy détourne la conversation en se précipitant vers toi, que tu souris et le soulève de sol comme un frère avec son frère, ou un père avec son enfant, ce même sourire épanoui que l'on peut voir sur le visage de telles personnes sous ses rires ravis et que tu ne t'exclames comme l'enfant qu'en ces lieux tu as le droit d'être ici m'attendrit, me fait vous remercier intérieurement pour votre gentillesse, votre compréhension et votre empathie naturelle :

« Au fait comment cela se fait que tu es ici ?

-Oh cela... »tu lances négligemment. Comme si il s'agissait là d'une banalité. Alors que Timothy a soulevé une question très intéressante, au contraire. Et qui t'attire nos regards curieux, même si le mien ne l'exprime pas autant que celui de Timothy. Après tout, la réserve à ton égard m'est plus coutumière pour le moment. Et notre attitude t'amène à lever les yeux vers le plafond faussement agacé et soupirer tandis que tu t'exclames :

« J'ai réussi à échapper à Brigitte. Elle m'ennuyait avec ses dossiers soit disant urgents dont la date de rendu dépasse les deux mois. Tout cela parce que les dossiers les plus urgents je les ai déjà traités, vu que j'ai eu le temps avec ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps...Je voulais me reposer un peu ici... »

Mais c'est bien simulé, cet agacement. Au contraire, tu es heureux que l'on se soucie de toi. Que l'on essaye de comprendre ce qui t'a amené ici. Je le vois dans tes yeux qui pétillent de cette joie silencieuse qui te ne quitte plus depuis tout à l'heure. M'empêche que ton « ces derniers temps » ne me rassure pas... Et me rappelle que j'avais entendu que ces derniers temps que le Grand Intendant travaillait sans relâche, chose à laquelle je t'avais arraché hier soir..Comme pour fuir quelque chose..Horrifié, je réalise ce que cela peut être...Les cauchemars que tu disais faire tout à l'heure...Et moi comme un imbécile je n'avais rien vu, t'avait peut être même livré à l'un d'entre la culpabilité embrase mon cœur en réalisant à quel point j'ai été glacé, à quel point je t'ai nui alors que je voulais t'aider mais...Tu souris, devinant ma peine et ma culpabilité et s'exclame :

« Comment auriez vous pu savoir ? Je faisais en sorte que cela ne se voyait pas et en plus vous n'étiez pas 24 h sur 24 avec moi... »

Ce n'est pas un reproche, ce n'est qu'un constatation. Mais à mes yeux, cela sonne tout comme. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas dit cela pour me blesser, mais cela me blesse tout de même. Renforce ma culpabilité avant que je ne réalise. Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à prendre sur moi pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et je m'en fais la promesse,tandis qu'une nouvelle gentillesse de ta part t'amène à détourner la conversation à nouveau en s'exclamant à l'intention de Timothy que tu serres contre toi doucement d'un air taquin câlinant un enfant :

« Ainsi tu t'amuses à encore jouer des tours...

Et lui de rire, de s'exclamer taquin comme toi, deux frères se taquinant réciproquement :

-Tu n'as donc pas aimé le tour que je t'ai joué ce matin où je t'ai fait hurler ? D'ailleurs, je penserai pas que tu t'énerverai à ce point pour un truc que tu sais impossible...Attendez, ce tour...C'est ce cri qui t'a échappé ce matin, non ? Ce « « QUOI ? IL VA VOIR CELUI QUI ME LA VOLE ! »... C'était un tour cela ne m'était donc pas adressé, pour t'avoir volé un baiser.. Mais non, je réalise, si Timothy ne lui a rien dit... Alors ma fuite précipitée à ta colère était en plus de tout, stupide... Et j'éclate de rire en réalisant combien j'ai été idiot ce matin, même si je ne pouvais m'en douter ce matin, tant ces mots coïncidaient avec la situation, un rire incontrôlable qui m'attire ton regard surpris, et la contemplation de tes jours légèrement écarlates que je contemple pour la première fois de ma vie et que je trouve juste sublime, un spectacle dont je ne pourrais bientôt plus me passer tant il ravit mon cœur tandis que tu murmures à l'intention de Timothy :

« Euh pourquoi il rit de la sorte ?

-Il réalise qu'il a été ridicule, ne t'inquiètes pas... » j'entends répondre Timothy tout sourire, comme ravi que je réalise à quel point j'ai été ridicule. Très spectacle d'un humain se rendant compte de combien il a été ridicule, qui a,la force de rire de lui-même, ce qui le pousse à rire de lui-même quand d'habitude il ne fait rien que se laisser vider a toujours été un spectacle ardent et plaisant. Le signe que je recommence à vivre à vos yeux, j'imagine. Je comprends ton sourire petit bonhomme, je e comprends et je l'aurai aussi si je le voyais sur le visage d'autres.

« Mais, tu t'exclames, d'un air stupéfait, d'un air qui ne comprend pas mon rire, d'un air totalement innocent, il ne l'est jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse et dise. C'est le Commandant, quoi » tu finis en pivotant vers moi, m'adressant le plus étincelant sourire que j'ai pu te voir de ma vie. Un sourire uniquement à mon intention. Qui comme tes mots me coupe en plein rire. Me touche au plus haut point. Par cette sincérité que tu as à dire cela, la manière dont tu y crois de toutes tes forces, ce sourire pur dépourvu de toute duplicité, ce sourire sincère comme les mots qui t'échappe, la douceur avec laquelle tu les prononces. Tout cela qui me fait rougir à mon tour et m'amène à détourner les yeux et à m'exclamer de suite,un peu vite sans que j'arrive à les retenir, à évaluer le risque en les disant clamant les pensées que m'amène tes mots :

« Vous..Vous non plus, vous ne l'êtes jamais.

-Vraiment ? Même quand je fais mes Komulins ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mais quel murmure ! Un murmure éperdu, plein d'espoir, attendant quelque chose, l'appelant de toutes ses forces tout en sachant étrangement qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il cherche. Un murmure très différent de sa voix d'habitude, d'une expressivité folle. Qui me pousse à relever le regard vers toi, pour trouver ce même mélange d'expressions dans tes yeux, cet espoir d'entendre quelque chose de moi que tu sembles attendre depuis très longtemps et que tu sais aussi ne pas entendre,comète de feu dans tes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre, Komui, j'en suis désolé. Je peux seulement te dire ce que je pense de toi, de tes Komulins même absurde, quand je ne suis plus agacé contre toi, que la fatigue a reflué un peu :

« Quand c'est un sentiment d'aide qui nous anime, on n'est jamais ridicule, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J'ai un rire un peu nerveux en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire, à quel point j'ai été sincère, et ai mis à bas ce que je pense, mis en péril mon masque d'adulte toujours raisonnable en montrant qu'au fond je cautionne tes actes. Et toi, toi..Tu me regardes éperdu, muet à ton tour. Tes yeux vides et muets qui m'inquiètent. T'aurais-je scandalisé, blessé ? Atteint ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais Komui, si c'est le cas. Pardonne moi, d'avoir mis à mal ton masque, en révélant que je sais bien que tu fais tout cela pour nous. Tu reposes Timothy brusquement au sol sans que je n'arrive à m'expliquer pourquoi et tu te diriges brusquement vers moi. Que vas tu faire ? Me frapper ? Je ne sais pas je n'arrives pas à lire ton visage, il est complètement chamboulé, fermé, tourmenté. Et je n'arrive plus à en soutenir la vue. Surtout, si tu vas me frapper pour ma sincérité, ce bout de vérité que je t'ai offert et que tu n'étais peut être pas prêt à supporter. A moins que tu vas me reprocher de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Ce que tu aurais tout à fait raison, d'ailleurs. Je la mériterai la claque que tu m'asséneras.. Je la méritera...Et je les sens subitement se jeter autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre toi, ton visage se fichant dans mon sursaute et rouvre les yeux, pour te voir me serrant contre toi désespérément. Comme tu as du serrer Timothy contre toi en réalisant qu'il te comprend. Et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de me cuire, ni la gêne de te sentir contre moi te presser de la sorte. Mais tu ne dois pas y voir le mal, toi. Pour toi, cela doit être une étreinte anodine entre amis qui se comprennent, pas cette dimension qu'elle a pour moi. D'être enlacé par la personne dont je suis amoureux. Et dont je ne peux m'empêcher de refermer mes bras sur elle, moi qui dans un premier temps ne savait quoi en faire. Je suis gêné, écarlate, mais je te serre aussi contre moi,je suis l'écueil où tu jettes ta reconnaissance comme je le comprends. Et cela ravit mon cœur coupable, de t'aider, de t'enlacer à mon tour, sentir, ton odeur délicate de près, tes vêtements contre les mien les battement désordonnés de mon cœur que rien ne pourrait rationaliser, ne vous en déplaise, ce chaos que tu provoques en moi par cette réaction spontanée. Je réalise que ces simples mots t'aide alors que tu murmures dans un souffle :

« Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai rêvé d'entendre ces quelques mots... »

Et je réalise brusquement à nouveau combien je m'étais trompé sur toi en croyant que tu n'en avais pas besoin de mon soutien, de gens pour te dire que ce que tu faisais n'était pas vain. Que si je te l'avais dit avant, peut être aurait-tu déjà été mieux.. Et je m'en veux un peu alors que je te serre contre moi. Mais ma culpabilité s'amenuise parce que même avec un peu de retard je l'ai dit, je progresse. Même avec un peu de retard, le plus important est que je l'ai dit. Et je sens un regard bienveillant posé sur moi. Celui de Timothy qui sourit et lève un pouce, comme pour me dire que je viens de faire la chose qu'il fallait. Ce qui me fait rougir encore plus et sursauter tandis que déjà tu me relâches, trop tôt à mon goût et que tu me souries, tes yeux encore plus joyeux que jamais. Un sourire d'une beauté à m'en laisser muet et que je sais avoir amener à tes lèvres par mes mots tandis que tu t'exclames en capturant une de mes mains et me souriant en s'exclamant:

« Est ce que vous m'aideriez à prendre ma revanche sur Timothy ? Aux échecs, ce petit chenapan m'a battu et je voudrai lui montrer que l'on ne peut nous avoir impunément... »

Comment pourrais-je te dire non alors que ta main tient la mienne de la sorte, que tes yeux me supplient de rester avec toi, que tu me le demandes de la sorte, comment pourrais-je accepter de vous quitter tout deux alors que vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi, évitez de me blesser sans cesse? Je sourire et acquiesce. Encore cet honneur imbécile. Mais tu comprends, tu comprends souvent les petits nuances, toi le magicien d'entre elles tandis que tu m'entraînes vers le banc de velours sans me lâcher la main, t'asseyant à côté de moi, du côté des pièces blanches. Blanche comme notre uniforme. Et noires pour Timothy, noires comme ton uniforme. Les soldats que tous méprisent contre les gradés aux cœurs lourds, mais je chasses ses pensées amères tandis que tu me souffles à l'oreille comme un secret le premier coup.

J'abandonne mon amertume, je la laisse au loin. J'arbore vos sourires rayonnants qui sont aussi les miens. Il n'y a plus de différences entre nous. Je suis des vôtres, j'ai une place parmi vous, une existence proche dans ce monde. Vous l'avez préparé pour moi, aidé à l'approcher en me donnant les leçons du temps, les rires que j'avais oublié, les moments complices où je ne pense pas qu'au dossiers, où l'on bafoue les règles établies à la base en jouant à trois, comme tu nous le rappelle en un rire outré Timothy mais qui comme nous s'en moque. Nous vivons, c'est le principal, nous refusons de nous laisser tuer. Et rendons coups pour coups. Dans notre vie comme sur le plateau. A la différence que dans la vraie vie, nous nous serrons les coudes, nous nous aidons l'un l'autre. Comme un famille que tu te serais crée, Timothy. Pas à pas, en douceur, une famille où chacun s'entraiderait. Pas à pas. Nous nous taquinons, ça dégénère même parfois en lutte effrénée et poursuite sur le minuscule balcon et sous les yeux des anges cléments de notre destin entre Komui et toi pour avoir pris l'une de nos tours et moi qui essaye de te ralentir, riant comme vous. Élan de raison épris par cette douce folie qui coule dans vos veines et qui m'a toujours attiré au plus profond de moi. Qui me pousse à jurer comme toi aux coups élaborés de Timothy qui se gausse de mon humeur et qui fait pouffer Komui qui s'élance en une vengeance colorée de mon honneur malgré mes protestations amusées quand mes coups sont parés par Timothy. Je ne suis plus une vielle tour de Londres brisée, effrayée à l'idée de tout détruire par le mot de trop. Je suis cet enfant qui chuchote à ton oreille les coups que je pense être bons, qui t'encourage quand il prend les devants de tes coups, qui rit, vit avec vous. Le temps a cessé d'exister pour moi. Je ne vis plus que cet instant coloré que vous avez crée sous ce ciel d'été, sous les yeux d'anges qui d'en haut nous contemple, cachés dans les nuages et semblant ne pas se lasser de notre jeu, de cette vie que nous retrouvons en dépit de tout bon sens. Il est banni celui-ci. Je ne m'étonne plus quand une tour se déplace en diagonale sous l'égide de Timothy. Nous trichons, nous trichons totalement puisque déjà par le fait de vivre alors que l'on devrait être glacé, nous le faisons. Nous poussons la tricherie aux rangs supérieurs, en défi ultime de la raison qui règne ici. Et passés les premiers instants ce chaos coloré en devenir reposant, amusant, ne poussant plus à réfléchir, on commence à faire n'importe quoi comme ressusciter un cavalier mort depuis longtemps et l'emmener menacer directement la Reine de Timothy. Idée brillante de Komui. Qui en matière de tricherie est d'une imagination folle. Il réécrit à lui seul les règles établies du jeu. Comme il les a réécrit dans ce lieu. Tout autre que nous ne pourrait comprendre ce jeu fou, cette vie que nous exhalons, ce non respect des règles nous emprisonnés en elles, elles qui nous brisent, nous fatiguent, nous obligent à nous enfermer en nous même. Et qu'ensemble nous repoussons au loin sans témoin. Personne ne peut comprendre que par ce chaos coloré, c'est notre vie que nous appelons et vivons, notre humanité que nous retrouvons dans toutes ses nuances. Ses rires, ses larmes, ses colères. Nous enfermés dans le masque que l'on attend de nous. Personne mis à part ne peut comprendre que nous vivons dans ce chaos que nous seuls comprenons. Tout autre extérieurs à notre secret détruirait le rêve, nous rappellerai sur terre avec eux. C'est bien pour cela que nous nous contentons de vivre l'instant présent en rêvant qu'il dure toujours et en sachant bien au fond de nous qu'il ne durera pas. Mais nous qui reportons cette pensée à plus tard alors que le Roi de Timothy est fait échec et mat. Que tu en ris sous les rires agacés de Timothy qui te poursuit pour te régler ton compte et que moi je regarde ce bonheur simple d'oublier qui nous sommes, ce qui nous attends dans peu de temps, très peu de temps.

Car c'est alors qu'elle apparaît comme envoyée par le ciel pour nous rappeler que la vie continue. L'ange gardien de l'Administration Centrale. Qui s'outre devant la couse effrénée de l'Intendant et de l'enfant sans comprendre, qui s'outre du fait qu'ils viennent de perdre une heure. Mais je n'écoute pas ses mots plein de leurs froideurs coutumières. Si je l'écoutais je la foudroierai du regard et m'attirerai encore des ennuis. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour le visage de Komui qui s'est figé dans une glace que je lui connaît bien, très bien. Son masque tandis qu'il débite une nouvelle de ses idioties que je n'écoute pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour cette douleur qui luit dans son regard. Celle de devoir s'enfermer à nouveau en lui et nous laisser lui qui aimerait rester auprès de nous. Cette douleur d'être incompris d'autres, de devoir se replier sur lui, de devoir revenir dans son rôle gelé. Et j'ai mal pour lui alors qu'il s'éloigne. Et moi impuissant, je ne peux rien faire, ni l'aider ni rien. Les chaînes de l'impuissance sont revenues plus fortes sur mon âme et je peux seulement songer qu'il ira mieux en se rappelant qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'ils nous a , même si pour moi, il n'en a pas encore autant conscience que moi. Et à peine a t-il quitté le lieu que le rêve, le moment que nous vivions à trois s'effondre. Et je suis à nouveau la Tour de Londres qui a lourdement conscience de ses dossiers qui le supplient au loin et dont leurs cris reviennent se jeter à ma tête. Tout comme Timothy dont le visage s'est considérablement assombri tout aussi conscient que moi que le retour sur terre est imminent. Qui comme moi en pleurerait de cette routine alors que nous avons touché le rêve et le ciel du bout des doigts la vie est que déjà elle se dérobe. Mais il ne tient qu'à nous d'arrêter son influence,se perdre dans des rêveries. C'est cela que vous m'enseigniez aujourd'hui. La vraie force de l'humain que n'a pas l'animal. Celle de dire « Non, stop » là où l'animal ne peut que subir en silence sans songer à se rebeller contre son instinct qui le pousse à toujours faire la même chose.

Timothy qui me tourne le dos, se décidant à dire les mots que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions prononcer, annonçant la fin de ce rêve.

« Bon...

Par ce simple mot, je le je me lèves, en même temps que la culpabilité d'avoir fui mes dossiers aussi longtemps s'insinue dans ma chair et que je la repousse un peu en lui promettant tant de travail qu'elle ne pourra regretter ce moment d'abandon. Mais tu n'es visiblement pas décidé à en rester là, comme je le comprends alors que tu me tournes le dos, comme par peur d'hésiter en me regardant :

« Je vous dois des excuses Commandant.

-Que..Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui t'en doit, Timothy pour t'avoir autant causé de soucis alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider » je m'exclame pris au dépourvu. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir par ces mots, non vraiment. Tu ne m'as rien fait, au contraire, tu n'as que cherché à m'aider. Alors pourquoi..Mais je ne tarde pas à avoir ma réponse tandis que tu t'exclames, levant la tête, jetant ton regard vers le ciel, comme le prenant à témoin de tes paroles :

« J'ai cru à tort que vous étiez un cas désespéré alors qu'en fait vous n'étiez qu'un cas grave. Et si vus gardez votre sincérité, comme ce qui vous a poussé à dire ces mots que vous lui avez dit, vous le garderez à jamais auprès de vous. C'est cela qu'il cherche. De la sincérité, être avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qu'il comprend, l'accepte tel qu'il est comme vous. Et c'est ce qu'il a trouvé avec nous, d'abord moi puis il réalisera avec le temps qu'il vous a aussi autant qu'il m'a moi, je ferai tout pour. Mais en contrepartie, si. je viens à mourir, le désespoir dans lequel il sombra sera plus intense que jamais car il aura tenu entre ses mains du sable, seul reste du rêve de s'en sortir qu'il aura. Il ne croira plus en rien, s'enfoncera pire encore dans les ténèbres, abolira les frontières entre son masque et lui pour ne plus souffrir et ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide. Et une seule chose pourra le sauver quand il basculera dans les ténèbres de la sorte. Et ce sera votre amour à son é l'oubliez pas, ne l'oubliez jamais Commandant »

Ses paroles sont murmurées d'un ton ardent, ta voix faiblit quand tu évoques ta propre mort, mots que l'on ne devrait jamais entendre dans ta bouche, toi si jeune tandis que je réalise avec horreur qu'il a raison, en mesurant l'abysse qui s'étendra sous lui alors et en même temps que je m'interroge sur la manière dont mes émotions pourraient le sauver d'une telle abysse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'interroger là dessus que déjà tu t'enfuis au loin, t'envolant comme un enfant retournant d'où tu viens tandis que résonne au loin une cloche annonçant l'heure du souper. La fin de l'heure où le temps a suspendu son vol. Comme prévu. Me laissant plus perdu et horrifié qu'heureux.

**Et voilà cette deuxième partie terminée:) Elle est à mes yeux l'opposée de la première, c'est à dire un concentré de lumière avec une pointe de ténèbres vers la fin là où on n'avait que ténèbres avec une lumière à la fin:) Il est un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent, (5 pages de plus) et j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour le rendre le plus harmonieux possible:)**

**Sinon l'intervention de Komui est apparue plus tôt que prévue, il m'a échappé ce coquin XD Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela m'a permis de régler un problème de fluidité (en plus de raccourcir la version que je pensais) et vous prouve que mon idée peut évoluer au fil du temps que j'écris (cela m'arrive fréquemment, par exemple pour le personnage de Suri qui à l'origine était plus soucieux de la beauté qu'il ne l'est ou pour Johann qui a fini par devenir attachant dans mon esprit) La musique qui m'a principalement inspirée pour son rythme, au contraire de la première partie qui était écrite sous chanson triste en tout genre, celle ci a été écrite au son de Lost symphony de Ryoko Shintani que j'ai découvert grâce à une amv sur Madoka Magica (surtout pour les moments où ils font n'importe quoi XD)**

**Sinon j'ai bien aimé malmener et faire chanter Reever XD Et vous voyez, cela a servi à quelque chose...Et un peu de yaoi que le pauvre ne peut comprendre...Puisqu'il ignore les sentiments de Komui à son égard, hi hi hi...**

**La troisième partie est..Difficile à décrire. C'est principalement une discussion qui va éclairer certains points encore obscurs sur les motivations de Timothy et d'autres sur Komui, par exemple ce qui la réveillé en sursaut et d'autre petites choses, mais de toutes les parties, ce sera sûrement la plus courte, voilà voilà et sur ce, bonne soirée et reviews ?* clin d'oeil***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello me revoilà pour la suite de ce triste OS qui pour cette fois-ci encore ne sera pas triste mais certainement pas comme le deuxième chapitre, je vous l'assure ^^**

**Car la réalité finit toujours par rattraper tout à chacun ^^**

**et sur ce voilà la suite au son de Plumb Cut, et une autre chanson de plumb, in my arms deux chanson qui vont revenir dans la suite de l' Os à cause de ses paroles , l'une directement l'autre non ^^**

**Et sur ce place au point de vue de Komui ^^**

Chapitre 3 : le Jardin de la sincérité.

J'imagine. J'imagine sans peine. Un enfant peut toujours fuir la réalité dans ses rêves. Il lui suffit de fermer ses yeux et tout s'efface comme un mauvais rêve au sortir d'une nuit glacée et sans fin. Une nuit glacée que les tendres bras de nos parents, de nos frères, de nos compagnons effacent ou si tout nous manque comme bien souvent ici, les bras de Morphée qui seuls vous consolent en vous entraînant dans un néant apaisant. Mais un adulte, comment peut il fuir la réalité quand on l'accuse en faisant cela d'être irresponsable ? Ils ont tellement à cœur le paraître, l'impression que leur vie ne se limite qu'à cela enfermé dans le présent puisque le cœur incapable de rêver tant la fatigue et le désabusement l'épuise que la nier, la repousser un temps serait comme cesser de vivre. Et c'est bien cela dont il est question. Cesser de vivre. Cesser de sourire, rire, pleurer, ressentir, sentir son cœur battre la chamade, l'air parfumé autour de nous, la sensation de vêtements contre sa peau, les odeurs emplissant vos sens et les berçant. Ne plus voir, ni entendre, ni sentir. Juste pourrir dans l'indifférence et l'oubli de tous, pourrir ou se répandre en cendres que le vent disperse jusqu'au souvenir même de celui qu'elle traçait. Car qui a le temps de se soucier des morts ? On laisse cela au Grand Intendant, trop sentimental pour se soucier des morts, qui en porte chacun d'eux en son cœur de la même manière et avec la même affliction pour tous, qui pour tous craint à chaque instant le fer qui vous tuera, le voit, en sent déjà la présence alors qu'il ne s'approche même pas encore parfois quand il rassure des gens confiant ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux, qui voient les vies filer, les âges s'estomper pour devenir des pantins de glace fait d'une même matière insalubre sans rien pouvoir faire par peur d'être rejeté au loin, devant simuler l'indifférence pour se protéger, lui enfant au corps d'adulte. Qui prend encore le temps de s'arrêter sur des vies humaines, ne voit en les gens non pas des pantins mais autant de cœurs qui battent en désunion les uns des autres et en admire le sourire au lèvre cette symphonie de vie qui tend à s'estomper.

Qui se réveille doucement mais sûrement chez le Commandant..Qui semble sortir de sa glace, sa routine, prendre le temps de s'arrêter...Pourquoi, quand, comment m'é sais juste que ce miracle vient de mon petit petit ange qui redonne un peu de force à ce rêve qui s'épuisait, se voyait s'éloigner de jour en jour et qui me le ramène plus proche que je n'aurais cru de moi, plus proche que ce que j'ai cru et me blesse. Je l'ai sous estimé, je l'ai sous estimé. Voilà la faute que j'ai commise à ton égard, mon amour. Mon amour secret et terré en mon âme qui reprend un peu de force au fond de mon âme. Et mon ange a réveillé ce secret rêve qui se mourrait, lui a redonné un peu de force en me l'amenant , me le révélant plus proche que je ne le pensais. Timothy, le gardien du secret de mon cœur comme peut être celui de Reever aussi. Sur laquelle la menace de la mort vient de reposer ses ailes fragiles. Comme les ailes de cet enfant dansant sur le fil de son âge que le moindre coup de vent détruirait comme chez ma Lenalee. Comme pour me rappeler que la moindre parcelle de bonheur se paye au prix cher. Un bonheur que je recommence à découvrir, le bonheur d'être compris, accepté comme je suis, de ne plus être seul à ressentir, de pouvoir ENFIN aider quelqu'un malgré tout ce que j'ai fait avant, essayé et ce après toutes ses tentatives qui se sont dissoutes entre mes mains comme le sable d'un château que la mer effondre au loin. De me sentir soutenu non seulement par ce petit ange mais aussi par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde après ma Lenalee. Qui semblait vouloir me dire ces quelques mot sincères depuis des années. Et qui franchissent enfin avec timidité et gêne, les barrières de l'esprit gagnant l'air comme les premières roses ouvrant leurs pétales finement ouvragées d'une sincérité et d'une émotion qu'il retrouve lui tant séparé d'elle par la glace et la routine. C'est ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux bleus posés sur moi cette après midi même encore, quand le bonheur nous effleurait tout trois avant de repartir, ce bonheur d'être et de vivre sans soucis. Il n'est pas mort, pas encore, mais grandement compromis. Il y a tant de chances que tu n'en reviennes pas...Et je le sais ce soir, je le sais, moi qui encore cet après midi, enfermé dans l'instant de nos vies n'en sentait plus la morsure, moi qui ressentait et riait enfin comme j'en avais tant l'envie avec les gens que j'aime et qui me comprennent le mieux. C'était bien cela ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Comme si nous trois avions rejeté avec la réalité toute glace et laissions parler nos cœurs d'enfants étrangement semblables et tous différents pourtant.

Mais les mots sont plus forts à présent. Ils effacent tout bonheur en cet instant. Et ces mots, ces mots...J'ai beau m'acharner sur ton golem, symbole de cette enfance que tu veux sauver, ce caprice qui t'a échappé quand te voyant au proie aux ténèbres pour la première fois de ma vie, que je voyais ce spectacle que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps, cette enfance que l'on t'arrache pour ne rien te donner en échange que du vide qui t'oblige à prendre un cœur d'adulte pour le repousser,ils ne veulent pas quitter mon âme, relâcher leurs emprises un seul instant sur mon âme. J'ai beau fermer les yeux comme un enfant pour les effacer de mon âme, ne se jette qu'à mon esprit des images de sang,de mort. Je les vois comme j'y é qu'elles ne sont que possibilités. C'est un peu être irresponsable que fuir ces images, n'est ce pas, cher monde des adultes? Je devrais pouvoir supporter ses horreurs, comme on l'attend de moi, non ? Mais dans le secret de mon cœur, à nouveau elles me blessent, et tout particulièrement en sachant qu'elle menacent l'ange qui chasse ma solitude, le seul autre qui veut vivre comme il le devrait. Et la première personne à me l'avoir demandé, à être venue à moi, me montrant combien elle souffrait, avait conscience de ce qu'on lui arrachait et que moi seul peut préserver. Un des rares enfants qui ne veut que vivre, ressentir rire comme les autres enfants que l'innocence n'appelle pas pour se battre. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, tous mes efforts, je n'avais jamais eu que des refus face à mes tentatives timides qui n'attendaient rien de son côté, juste voulaient aider, pas du soutien, juste en prodiguer.

J'avais déjà tenté de sauver quelqu'un en ne m'attendant qu'à ton rejet comme tant d'autres avant toi. Rejets comme autant de blessures cruelles pour me rappeler de masquer mon cœur derrière ses voiles noirs derrière lequel on m'attend sans cesse. Ils restent en moi, chacun d'eux comme autant de morts, eux dont c'est l'enfance qui meurt et dont je garde trace que supporte ma mémoire et refuse d'oublier comme tant d'autre savent si bien faire en continuant ses vies rangées sans s'attarder, par peur d'éprouver de la peine, ce sentiment si normal. Pas seulement par devoir comme je l'invoque pour justifier un tel comportement mais aussi par volonté de l'humanité en moi de ce cœur d'enfant qui ressent cruellement chaque disparition. Cœur d'enfant qui ne veut pas effacer ses sourires, ses larmes, ses vies que le monde a pris pour se sauver, qui ne veut pas oublier que pour la survie de ce monde nous devons nous cacher derrière de jeunes enfants, leur retirer tout ce qui fait d'eux des enfants et les changer en adulte ou en cadavre bien avant l'heure. Je ne veux pas effacer le fait qu'ils aient un jour existé.

Alors j'attache leur souvenirs à mes pas, par leur noms que je m'efforce d'apprendre et que ma mémoire, mon seul don en ces moments, grave en elle à jamais comme une marque au fer rouge de la honte et de la douleur d'être le seul à même m'en soucier au point de leur garder une large parcelle de mon cœur même pour ceux que je n'ai jamais connu. Pour ne pas les effacer comme tant d'autres avant. Je revois certains de ces visages fermés et polis, trop polis pour des enfants, des adolescents, j'entends encore la voix de ses adolescents déclinant poliment mes tentatives pour leur faire fuir ce monde fermé, disant que c'était là fuir mes responsabilités et les leurs et qu'ils ne voulaient pas devenir « comme moi ». Cruels mots qui comme venant d'enfants, ne cherchent pas à blesser, simplement à s'exprimer. Mais ces mots trop durs ne sont pas ceux d'enfant. Ce sont ceux d'adultes aigris, d'enfants fiers d'être traités ainsi, fiers d'être les élus derrière lequel les adultes qui répètent depuis leur enfance qu'ils ne comprennent pas grand chose à leur monde aient besoin d'eux, eux prétendument si faibles et que l'innocence choisit. Eux qui ne voient pas ce qu'ils perdent, ne ressente pas le vide ou le supportent sans appeler à l'aide, persuadés qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir en porter le poids, que l'on attend d'eux qu'ils en soient seuls, comme les adultes portent leurs souffrances en eux sans en parler et finissent par en mourir bien souvent. Mais cela personne ne le dit jamais. Code implicite entre adulte. Le suicide est bien souvent selon eux parce que sa vie était trop horrible, pas parce que que l'on agonisait seul dans son coin sans oser appeler à l'aide par peur d'être faible. Et si je ne t'avais pas eu, Timothy peut être en aurais je été là, un jour. Que cette humanité se cachant derrière cette inhumanité aurait eu raison de mon âme. Car d'un adulte j'ai la fierté, elle est bien trop ancrée en moi pour fuir ainsi. J'ai trop longtemps vécu dans le monde des adultes pour appeler à l'aide, aller chercher quelqu'un. Et il y a tant de chances que j'y sombre encore et encore. Car je suis plus habitué à la solitude qu'au reste. Mais je sais, oui je sais que tant que tu vivras, tu seras là pour me dire que je ne suis pas seul, là pour sécher mes larmes intérieures, me faire parler si une secrète réserve me dissimule à toi. Me faire parler comme tu as si bien su faire, la première fois. Pour le moment, il n'y a que ta présence qui pourra l'effacer. Qu'elle. Même si les mots de Reever me redonnent confiance en ce rêve que je voyais s'éloigner de jour en jour. Mais ils ne tiendraient pas face à ma réserve. Je le sais pertinemment. Tu n'as pas assez d'audace encore. Tu redécouvres à peine les émotions, le temps de t'arrêter. C'est trop tôt encore. Peut être trop, être au fond de toi n'en aurais tu pas l'envie d'autant que de toi je ne saurais me contenter de l'amitié sans qu'un rêve de plus ne devienne sable. Cela me briserait autant que cela me sauverait Et je sais qu'elle est plus forte que mon âme même comme chez tous les adultes.

Et ces voix, ces voix, ses rires d'enfants que l'on tue ici, comme ceux qui les poussent, les font naître, cette enfance que l'on déracine de ceux qu'il les aime, cette froideur que l'on leur impose avec le fait de ne plus pleurer, d'être fort, de ne plus se comporter comme un enfant auquel les premiers mots de cet ordre, « _mission importante _» nuisent déjà, ces voix qui me revienne en ce soir, teintant en mon esprit cette mission de plus du voile sombre de la mort comme pour tant d'autres avant. Combien en ai je vu partir et ne pas revenir, déjà. Trop un pour un seul homme. Aucune personne au monde ne devrait assister à autant de morts, de blessures qui ne sont pas toujours physiques et parfois des blessures intérieures que l'on ne peut guérir car on les ignore, vit en les ignorant. Par peur d'être vu faible par les autres en appelant à l'aide, parce qu'en soit même on estime cela être une faiblesse qui se guérira avec le temps. Parce qu'être traité comme un adulte est là une marque honorifique, une preuve de confiance certaine, que l'on croit en vous. Oh quel privilège dites moi... Le privilège de perdre ce que l'on a de plus précieux que ses heures insouciantes où l'on ignore les masques, les responsabilités,les mensonges. Que cette confiance n'est pas une confiance mais simplement une nécessité car puisque le seul qui peut porter cette arme est l'enfant en face d'eux, un moyen de s'assurer votre fidélité en vous faisant miroiter le fait que des adultes semblent compter sur vous, vous rendre fier de porter le poids du monde quand en fait pour ses mêmes adultes, vous n'êtes qu'un pion là où eux sont fiers d'exister individuellement et de vous aider. Parfois le soir, ces voix de ses pions que tous oublient, me hantent quand les morts reviennent me voir. Car les morts ne quittent jamais ceux qui pensent à eux. Car personne ne veut disparaître et que l'on préfère s'attacher au pas de gens qui se rappellent de nous. Et je suis devenu le gardien de ses morts que l'on oublie, que l'on efface. Mon cœur d'enfant refuse d'en oublier le moindre. Même si cela me déchire de jour en jour. Je pourrais citer chacun des noms qui sont morts ici, parfois même voir leurs visages dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent de mon esprit comme ils disparaissent si vite de l'esprit des autres. Eux trop pressés pour s'accorder la moindre larme sur un enfant mort, eux trop glacés pour même se soucier de ces pions si vite remplacés qui pourtant se battent jusqu'à en mourir pour eux. Alors on passe trop vite là dessus, garde les yeux baissés sur les cadavres qui passent à côté de vous pourtant. La douleur, l'émotion ne fera que ralentir, ne fera que blesser, rendre faible alors on s'éloigne.

Et j'ai beau faire les images de mort n'arrivent pas à se dérober de mon voix de ceux morts ne s'effacent pas, réveillés par cet ordre de mission. Une fois de plus. Cela arrive fréquemment après tout. Mais cela n'a jamais été aussi intense que ce soir mis à part toutes les fois où c'était ma Lenalee que la mort convoitait. Car je sais qu'elle le menace lui. Qu'elle menace en dérobant une vie à son cours normal notre rêve. Qui risque de devenir un nouveau château de sable dans lequel j'aurais été assez fou pour croire à nouveau. En plus d'une vie qui n'aurait jamais du connaître l'ombre de la mort et qui n'aurait jamais du en être menacée quand sa vie n'a été qu'horreur et exploitation par des adultes plus forts. Comme ce monde crée ici. L'exploitation des plus faibles par les plus forts et que les adultes bien pensants ont à cœur de récréer chez les enfants, leurs futurs eux, comme pour renouveler un esprit qui leur ressemble et que les enfants ont à cœur de reproduire pour paraître le plus vite possible grands, gagner leur indépendance quand en réalité ils ne suivent que les pensées de ce monde perverti. Cette exploitation qui prend des airs de sauvetage du monde et qui usent de tes moindres forces jusqu'au t'en tuer en te faisant croire invulnérable, inatteignable quand toi comme tout autre adulte peut être abattu. Ce monde de mensonge qu'est le monde des adultes qui prend en son sein des personnes qui n'ont pas encore la force d'être eux même, à qui on ôte le temps de vivre pour les modeler au devoir en oubliant qu'un jour peut être tout aura une fin et que ses êtres ôtés du poids de leurs devoirs erreront désœuvrés sans rien pouvoir faire, le cœur rempli de regrets de n'avoir pas pas vécu plus quand la Congrégation leur aura pris leur jeunesse, leur force et leurs rires. Quand elle n'aura fait deux que des pantins capable de percevoir la glace du devoir et de l'inhumanité, incapables de profiter d'une boisson chaude quand ils ont froid, riches selon les adultes de tant d'épreuves, leur cœur fort mais en réalité vides et sans âme que l'on leur aura tué en tuant leur âme d'enfant. Si ce n'est pas la vie que l'on aura pris.

Et toi petit enfant insensible à leurs promesses de confiance et de survie, toi qui ne cherche rien de moins que comme moi à vivre selon tes convictions, toi qui cherche à sauver ton âme d'enfant auprès de moi, déjà la réalité te rattrape et te menace. Toi qui na jamais rien eu du ciel que de l'horreur, de l'exploitation, de la traîtrise. Et quand enfin le bonheur t'effleure, on t'ordonne déjà de t'éloigner, de retourner dans la fournaises qui pourra te tuer. Quelques jours de quiétude comme aujourd'hui était-il donc trop demandé ? Fallait-il déjà payer le prix d'un rire, d'une partie où l'on vit sous les yeux des anges ? Ne méritais tu pas de rester encore un peu auprès de gens qui se soucient vraiment de toi pour devoir déjà retourner à cette glace qui te demandera d'oublier ton âge et de reprendre les armes à nouveau ?

C'est bien cela que je déplore surtout. Cette guerre qui t'empêche d'être toi guère longtemps. Et qui pourrait peut être même te priver d'un retour dans ce qui commence peut être à être ton foyer par mes efforts. Dont j'aimerai être la famille que tu n'as pas eu. Pas le père. Le père est un concept trop adulte pour nous. Tout comme le frère. Car un enfant n'aide pas un adulte, cela ne se fait pas. Un adulte est le modèle sur lequel l'enfant rêve avant de se rendre compte de ses failles avant de finir par les détester. Aucun mot ne correspond à ce qui nous relie, cette relation de dépendance et d'assistance mutuelle où aucun de nous deux n'a à être le modèle de l'autre et où la présence de l'autre rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls, qu'elle seule peut inciter à repousser la glace que pour tous les autres nous sommes obligés de prendre. Même avec Lenalee je n'ai jamais pu éprouver cela. Car quoi que je fasse, je suis et reste son frère, la personne qui l'a élevé une trop courte partie de sa vie. Même si j'arrivais à sortir du système convenu elle ne le pourrais pas, elle inconsciente de ce qu'elle a perdu ici. Je reste la personne qu'elle a eu pour modèle durant sa vie, la personne dont elle mesure les failles et les hait peut être à présent en se rendant compte de la différence entre le modèle et la personne que je suis, cet adulte impuissant à même sauver le commun des mortels comme elle, bien loin de ce grand frère protecteur qui pouvait tout dans les premiers temps de son enfance. Car c'est cela devenir adulte avec ce qui est vos parents. Mesurer la différence entre les deux, le rêve et la réalité. Le tout premier château de sable de sa vie. Celui qui fait le plus mal de tous, sonne le glas e l'enfance et le commencement de votre entrée dans le mondes des adultes quand on mesure les failles du monde et de ses parents. Entre nous, rien de tous cela. Je ne suis pas un modèle, je ne suis pas celui qui t'apprend à être adulte. Tu connais déjà mes failles, c'est cela qui t'attire à moi et que tu veux soigner, et ce qui m'attire à toi est le fait que comme moi tu veux ressentir et garder cette âme d'enfant. La seule chose de commun avec les convention que nous détruisons à nouveau est cette relation de protection d'un plus âgé sur un plus petit.

Un plus âgé qui ne sait comment il devra t'annoncer la chose. Qui n'ose parmi toutes les choses qu'il fuit songer à toutes les ténèbres, qui a peur de les appréhender dans leurs intégrité en plus de la fin d'une vie d'un être si innocent qui ne mérite qu'un peu de bonheur, que cela causerait en son propre cœur. Je n'ai que deux rêves épars en moi, à présent. Celui allumé par Timothy et celui qui me lie à Reever qui bien qu'un peu plus fort, m'est toujours sans espoir. Et s'il disparaît, je le sais, les ténèbres s'empareront de mon âme. Car cette fois-ci je serai seul, vraiment seul alors que le bonheur m'avait effleuré, laissé croire un temps que je puisses être sauvé, être moi-même que l'on peut me comprendre, que je ne suis pas seul à ressentir avec autant de force. Que pour la énième de plus, j'ai cru, dont j'ai senti pour la première fois une lumière qui ne se trouvait pas liée à un espoir plus vivace, mais bien les prémices de quelque chose de plus grand de plus beau qui me dépasse et que l'on m'aurait déjà ôté, comme me faisant voir que rêver de m'en sortir, de ne plus être seul n'est qu'un château de plus auquel je n'ai pas même le droit. Que rêver est bien comme je le pensais, une illusion. Alors je cesserai de rêver, de me débattre si c'est à nouveau pour tomber dans les affres d'une telle douleur.

Car ce que l'on réveille en Reever mourra si l'on ne fait rien pour le tenir éveillé et que je n'en aurais pas la force. Pas sans donner plus de force à ce rêve sans espoir qui comme celui-ci s'effondrera, dont je ne pourrai que douter à moins que de son côté il n'éprouve de sentiments similaires aux miens, ce que je sais impossible rê aura aussi vite fait de replonger dans sa glace si Timothy n'est pas là pour l'obliger à refaire une pause, ce dont moi je ne pourrais faire puisque ne croyant plus en rien et cherchant en lui bien plus qu'un ami. Il me faudra m'éloigner de lui, la source du dernier rêve par peur de souffrir plus encore puisque plus illusoire encore que le rêve qui se sera effondré avant lui et qui pourrait briser le dernier lien qui me restera avec ce lieu puisque même en revenant ma Lenalee n'a guère plus besoin de moi, elle a déjà tant pleuré que son cœur est endurci, à même de supporter une glace qui s'installerait ici. Plus rien ne pourra me sauver de la glace, des ténèbres du désespoir et du désabusement. Mon âme d'enfant mourrera comme chez tant d'autres avant. Sauf si l'amour me trouve et me tire de l'abysse de ténèbres dans laquelle m'aura plongé cet énième rêve à qui j'aurais donné de la consistance et qui se sera effondré entre mes doigts, se dissout et se désagrège comme le sable d'un château que la mer aura à nouveau détruit et emmené au loin. Mais ce n'est pas là l'un des pire tourments.

Comment devrais je te le dire, à toi petit enfant qui craint la mort, qui hier me suppliait encore de ne pas t'annoncer ta peut être mort ? Comment t'annoncerais je que le monde cruel n'a pas entendu nos supplications de nous laisser encore un peu rêver avant de te rappeler au front ? Avant oui avant j'aurais su trouver les mots, cela m'aurait été facile. J'aurais pris mon masque professionnel, t'aurais indiqué ce que tu devrais faire, t'aurais souhaité bon voyage avec un faux sourire, l'inquiétude au fond de mon âme bien dissimulée derrière sa glace. Mais à présent..A présent que tu as brisé pour toi ce masque, comment pourras je te le dire ? Je sais, je sais qu'un enfant dirait cela comme tel mais là, ma conscience d'adulte ne peut approuver, ne peut accepter que je sourie et m'exclame: « Oh au fait demain tu pars en mission et risque de mourir ». Mais mon âme d'enfant refuse de me voir arborer mon masque pour le dire. Car elle sait que si je le reprends pour lui, je le trahirai. Je trahirais sa confiance lui qui a accepté de me montrer ses propres faiblesses, d'oublier l'honneur du aux armes et la distance entre les gens qui se battent et ceux qui se cachent derrière, cette distance que naturellement on met entre eux par de l'idolâtrie en oubliant à quel point ils sont semblables à nous et cette jalousie face à une vie presque normale de l'autre côté. Et je ne veux pas le trahir comme tant 'autre auparavant, même pour ton bien. Mais comment dire des mots qui dans tous les cas te déchireront ? Quelle attitude prendre, que faire ? Oh je pourrais aussi déléguer cela à Brigitte, évidemment. Mais si tu viens me voir ce soir je ne pourrais pas simuler. J'aurai l'impression de te trahir. Et puis surtout tu verras ma tristesse et mon horreur quand je te contemplerai. Si elles ne parviennent pas à me quitter alors que tu n'es même pas là, qu'il est près de dix heures du soir, que je suis seul avec ma camomille vu le pressentiment que ce qui m'attend est une nuit de cauchemars à nouveau, voir pas de sommeil du tout tant l'angoisse étreint mon cœur, elles n'en seront que plus fortes. Je le sens d'instinct. Et puis déléguer... C'est digne du masque que je me suis forgé, mais pas de celui que je veux être. Je veux tout de même pouvoir faire face à ce problème même si quoi qu'il arrive je devrais blesser plus encore un petit garçon que la vie traîne déjà dans le sang et la duplicité et qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de ne pas traîner plus encore. Mais quoi qu'il arrive l'un l'autre seront blessés. Et là en cet instant je maudis pour la énième fois de ma vie ma condition de Grand Intendant.

Pour un adulte j'ai tout. L'un des plus hauts postes, la tête pensante de la Congrégation, le privilège de décider de l'avenir de personnes, d'être celui qui mène les pions sur l'échiquier de la vie. Mais en réalité, je suis celui que l'on use comme couverture à des ordres inhumains, celui que l'on livre à la pâture des mécontents pour éviter que leur juste colère ne s'abatte sur l'Administration Centrale et le Vatican, l'être qui ne fait qu'appliquer les ordres que l'on lui donne, régler des détails domestiques comme le majordome de la maison Congrégation en essayant le plus possible d'arrondi les angles, faire passer avec douceur les messages, manipuler les réticents pour amener à leurs esprits la satisfaction d'une tâche qui pourrait les tuer, le tout en essayant discrètement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte d'adoucir ce monde brute pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Et quel privilège dites moi que d'assister au départ vers la mort d'honnêtes gens et que rien ne peut faire présager, que je ne peux prévoir, limité par ma condition d'humain normal. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher, rien que je puisse faire pour arrêter la spirale de la mort, rien que je puisse faire pour vous sauver du désespoir vous qui refusez mon aide, ma main tenue, et qui en plus ayez le malheur de me faire croire que je puisse quelque chose qui ne soit pas vain et dont en plus on ne fait que trouver mes efforts blâmables et ridicules.

Je porte mes mains à mon front, enterrent mes doigts dans mes cheveux , essayant de fermer les yeux pour oublier mon impuissance, oublier la mort, sa possibilité qui aujourd'hui pourrait faire passer de vie à trépas un enfant innocent qui ne demande qu'à pouvoir vivre, sa saveur fumée sur ma peau moi qui ai déjà tant accompagné lors des veillées et des crémations ceux ci, là où tous travaillent trop occupés pour venir veiller, mais rien à faire. Mais quoique je fasses, que je tente, elles reviennent au galop me hanter. Je ne peux rien, je ne peux rien. Je ne peux même pas sauver un enfant qui ne mérite que cela, je ne peux même pas le dérober à la mort. Même en esprit, malgré tous mes efforts, ma volonté que ma Lenalee disait de fer, capable de plier des montagnes, ne peut même pas infléchir le cours des destins. Je suis impuissant et plus je me débats dans mes chaînes, plus j'ai l'air ridicule. Que je dois avoir l'air pathétique à lutter contre un sort qui m'est contraire là haut. Que l'on doit rire de moi à me soucier autant de morts que tous oublient, que malgré tout je ne peux infléchir, empêcher, pas même prédire. Ce que je dois avoir l'air ridicule à devoir mettre en jeu la vie du petit ange qui me sauve comme celles de tant d'autres avant et que celle-ci me blesse plus que tout. Et mes efforts sont si inutiles...

« Quand c'est un sentiment d'aide qui nous anime, on n'est jamais ridicule, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Tes mots, Reever. Au plus profond de mon désespoir, ils me reviennent brusquement. Ils éclipsent un peu mes ténèbres, brusquement, rappelant à mon âme les sentiments qu'ils y avaient amené, cette lumière, cet espoir que depuis toujours tu me comprenais couplée de ces ténèbres de culpabilité de t'avoir sous estimé, cru que tu ne pourrais ni jamais te libérer de ta glace ni que tu savais depuis le début que ce que je faisais avait un but. Tu m'as donné les mots qui ne pouvaient pas plus me faire plaisir, ceux que j'attendais depuis longtemps de gens qui m'entourent, qui me permettent de réaliser que je ne suis pas totalement incompris. Et c'est à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde après ma Lenalee que je dois ces quelques mots, libérer mon cœur de ses chaînes. Ma reconnaissance ne pourra jamais ne serais ce qu'être abordée par le moindre de mes mots et mon amour à son égard à peine effleuré par le souffle de l'air traçant ces mots d'amour. Tu m'étais déjà plus précieux qu'un étoile mais à présent, plus que le soleil même, celui qui partage ton air d'or. De te connaître est peut être les seul bienfait qu'il me reste dans ces ténèbres. Je m'en rappelle leur candide sincérité en réponse à la mienne peu de temps auparavant. Je me rappelle ton rire nerveux, comme si à nouveau je vivais cette scène. Ma main se crispe sur mon cœur en retour. Ce que j'aimerai que tu me vois, que tu sois là, à me prendre dans tes bras, me dire que tu me comprends, me répéter encore et encore ces mots comme une litanie à l'oreille, embrasser ma joue pour chasser comme les brumes d'un mauvais rêve ces images de mort, me rappeler que tout cela n'est que possibilité dans l'immensité du destin. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tes sentiment ne te pousseraient pas à même m'effleurer. Tu imagines certainement que ce geste que j'ai eu en te prenant dans mes bras n'était que geste spontané de remerciement sans te douter qu'il y avait au fond aussi une flamme aussi brûlante que ce j'éprouve à ton égard qui m'a poussé à abolir nos frontières habituellement établies. Et tu n'as pas de l'audace toi si mesuré. Et moi trop fier, je n'irais pas te dérober à un juste sommeil bien mérité. Je suis seul, impuissant devant lutter contres des images persistantes. Chacun son combat. Moi face à l'immensité des possibilités et de la mort. Toi face à l'immensité des dossiers et du quotidien qui risque de te broyer chaque seconde si personne. Timothy face aux akumas, l'enfance qui fuit ses murs et face à la mort.

La mort, l'infinie et définitive mort qui t'emmène loin d'ici dans une terre où les rêves que de ton vivant tu crées ne font que place aux regrets de ne pas les avoir vécu quand ils étaient à portée de vos mains. C'est là, certainement que l'on se rend compte que l'on n'a pas vécu, s'en est tenu à sa routine, persuadés que sans aide, tout au long de sa vie, on pourra s'arrêter se poser pour donner de la consistance aux rares rêves qui nous échappent encore, que nous avons la vie devant nous quant tout au plus nous avons quelques jours. Au milieu de choses que nous ne pouvons reporter au lendemain, n'avons pas la force pour, nous reportons la vie et nous nous retrouvons au crépuscule de notre vie à pleurer sur une vie que nous n'avons fait que rejeter. Voilà ce qui peut être effraie dans la mort. La fin de nos espoirs, l'obligation de cesser de se mentir à soi même pour se rendre compte de tout ce que l'on a manqué par sa propre faute, de se rendre compte qu'à tout rejeter au final de tout il ne reste rien et que l'on n'a pas vécu et que l'on emmène avec soi ses regrets pour toujours. C'est peut être ce néant qui nous montre notre propre imbécillité et combien on a pu se mentir à soi même qui nous angoisse, peut être celui que je redoute pour ceux qui m'entourent, eux si jeunes et qui n'auront pas eu le temps de les je redoute pour toi, toi qui veut échapper à la glace pour vivre comme tu le devrais, presque normalement auprès de personnes qui te laisseraient être qui tu es.

Mais où me mènera ces constats ? Nulle part. Car j'ai beau y réfléchir, cela n'apaisera en rien mon â contraire, cela aggravera les bleus de mon âme en sachant qu'un jeune garçon dont l'un des rares rêves que l'on lui ait laissé former, vivre en sauvant son âme d'enfant puisse être compromis, voire même tous les autres rêves qu'il aurait pu former, voit cette même vie qui lui a permis de les former, en goûter les prémices à présent se dérober. Je soupire toujours plus en proie à la douleur. Avant de réaliser. Et si je sortais d'ici, allais plus loin ? Cela me ferait peut être du bien. M'aiderait peut être à combattre leurs influences sur mon âme vu que je dois les combattre seul ce soir. Je n'y crois pas beaucoup mais pourquoi pas ? Je m'empare de mon manteau d'Intendant. Après tout dans cette comédie, il faut bien toujours jouer le rôle que l'on attend de moi même si contrairement à celui-ci, je suis blessé en moi-même. Et il en est le symbole. Et le manteau a après tout un avantage non négligeable, vu combien il tient chaud et combien je suis frileux..maigre avantage quand mon cœur hurle sous sa charge écrasante mais si j'ai bien appris quelque chose en étant à la frontière des deux mondes, c'est bien cela. Profiter du moindre don que l'on vous fait. Avant que la vie ne vous l'ôte. Et en enfilant mon manteau comme on enfile un masque, je me pose devant mon miroir. Je perds mon regard dans les prunelles sombres qui sont les miennes. Et si mon visage est impassible, pas mes yeux qui brillent d'horreur et de douleur intérieure. Je souris doucement effleurant mon reflet. Oh ce que parfois j'aimerai effacer ses nuances qui me trahissent..Mais cela aussi château de sable...

« Hé, je croyais que ton estime de toi faisait partie de ton masque, Komui... »

Je sursaute. Cette voix... Et la douleur, l'horreur, les mots que je devrais dire se jettent plus fort contre mes lèvres alors que je tourne mon regard vers toi et que voyant mon regard tu me souris avec espièglerie comme un enfant que tu es qui tente de m'amuser. Ce qui amuse une toute petite partie de mon âme. Le reste est la douleur, l'horreur, la peur, l'angoisse pour toi, pour moi et la culpabilité à l'idée que je vais devoir t'annoncer de telles horreurs alors que toi tu tentes de m'amuser. Mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pas encore. Ni paraître trop faible face à une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. De toute manière, perspicace comme tu es, mon ange, tu le sauras de suite, tu comprendras aux nuances dans mes yeux. Alors je souries, et m'exclame en retour :

« J'ai l'impression que cela va devenir une habitude de te voir débarquer ici... »

N'empêche, malgré tout ce que je ressens, les images horribles que mon cerveau imagine, je suis un peu apaisé de te voir vivant devant moi, pour l'instant. Cela apaise un peu les battements de mon cœur, le flot brûlant d'angoisse. Parce que cela retarde l'échéance, un peu. Et Timothy en retour sourie, mais il y a quelque chose dans son sourire..Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être. Une lueur de conscience, comme s'il savait déjà. Un regard d'adulte qui accepte son destin, pas d'un enfant en cet instant. Mais il ne peut pas savoir, non il ne peut pas...Et subitement il s'exclame me souriant toujours comme si de rien n'était :

« A chaque fois que je reviendrais de mission et que je pourrais rester à la maison, oui. Faudra t'y faire. Pas trop déçu, vu que je sais que tu aurais préféré Reever... ? »

Je rougis à ces mots et ce regard espiègle qui me taquine. Et qui éloigne encore un peu plus l'image de la mort en me montrant ce spectacle de vie qui s'allume en ton regard, ces taquineries qui te sont normales et qui je l'espère le resteront longtemps. Te parler efface le spectre de la mort, comme si mon esprit ne pouvait assimiler la mort et la vie en même temps, étrangement. Comme si te voir vivant devant moi me faisait douter du fait que tu puisses mourir bientôt. Idée enfantine mais rassurante. Et ces mots.. « La maison ». J'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à moi que tu la vois comme telle. J'en suis touché, vraiment. Et absolument pas déçu de t'avoir auprès de moi. Puisque de toute manière, je ne le voudrais pas de la même manière que toi, Timothy. Et puis et si, cette fois-ci je ne me laissais pas faire ? Un sourire, le premier de ma soirée, un peu espiègle en retour du sien étire mes lèvres tandis que je m'exclame malgré mes joues écarlates que je sens brûler et le léger rire de Timothy que j'ai bien l'intention de couper:

« Pas du tout, au vu du fait que comme tu l'as si bien répété, je le préférerai dans un sens différent de celui qui nous lie tous deux, mais si tu veux, je peux être plus explicite... »

Et Timothy de secouer la tête avec vivacité, écarlate à son tour avant de s'exclamer,avec l'air dégoûté d'un enfant qui me fait rire, me faisant réaliser que j'ai réussi ce que je souhaitais, à savoir retourner contre lui ses propres armes me fusillant du regard d'un air faussement agacé d'enfant refusant de perdre alors qu'au fond tout au fond de ton regard, une lueur d'amusement que je peux voir, que tu ne me caches pas d'ailleurs, pétille reconnaissant le gagnant :

« Ça ira, merci mr le Pervers.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même je chantonne. Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. »

C'est fou, avec toi à mes côtés, ma douleur s'apaise. Comme si depuis toujours, le fait de ne pas être seul semble le seul moyen de me sauver. Et que tout ce temps je l'ignorai. L'avais oublié depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Et toi comme sentant mes pensées tu souries et puis tu ries avec moi, reconnaissant ta défaite cette fois-ci. Et dans la pièce déserte, hantée de morts et de pensées horrifiques, les ténèbres s'éclipsent un bref instant et font place à une lumière étincelante comme savent l'allumer entre eux deux enfants, une complicité sans nom qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire, une lumière crée pourtant avec des plaisanteries d'adultes que tu n'aurais jamais du comprendre. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pas pour le moment. Cela aurait tôt fait de réveiller mes angoisses endormies. Et puis comme il est apparu, tu cesses de rire, déjà. Un rire s'efface toujours trop vite de nos lèvres ici. Si seulement ils pouvaient durer plus longtemps...Et ton sourire se teinte de timidité, d'une peur de rejet brusquement que je ne comprends pas avant que tu ne t'exclames en plongeant ton regard directement dans le mien :

« Vraiment ? Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Je lis dans ton regard ta peur. Ta peur de me déranger, comme tu déranges tout autre adulte. Tu sais que je t'acceptes comme tu es, mais tu as peur que je me lasses de toi, que je ne veuilles t'aider que temporairement, pas durablement comme ton cœur en a besoin. Mais c'est là une peur ridicule. Et je connais un moyen de l'effacer. Je m'approche de toi avec un léger sourire et t'embrasse sur le front en te murmurant :

« Tout ce qui est mien est tien à présent.

-Même Reever ? » Tu lances taquin en retour. Mais derrière la blague, je lis l'émotion qui embrase ton regard et que tu es plus accoutumé à dissimuler derrière tes blagues. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Timothy, je suis pareil, j'ai naturellement tendance à couvrir mes émotions par des blagues tout comme toi. Et du fait j'arrive à lire dans ton cœur. Ce masque ne me dérange pas. Car je peux tout de même y voir derrière, que tu me laisses voir ce qui derrière t'anime. C'est ce qui te reste de ces jours auprès d'adultes qui t'obligent à cacher ce qui est toi. Comme moi, ma fierté ne laissant voir que partiellement les bleus de mon âme. Et à ta blague je murmure, taquin à mon tour :

« Tout ce que je possède DEJA, évidemment, idiot. D'autant que même si nous étions ensemble, il serait toujours à lui-même... »

Cela m fait un peu mal, ses mots. « Être ensemble ». Parce que je sais bien que tu ne le voudrais pas, toi. Que c'est un château de sable. Dont je ne cherche néanmoins pas à en dissimuler l'amertume du constat. Cela ne sert à rien, de toute manière. Tu la verrais. Et l'exprimer m'apaise, moi qui doit toujours tout enfermer en moi-même. Et je sais au fond que cela t'apaise toi même de savoir que pour me sauver, tu n'as pas besoin de détruire à nouveau une âme comme à chaque fois, tu n'as qu'à être là, à écouter, comprendre, consoler, vivre avec. Tout comme moi à ton égard.

Et toi de me sourire d'un air si pur que j'en suis ébranlé, d'un air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore qui me surprend, éloigne plus encore ma douleur en m'amenant cette surprise. Avant de m'asséner une pichenette en plein front moi mis à ta hauteur en cet instant en un geste affectueux d'enfant en taquinant un autre avant de s'exclamer d'un air plein de sous entendus que je ne comprends pas:

-C'est TOI l'idiot, mais tu as tout le temps de le savoir...»

On ne sait jamais Timothy, peut être que je ne l'aurais pas, ce temps, tout comme toi et moi..Peut être que c'est là nos derniers moments ensemble. Et la mort revient à mon âme brusquement. Mais je la repousse enfin pour la première fois alors que tu t'exclames à mon égard subitement avec un air sérieux qui m'inquiète brusquement, car il n'a plus rien d 'enfantin :

« Tu sais quoi, Komui, je te préfères comme cela. Quand ton regard brille de la sorte plutôt que rempli de spectre comme tout à l'heure. Et c'est bon, ne cherches pas comment me le dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher tes mots. Ta seconde t'a devancé. Je sais que je vais repartir en mission demain. »

Je sursaute. Alors il savait déjà...Et ma seconde...Depuis quand Brigitte se mêlait-elle de choses de la sorte ? Et la connaissant, elle n'y avait pas du aller de main morte...Elle avait probablement du le faire puisque je ne me décidais pas à le convoquer et pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle dérogation à mon devoir...La connaissant, ce serait là plus normal. Plus normal que la pensée folle qui vient de m'effleurer..Comme quoi elle aurait voulu m'épargner cette horreur. Mais non elle est tellement gelée de l'intérieur... Et elle a du être si rude avec toi..J'en ai mal brusquement. Car ils n'en ont pas conscience enfermés dans la glace et la routine combien un cœur d'enfant peut être fragile, facilement blessé par un mot de trop, une intonation mauvaise, ses intentions que ce petit garçon devine, lui qui se sait bien simple pion à leurs yeux. On ne se rend pas compte mais parfois la moindre chose peut vous blesser profondément. Ou bien on fait semblant de l'ignorer de peur de s'attendrir ou parce que son cœur est déjà de glace. Combien de fois ai je du faire semblant de fermer les yeux sur les douleurs d'Allen par exemple, faire comme si je ne voyais rien pour paraître froid. Combien de fois je me suis détesté pour cela. Et d'apprendre cela me délivre brusquement. Je n'aurais donc pas à t'annoncer cela...Mais je ne devrais pas être si soulagé non je n'en ai pas le droit. J'aurais du le dire, moi. Et puis cela ne change rien, rien au fait que tu devras peut être mourir demain et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Que je suis toujours si impuissant. En plus du fait que tu aies du l'entendre par elle.J'aurais du ne pas avoir si peur, trouver les mots rapidement. La culpabilité ainsi que les images de la mort éclipsent le rire et la lumière que tu avais allumé pour me faire oublier les ténèbres et envahissent toute mon âme tandis que je t'attire contre moi éperdu, brisé au milieu d'un flots de ténèbres à nouveau denses en murmurant en te serrant contre moi, comme si au fond de moi j'espère que la chaleur, les battements de ton cœur vivant effacent le image de mort dans mon âme même si c'est là un espoir vain :

« Désolé, je suis tellement désolé. »

Désolé de ne pas avoir eu les mots. Désolé d'être impuissant à pouvoir te garder auprès de moi. Désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ses mots rudes de sa part. Désolé de devoir au nom de tous combattre, de la part de ceux qui l'ont oubliés comme ceux prisonniers de la routine qui le savent mais ne peuvent y penser. Désolé à tous ceux déjà morts que je n'ai pu sauver. Désolé à ceux que je n'ai pas pu défendre. Comme toi Allen, gentil garçon que ma position ne me permettait pas de défendre âprement comme mon cœur le faisait. Qui m'a obligé à te donner la chasse alors que je sais ton cœur pur de tout cela. De toute trahison. Que tu as du me mépriser à raison...Et c''est la première fois que je présente en serrant contre moi l'un des leurs ce que je ressens à leurs égards. Car malgré ton âge, ce monde a tout de même fait de toi un de ces éminents apôtres, condamnés à donner leurs vies pour le salut du monde. Et ce n'est pas très courageux, de faire cela alors que ce message s'adresse au trois quart à des gens qui ne sont plus. Ou loin..Ce que je suis pathétique... Ce que je m'en veux...Maudit ma condition, mon masque...J'en pleure discrètement en silence comme j'ai appris à le faire avec les années pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans mon bureau. Un adulte ne pleure pas. Et encore moins un enfant sans remords et repentance. Des larmes que je n'ai pas le droit de verser et que je verse, mon visage enfoui contre ton cou sans plus rien regarder. Le pilier effondré serrant l'enfant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Car c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. La seule.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais manqué une occasion de te prendre dans mes bras, Lenalee. Même si tu me rejetais parfois, gênée. Mais tu n'es pas là, tu es au loin. Et moi je suis toujours là. Après notre dispute. Qui n'était qu'une dispute de forme, en vérité. Désolé, aussi pour cela ma Lenalee. Désolé d'avoir trahi tes espoirs.

Et soudain...Une main caressant mes cheveux en un geste voulu apaisant. Un geste de réconfort. Un geste d'adulte réconfortant un enfant. Cela n'aurait jamais du exister, mais entre nous aucune convention ne fonctionne. Jamais. Et tu murmures avec douceur sentant ma peine, me morigénant gentiment :

« Idiot, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de tout cela...Et puis c'est là notre destin...Il faut juste l'accepter...D'autant que la mort n'est qu'une des possibilités qui peut nous arriver...Tu le sais au fond de toi, comme je le sais moi-même. »

Bien sûr que je le sais..Mais, elle existe...Et tu ne devrais pas être aussi soumis au destin, comme un adulte...On ne devrait pas avoir autant conscience de la mort à ton âge... Tu devrais encore penser qu'elle n'existe pas...Pas qu'elle puisse te toucher déjà.Elle ne devrait pas être si près de toi... Tu ne devrais pas autant l'accepter..Et je ne devrais pas le tolérer,je ne devrais pas laisser cela t'arriver...Si je n'étais pas si comment peut tu être si calme quand il s'agit de ta mort dont on parle, si grave, toi qui hier cette idée effrayait ? Non, je dois m'excuser, moi encore plus que tous les autres, moi leur représentant à toi le représentant de ceux que nous condamnons à sentir si vite la mort... Puisqu'ils l'ont oubliés et que je suis devenu leur mémoire...Je te serre plus fort contre moi en murmurant en retour :

« Raison de plus...

Raison de plus pour que je m'excuse, Timothy...Mais toi tu caresses encore plus mes cheveux avec un léger soupir avant de t'exclamer, tandis que sans même voir ton expression je devine ton sourire chaleureux :

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus si peur d'elle idiot. Grâce à toi. Parce que te parler, t'aider et accepter ton aide était l'une des choses que je voulais faire avant de mourir...Accomplir ce que d'autres voulaient aussi et que je voulais tout particulièrement accomplir, moi qui depuis cette partie d'échec est bien vu à quel point ce que l'on me disait était vrai et à quel point on se ressemblait dans la position inversée, ce qui fait de moi la personne la plus à même de t'aider...»

Je sursaute à ces mots alors que souriant, tu te dégages de moi, m'effleurant la joue avec douceur. Ces mots me touchent en même temps qu'ils me blessent. J'aimerais tellement être celui qui éloigne la mort plutôt que celui qui te réconcilie avec. Mais au moins je puis t'aider. Mon impuissance diminue dans le tréfonds de mon âme en même temps que ta gentillesse et tes mots me touchent. Tu me touches comme on toucherait un enfant pur de tous les méfaits dont je suis coupable involontaire. Et cette attitude me fait du bien, me donne l'illusion que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, quand je sais bien que c'est là le cas. Me donne envie de croire en cette pureté que j'ai perdue il y a longtemps. Et tes mots m'intriguent aussi. Ce que d'autres voulaient aussi...Mais, n'ai je pas toujours été seul mis à part Lenalee, n'a t' on jamais compris que je savais leurs tourments ? Non personne ne le savait, non personne, j'ai toujours veillé à le dissimuler, n'en parlant quand plus personne ne peut m'entendre, comme cette fois où le Komulitan avait réduit tout à chacun mis à part moi et le fantôme en zombie. J'y avais veillé...

Et pourtant, tu me souries, devinant ma surprise avant de t'exclamer d'une voix douce, très douce que je t'ai jamais entendu auparavant :

« J'ai conscience, et avec moi tous les Exorcistes que tu préférais mille fois mourir toi qu'envoyer un seul des nôtres. C'est pour cela que tu es celui que nous apprécions le plus parmi les gradés. Le seul qui a une âme, vaut quelque chose. Le seul qui nous comprends, souffre pour nous. Nous qui devons toujours enfermer nos cœurs, sommes toujours bien conscients des masques et le tien nous l'avons vu. Allen, avant qu'il ne parte, savait que tu avais conscience de sa souffrance. C'est pour cela qu'il ne te jugeait jamais, parce que tout comme Reever le fait, il savait que derrière le moindre de tes gestes se cache le plus pur souci que l'on puisse avoir pour quelqu'un. Pour lui avoir beaucoup parlé, je le sais. Il m'a permis de comprendre en partie qui tu étais réellement en dehors du gosse irresponsable et sans remords que tu parais être tant il est parfois difficile de distinguer le masque de la réalité et que chez toi, ceux-ci se complètent l'un l'autre. Et nous avons conscience, tous autant que nous sommes à quel point tu fais ce que tu peux pour nous là où d'autres auraient déjà abandonné face à leurs efforts vains. Tu es d'une ténacité et d'une humanité qui force l'admiration, nous fait t'apprécier autant que tu nous apprécie, au point que tu serais probablement la personne que nous protégerions avec Reever et certains membres de la Scientifique le plus volontiers. C'est pour cela que veiller sur toi est une chose que nous avons tous envie de faire mais que jamais nous n'avons le temps de concrétiser. Et dont je suis le premier à l'avoir osé. »

Je ne peux retenir le flot brûlant d'émotion que tu réveilles en moi. Les larmes d'émotion qui se jettent à mes yeux en réponse à ses baumes que tu déposes sur mon âme meurtrie, comme Reever un peu avant rédemption que tu me donnes par ces quelques mots. La prise de conscience que cette génération sent elle ce que je cache et que moi je n'ai pu pouvoir voir tant leurs masques sont parfaits, bien plus que le mien sans cesse trahi par des étincelles. Ces masques de glace qu'ils sont obligés de se forger avant qu'ils ne les deviennent eux même et qui visiblement chez eux ne l'est pas devenu. Ces mots qui tour à tour me complimente, me font voir que l'on sait bien que je me débats dans mon âme. Qui m'apprennent qu'Allen, qu'Allen dont je devais ignorer la douleur savait bien à quel point je souffrais. Et cette fierté dans ta voix, cette fierté enfantine d'avoir été le premier à accomplir quelque chose qu'apparemment tous voulaient à en croire tes mots sincères. Tes mots dont je ne pourrais douter un instant. Je sais que tu ne me mens pas. Car après tout, le mensonge est un code entre adulte, pas entre enfants comme nous. Et que pour toi comme moi , ce serait une trahison. Ce soir tu me libères de ses chaînes qu'à tes mots je comprends inutile. Tu diminues ce sentiment d'impuissance qui me hante depuis toujours, que personne jamais n'a tenté d'apaiser, même Lenalee dont elle n'est pas même capable de la voir et de la comprendre comme un enfant en grandissant ne peut pas comprendre les faiblesse de ses parents et finit par les dé je sais, oui je sais que tant que tu vivras seulement, ce miracle pourra avoir lieu. Car ce sont des mots que personne d'autre avant toi ni après toi n'aura l'audace et la volonté assez forte pour contrarier mon masque comme toi, des mots qu'il faudrait me répéter sans cesse à chaque fois que j'en douterais, car et je le sais déjà une fois ne suffira j'aurais toujours besoin de les entendre, en plus du fait que la plupart des concernés ne sont plus là pour me le dire. Morts ou disparus. Sans que je n'ai rien pu faire. Aussi impuissant qu'un enfant à un âge où je suis censé être plus libre que tout autre. Mais là aussi on ment aux enfants en leur promettant une vraie liberté à l'âge adulte alors qu'en réalité ils seront plus encore enchaînés, avec l'incapacité de rêver. Le temps sera de l'argent et le rêve illusoire est une perte de temps.

Mais là ce n'est rien, rien du tout alors que tu éloignes ma souffrance, la neutralise avec cette précision qui semble connaître la moindre de mes pensées, de mes douleurs. Comme si tu savais..Et l'espace d'un instant, je me prends à penser que tu sais les tourments dans lequel tout cela allait me mettre et que tes pas t'avaient mené ici dans l'intention d'apaiser ma douleur. Même si cela est peut être impossible...Et toi tu tends tes mains recueillant du bout de tes doigts ses perles d'écume débris de mes chaînes dont tu viens de me libérer et tu murmures doucement, de cet air toujours sérieux qui me blessait car trop adulte chez toi mais qui à présent, m'est juste révélateur d'une chose qui chez toi n'est pas si mauvaise, cette conscience :

« En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de revenir vers toi...J'étais sûr que tu souffrais de la sorte et je ne me suis pas trompé...Me voilà soulagé, néanmoins...Je pensais que j'aurais à le répéter plus pour que tu le comprennes... »

L'émotion me saisit plus encore à ces quelques mots révélateurs de oh combien ma pensée était juste. Qu'au cœur de ton malheur, de cette mort qui à nouveau te menace tu as pris le temps de songer aux miens de malheur alors que rien ne t'y obligeait, que tu devrais plutôt songer aux tiens qu'au miens. Car qu'est ce cela, cette angoisse, cette impuissance vis à vis de ce que toi tu affrontes ? Je n'en mourrerai pas, à ton contraire. Je pourrais en perdre mon esprit, mais rien qu'un asile ne puisse retenir. En vie, même brisé. Même si peut être la mort pour les gens communs où qui refusent la souffrance serait plus plaisante. Moins de dépendance, moins de souffrance. Mais dans un lieu comme celui dans lequel nous vivons, la vie rationnée comme elle l'est, la vie à nos yeux est l'eau plus importante que toute, la seule qui désaltère nos âmes, le seul océan pour lequel nous serions capable de tant de choses. Juste vivre. Même si au bout du compte on ne fera que reporter la vie. Vivant paradoxe que la vie humaine en elle-même..Une vie qui s'accroche à celle-ci de toute ses forces par peur du néant, par peur de ne plus pouvoir faire des projets qu'elle ne fera que reporter en suite, qui a peur de l'infini, du mot fin dans ta vie que trace la mort. Mort dont tu dis ne plus avoir peur, grâce à moi, moi qui pourtant plus que tout, ici craint la mort à ton égard. Peur dont malgré toute ta bonne volonté tu ne pourras me délivrer. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir déjà, notre rêve

ne mérite pas d'être déjà brisé, lui aux ailes de cristal encore si fragile. Il mérite d'attendre avant que les voiles de la mort ne se déposent sur ses yeux et en éteignent la lumière à jamais comme tant d'autre avant. Et c'est pour cela autant que par l'émotion que tu éveilles en moi et la reconnaissance coupable que tu éveilles, moi qui par mes mots n'est pu t'aider aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce que tu dis. Moi qui m'en veut de recevoir de l'aide quand je ne peux rien pour toi.

Et cette reconnaissance coupable m'amène à de nouveau te serrer contre moi comme si une étreinte suffisait à éloigner la mort. Comme si entre mes bras tu étais en sécurité comme me promettait ma propre mère quand j'étais petit en chantonnant cette chanson qui clamait que rien ne n'arriverait dans ses bras et qui comme dans cette chanson est la seule chose que j'ai pu faire pour ma Lenalee, et que je peux faire pour toi. Rendre ce moment vivant pour éloigner le plus possible la mort, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Mon seul moyen de t'aider, moyen si inefficace à mes propres yeux. Malgré tes mots. Tu ne peux pas effacer le fait que la mort te menace, il n'y a rien à faire. Et je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est ainsi, ce sont là nos chaînes...Que je dois accepter. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est ainsi. Je soupire doucement, toujours aussi impuissant et adulte comme toujours. Les images de mort ne cèdent que devant la vie, mais là, je ne peux pas oublier qu'au bout de cette nuit peut être la mort viendra couronner le moindre de tes suprême. A quoi sert-il de t'agiter dans ce monde, tenter de lui résister si tout se dérobe déjà sous tes mains comme l'eau que des mains en coupe ne peuvent retenir guère longtemps comme notre rêve que l'on risque de te reprendre ? Enfin, cette nuit, puisque je ne peux pas changer ton destin, je ne veux pas rester seul ici et rester avec toi, surtout si il s'agit là de nos derniers moments. Si je m'éloigne un tant soit peu de ta lumière, les images de mort et l'angoisse étreignant mon cœur sera plus forte. Et c'est un peu égoïste, mais à la manière dont tu me serres dans tes bras, de cet air d'enfant un perdu qui fait le fort mais qui a un peu peur tout de même je sais que ce sentiment est réciproque. Il n'empêche que je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer doucement:

« Restons ensemble ce soir.

Et toi d'avoir un rire nerveux avant de t'exclamer :

-Ouais vaut mieux, froussard. »

Je sens le frisson bien humain que tu as en le disant. Tu as peut être moins peur, mais tout comme un enfant ou un adulte qui veut continuer à vivre, le néant t'effraye encore un peu. Mais si tu veux simuler, simule. Je sais bien de quoi il est question en vérité. Tu as aussi un peu peur, cœur d'enfant mêlé d'adulte soumis à son destin et qui en même temps y résiste en refusant de laisser son âme aux ténèbres glacées de l'âge d'adulte qui veulent son âme en plus de toutes celles qu'elles ont déjà. Et je souris en te serrant contre moi et en murmurant doucement reconnaissant ma faiblesse que de toute manière tu sais :

« Oui et construisons nous un vrai rituel de départ »

Comme si demain tout ne se finirait peut être pas. Qu'il y aurait une chance que ce rêve survive. Un rituel comme ce qui me liait à Lenalee, notre « Je pars grand frère » et mon « Bon voyage, bon retour à la maison » en fonction de la situation comme si tu te contentais de sortir dans une ville voisine et n'allait pas à la mort, que nous feignions tous les deux de ne pas savoir ce qui pourrait t'attendre, que par amour pour toi, ne pas paraître plus faible que ce que tu attends de ton frère je n'en montrais pas les fleurs d'angoisse qui en mon sein vivaient et que par complaisance, ou par peur de me blesser, tu devais faire semblant de ne pas voir.

Après tout, tout comme je ne veux pas te blesser, tu ne veux pas me blesser jamais. Mais il y a ainsi eu toujours entre nous ce non dit, cette mort que tu considère normale pour ceux qui sont des parts de ton monde. Allen, Lavi, Krory, Moi. Moi pour qui tu prétends te battre, telle une enfant pour ses parents alors que depuis longtemps tu as dépassé ce stade. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu te bats de la sorte, c'est pour la survie de ton monde dont je suis une part. Je ne t'en tiens pas rancune, c'est normal après tout, tu grandis, même si tu n'aurais jamais du grandir aussi vite, voir ton monde s'élargir aussi vite mais il est vrai que c'est toujours trop tôt pour un parent, et encore plus quand on a manqué près de quatre ans avec la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde au moment où elle a le plus besoin de vous. Ton cœur prétend encore au monde être une adolescente mais personne ne s'y trompe. Si tu as gardé ton humanité et tes pleurs sincères ma sœur, tu ne sais plus vivre et te reposer, tu ne comprends plus mon soucis profond de toi quand tu es blessée, l'assimilant à tort au fait que j'attends ma serveuse préférée de café comme ce que tu m'as dit à l'infirmerie quand tu es revenue de l'arche, à moi qui t'avait senti te noyer dans la mer de Chine. Tu ne parviens pas toujours à sentir ma profonde affliction derrière mon masque professionnel, ne comprend pas même toi mes facéties, ne te rend pas compte que ce qui me motive est de vous aider. Tu ne comprends que quand je l'exprime à voix haute et la plupart de temps le sait mais préfère les faits et les mots là où je ne peux te les donner par peur de détruire mon image de parent fort. Car il n'y a rien de pire pour un enfant que de voir s'effondrer un parent, de le voir souffrir en sachant pertinemment que tout l'amour que l'on pourra lui donner quand on est là ne suffira pas à chasser l'image omniprésente de la mort quand une mission te rappellera au loin. Rien de pire que voir s'effondrer totalement l 'image de la puissance de ses parents et dont j'ai essayé en très grande partie de te conserver sans grand succès, l'âge que l'on t'oblige à assimiler très vite ici y ayant largement contribué. Du moins aurais je réussi à ne pas m'effondrer totalement devant toi. Et en plus, il y a ce poids qu'elle a à porter tous les jours de sa vie, tous ses morts, cette innocence qui ronge sa vie comme celle de tous les autres, leur détruit moments heureux par moments heureux, faisant se déliter leurs âmes et les faisant danser en équilibre instable entre la folie et la santé d'âme, l'âge adulte et l'âge d'enfant qui finit toujours par mourir si rien ne le sauve. Et si ma présence a réussi à sauver ton âme, elle n'a pas sauver le fait de t'apprendre à vivre. A présent, tu es une adulte avec une humanité d'enfance mais incapable de profiter de ton âge comme tu devrais. Une adolescente à âme d'adulte avec un souche épineuse d'enfant. Et qui ne voit rien de tout cela, ne peut rien en voir et que j'aime infiniment même si le mensonge de ville voisine me tue un peu plus à chaque fois, long poison que je m'injecte sans que tu m'arrêtes. Mais toi, Timothy, tu ne tentes pas de tuer cela, de prétendre qu'il s'agit là d'une bagatelle, que tu vas revenir comme elle le sous entendait à chaque fois. Tu ne nies pas qu'il y a un risque, ne cache pas que tu en a un peu peur. Tu ne veux pas me mentir, pas être complaisant dans mes mensonges. Tout comme moi, tu ne veux que la vérité comme lien et la vie entre nous. Pas le simulacre. C'est pour cela que notre rituel de départ sera plus solennel que le nôtre Lenalee. Car plus sincère bien que j'ai toujours pensé le moindre de mes mots, mais beaucoup plus proche du drame qui se joue entre un Exorciste en mission et celui qui reste derrière son ombre bienfaisante bien au chaud n ayant peur pour lui avec autant de force que moi pour chacun des gens se battant au loin et que je ne peux sauver. Tu brises la seringue de poison que j'ai dans la main et m'amène cette sincérité bien qu'angoissante dont j'ai tant besoin.

Et j'ai besoin d'exorciser la mort quand je l'apprends pour toi. Besoin de te sentir vivant pour éloigner les images encore un peu, ne pas te tuer d'emblée. Croire au salut en te voyant vivant, me faire espérer la lumière que seul dans mon coin je ne peux tracer, moi désabusé, habitué à la moindre nuance de mort. Besoin de te saluer autrement que par le biais de mon masque qui demain me poussera à te sourire de mon air sérieux et professionnel devant témoin, mon ange gardien de l'Administration Centrale, si on me laisse le temps de te saleur au canal évidemment, sous le prétexte de dossiers urgents dont la date de rendu dépasse les six mois pour éviter que je n'oublies « qu'il n'est qu'un pion de mon échiquier que je devrais sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité et qu'il est donc vain de s'y attacher » Je les entend déjà ces mots alors qu'il n'ont pas même quitté ta bouche Brigitte. Je sens comme si tu étais là ton regard désapprobateur à cette étreinte innocente entre un enfant cherchant réconfort tout comme l'adulte en le serrant contre lui. Et tu finiras par me les dire et je ne t'en mépriserait que plus encore. Je perdrais probablement le contrôle de moi-même à présent qu'il est une partie de mon cœur. Ce sera comme si tu m'attaquais entièrement, de toute mon â je ne te laisserais pas faire, ne te laisserait pas détruire ce rêve qui nous sauve l'un l'autre, ces liens que tu ne peux comprendre. J'ai besoin de te saluer de tout mon cœur, de mes réelles pensées, d'être moi-même pour te dire au revoir. J'ai besoin de faire tout ce que je n'ai pas fait avec toi Lenalee. J'en suis désolé, ma puce. Mais aujourd'hui je n'accepterais pas notre poison. Si du moins tu l'acceptes.

Et tu te dégages de moi en me souriant avant de t'exclamer :

« Ça marche. Mais on s'arrache d'ici.

Je sursaute étonné à ces quelques mots. Mais où veut-il donc aller à cette heure ci et pourquoi ? Je lui adresse un regard surpris en retour qui m'attire un sourire tandis qu'il s'exclame :

-Je suis sûr qu'à chaque fois que tu venais d'apprendre qu'elle allait partir en mission, c'est ici que tu venais hanté du spectre de sa mort. Et ce soir, j'ai l'idée de t'en libérer un peu, à mon sujet.»

Je sursaute à nouveau à la véracité de ses propos. Bien souvent quand j'apprenais que la mort allait venir sur tes ailes fragiles et peut être t'emporter loin de moi, c'est ici, le seul lieu où je puisse être moi-même que je venais me réfugier, laisser l'angoisse m'emporter, me dévorer, me priver de sommeil. Décidément, tu en sais plus à mon sujet que toi...Et en même temps tes propos m'étonnent. Comment pourrais tu réussir à diminuer mon angoisse de la mort à ton égard ? Je ne vois pas, ne comprend pas. Mais toi tu devines mon incompréhension, je le vois à ton sourire malicieux tes yeux pétillant d'une joie toute enfantine à l'idée de pouvoir créer de toute pièce sans que rien ne puisse t'arrêter car toute idée avec moi ne sera jamais étrange et que jamais pour t'arrêter je n'userai contre toi de la raison absurde des adultes, trop conscient que cela te tuerait tout rêve et te blesserait. Et que tu le sais. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tout comme moi, ce que tu fais ne l'est jamais au hasard. Et tu t'exclames à mon encontre avec ce même sourire malicieux d'enfant qui me montre à quel point l'enfance vit toujours en toi et avec tes mots qui me font réaliser à quel point tu me comprends:

« T'inquiètes pas et laisses moi faire. En attendant, va chercher des couvertures, m'est avis qu'on en aura besoin »

Des couvertures...Ouh là, que me prépares tu ? Néanmoins devant ton sourire, ta bonne humeur apparente, je ne peux ne pas la ressentir moi même en plus de cette impression de curiosité excitée qui veut savoir ce que tu projettes. Mais comme ton complice d'un coup que tu prépares, je vais chercher les couvertures en question en prenant au moins 6, connaissant ma nature frileuse avant de saisir la main que tu ne me tend, m'entraînant loin de mon antre où jamais personne ne vient, antre des ténèbres, accomplissant ma volonté qui voulait fuir ce foyer des ténèbres, aller au loin et dont tu me tires. Pour un néant que tes mots me promettent apaisant. Un pays imaginaire, un pays où nous pouvons être nous sans peur du jugement, apaiser nos cœurs dans un monde qui refuse les conventions et la peur de la mort. Un monde qui ne laisse place qu'à la vie, permet de se séparer bien mieux avec moins de douleur comme tu me le promets. Et je crois à chacun de tes mots. Car entre eux les enfants ne se mettent jamais et que tes yeux sont trop malicieux pour que tu n'aies pas un plan. Je ne sais pas où je vais dans les couloirs et je m'en moque dans cette nuit qui étend sa poussière sur la plupart des adultes glacés de ce lieu mais qui suspend son vol pour ceux que l'angoisse continue à labourer et qui eux refusent leur poids sans rien faire, sans se cacher derrière un masque de glace. Je m'en moque du moment que je suis avec toi, ou que je ne suis pas seul à m'angoisser pour toi dans mon coin comme ma Lenalee me laissait faire pour elle, poupée à l'air inconsciente attendant un appel au secours de ma part qui n'a jamais franchi mes lèvres. Je ne fais attention à ce qui nous entoure. Il n'y a autour de moi rien d'intéressant, rien que je ne connais de nuit comme de jour. Il n'y a que ton sourire, ta petite main dans la mienne, chaude pas encore glacée et raidie par la mort et cela suffit à amener un sourire sur mes lèvres en contemplant à quel point la vie t'a fait rayonnant, vivant, combien les lumières éparses du couloir et de la lune que l'on entrevoit par la fenêtres du couloir révélant à ceux qui prennent le temps de la regarder une nuit noire mais en apparence seulement car constellée de petits diamants blancs qu'un astre couronne, comme le cœur et l'humanité de ceux qui sont obligés de s'enfermer et se faire croire mauvais t'illumine, te font leur enfant, enfant de joie et de mystère. Sous leur lumière tu n'as jamais été aussi vivant. Et jamais nuit n'a été aussi belle, aussi rayonnante comme si elle n'attendait que ta présence dans celle-ci pour luire ainsi. Qu'elle n'attendait que le fait que la mort soit si proche pour offrir ses plus beaux rayons, vivre plus intensément en sentant la fin pour ne rien regretter. Et si c'est le cas, je profite encore plus de sa beauté, l'admirant elle qui lui en ton honneur comme voulant faire partie de notre rituel.

Et voyant la direction de mon regard tu t'exclames subitement :

« T'inquiètes là où on va, tu ne vas rien pouvoir en manquer, toi qui passe tout ton temps à garder les yeux dans ton lit ou sur tes dossiers la nuit...

Je sursaute alors que tu m'ouvre une porte devant toi et que tu t'exclames moqueur :

-Après toi...»

Et que moi moqueur ne vais pour m'exclamer quand la vue me coupe le souffle. Le ciel qui s'étend sous mes yeux comme si j'en faisais partie, comme une étoile de plus parmi celles ci. Le ciel s'échouant en plein milieu de mon jardin personnel, offrant cette vue de l'infini de ce qui repose au dessus de nous à nos yeux de terrien ne pouvant mesurer l'immensité de celui-ci. Nous offrons comme la possibilité de toucher ce soir l'infini. De quitter nos cœurs, nos faiblesses, mêler notre lumière intérieure à la leur, si pure et infinie, y mêlant notre lumière impure et limitée comme nos vies si courtes. Mais qui comme le ying a besoin du yang a besoin de l'infini pour se rassurer, se faire admirer de leur côté ses grandes lumières, elles déesses que les impurs admirent et idéalisent. Nous avons besoin de rêves, d'infinis pour vivre et elles, si éloignées comme nos rêves que l'on repousse dans le lointain comme elles à des galaxies sont en sont devenues le symbole. Tous deux si proches à portée d'yeux et de toucher mais si éloignées en réalité par la volonté ou l'espace, tout dépend de ce qui est l'idée liée. Le rêve ou les étoiles. Voilà leur seule différence. Tout le reste n'est que ressemblance. Peut être est ce ainsi que les étoiles filantes sont devenus le symbole des souhaits à venir, ses étoiles qui semblent filer vers notre terre comme pour y amener ce rêve tant attendu mais qui n'heurtent pas la terre en réalité mais poussent les âmes à rêver de voir leur rêve se matérialiser, exaltent les imaginaires, inspirent les poètes et leurs rêveries aux âmes brisées et mélancoliques qui tard dans la nuit veillent à le recherche d'une inspiration ou d'un rêve qui les balaye au loin, ou bien à imaginer l'endroit où elle va. Et me voilà devant ce chaos de lumière au cœur de ténèbres que je redécouvre ici, enferré dans les liens de mes responsabilités, que j'admirais souvent libre avec ma Lenalee avant. Que je ne regarde plus depuis que je suis l'âme de la Congrégation. Et que je redécouvre ce soir, qui se réoffre à mes yeux avec une splendeur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Une splendeur ravivée par l'éclat de la mort sur nos âmes qui pourrait priver mon petit ange de la moindre de ses étoiles, une splendeur ravivée par sa rareté et que je me sais, avec mon âme d'enfant à même d'apprécier. Un spectacle que je n'ai plus vu depuis des jours, des années même et dont j'apprécie la simplicité de cette nature que la plupart des gens ignorent et passent sans voir, le front baissé refusant à leurs regards l'infini, comme on a peur de l'infini de la mort. Un spectacle que la plupart méprisent car trop simples et que seuls ceux qui gardent leurs âmes d'enfance peuvent encore apprécier...

Des gens comme nous qu'une telle vision stupéfie. Une telle vision que tu m'offres ce soir, cette vision d'astres en apparence vivaces mais qui bien loin de nous sont déjà morts, comme pour me faire comprendre que toujours le monde garde trace de ceux qui ont existé, que l'on n'a pas effacé, comme si derrière la moindre de ses étoiles se cache le souvenir d'un être cher qui luit, ses sentiments et son cœur luisant au monde mais son corps mort au loin. Et que la nuit retrace au loin, réunit rassemble et montre au vivants ceux qu'ils ont aimé et oubliés, passeur entre les mondes à l'air brisé et froid comme l'on le pense du noir. Comme l'on pense de moi. Être froid et inhumain et qui pourtant rassemble en lui le souvenir de ce qui a été. Je me sens proche de la nuit, cette nuit. Plus q_e jamais. Je murmure doucement comme pour moi même alors que la vision se jette à mes yeux à travers le dôme alors que j'esquisse un sourire perdu au milieu de ses lumière infinies que plus personne ne peut briser :

« Deux incomprises...Deux assemblages de souvenirs...

-C'est pour cela que je t'emmène auprès d'elle, toi qui ne l'a plus vu depuis un moment, toi qui a peur de la mort à mon égard. Que je t'emmène auprès des étoiles, auprès des souvenirs qui ont perdus la vie mais qui vivent encore dans ton cœur et dans la nuit. Pour diminuer ta solitude dans cette nuit noire et leur rendre hommage tu t'exclames subitement réveillant ma surprise et ramenant mon regard vers toi surpris à ces mots qui me poussent à m'exclamer :

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais me libérer de l'angoisse de la mort, que l'on se fasse une sorte de rituel de départ... »

Je ne comprends plus où tu veux en venir, je ne réalise pas... Je ne comprends plus ta logique... Ni ce que tu veux faire. Moi qui croyais commencer à comprendre en pensant que tu allais me faire vivre intensément pour oublier la mort sous les yeux des morts comme en hommage pour leur montrer que ce qu'ils n'ont plus, nous ne le gaspillons pas...Mais toi tu souris un peu tristement, d'un air que l'on ne devrait jamais arborer, même chez un adulte et qui me fend le cœur un peu plus en réponse prenant de mon bras libre les couvertures avant de les disposer au sol comme on disposerait une couverture pour un pique nique avant d'aller chercher une bougie traînant sur la table que tu allumes avec un briquet laissé juste à côté. Comme une offrande de ce lieu où vivent les anges qui en cette nuit appellent les morts, comme devinant ce que nous allions faire comme seuls les immortels peuvent le faire eux habitués à contempler les destinées sans sourciller et qui ce soir nous tolèrent nous pauvres humains pour une nuit à leurs côtés, sachant bien que demain nous en payerons le prix. Qui te laisse saisir la bougie sans en faire trembler la flamme comme ils pourraient en signe de mécontentement face à cette intrusion dans le ciel, éclaire ton visage tandis que subitement, ta voix s'élève comme un murmure :

« A ton avis, Komui, pourquoi à t-on peur de la mort mis à part le néant ?

Je sursaute à cette question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, tout comme à ton triste sourire à peine éclairé par la bougie qui à présent, éclaire la table mêlant la vie et la mort tandis que tu reviens vers moi doucement. Je sursaute à cette question. A laquelle je ne m'attends pas le moins du monde. Mais qui certainement doit avoir un lien avec ce que tu prépares, comme je t'ai déjà vu faire hier en parlant d'un sujet brûlant pour moi avant de passer à des banalités. C'est là le même principe. Je le reconnais. A la différence qu'il ne s'agit pas ici de me ménager mais de me faire réaliser par tes questions qui appellent mes réponses où tu veux en venir. Puis je souris. Elle qui fait écho à mes pensées et plongeant mon regard dans le ciel je m'exclame, livrant le secret de tant d'adultes, ce secret que je connais ainsi que ses dérivés que personne n'a jamais peur d'admettre :

« Par peur de souffrir. Par peur de disparaître du cœur de ceux qu'on aime et du monde. Mais surtout parce que la mort signifie que tu ne peux plus cesser de te faire croire que tu as le temps de faire ce que tu veux, qu'il détruit tes pensées et tes rêves et te remplit de regrets.

-Et tu crois que là haut, ils ont eu le temps d'avoir fait ce qu'ils voulaient ? » Tu reprends imperturbable, ton regard te perdant dans le ciel tout comme le mien.

Ils. Tu parles de tout ceux déjà morts pour cette croix de rosaire. Et tu en sais la réponse. Mais alors pourquoi me le demandes tu ? A quoi sert de parler d'évidences ? Pourtant au regard scrutateur que tu poses sur moi, attendant avec espoir la réponse, je réalise que tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche. L'entendre. Et je te fais confiance. Comme tout ce que tu fais toujours, tout cela doit bien avoir une raison d'être. Il me faut être patient, comme un adulte. Pas avec la patience d'un enfant qui veut la lumière au moment même où il doit attendre dans les ténèbres. C'est bien la seule valeur que nous acceptons de ce monde cruel, ce soir, elle et la mort que nous ne faisons pas semblant de voir comme toi et moi Lenalee avant. Cette mort dont nous parlons, tentons de lui échapper sans la fuir par un secret détour que tu es encore le seul à connaître et que tu veux m'enseigner, toi petit magicien des mots et de l'affection, capable d'arracher et de libérer quelqu'un de solidement attaché à ses dossiers à ceux-ci de les libérer des conventions l'espace d'une heure. Petit ange gardien bienveillant qui attend comme si nos vies en dépendaient ma réponse même si tu la connais. Et qui d'ailleurs en dépend, je le lis en ton regard. Même si j'ignore pourquoi. Aussi je m'exclame avec douceur :

« Non, je ne penses pas. »

La mort les as pris bien trop tôt pour. Pauvre enfants dont le seul tort a été de rencontrer un être plus grand et plus fort qu'eux. Et qui payent le prix à présent, ne pouvant rattraper le temps perdu à se battre pour nous, ne pouvant vivre les rêves que la fin de la guerre devaient leur permettre d'éveiller au monde. Pauvres hères qu'ici on oublie si facilement, adultes comme enfants qui se rejoignent seulement dans l'abysse de la mort, des oublis, des regrets, eux qui naturellement marquent une certaine distance entre seules destination commune et qu'eux tous je porte en mon cœur sans distinction comme la mort et la nuit les porte. Et alors que mes pensées se perdent en ces eaux, tu souris doucement, rassuré à l'idée que je te facilites le travail, t'aide en répondant à ce qui est une évidence mais que comme un enfant, comme nous le sommes tout deux, tu veux entendre, et ne plus être sous entendu. Tu ne veux pas laisser la moindre ombre dans laquelle se cacher. Tu veux que tout soit clair, pur et sincère. Et moi je te suis sur cette voie de blancheur que tu te traces au milieu de la noirceur des faux semblants et des mensonges. Je te suis, compagnon de route que tu t'es choisi, qui t'aide autant que tu m'aides, te permet de rester à mes côté, d'être toi, ne détruis pas tes rêves, tes projets par une raison parasite qui déjà là aurais pu tout détruire et qui se plie à tes règles et attend patiemment tandis que tu t'exclames subitement, reprenant la parole, offrant ton sourire au ciel comme moi je l'offre toujours, lui offrant aussi mon regard comme je lui ai offert ma vie à ce Dieu qui j'espère pleure à la vue de tant de ses enfants tombant pour lui, tout comme Timothy et qu'il pourrait nous reprendre pour nos offenses, notre volonté de refuser de suffoquer sous nos chaînes :

« Alors tu ne penses pas qu'ils doivent regretter tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu vivre ? Qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de vivre alors qu'ils le pouvaient ?

-Sûrement » je murmure en retour, perdant mon regard sur la route en contrebas devenue sombre, cette route amenant de nouveaux peut être futurs morts, cette route de tristesse par laquelle nous sommes tous arrivés. Toi, moi et tous les autres. Lenalee, Reever. Morts en sursis qui attendent la volonté du Seigneur et des ordres de Luberrier pour céder nos âmes et nos corps au ciel et à la cendre qui n'attendent que nous. Et qui n'auront jamais pu revoir la véritable couleur d'un ciel de liberté, jamais pris pour la plupart le temps de se laisser aller et que les ténèbres emporteront au loin déjà, le cœur perclus de regrets, la peur de la mort devenant la seule chose qui nous reste de vie au moment où les battements de cœur s'arrêtent. Regrets qu'ils emmènent avec eux dans la mort, le seul linceul quand tous les oublient. Ce que leurs cœurs même morts doivent saigner à ces pensées de ne plus jamais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu et combien tout cela semble sans issue, combien tout cela semble terrible de voir son cœur se briser rempli de regrets que rien ne peut empêcher, rien ne peut sauver.

Et déjà petit ange ta voix s'élève à nouveau dans le velours des ténèbres de tristesse qui nous entoure, le velours du souvenir qui étreint mon cœur comme la nuit :

« Alors les voir gaspiller notre vie comme nous le faisons doit les remplir de tristesse, eux qui ont fait la même erreur..

-Très certainement...dans ses conditions » je murmure en retour, souffrant pour ceux au dessus de nous, dont tu feras peut être partie, toi si jeune et qui a certainement déjà des rêves que tu rejettes peut être à plus tard car nous t'y obligeons. Réalisant combien tu as raison. Car si les vivants oublient les morts, eux n'oublient jamais les vivants et veillent sur eux, nous observe eux qui n'ont plus que cela quand on les prive du moindre air, de la moindre brise. Ne reste que la vue. Mais tu sens ma douleur comme toujours tandis que ta main s'empare de la mienne et que tu murmures avec douceur reprenant la parole :

« Peut être la solution de nos problèmes est de vivre de manière à n'avoir aucun regret devant soi alors... Ainsi la mort ne pourra plus nous effrayer, ni nous ni nos proches...

Je sursaute, relevant le regard que j'avais baissé et le reportant sur toi réalisant ce que tu viens de dire,et me demandant comment pourrait-on accomplir de telles paroles, mais toi, le regard comme suppliant cette pleine lune qui nous fait face de faire preuve de clémence ou de lui accorder son éternel soutien, tu fermes les yeux, inspire profondément comme pour repousser je ne sais quoi au fond de toi avant que tu ne murmures à la pleine lune en face de toi :

-Je voulais que la Congrégation devienne mon foyer. La maison que l'on m'a toujours promis à l'orphelinat que j'ai tant attendu. Je voulais avoir des gens qui veillent sur moi, comme des parents le feraient mais des personnes qui en même temps puissent me comprendre et que je puisse aider autrement qu'en tuant avec mon esprit encore d'enfant sans que j'ai à devenir adulte. Des personnes qui m'apprécient tel que je suis. Je voulais avoir des bras pour m'effondrer quand je ne vais pas bien, puisque les bras d'Emilia ne pourraient me convenir de la sorte, un endroit pour rire et être moi-même, respirer, dire sans peur ce que je pense. Et je les ai trouvés. Avec des efforts, je l'ai crée ce foyer. Ta chambre me suffit comme foyer, les parents que je n'ai pas et qui veillent sur moi comme je veille sur eux, c'est Reever et toi et quand je ne vais pas bien ce sont vos bras dans lesquels je sais pouvoir me réfugier sans crainte ni jugement de faiblesse. Parce qu'en tout deux votre humanité vit avec une telle force qu'elle vous éclaire de l'intérieur l'un comme l'autre. Qu'elle luit si fort quand on peut la voir que vous en êtes presque douloureux à contempler. Et je voudrais que la mienne puisse luire aussi fort en moi sans que l'on ne le voit. Et le lieu où je puis être moi-même et comme pour toi et pour lui. Ici même, ce lieu que j'en fais ce soir jardin de sincérité. »

L'émotion s'empare de mon cœur à ces quelques mots emplis d'une telle sincérité, d'une telle pureté

dont je ne pourrais douter, et me chasse la moindre goulée d'air de mes poumons, le moindre mot, m'emplissant dune douce félicité, une impression qu'enfin je puisse rendre heureux quelqu'un et le sauver au point qu'il me décrit et cela avec l'homme que j'aime et pas contre lui comme souvent nous devons le faire. Elle oppresse mon cœur à m'en faire mal et lui amène des larmes de ce même sentiment alors que je réalise à quel point nous te sommes importants, Reever et moi. Que tu nous lient l'un à l'autre par des mots comme je suis lié à lui par mes pensées et mes sentiments tout au fond de mon âme. Que je comprends pourquoi tu es venu à nous petit ange. Pour te construire un foyer et nous sauver de nous mêmes. Un foyer dont nous sommes les éléments qui puissent te sauver toi des autres, nous différents d'eux, toi qui nous voit comme tel au cœur des ténèbres glacées, toi qui voit au delà des masques avec un talent sans faille. Un foyer qui n'est pas physique, pas tangible, pas conventionnel mais le seul qui puisse nous sauver, nous être humains dont les vifs sentiments qui nous habitent refusent de les laisser 'envoler dans le vent, de devenir nos masque ou la routine. Et à présent je comprends ce que tu veux faire, mon ange. Tu veux vivre sans regret, te libérer de tes chaînes, dire tout ce que tu as dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour ne pas avoir de regrettes si tu meurs. Pour que je ne pense pas à ta mort comme le gâchis de ta vie mais la fin apaisante après une vie dénuée de regrets comme tant d'autres. Alors malgré la douleur qui m'oppresse la poitrine, l'émotion qui labourt chaque centimètre de mon cœur, la réserve qui me pousserait à me taire, à cacher mes larmes au monde, j'offre mon visage à la lune rayonnante qui comme prise de pitié laisse échouer ses rayons sur mon visage, froid encouragement d'un astre qui ne peut être lui-même comme moi. J'offre mes larmes touchées et sincères et mon sourire tout aussi ébranlé, un visage que personne n'a jamais pu voir ici, l'expression de oh combien je suis touché à ceux qui m'entoure dont le souvenir hante chacun de mes pas et qui tout comme les vivants n'ont jamais pu voir l'émotion enlacer aussi fortement mon cœur que ce soir. Je sens sur moi le regard bienveillant de Timothy qui je le sais, sait que j'ai compris où aboutissait toutes ses questions. Et tout comme toi, je ferme les yeux, repousse la gêne qui me pousserait à me taire, inspirant l'air frais autour de moi apaisant comme une brise peut vous consoler quand vous pleurez votre cœur en pièces dehors et offre au monde cette vérité que je brûle de révéler au monde, une sorte de simulacre avant peut être le jour où j'oserai, mon plus grand secret :

« J'aime Reever depuis que je le connais. Tout chez lui m'attire, ses sourires, ses yeux, la force de ses sentiments, son sérieux,sa démarche, sa manière d'être et de le dire, sa force intérieure, sa gêne et son embarras naturel pour peu,ses mots qui lui échappent parfois sous le coup de ses émotions. Il est mon opposé en bien des points mais il me complète. Je suis fou et peu sérieux,il est sérieux et peu extravagant. Mais chez tout deux, les sentiments brûlent fort en nous même si à son opposé, je dois bien plus me dissimuler que lui, plus libre. Je l'admire et l'envie aussi pour avoir cette liberté que je n'ai pas et dont il ne profite que peu. Et je n'aime pas spécialement l'agacer : c'est juste que dans ses moments, il ne regarde plus que moi alors, n'a plus que les yeux sur moi, que je ne quitte plus ses pensées, lui enchaîné à ses dossiers au point que je n'existe peut être pas pour lui en temps normal. C'est mon unique moyen d'attirer son attention , de croiser son regard, même si il est agacé, l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le lier à moi, pour voir ses splendides yeux bleus plongés dans les miens sans que ni gêne ni dossiers s'interpose. Dans ces moments là il est tout à moi. Cela compense la majeure partie du temps où il m'échappe, où je ne peux le voir, lui parler. Un seul de ses regards me suffit,rien qu'un tant ils sont rares. Et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de ne regarder que moi, montrer une faille dans mon masque, même si j'ai l'impression que les choses sont en train de changer grâce à toi Timothy. Mais si il n'y a pas d'amour dans son cœur à mon propos, tes efforts risquent d'être vains et tu n'auras peut être qu'une garde partagée... Et je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'une amitié. Car il a déjà la mienne et que je crève dans mon coin de mon silence, je brûle de le dire en sachant que cela n'aura que des conséquences désastreuses, que c'est sans espoir, que je perdrais tout pour quelques mots, le maigre lien qui nous retient, que comme un enfant refusant de perdre n'est pas le cœur de trancher même si cela pourrait me sauver, non moi je me consume en silence terrorisé par plus grand douleur si je parles...»

Je soupire à ces mots, reportant mon regard vers Timothy, mon sourire fané comme une rose à l'approche de l'hiver même si la gêne ne me fait plus mal, moi qui pour la première fois de ma vie l'est avoué à quelqu'un dans l'air, même si ce n'est pas à la personne à qui se destinent de tels mots. A qui je ne pourrais pas encore prononcer de tels mots. Dont je craindrais sa réaction. Car ma gêne n'est que battue temporairement. Cet amour qui n'est voué qu'à l'impossible et au malheur et dont je viens de parler sans plus me dissimuler pour ne plus avoir de regrets pour ne jamais m'être confié à qui ce soit à son propos, avoir reconnu à voix haute son existence. Avoir reconnu ce que je refuse à mon âme de reconnaître, cette envie de parler même en sachant que cela ne sera que souffrance. Et je vous en fait dépositaire, toi nuit à l'âme semblable à la mienne, et toi Timothy mon petit ange à l'âme hybride entre deux âges tentant de se sauver et de ma sauver. Toi voulant une famille, des êtres pour veiller sur toi, t'aider, te suivre comme nous le faisons, comme tu nous vois, nous rendant importants à tes yeux comme tu l'es déjà aux miens. Vous seuls. Je ne pourrais probablement pas le supporter si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait entendu mais je me sais entouré de gens bienveillants ou de morts m'observant peut être. Alors tout va bien. Les vivants ne pourront user cela contre moi et jamais tu ne me feras le moindre mal, enfant si pur. Je le sais très bien. Alors tout va bien. Mais la douleur de ces constats est elle toujours réelle et rien ne pourra m'en guérir, je le sais bien. Et puis soudainement je les entends, tes bruits de pas. Puis je la sens, la petite main qui s'empare de la mienne m'amenant à relever le regard vers toi pour rencontrer ton sourire un peu exaspéré mais un réel soucis pour moi luisant en ton regard tandis que tu t'exclames :

« Abruti mal chanceux... Si tu veux mon avis, parce que je ne le trahirais pas plus, même en ta faveur, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui...»

Oh je le sais bien. Il ne sera pas méchant quand il me rejettera, il sera plus désolé que tout de me blesser, au contraire, sa peine me fera plus mal sur le coup que la mienne. Je le sais bien. Mais cela n'ôtera pas après coup la douleur du rejet, quant tu seras loin de mes yeux, que je serais seul, quand les larmes que je verserais couleront. Et où veux-t en venir avec ton malchanceux ? Malchanceux en amour ? Oh, ce n'est rien tu sais. Après tout avant la Congrégation, avant tes yeux bleus, je méprisais l'amour, le pensant incompatible avec toute l'affection que je voulais donner à Lenalee, qu'elle avait besoin que je ne sois qu'à elle, ne puisse penser qu'à elle pour la sauver. Un château de sable de plus, parmi mon océan de sable. Il est normal qu'il se venge ce cruel sentiment à mon égard. Aussi je soupire à nouveau et m'exclame :

« Oh je sais bien qu'il ne me rejettera pas cruellement.. Mais tu sais, au fond ce n'est pas de la malchance, c'est juste que j'ai trop longtemps méprisé ce sentiment pour qu'il ne me méprise pas à son tour et...

Une tape sur ma main un peu forte m'interrompt brusquement et m'amène à relever mon regard surpris en ta direction pour rencontrer ton regard un peu agacé mais aussi amusé tout au fond de toi tandis que tu secoue la tête l'exaspération éclipsant subitement ton amusement avant que tu ne t'exclames :

-Abruti, va en matière de sentiments tu es le plus grand crétin que je connaisse...Et ta malchance est le fait que tu faisais la déclaration la plus sincère de ta vie, qui jamais n'égalera toutes celles que tu pourras faire après coup et que cet autre abruti n'est pas été là pour l'entendre...

A ces mots je rougis et je sursaute, répliquant au quart de tour d'une voix balbutiante au comble de la gêne que par ces quelques mots tu as éveillée, elle battue comme pour me montrer, fatale ironie, qu'elle n'était qu'endormie alors que je ne peux plus supporter ton regard le tournant comme en supplication vers la lune pour éviter que cela ne se produise:

heureux..que..que ce n'est.. pas...pas été.. le cas...J'aurais...jamais..jamais pu.. supporter son regard..Ni..ni sa réaction... »

Comment pourrais-je en sachant qu'il n'y aura que du rejet dans ses yeux ? Je ne saurais plus où me mettre, ni empêcher mes joues de rougir. Autant pour ma prétendue impassibilité, et ma prétendue ignorance de la gêne. Je détruirais plus encore ce dont j'ai toujours eu l'air, l'air d'un gamin irresponsable insouciant sans gêne et glacé, n'aimant autour de lui que Lenalee. Pas que je ne voudrais que tu ne le saches jamais, moi qui rêve au plus profond de moi de te le montrer mais...Pas en sachant que cela ne fera que me blesser. Et toi petit ange tu as un léger rire attendri avant de t'emparer à nouveau de ma main en s'exclamant avec douceur :

« Imbécile, tu n'aurais aucun raison d'avoir peur. Bon, connaissant l'autre débile, il n'aurait pas tout de suite réagi mais après, je suis sûr que cela aurait valu le coup...»

Tu tentes de me remonter le moral, je le sais bien. Et réussis presque à me convaincre, même si je sais que ta sincérité est fausse et simulé tu tentes de me réconforter en me donnant les mots qu'il faut, comme saurait les trouver un adolescent à un ami. On est au delà d'un enfant là, qui lui dirait les choses telles qu'elle sont. Mais ce n'est rien, de toute manière tu y es déjà, en tant qu'hybride d'enfant et d'adulte. Car qu'est ce donc qu'un adolescent ? Ni plus ni moins qu'un être perdu entre deux lumières, celle de l'âge d'enfant et celle de l'âge adulte, pris au milieu de deux flammes contraires, trop jeune pour qu'elle soit comme les autres, et trop âgée pour qu'elle soit comme les autres. Même si c'est déjà trop tard, que tu as déjà quitté l'état de pur enfance, on peut néanmoins fixer ton âme dans l'adolescence même si elle est un peu en avance. Alors je ne peux que sourire à tes efforts et m'exclamer en te pressant la main en retour :

« Merci. »

Et là tu as une réaction qui me surprend un peu. Tu souris un peu exaspéré d'un air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore avant d'agiter la tête en levant les yeux au ciel comme le prenant à témoin de cette même chose que j'ignore. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose car tu reprends déjà la parole en me souriant, plongeant tes yeux dans les miens, me faisant témoin de ce que tu vas dire la place de la lune, comme si ce que tu allais dire ne devait m'être dit qu'en me regardant :

« Quand j'ai compris que ce qu'Allen disait était vrai c'est le jour où on a joué aux échecs. Tout autre adulte condescendant n'aurait jamais pris la peine de tenter de me désennuyer sur son temps de travail et m'aurait laissé gagner la partie en songeant que comme il ne m'arrive que des horreurs et que je ne suis qu'un enfant, ce ne serait que justice, oubliant ainsi le sens du un contre un. Mais toi tu as non seulement pris du temps parce que ma peine te blessait, mais en plus, tu t 'es battu de toutes tes forces pour ne pas me laisser gagner, m'a offert un duel à la loyale et par cette condescendance à laquelle m'ont habitué tous les gens que je connais. Tu n'as rien fait pour détruire ce moment, tu t'es fondu comme si tu savais d'instinct dans ce dont j'avais besoin. Et pas une fois tu n'as rappelé la réalité dans ce moment. Et ce jour là, j'ai compris que tu étais la personne que je cherchais ici et j'ai compris à la manière dont tu semblais profiter de ce moment que traduisait tes yeux, combien toi même tu devais être seul. Alors j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi. Mais je ne savais pas comment. Je me voyais mal t'approcher et te dire « Salut, je sais que tu simules et que t'es quelqu'un de bien »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ces mots et de commenter en retour en même temps que l'émotion me touche en réalisant à quel point ce simple acte t'avait aidé en te redonnant un peu d'espoir cet acte, si vain chez les autres :

-C'est sûr que je ne l'aurais pas très bien pris et aurais nié en bloc avant de filer terrorisé à l'idée que mon masque ne serait pas si parfait...

Et toi de pester, redoublant mon rire en réponse en t'exclamant :

-Évidemment patate ! C'est pour cela que je ne disais rien..Et puis laisse moi finir, c'est déjà pas facile facile à expliquer...

-Moi je trouve plus sympathique d'intervenir en même temps, plus sincère et vivant je lui fait remarquer avec un léger sourire. Et cela t'amusera peut être, te faisant vivre plus encore. Et à ce constat tu sursautes avant de sourire et de t'exclamer en retour :

-Oh mais tu dis là une chose sensée...

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes ton temps à me traiter d'idiot, patate ou autre abruti que je le suis..La plupart des gens malgré mes défauts exaspérés me reconnaissent aussi du génie je m'exclame, d'un air faussement blessé qui ne te trompe pas comme je le devines à ton sourire avant que tu ne t'exclames :

-Ils ont bien raison. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu as avancé en si peu de temps sur mon golem...

-Ce n'est pas du génie cela je balbutie gêné en même temps que je réalise que durant le temps où nous étions dans ma chambre, tu as pris le temps d'observer les alentours même si je suis aussi touché par l'éclat de pure admiration qui luit en ton regard que je sais ne pas mériter. Après tout, faire un golem, même comme Timcampy n'est pas une tâche difficile qui requiert des esprits hautement supérieurs. Mais toi tu secoues la tête amusé avant de t'exclamer :

-Si si, du moins à mes yeux. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui le prouve, au vu de tout ce que tu as apporté à la Congrégation depuis que tu es là.

-Même les Komulins ? Je ricane un peu amer. Je n'ai après tout jamais réussi à en tirer quoi ce fut qui puisse nous aider, sceau suprême de mon impuissance.

-Surtout eux. Faut vraiment être doué pour réussir à en créer de tels » tu t'exclames, ta voix sonnant encore plus de cette lueur d'admiration que tu ne me caches plus. Toi résolu à ne plus me cacher ce que tu ressens. Et même si c'est là totalement ridicule au vu de combien mes efforts ont été inutiles, je dois avouer que cela me touche encore un peu plus ce soutien et cette admiration même mal placée comme elle l'est. Me fait sentir moins seul, me donne l'impression qu'un jour mes efforts pourront servir. Et puis tu reprends avec douceur :

« Et puis je me suis réveillé angoissé de ce cauchemar que je fais depuis des mois et je n'ai plus cherché à trouver les mots. J'ai juste voulu combler le vide de mon cœur. J'ai traversé la congrégation jusqu'à ton étage. Mais là je n'ai pas eu à chercher ta chambre. J'ai entendu tes murmures maudissant Luberrier dans ton sommeil, le cri de rage qui t'a échappé qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu souffrais, combien j'avais raison de venir à toi et vaincu mes dernières réserves bien que ne m'ôtant pas la peur que tu puisses m'ignorer et la suite, tu la connais enfin me regarde pas comme cela ! » Tu t'énerves subitement en me regardant t'écouter avec attention, réalisant qu'une fois de plus, j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil et que c'est bien ma détresse nocturne qui t'a attiré ici, cette nuit là, et que toi comme moi sommes hantés par des cauchemars. Et subitement je sais de quoi je vais parler à mon tour, te faire dépositaire tandis que je souris mon regard contemplant la pleine lune avant de m'exclamer en retour, avouant enfin à voix haute à quoi je cauchemarde depuis des mois comme une ultime délivrance que mon âme attendait mais ignorait qu'il s'agissait de la solution,qu'il s'agit là du seul moyen pour en diminuer la souffrance :

« Cette nui là, comme bien souvent je rêvais que dans le combat contre le Comte nous nous étions entretués et que du monde il ne reste qu'un désert de sable où errent les rêves que tous avaient et où je suis le seul survivant. J'erre dedans hanté par mes souvenirs, les horreurs que j'ai vécu, mon impuissance, le fait que je ne puisse même pleurer alors que Luberrier comme les autres est mort et qui pourtant me regarde depuis le ciel, attendant que la mort finisse par me tuer. J'erre désabusé, ne croyant plus en rien, et pourtant continuant à espérer un salut possible, même si je ne le mérite pas, moi responsable de la fin de ce monde. Et je finis par pleurer dans le désert tout en sachant que ce n'est pas permis, que même mes sentiments ne sont que châteaux de sable, suppliant le monde de ne plus me regarder avant de m'excuser auprès de ceux que j'aime pour être si faible, pleurer leur morts, mes regrets avant de défier l'esprit de Luberrier de venir m'empêcher de pleurer, de me blesser plus que je ne le suis déjà. Après ma Lenalee ainsi que tous ceux que j'ai connu, le Qg éclipse le désert, tandis que Lenalee prononce les mots que j'attends depuis longtemps dans ce rêve,que tout est fini, que l'on va pouvoir rentrer et que les autres m'encouragent à la prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'ai du mal à la croire, je prends cela pour une émanation de plus d'un rêve avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer et s'excuse. Et je ne peux supporter ce spectacle, je me retourne et la prend dans mes bras. Et tout redevient du sable car tout n'était qu'un rêve, la vengeance de Luberrier. Alors je le maudis et attend ma punition. Qui ne tarde pas et se présente sous la forme d'un couteau sous mon pied comme un défi de me tuer. Défi que je relève en me tranchant les veines car n'attendant plus rien d'ici en criant mon amour pour ma Lenalee. Et ma dernière vision à chaque fois que je me réveille chez mon sang, c'est du rouge qui envahit ma rétine. »

En le racontant naturellement me vient ce geste de faire comme si j'allais me trancher les veines, comme pour exorciser la douleur qui me taillade dans ce rêve tandis que je sens subitement une main se poser sur mes doigts, comme pour m'empêcher..Une main bien plus grande que celle de Timothy. Mais c'est impossible... D'où vient elle ? Surpris, je relève le regard que j'avais baissé pour contempler ce poignet que je perçais en mon imaginaire pour.. Rencontrer le regard bleu de Reever rempli de douleur à mes mots. Surpris, je recule sur le coup. Quand, comment, pourquoi, depuis quand... Et subitement je rougis. Pouvait-il avoir entendu ma confession ? Subitement, je ne peux plus supporter son regard et le détourne. Avant que ta voix ne s'élève dans l'air, toujours emplie de douleur :

« Bon sang, et tout ce temps, vous avez supporté un rêve pareil sans jamais en parler...Ce que j'ai été aveugle...

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, comment auriez vous pu savoir ? » Je m'exclame éperdu. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, non... Je ne peux supporter ta peine dans ta voix, ton sincère soucis pour moi, bien qu'il me touche aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à mon propos avec tant de force, Reever. Et tant pis si ma voix résonne un peu vive sous le ciel endormi. Elle à la hauteur du sentiment qui en moi veut t'épargner la douleur. Tant pis si mon premier mouvement est de tendre la main vers toi en supplication comme pour effacer cette douleur de ta voix. Stupéfait, tu me contemples, mais tu avances subitement et entrelaces tes doigts aux miens tendus vers toi avec un léger sourire un peu triste, comme refusant de me rejeter, plongeant ton regard douloureux directement dans le mien :

« J'aurais du me douter que son départ et votre dispute aurait des séquelles sur vous...J'aurais du être là de suite, ne pas laisser la douleur vous briser...Au lieu de rester enfermé dans mes dossiers, cherche plus à comprendre ce que vous ressentiez...

Tes doigts sont chauds dans les miens. Incandescents même contre mes paumes glacées. Ton regard emplie d'une souffrance infinie pour moi et d'une culpabilité sans nom. Que je ne sais comment atténuer, dont j'ignore tout et..

- T'es pas responsable crétin. Mais comme tu vas encore me dire que tu l'es, il y a un moyen tu sais de te racheter de ta « faute »...

Et Reever de sourire doucement d'un air entendu en baissant le regard à ces quelques mots de Timothy, d'un air que je ne comprends pas avant de murmurer en retour :

-Oui je sais... Et cette fois ci je ne me déroberais pas.. A présent que je sais comment faire... »

« Cette fois-ci je ne me déroberais pas ». Est que ce... Je porte ma main libre à mes lèvres, un espoir indicible embrasant mon cœur.. Mais je n'ose le formuler, de peur que comme tout le reste il ne s'évapore en sable entre mes doigts. Même en esprit... Et tu relèves ton regard et m'adresse un petit sourire un peu maladroit mais que je sais sincère du plus profond de moi, de légères rougeurs éclairées délicatement par la lueur de la lune bienveillante en t'exclamant un peu bredouillant, gêné :

« S..si vous...vous... vou..voulez bi..bien évi..évidemment...

Tu n'as pas besoin d'achever, d'autant que ta voix se brise et que tu détournes le regard gêné. Je finis à mi voix, ébranlé, touché au plus haut point :

- Que tu veilles aussi sur moi ? »

J'ai besoin de le dire à voix haute, pour le rendre tangible, empêcher que je ne puisse croire que ce soit un château de sable bien que je sache au fond de moi que c'est là probablement l'amitié que tu as pour moi que tu ne révèles jamais mais que je sais avoir qui amène à tes lèvres de tels tu veux vraiment veiller sur moi, la preuve tangible que je t'importe. Cela n'équivaut pas à ce que je voudrais mais là je m'en moque. Je ne veux que sentir cette lumière d'espoir que tu as allumé en moi

l'impression que j'importe à quelqu'un qui n'est pas ma Lenalee ni Timothy, quelqu'un auquel je tiens aussi fort que je tiens à lui. Et toi, ne me faisant pas attendre, comme sachant d'instinct que le moindre temps d'attente me fera douter de tout cela, tu hoches la tête avec vivacité, le regard toujours me fuyant. Et je perds tout contrôle. Je te saute au cou brusquement, te faisant sursauter, écarquiller les yeux au maximum, et même reculer sous l'impact sans que tu ne te dégages de moi pourtant. Mon cœur n'est plus que rempli d'allégresse au point que je ne peux rester loin de toi une minute de plus, même si ce n'est que de l'amitié qui te pousse à t'occuper de moi. J'oublie en cet instant que je ne suis qu'un ami au mieux. J'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi, de montrer à quel point tes paroles d'espoir et de promesses illuminent mon avenir et mon âme. Je ne veux plus me cacher, plus me retenir. D'autant que je n'ai plus conscience de la gêne. Il y a quelques secondes, j'étais là à te regarder et l'instant d'après je suis pendu à ton cou même si tu as bien huit centimètres de moins que moins. En temps normal je les aurais maudit, ces huit centimètres que j'ai de trop mais là qu'importe. Je sens ta nuque sous mes bras et même tes bras qui m'enserrent la taille après avoir été écarté un moment, n'en sachant pas quoi faire. Tes bras que tu viens de nouer timidement autour de moi comme pour me confirmer ta décision. Et subitement je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Ce que j'ai fait. Te sauter au cou avec toute la spontanéité dont je suis capable. Et subitement je défais mes bras de ton cou alors qu'au même moment, tu me libères et que je recule, gêné au possible, incapable de te contempler tout comme toi et que Timothy subitement se mette à rire avant de s'exclamer :

« Tsk vous êtes gênés pour des broutilles...

Des broutilles ? Sa nuque contre mes bras ? Ses bras autour de moi ? Son épaule où j'avais déposé mon menton ? Son odeur délicate qui m'a envahi à ce moment, cette odeur délicate de citron ? Les battements de son cœur que j'ai senti contre moi un bref instant ? Absolument pas...

-Ce n'est pas rien ! » je proteste gêné et avec force. Pour me rendre compte brusquement que Reever a prononcé en même temps que moi, les même mots. Surpris, nos regards se croisent. Et dans mon jumeau bleu j'y lis la même incompréhension, la même surprise. Et il y a autre chose derrière, une lueur que je ne peux identifier, que je n'y arrive pas tant elle est ténue. Mais cela ne peut pas être l'espoir que ces mots réveillent, qu'il trouve aussi cela gênant pour la même raison que moi, qu'il croit aussi de son côté que je n'éprouve rien pour lui. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, autant ne pas y rêver. Et je souris en me rendant compte de notre synchronité. Tout comme lui. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus.. Je me souviens, de ce jour où Hevlaska nous avait mandé et qu'un transfiguré était apparu. Cette pensée ridicule que j'avais concernant Allen et que toi tu avais exprimé à voix haute sans savoir à quel point elle étais semblable. Pensée que j'avais retenu car la trouvant absurde et qui à toi aussi était venu et que tu n'avais pas eu peur d'exprimer même si ta voix s'était parée de nuances pour que ta pensée n'apparaisse pas comme une affirmation. Et je murmure doucement comme un secret :

« Et en plus ce n'est pas la première fois... »

Il écarquille les yeux en retour surpris mais n'a pas plus le temps de m'interroger que subitement la voix de Timothy s'élève en l'air, douce :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Reever ? Tu savais que nous étions là ? »

Ce sont là des questions qui se pose, assurément. Et qui me révèle que toi aussi ne t'y attendais pas. Et qui amènent Reever à se tourner vers toi en retour avec ce qui me semble, une nuance de regret. Mais ce n'est peut être que supputations...Certainement même.. Et subitement je me rappelle que peut être il a entendu ma déclaration. Ce qui me fais à nouveau rougir. Et il s'exclame en réponse sans rien remarquer de mon trouble:

« Non absolument pas... En fait... J'avais besoin de me prouver qu'il ne tenait aussi qu'à moi de stopper le temps, j'avais envie de prendre un peu de temps hors de ce monde avant d'aller me coucher, de prendre un peu de distance, ce que j'ai cruellement oublié de faire ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de me prouver que cela dépendait aussi de moi, que ce n'était pas un château de sable de plus comme on sait tant en faire ici. Que je n'étais pas simplement cette tour de Londres usée que je suis d'ordinaire, que tes efforts n'étaient pas vains, que je n'étais pas un cas désespéré comme ce que tu me disais ne pas être. Et j'étais en route pour ce lieu quand arrivé j'ai entendu le Grand Intendant raconter l'horreur qu'il le taraude. Et au départ, en voyant le lieu pris, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger et voulais repartir quand j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et là..Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'incruster. Je suis désolé... »

Tu achèves ton explication, le regard penaud, plongé dans le mien sans faille alors que je réalise...A quel point je m'étais encore trompé. Que ton cœur pouvait aussi avoir de l'audace, pour te pousser à t'en sortir seul. Que tu pouvais aussi t'en sortir seul, sans avoir besoin de Timothy pour te forcer à te reposer, prendre du recul. Que tu peux te libérer seul de ta glace à présent qu'il t'a enseigné sa magie, son art de se libérer propre aux enfants que les adultes oublient. La culpabilité de t'avoir sous estimé se fait plus forte en mon cœur en même temps que je ne comprends pas certaines, comme cette histoire de cas désespéré. Mais malgré elle, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Devant l'emploi de tes images, ce château de sable qui m'est si cher et que tu uses sans te douter que dans mon âme cette image aussi à une grande importance. Devant l'espoir que tu ranimes que peut être si demain tout se finissait, les efforts de Timothy ne s'effondrent pas comme sa vie et le sable face à l'assaut de l'infinie mer. Que tu puisses venir perdre ton temps pour te reposer. Qu'il me reste une personne à mes côtés pour me sauver de moi-même. Mais je sais bien que là où un lien fraternel et d'amitié, ou comme celui unissant un père et son fils, qui m'unit à Timothy du fil rouge de la destinée que nous avons entrelacées en nos poignets ce lien mélange de ces liens conventionnelles me suffit, ne saurait me suffire envers Reever. Comme un adulte je veux tout, ne veux pas me contenter de l'a priori. Vivant paradoxe, quand on sait que la première chose que prétend vouloir un adulte est le compromis...Et qui en réalité est profondément déçu de celui-ci. Alors je devrais m'éloigner, je le sais bien. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à détruire le seul rêve qui me resterai de moi-même. Même si cela ferait moins de souffrance. Je ne veux pas l'effondrer moi-même. Je choisis de ne pas être victime du destin, de subir comme tant de fois auparavant mes rêves s'effondrant. Mais je refuse de de donner à ce rêve plus illusoire que celui dans lequel je vis une consistance qui s'averera n'être que du sable, qui détruira le dernier lien avec ce lieu que j' je perds Timothy, je connais bien les ténèbres qui m'emporteront et cette fois-ci sans retour sauf si mon dernier rêve illusoire s'avère ne pas l'être. Mais il le sera. Et l'océan de glace m'emportera, je le sais bien. Puisque rêver pour moi n'est qu'illusoire, je céderai. Mais ces pensées ne terniront pas mon sourire. Pas ce soir, alors que mon petit ange a tout fait pour me le ramener, pas ce soir où le départ est imminent, pas ce soir où nous vivons tout trois et où Reever croit des choses absurdes. Comme toujours.

Et Timothy de rire subitement me devançant le faisant sursauter avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Un cas désespéré, en effet non.. Pour certaines choses néanmoins,si...

Et lui de tiquer et moi de sourire plus, voyant où il veut en venir devinant aisément ce qui va suivre. Et qui d'ailleurs ne tarde pas tandis qu'à la lumière de la bougie, Timothy esquisse un sourire malicieux et aussi un peu agacé:

-D'où tu as vu que tu nous dérangeais ? Tu es des nôtres, que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs, même si ce serait mieux avec ton consentement. Alors tu ne nous dérangeras jamais. Ta place est parmi nous, nous qui t'acceptons tel que tu es sans questions ni compromis. Pas comme eux. »

Non en effet, pas comme « eux ». Ce que ce eux est menaçant dans ta bouche, Timothy...A la hauteur de ce qu'ils t'ont blessé. Et est on ne peut plus vrai. Et puis il se tourne vers moi subitement muet, l'émotion embrasant son regard plus parlante que le moindre de tes mots et l'hésitation, la peur que je ne pense pas comme lui, son regard cherchant mon approbation. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de la chercher. Tu l'as déjà, Reever. Et j'hoche la tête en retour, lui souriant doucement. Pas besoin de mots, de mots trompeurs et pleins de faux semblants quand la simplicité de sourires et de hochements de têtes suffit à en dire bien plus que les mots ces choses si artificielles, ces choses qui servent à bâtir même le plus élémentaire des mensonges. Sous ce clair de lune, sous ces étoiles et ce ciel clément les lueurs de nos yeux ne peuvent mentir, pas plus que la courbe de nos lèvres. La nuit est la révélation bien souvent de qui nous sommes réellement. N'est ce pas sous ses couleurs que mon masque s'est effondré après tout ? Et lui en retour..Un léger sourire timide que je ne lui ai jamais vu avant. Un sourire qui l'illumine de l'intérieur. Allume une lumière qui parmi toutes les lumières du soir luit avec peu d'intensité à mes yeux de terrien mais qui luit peut être bien plus en lui que tous les astres de la nuit. Qui me touche bien plus que toutes ses lumières. Car bien plus sincère et que j'en suis le seul destinataire de ce sourire qui fait battre un peu plus fort mon cœur à sa vue, donne plus de force à cette lumière que sa présence suffit à allumer en moi. Que je suis le seul qui l'ait allumé et l'un des rares à pouvoir le contempler et dont j'envierai la moindre personne qui réussira à recevoir ce sourire. Je veux graver de couleurs indélébiles ce sourire, plus que tout. Ce moment de lumière qui t'éclaire de l'intérieur, suggère plutôt que ne révèle la forces des émotions en toi. Mais déjà, comme un moment éphémère de nos vies, ce sourire s'envole et se mêle aux étoiles, perdant de sa douceur et et de sa timidité, gagnant en confiance et en chaleur. Le sourire qu'arbore souvent ton visage. Je le connais par cœur, celui là, chaque nuance est gravé en mon cœur comme je viens d'en graver les nuances de ton précédent. Tu ne doutes plus, à présent tu sais. C'est peut être mieux, je sais, mais j'aimais la spontanéité qui s'est emparé de ton visage un cours instant elle si souvent gelée en toi. Cette spontanéité que seule la nuit, l'absence de regards des autres et un petit ange pouvait rendre à leur légitime propriétaire. Cette spontanéité qui apparaît dans ce qu'il ignore le jardin de la sincérité.Qui détruit ta glace petit à petit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, prends ton temps pour retrouver ton être Reever. Tu es en bonne voie et tu pourrais t'en sortir seul. Je t'envie, un peu. Car ce que tu peux faire pour te sauver, je ne le peux. Et peut être que demain..Non je ne veux plus y penser, plus maintenant alors que tu fais tout pour m'enlever ma peur de celle-ci à ton égard en disant tout ce que tu as toujours voulu dire. Alors je la laisse s'abîmer non loin de mon esprit pour l'apaiser la mort tandis que Timothy reprend avec amusement :

« N'empêche, abruti, si tu étais venu plus tôt, tu aurais entendu quelque chose de très intéressant...»

Oh, tiens il le traite aussi d'abrut...QUOI ? IL NE VA QUAND MEME PAS... Et en plus, il laisse sa voix finir en suspension, pour bien intriguer Reever, pour bien aiguiser ses soupçons...A coup sur il va s'interroger surtout, quand il va voir ma réaction...Car là, je ne peux retenir la gêne qui revient dans mon âme, me fait détourner les yeux et me pousse à m'exclamer :

-S'il te plaît Timothy, tais toi ! »

Je sais bien qu'avec cela je vais lui paraître encore plus louche, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. La gêne est trop forte, trop intense pour que je puisses ignorer la chaleur qui se répand comme une traînée de poudre sur mes joues, mon regard que je n'arrive plus à fixer sur Reever, comme si j'avais peur au fond de moi qu'il parvienne à lire dans mes yeux, mes yeux miroirs le secret de ses mots, de ma déclaration... Et je sens subitement son regard se poser sur moi.. Et là je peux juste me détourner, ne pouvant pas même endurer la pensée qu'il me contemple, ni même imaginer le regard qu'il dépose sur moi, peut être suspicieux qu'en sais-je, alors que Timothy pouffe doucement de mon attitude plus loin. Tu vas voir petit bonhomme, je me vengerai. Je ne me fâche pas car ce ne sont que taquineries sans méchancetés comme savent les créer deux enfants. Et je me vengerai. Même si j'ignore encore comment. Peut être une séance de chatouilles, va savoir... Et puis..

« Komui ? »

Ta voix..Mon dieu ta voix... Un peu inquiète pour moi et un peu confuse, délicate intonation dans ta voix qui te rend adorable à tout égard. Me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces. Te donne l'air égaré d'un chaton, une fragilité que je ne t'ai jamais vu, toi qui comme un bon scientifique, n'aime admettre quand il ne sait quelque chose. Toi dont la profonde inquiétude à mon égard se sent en cet instant. Pas du mépris, ou de la suspicion ni même une curiosité malavisée sans que tu le saches bien qu'elle soit certainement là aussi sous la surface. Non tu t'inquiètes simplement pour moi au vu de ma réaction pour le moins surprenante en retenant ta curiosité. Toi qui prononce pour la première fois mon nom. Juste mon nom. Pas précédé de Intendant, comme dans les bons jours je pouvais avoir le droit. Et ce que j'aime entendre de tes lèvres mon nom, bon sang.. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je l'entends et j'aimerais déjà l'entendre encore et encore, lui et seulement lui de ta voix emplie de ses mélodies sincères dont elle est parée en cet instant. Plus de titres, juste mon nom.

Mais ton inquiétude est un peu injustifiée. Je suis juste gêné. Et même si je me sens gêné au possible, je dois au moins te rassurer, ne pas te laisser t'angoisser à mon sujet pour si peu. Aussi je me force à me tourner vers lui et lui sourit autant que je peux avant d'aller pour m'exclamer, résolu d'user comme lui de son nom, de son nom seul :

« Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas Reever »

Mais les mots meurent à peine nés dans mon esprit, léger souffle s'éteignant de suite sur mes lèvres face à ton regard. Ce regard empli d'une douce confusion, d'un air inquiet pour moi d'une expression à ravir un je ne peux supporter tant celle ci est adorable au possible, la mine d'un enfant perdu, d'un chaton égaré. Mauvaise idée finalement de se retourner... Je me détourne le plus vite possible de lui alors que mon cœur continue de battre plus fort dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Si je contemple encore une seconde de plus cette expression, je perdrais tout contrôle sur moi-même et le serrerai cotre moi sans retenue, avouerai tout ou bien même l'embrasserai. Tout cela pourrait me coûter si cher...Je ne le sais que trop bien. Cette nuit en serait brisée, notre complicité souillée par ce que tu pourrais penser de la perversité. Et je m'y refuse de toute mon âme. Quitte à ne plus regarder ce spectacle splendide dont tu es la vivante et inconsciente incarnation à mes yeux, toi qu 'en plus de tout la lueur de la lune dépose sur tes épaules et souligne tes cheveux de sa lueur argentée, te donnant l'air d'un ange récemment échoué sur terre dont le salut ne pourrait venir que de moi le damné. Spectacle que mon esprit à déjà fermement ancré dans ma mémoire, qui danse dans mon âme comme les rayons de lune te parent en leur danse silencieuse et infinie comme une bénédiction ou tes ailes de lumière.

Cependant je ne peux te laisser ainsi. Aussi je m'exclame, balbutiant et me maudissant pour ce ton qui me trahit encore:

« Ce..Ce n'est...n'est rien...

Et ce petit ange démon de Timothy de s'exclamer d'un air malicieux, taquin comme un enfant peut l'être et ceci quand il est sûr que ce qu'il fait puisse aider à coup sûr :

-Tu es sûr ? »

Et moi de me retourner pour le foudroyer du regard avec vivacité lui promettant une vengeance importante sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis de Reever qui comprend de moins en moins, lui pauvre intermédiaire entre nous deux qui le rend de plus en plus adorable et que je ne peux regarder, même du coin des yeux par peur de perdre mon sang froid. Pour le coup, même adorable comme cela te rend, j'aimerai vraiment que tu arrêtes d'arborer cette expression et...

« Timothy, tu devrais le laisser un peu tranquille. S'il n'a pas envie de m'en parler pour le moment, c'est là son droit. Et j'ai manqué ces mots, c'est tout, tant pis, ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de les entendre. Après tout, je sors tout juste à peine de ma glace, il serait anormal qu'il me fasse déjà confiance comme à toi, toi qu'il a bien vu plus agir avec humanité que moi enfermé sans cesse dans mes dossiers et qui cachait tout au fond de mon âme que je savais que Komui ne fait rien au hasard ni sans but. »

Et là je ne peux que rester stupéfait et touché, ma gêne déjà effacée comme la pluie quand les nuages par un caprice du ciel s'éloigne. Touché par ce soutien pour le moins inattendu. Cette défense que tu as prise sans préavis, sans que rien ne le laisse présager de ce ton si doux que les étoiles comme pour graver à jamais ce moment en mon esprit et mon cœur épris, un tel moment que même un rêve n'aurait pu m'amener adoucisse encore ou comme si il craignait de réveiller ceux qui dorment dans le ciel et s'attirer leur colère. Son acceptation de tout cela. Mais aussi le fait que tu oublies les questions qui t'assaillent en ton esprit pour m'éviter l'embarras, de dire ce que je ne peu dire de moi-même. Mais aussi ce fait qu'il croit vrai.. Mais c'est faux, Reever. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. C'est juste que tu l'ignores. Je connais la valeur de ton cœur, la force qui vit en toi que la glace a paralysé mais pas tué, je le sais pertinemment. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que ce soit une question de confiance quand ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne retiens pas les mots qui se forment en mon esprit :

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. J'ai entièrement confiance en Reever, et je sais bien qu'il ne me trahirait jamais mais...

Et la gêne qui semblait s'être envolée de mon esprit, futile papillon aux ailes chatoyantes de non dits qui tuent vos mots et votre âme revint sur mon cœur au moment où Timothy s'exclame en retour, toujours amusé à l'idée de me taquiner :

-Et c'est quoi alors ?»

A sa voix, je sais qu'il ne fait que me taquiner. Parce qu'en réalité, il sait très bien que je lui fais entièrement confiance. Il le sait, il le sait mais me taquine à ce sujet. Comme un enfant s'amuse à taquiner la vérité des autres pour les pousser à parler. Ce que tu tentes de me faire faire avec Reever. Sauf qu'avec tes mots, tu réveilles l'ennemi naturelle des adultes, la cruelle gêne qu'un enfant ne connaît jamais. Que j'espère que tu ne connais qu'un peu. Mais je ne peux cette fois-ci me sortir de l'abysse dans laquelle me jette tes mots. Je suis pris au piège de mon propre océan de gêne et de sentiments cachés sous une apparence lisse et sans grande passions, bloqué dans mon ignorance et..Une main sur mon épaule. Qui me fait redresser le regard que j'avais baissé, étonné. Pour rencontrer le regard touché de Reever, ce regard emplis d'étoiles que tu m'offres sans condition assorti pour simple ornement du plus pur sourire que je puisse t'avoir vu en dehors de ce jour. Car cet doux air, je le reconnais. Il est celui duquel tu étais orné déjà, celui que je trouvais tout simplement adorable, bien avant que la confusion et le soucis ne s'empare de ton visage. Ce petit sourire timide, j'en reconnais la nuance. Elle s'est à nouveau offert ton visage, cette nuance. Et tu me presse l'épaule subitement, me faisant sursauter, battre mon cœur plus fort encore que tout. Au point que même les étoles doivent l'entendre d'en haut. Gentiment. Doucement. Pour ne pas me brusquer, me laissant tout à fait le choix de me dérober ou non. Mais l'idée ne m'effleurerait pas même l'esprit, Reever, ne t'en inquiètes pas. Pas avec les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard, avec la force avec laquelle ils sont vivaces en moi et enserrent chaque jour plus mon cœur comme les épines enlacent la plus belle des roses, cette rose qu'ici est la pureté et la sincérité de ceux-ci. Et puis doucement tu murmures, tes lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, accélérant sans que tu en rendre compte probablement les battements de mon coeur d'une voix basse de manière à ce que je sois le seul à t'entendre :

« Prends ton temps, alors. Et si un jour tu veux m'en parler, je serais là. Ne te jugerai jamais, et encore moins en mal. »

Et sur ses mots emplis de gentillesse, ce tutoiement qui tu m'offres ce soir sous une pluie infinie d'étoiles à la fois proches et éloignées de nous, sur ce ton touché qui me rendent muet, tu te détourne de moi avec douceur en t'exclamant à l'intention de Timothy :

« Et vous deux, qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ce soir ? Et avec des couvertures en plus ? Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de... »

Je ne peux que rester silencieux et touché et par tes mots précédents qui me révèlent à quel point tu as perçu ma sincérité, révélateurs de ta propre émotion et par ce soutien que tu m'offres de par tes mots sincères avec en plus cette tentative de détourner son attention que tu tentes. Je ne peux qu'être touché pas le soutien que tu m'offres qui ne cherche même pas à comprendre et qui préfères me laisser du temps plutôt que me harceler de questions. Je ne peux qu'être touché par tes attentions petites mais infinies comme je m'en rends compte à présent. Et qui peut être m'avaient toujours entouré, ou attendues l'occasion de se déployer que je ne lui laissais jamais. Et une graine de culpabilité de ne pas t'en avoir laisser l'occasion s'implante en plus de toutes les fleurs de culpabilité que je cultive bien contre moi au fond du jardin de mon cœur alors que se laissant à moitié prendre au piège que tu lui tends, le regardant d'un regard mi amusé, mi agacé et croisant les bras contre sa poitrine :

« Ha là là vous vous soutenez entre vous hein... Et quand il faut faire le premier pas, pas un pour rattraper l'autre...Enfin je suis bon joueur j'accepte le repliement stratégique...Et oui on en a l'intention et j'ai l'extrême honneur de t'annoncer que puisque tu es venu, toi aussi, je t'enlève à nouveau. »

Euh...Dormir là..Mais.. Avec.. Et ce constat efface tout ce que tu as dit avant, empêchant la gêne de revenir chez moi. Et au regard que tu poses sur moi, plein d'espoir, je ne peux qu'oublier ma frilosité naturelle. Je ne détruirais pas ton rêve, je me le jure, et tant pis si j'ai froid. Je lui souries en retour et en touche la récompense par ce pur sourire d'enfant dépourvu de toute perversion de ce monde que tu me donnes en retour. Avant que Reever ne rit doucement en retour, me surprenant sur le coup tant ce son doux j'ai peu eu l'occasion de l'entendre dans ma vie tandis qu'il porte la main à sa bouche avant de s'exclamer son regard pétillant d'amusement en retour sans se dissimuler :

« Et bien j'en accepte l'honneur...A la différence près que je ne suis pas enlevé, encore une fois.

-Alors bienvenue parmi nous Reever ! » s'exclame enthousiaste Timothy avant de lui sauter dans les bras le faisant sursauter comme je le devines au tressaillement de ses épaules. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et moi je souries, comprenant sa joie de voir celui qu'il considère un peu comme son second père-frère rester là, accepter de le serrer contre lui malgré sa surprise, accepter de le réconforter par son étreinte comme je le comprends à ses épaules crispées, et à la légère larme qui délinquante fugueuse se sauve de son œil, sourire se perdant sous les seules témoins du ciel qui voient s'épanouir en ce jardin du ciel l'humanité et les sentiments qu'ailleurs nous retiendrons en temps normal. Mais là, elles peuvent déployer leurs ailes tranquilles et ne plus s'enfermer. Nous sommes sous ce ciel bienveillant ce que nous sommes sans peur d'être inquiétés pour cela. Ici nous sommes libres, libre d'être nous même. Nous le savons et nous libérons de nos peurs d'être jugés, de ne pas avoir le droit de ne pas porter de masque.

Et subitement ta joie s'éteint doucement sans même que tes yeux n'aient à s'ouvrir, ton sourire se flétrissant comme une fleur que l'on prive de soleil comme on va te priver de liberté, t'enchaîner à nouveau à peut être la mort, seul indicateur de cette peine qui refait surface. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je devine les mots qui vont t'échapper et se mêler à l'air nocturne. Je le sais déjà. Alors mes yeux vont plutôt scruter son visage guetter pour nous sa réaction, toi qui ne peut la percevoir alors que Timothy murmures tout bas comme un secret à notre seul intention, secret que je connais déjà et que les étoiles elles aussi en sont témoins, elles qui peuvent lire dans les cœurs mis que tu ignores encore et dont il va t'ôter le voile blanc à son sujet, répondre à ta première question qu'il a délibérément évité comme ton esprit attentif a du le remarquer de suite Reever :

« Je pars en mission demain.»

Ta voix pourrait sembler parler d'une banalité comme du temps qu'il fait. Une banalité pour un Exorciste. Si elle ne signalait pas ta possible mort ni si en plus la tristesse légèrement percevable dans ta voix ne pouvait être entendue. Tu n'es qu'eau tranquille en cet instant avec une légère abysse qui t'agite au fond. Mais dans l'océan des yeux de Reever, ce n'est plus que tempête et cris du vent dans les cordes que tendent les bateaux agités par la marée violente, leur mer déchaînée. La mort et l'angoisse envahissent ton âme comme la mienne auparavant alors que tu mordilles presque inconsciemment ta lèvre inférieure et laisse échapper en un souffle d'agonie :

« Aie. »

Comme si à la place de Timothy celui qui mourrait c'était toi. Et lui de te serrer plus fort contre lui, profondément touché, avant de reporter ton regard vers moi. Je frémis, m'attendant à des reproches, des confirmations, et m'apprêtant à détourner mon regard du sien, à nouveau assaillit par mon angoisse de la mort et les chaînes de mon impuissance quand je ne vois en ses yeux que tristesse et douleur compatissante qui semble comprendre mes propres tourments et lui d'avoir un triste sourire avant de s'exclamer doucement :

« Je comprends mieux alors pourquoi vous êtes ici... »

Tu ne peux terminer ta phrase, une légère larme s'échappant doucement alors que tu baisses les yeux sur l'enfant que tu serres contre toi. Et ton océan bleu s'embrase de ce sentiment d'impuissance et de honte à de voir te cacher derrière un enfant que je connais si bien. Et que je vois pour la première fois chez quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et je réalise sous ses clémentes étoiles à quel point je n'étais pas seul, à quel point il peut aussi éprouver ce genre d'émotions.

Et Timothy de se dégager aussi brusquement que contre lui il s'était jeté avant de s'exclamer en le regardant, plongeant son regard à même le sien en souriant avec malice avant de s'échapper, sa tristesse étrangement éclipsée, d'une démarche légèrement aérienne comme celle que devrait toujours avoir un enfant, comme chassée en voyant que tout comme moi, il souffre pour lui, avant de se planter en pleine lumière de lune comme la cherchant pour continuer son récital de sincérité, cette mélodie qu'il crée :

« Non tu te trompes encore... Reever. »

Et lui de suivre éberlué ta fuite vers la lumière mais souriant légèrement tout comme moi je sens mes lèvres presque de leur propre volonté s'étirer à ta démarche gracieuse d'enfance partiellement retrouvée, avant de te voir croisée les bras dans le dos, lever le regard comme pour le perdre dans le ciel avant de s'exclamer doucement :

« As tu peur de la mort, Reever ? »

Oh, je reconnais cette manière de procéder...Je recule doucement dans l'ombre, mon sourire s'agrandissant doucement pour te laisser toute la lumière possible, jusqu'à effleurer du dos la tenture blanche qui selon ce que l'on croit sert à délimiter l'aire déterminée du jardin, mais qui en réalité renferme autre chose...Et pour qu'il ne puisse comprendre que quand tout lui sera exposé par Timothy. Il ne remarque pas mon mouvement, tout surpris par sa question, qui n'est après tout en rien une réponse à ce qu'il vient de lui affirmer et s'exclame, un peu hésitant comme si il avait peur que la réponse ne puisse convenir, qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il attend de lui, car trop commune peut être :

« Comme tout le monde, je pense.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'effraye donc tant que cela dedans ? Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir... »lui répond doucement Timothy lui souriant avec engagement en retour, achevant de le surprendre. Mais je lis en ton regard, que malgré ta surprise, tu n'oses brûler les étapes de ce que tu devines inconsciemment quelque chose de plus profond que ces questions en apparence anodines mais que tu sens tout comme moi auparavant plus importantes qu'il n'y paraît. Je reconnais ce trouble qu'il fait naître en toi. Il a fait naître le même avant de m'en extirper comme il le fera peu de temps après, c'est promis. Et son regard de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de cette flamme lointaine et si proche à la fois de la bougie allumée en plein milieu de la nuit en même temps que Timothy en toi est en train d'allumer une lueur de compréhension sans que tu puisses la sentir en ce moment avant que ton regard ne dévie pour aller se perdre dans la lueur des étoiles, puis sur la lumière de la lune qui enlace Timothy en cet instant avant d'aller se perdre sur les ténèbres qui enlacent mon visage en cet instant. Comme se perdant dans l'éphémère comme une vie humaine pour trouver une réponse à cette question à laquelle tu n'as peut être jamais pris le temps de penser. Avant d'inspirer un grand coup, fermer les yeux une demi seconde avant de pivoter vers Timothy continuant de te tourner le dos comme par jeu :

« Par peur de perdre ses sensations que sont la vie, moi qui n'est pas pu en faire grand chose jusqu'à présent.

-Serais tu en train de dire, que ce serait la peur de ne plus pouvoir rien faire de ce que tu voulais qui te la fait redoubler ? reprends Timothy de sa voix imperturbable d'enfant dessinant de plus en plus son chemin vers son but, comme un auteur écrivant patiemment nuit après nuit, heures après heures le destin de ses âmes de papier nées de son âme. Et Reever de sursauter étonné qu'il le reprenne s'il a tout à fait compris mais sentant d'instinct que le lui faire mesurer détruirait tout:

-Oui c'est tout à fait ce que je suis en train de dire, de manière bien plus simple mais plus vraie aussi.

Ce que nous pouvons, nous adultes tous compliquées par de simples mots quand le langage de l'enfance exprimera ce sentiment qui nous étreint sans fioriture...Aucun doute à avoir là dessus. Et Timothy de reprendre doucement :

-Et si ce soir, tu pouvais dire et faire ce dont tu rêves, crois-tu qu'au lendemain, la mort soit toujours une chose à redouter, que ce soit pour soi ou ceux qui nous entoure ?

A présent ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Dans quelques secondes toute vérité te sera révélée dans toute sa splendeur. Encore un effort, Reever, je murmure en moi-même en contemplant ton air de plus en plus perdu que je reconnais à présent, ce même air faisant suite à tes interrogations sur mes paroles alors que tu t'exclames en retour :

-Non dans ce cas là, sa peur en aura diminuée. Mais je pense qu'elle resterait tout de même, au moins pour ses proches, au nom des rêves qu'ils n'ont pas eu même le temps de former, surtout si la personne en question est jeune... »

Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé à cela. Et tu as fort raison, je m'en rends compte à présent. Et je sens à quel point ces mots te concernent, te visent toi-même en l'évoquant lui. A présent, une part de moi aura tendance à croire que ce rêve de me délivrer de l'angoisse de la mort à ton propos n'était qu'un château de sable de plus mais.. Je sais à présent combien cela n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Car même si il ne m'en délivrera jamais, il apaisera un temps soit peu les battements de mon cœur. Et c'est bien plus que ce que j'attendais de la vie déjà. Un espoir de plus, une chaleur de plus auquel me raccrocher. Et je souries plus encore à la lumière alentour, ce symbole de notre éphémère vie que tu ne casses pas, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas voir, comme Lenalee et moi avant alors que tu t'exclames dans le silence ambiant, offrant ton regard à la lune, les bras toujours croisés dans ton dos :

« En fait, j'espérais que tu viennes ce soir. J'espérais de toutes mes forces être avec les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et auxquelles je peux me permettre d'être moi-même, qui me toléreront, sauront se mettre à ma place en repoussant leurs glaces respectives.

Et je souries dans le noir alors que Reever, touché au delà des mots marque un mouvement de recul, quelques larmes s'allumant en son regard en semblant réaliser ce qu'il veut faire et à quel point il tient autant à lui. Mais il ne me semble pas encore tout à fait comprendre. Alors rentrant à nouveau dans la lumière, je prends place aux côtés de Timothy, fermes les yeux et m'abandonne à nouveau à cette sensation de me libérer de mes mensonges, en offrant à ceux qui peuvent me comprendre, ces parcelles de vérité que je voudrais ne pas voir disparaître à ma mort, s'accrocher à moi quand je tombe :

« En fait, à part un ou deux de mes laboratoires,les autres ne sont nullement dangereux. J'ai simplement pris l'habitude d'y faire mettre des bruits étranges pour y suggérer des horreurs pour être seul à cet étage, me faire passer pour plus irresponsable que je ne suis voire dangereux, être craint pour éviter que l'on ne puisse s'attarder sur mes failles, si on pouvait les sentir.

Et subitement je sens deux regard interloqués se poser sur moi sans même avoir besoin de me retourner, l'émotion ayant fait place cette à ce sentiment. Ce qui ne peut m'empêcher de porter ma main à mes lèvres pour rire légèrement à ces réactions alors que Timothy s'exclame, la voix encore emplie de surprise et de choc :

« Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu viens de détruire le mythe de ton étage ? Que tu viens de me faire réaliser qu'en fait je risquais pas grand chose l'autre nuit ?

-Que toutes ses années j'ai pris des précautions pour rien ? Eu peur de ceux ci pour cela ? » Réponds en retour la voix de Reever, tout aussi stupéfaite et choquée, revenue brusquement de son émotion, tout comme celle de Timothy. Ce qui m'amène à rire plus fort, libéré de ce poids, de ce mensonge que j'entretenais depuis des années pour les maintenir tous à l'écart et que j'ai brisé pou eux, me donnant l'impression d'être un peu plus léger, surtout la pensée de vous avoir guéris en partie de cette peu que je vous inspirais. Et ni lui ni toi n'en prenez ombrage. Vous comprenez d'instinct mon rire, cette sensation de brume légère qui m'envahit, me soulage et m'apaise un tant soi peu. Et quand le rire s'apaise, doucement je murmure en retour :

« Bien sur que je le sais. Mais je crois que si je venais à mourir, ou à perdre l'un de vous, je préférais que cela soit sans confondre mon masque et moi-même. Et j'ai dit que certains de mes laboratoires l'étaient tout de même, nuance. Veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous inoffensifs. Et en plus, les dangereux sont ceux qui ne font aucun bruit, justement.

-Normal. Les psychopathes attendent toujours les proies dans le silence le plus total avant de leur fondre dessus me répond doucement taquine la voix de Reever en retour de ma voix devenue riante en perdant de son émotion. Ce n'est là qu'une plaisanterie, je le sais à la perfection. Mais je la goûte du plus profond de mon âme tant c'est là une chose si rare d'en entendre une de tes lèvres. Je l'inspire, la savoure en même temps que j'en ris alors que Timothy s'exclame en retour :

-Je te trouves bien informé, toi...En fait, avoues, tu es un sadique qui te caches sous des airs normaux... »

Et là mon rire ne peut que redoubler, rien qu'en imaginant cela. Reever ? Un sadique ? Il est l'archétype même de la gentillesse...Et à mon rire se mêle les leurs à présent, nous complice d'une nuit où les conventions, les secrets, les gênes sont bannies au loin. Le temps d'une soirée. Un temps qu'il suspend pour nous. Notre ange. Notre doux petit ange. Auquel, bravant ton rire, tu réponds doucement :

« Parce que je ne m'en tiens pas qu'à la science, et que quand je pouvais, ou que j'ai du temps, je lis. Et le fait de parler dix langues t'aide plutôt bien, quant au choix d'une œuvre. D'ailleurs, en lisant Poe, je me suis toujours dit que niveau sadisme, Komui avait trouvé son maître. Après tout je le vois mal faire ce qu'il a infligé à ce pauvre chat dans cette nouvelle...D'ailleurs, la première fois que je l'ai lu, je me suis arrêté tout net dans sa lecture, et je crois que j'en été vomir tant c'était eurk. Et me forcez pas à en parler plus, rien que le souvenir me donne la nausée... »

Sans même te regarder, je devine le frisson qui t'agite à ses mots. Ton horreur après tout transparaît si bien dans ces quelques mots. Qui chez toi aussi soulève le voile du mystère qui en temps normal t'entoure. Et qui me fait réaliser que tu as compris ce que nous faisions..Et je souries plus avant tandis que je sens la main de Timothy s'emparer de la mienne et sa main se déposer sur mon épaule, me permettant de réaliser qu'eux même ont perçu, au delà de leurs plaisanteries ma volonté et que ma confiance en eux les touche alors que Timothy s'exclame en retour :

« Oh, celle qui s'appelle_ le chat noir_ ? Emilia a tenu à me faire la lire, en parlant de lui comme un génie anglais..Mouais, mouais, mouais... Dans le genre un peu gore et qui fait peur, ouais...Mais je te comprends, y a certains textes qui peuvent pas te laisser indifférent. Par exemple, il y a une nouvelle de Maupassant que pour mes études on m'a forcé à lire qui m'en a fait pleurer tant c'était horrible. C'en était une sur un homme qui trouvait une chienne et était forcé par ses maîtres de la noyer et qui à la fin,allait à la rivière et comme par hasard croisait le cadavre de la chienne qu'il avait tant aimé. Et pourtant Maupassant, en temps normal, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé... »

Et je souries à la lune en voyant avec quelle fluidité à présent l'un comme l'autre avoue ses faiblesses. Comme si il n'avait fallu que Reever pour que nos vérités maladroites s'assemblent entre elles et se créent un véritable dialogue de sincérité. Et doucement joignant ma voix aux leurs, j'avoue ma propre faiblesse littéraire, retrouvant ses mots que je te chuchotais ma douce et tendre Lenalee à mon retour, ces mots de français que chantait Baudelaire à je ne sais qui, qui était mon chant d'espoir, avec les mots d'un autre, ces mots que je connais encore jusqu'à en connaître la moindre saveur et qui était mon rêve énoncé dans ce monde :

« Mon enfant, ma sœur, songe à la douceur d'aller là vivre ensemble ! Aimer à loisir, aimer à mourir au pays qui te ressemble ! Les soleils mouillés de ces ciels brouillés pour mon esprit ont les charmes si mystérieux de tes traîtres yeux brillant à travers leurs larmes. Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe,calme et volupté. Des meubles luisants, polis par les ans, décoreraient notre chambre; les plus rares fleurs mêlant leurs odeurs aux vagues senteurs de l'ambre, les riches plafonds, les miroirs profonds, la splendeur orientale, tout y parlerait à l'âme en secret sa douce langue natale. Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe,calme et volupté.Vois sur ces canaux dormir ces vaisseaux dont l'humeur est vagabonde ; c'est pour assouvir ton moindre désir qu'ils viennent du bout du monde. - les soleils couchants revêtent les champs, les canaux, la ville entière, d'hyacinthe et d'or, le monde s'endort dans une chaude lumière. Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe,calme et volupté. »

J'avais tant l'espoir que ces mots pourraient te ramener un peu d'espoir...je voulais tant chasser la tristesse de tes yeux...Te rendre ton âme d'enfant.. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà..Et ce souvenir, ramène à mes yeux les larmes de regret que mon cœur a toujours versées sans jamais les laisser s'écouler hors de moi et que ce souvenir libère à présent qu'un part de mes ténèbres s'ôte de mon â au même moment, sentant ma peine, la main de Reever presse plus fort mon épaule tout comme la main de Timothy dans la mienne la presse plus fort. Ils n'ont pas même besoin de voir mes larmes, ils sentent ma peine. La comprennent, sentent à quel point ce poème n'est pas anodin, lié à mon passé, à de douloureux souvenirs de celui-ci tandis que dans une tentative pour me changer les idées, Timothy s'exclame d'un air impressionné:

« Et bien, du Baudelaire dis donc.. Je vois que certains ne sont pas seuls à lire...

-Je n'ai pas le monopole de la culture, heureusement d'ailleurs, répond du tact au tac la voix amusée de Reever en retour.

Et je me laisse toucher par cette tentative pour m'aider, chasser mes ténèbres, j'écoute ce message d'espoir qui tente d'éloigner un peu les souvenirs douloureux que vous tracez à deux sous ce ciel noir et étrangement bienveillant et je souries en retour en m'exclamant :

- J'en connais le receuil par cœur. J'ai eu le temps de lire en... »

« En trois ans ». Mais je ne peux achever,enlacé que je suis à nouveau par ses souvenirs pénibles, ces jours sans elle sans fin, ses jours à m'accrocher à un rêve qui me semblait toujours loin malgré tous mes efforts ...Ses jours sans son sourire, ses mots, ses yeux riants que l'on lui avait sûrement déjà pris...Je frissonne, croisant contre ma poitrine mes bras en un geste de repli sur moi-même instinctif.. Désolé, j'ai plus l'habitude de me replier sur moi que d'exprimer ma douleur...Et aussitôt leur affection m'entoure plus encore par ces quelques mots que tu prononces doucement en vos deux noms en me pressant à nouveau l'épaule :

« Pas besoin de le dire, Komui. On le sait. »

Vous me comprenez sans que j'ai besoin de mots et m'acceptez de même. Comme moi même avec qui avez toujours senti ma faiblesse et qui ce soir acceptez de la laisser étendre ses ailes timides dans le qui ne me jugez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous qu'au fond j'ai sous estimé. Et dont je suis heureux de m'être trompé à votre sujet. Dont je vous suis reconnaissant à l'un comme l'autre, même si dans un cas peut être ne viendra que la souffrance et que dans l'autre pourrait venir s'immiscer la froide mort. Que tout cela ne soit qu'un château de sable de plus que par cruauté on me laisserait esquisser les tours avant de le détruire . Mais pour le moment, je m'en moque. Que le vent souffle un peu de sable sans que je ne le vois, ce n'est pas grave. Notre rêve ne s'écroulera pas ce soir, je le sais déjà. Ce soir je peux laisser mes sentiments me bercer, l 'espoir m'enlacer, oublier que ce n'est que de l'amitié qui te pousse auprès de moi et me laisser croire que ce que j'éprouve trouve son écho en ton coeur sans que je n'en trahisse rien. Ce soir, on me laisse respirer, me reposer, ressentir et révéler tout ce que j'ai caché. Et je souries subitement le cœur empli de lumière en espérant qu'au loin ma Lenalee ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Ma petite femme enfant avant l'heure...Je vais bien ma sœur, je vais aller mieux, je te le promets.

« Ah là là...Notre présence suffit à lui remonter le moral dis donc... » s'exclame Timothy du soulagement et de la joie embrasant sa voix qui me fait sourire plus encore en sentant à quel point il est heureux et soulagé de voir combien me sentir compris et non seul puisse m'aider. Et je ne peux en remerciement et expression plus adroite de ma joie que me pencher sur elle, cette voix porteuse d'espoir et le soulever dans mes bras sous ses rires ravis tandis que je le fais un peu tournoyer, lui si léger faisant redoubler ses rires, comme si de sa vie, ce simple geste lui avait manqué, au point qu'il m'a manqué à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir un tel geste de pur enfance avec ma Lenalee depuis que je suis arrivé ici. La Congrégation a chassé d'elle l'appréciation de tels gestes et l'a remplacé par des paroles toute prêtes et gelées, des rituels d'habitude sans spontanéité comme ce geste. Et le monde lui même semble retenir son souffle, apprécier ce moment, le prolonger même en y emmenant rien qui ne puisse le gâcher, que ce soit dans la lueur de la lune, la lumière toujours tremblotante mais rassurante de la bougie comme le feu d'un foyer accueillant, que dans le sourire que dans l'ombre Reever affiche, ce sourire tranquille de gens sachant sentir et goûter par procuration le bonheur des autres, qui se réjouit quand même quelques miettes de bonheur se déposent sur nos ailes fragiles. Ce sourire aussi bienveillant que la nuit même. Avant que tu ne t'exclames en riant d'un faux air agacé:

« Tu viens bien me reposer au sol ? J'ai le tournis maintenant, en plus à cause d'un géant d'un mètre...

Mais je devines ta joie derrière l'agacement. Et à tes taquineries je ne peux que m'exclamer en retour, tout aussi taquin que tu l'es, incapable d'être triste en cet instant alors que de tous tes forces tu combats la tristesse et l'angoisse qui tente d'envahir mon âme :

-Je me venge pour tout à l'heure, je t'avais prévenu en plus...Et un géant d'un mètre 93 s'il te plaît...

-Tsk t'as la rancune tenace toi soupire Timothy riant tout de fois. Et tant que cela ?

-Oui qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je soupire. Après tout ce n'est pas ma faute si mon père était un grand homme, ni de la sienne d'ailleurs et qu'il m'a transmis cela dans mes gènes... »

Et puis mélancoliquement je souries en le reposant au sol avant de m'asseoir doucement sur les couvertures. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus songé à eux, tiens...Ce que d'autres chérissent toujours et que cette cruelle guerre nous a prise à ma Lenalee et moi. Cette cruelle guerre qui ne lui a permis de savoir de qui elle tenait ce sourire, combien notre mère était douce et tendre et dix fois plus responsable que notre père. Mes quinze ans de vie à leurs côtés, leur amour, leur force, leur soutien. Toutes ses nuances qui créent une famille, lient ses membres entre elles me revient brusquement. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu que tenter de reproduire avec ma Lenalee, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire, de lui montrer, elle qui a tant grandi au point d'oublier d'interroger ce qui reste du passé pour savoir d'où l'on vient, comme était ceux qui vous ont donnés la vie et que l'on vous a repris. Qui comme un adulte se consacre au présent sans s'interroger sur le passé. Malheureusement. Voilà ce que l'on t'a ôté en plus, cette composante essentielle de ton existence, l'origine de ce qui te créait qui aurait du t'intéresser, mais que la guerre t'a ôté en plus de tout, effaçant un peu plus ceux qui t'ont aimé et entouré pendant deux ans...Ceux dont je suis le seul à garder des souvenirs, à le porter et le conserver en moi précieusement. Pour si un jour t'en parler, si tu veux, pour peut être un jour en parler, leur redonner vie l'espace d'un instant, déchirer le voile du temps que les adultes conventionnés dressent toujours entre ce qui a été et le présent, sans s'attarder dessus. Mais pour le moment, les ombres du passé que tu ne te souviens plus t'importent peu. C'est ainsi. Je soupire doucement dans cette nuit calme et tranquille, le cœur un peu douloureux.

Et deux mouvements sur ma gauche et sur ma droite me sort subitement de ma rêverie et me fait redresser la tête pour me rendre compte qu'ils ont tous deux suivis mon exemple et se sont assis chacun d'un côté, Timothy à ma gauche, Reever à ma droite. Et je souries plus largement en retour, touché par leur présence mais aussi avec volonté de les rassurer, eux sentant ma mélancolie comme je le devines à leurs lueurs concernées embrasant leurs regards. Je m'exclame à mi-voix en retour :

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-A qui tu ressembles, Komui ? » Me demande à mi voix d'un air concerné subitement Timothy, empêchant mon repli derrière mon masque, un étrange air mystérieux embrasant son regard en cet instant. Surpris et touché à la fois je ne peux que baisser le regard. Il le sait probablement, mais il vient là de me poser une question que j'attendais depuis tant de temps. Et même si je l'attendais de ma Lenalee, que l'on me l'a pose aujourd'hui me touche, moi qui n'est plus jamais pu parler de mon passé, et qui pourtant aurait tant voulu s'y fondre un peu, ne plus en être le seul gardien. Il me libère d'une autre de mes chaînes en refusant comme un adulte sensé le passé pour ne penser qu'au présent, pour me permettre de parler de ce dont on ne parle jamais à la Congrégation, comme si à celle ci en plus de nos vies nous faisions don de nous même et de nos passés. Que ses murs parvenaient à effacer ce que nous sommes, à peine un pied mis en leur sein. Alors souriant avec douceur, je m'exclame doucement, ramenant un bref instant son souvenir parmi les vivants :

« Mon père. »

Je revois danser un bref instant en mon âme son image que les années ont rendu tremblotante, cet homme dont j'ai pris le sourire, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, la haute taille mais aussi son envie féroce de vivre et sa ténacité. Comme pour le faire vivre plus longtemps à travers moi. Cet homme que j'avais aimé et qui m'avait aimé. Cet homme à la fois mon père et un inconnu car si loin de moi à présent. Je revois subitement son sourire, sa main dans les cheveux d'un enfant que le temps a emporté au loin, j'entends à nouveau sa voix. Je revois mon sourire au loin en ma Chine natale, entend à nouveau la voix de ma mère le gronder gentiment avant qu'ils ne s'enlacent heureux, bien avant que la mort ne viennent les prendre. Je le revois à nouveau à son piano à m'apprendre les moindres nuances d'un instrument qui chante quand la voix humaine ne peut pleurer ou rire. Et je souries plus avant encore en m'exclamant :

« C'était un artiste, un rêveur. A toujours essayer d'agir, de faire quoi que ce soit sans jamais avoir peur de ne pas réussir. Pour cela que je l'admirais, lui qui réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait sans peur. De ma mère, je n'ai quasiment rien hérité comme trait ni physique, ni mental, mis à part quelques petites nuances par si par là, mais c'est très tenu. C'est bien plus visible chez Lenalee... »

Son sourire..Ce sourire si pur..Oh combien de fois tu me la donné Lenalee sans te douter un seul instant qu'avant toi, une jeune femme chétive me l'avait donné ce même sourire. Oh combien de fois ai je vu tes yeux se poser sur moi sans te douter que d'autres yeux de cette même nuance m'avaient contemplé, t'avaient contemplé toi-même en se faisant la remarque d'à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Et le plus surprenant est que tu lui ressembles d'une manière si frappante sans que tu ne te souviennes d'elle et de son amour débordant pour ceux qu'ils l'entouraient, sa responsabilité à toute épreuve, assortie d'une nuance que l'on t'a empêché de développer, celle de profiter de ta vie, retenir ton âme d'enfant... Et mon père. Oh ce que j'ai pu l'admirer enfant et adolescent, essayer de lui ressembler pour finalement trouver une voie qui m'est plus proche et où je pensais exceller plus et où finalement même si mes efforts ne semblent pas vains, ne mènent à rien. Je souries un peu amèrement à ces constats au moment où dans l'air tenu s'élève la voix de Reever, aussi douce que la nuit alentour :

« Comme toi en effet... »

Je lui souries en retour, acceptant la comparaison qui au fond de moi me rend fier, rend heureux l'enfant que j'étais, qui se pensait indigne de ses parents, pas à leur hauteur, accepte le regard qui s'amuse à observer mon visage comme à la recherche de ses ressemblances entre elle et moi, cherchant aussi ce qui m'appartient et vient de mon père. J'accepte son regard, même si face à ces personnes incroyables, je continue de penser que je ne tiendrais pas la comparaison, si Reever avait pu les connaître. Mais il ne pourra jamais nous comparer, tout comme Lenalee n'aura jamais pu le connaître... C'est ainsi...

« N'empêche, celui qui t'a donné naissance doit être sacrement fier de ses enfants de là haut. s'exclame subitement Timothy me faisant sursauter surpris et ne m'attendant pas à cela, moi ayant tant de mal à voir ce qui en moi aurait pu rendre heureux et fier mes parents, eux que ni le prestige ni les titres n'intéressaient et tourner mon regard vers lui pour le voir contempler les étoiles d'un air absorbé comme cherchant au dessus de lui l'âme de mes parents. Et en sentant mon regard, il me sourit de ce sourire si pur, si propre à l'enfance qu'il exhale naturellement avant de s'exclamer :

« Parce que même si tu es le fils de personnes à l'air remarquables, rien n'aurait pu faire de toi une personne aussi exceptionnelle que tu l'es. Tu aurais pu souffrir de cette comparaison et essayer de t'en démarquer en mal, mais non, tu as plutôt choisi de devenir quelqu'un de profondément humain et je suis sûr que tu as surpassé ton père par cette ténacité hors du commun qui est tienne, cette humanité, ton sang froid et ta maîtrise de toi et ton immense envie de vivre comme tu l'entends. Sans compter ton génie certain.. Personne ne pourrait être à mon avis meilleur Intendant que tu n'es.

-Je ne pense pas je bredouille gêné. Tu m'idéalises, là...Et il y a certainement des centaines de gens qui seraient bien mieux que moi... »

Je ne suis pas aussi génial que tu le dis. Si je l'étais, je pourrais te sauver de ta mort certaine, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir seul. Je réussirais tout ce que je voudrais comme mon père. Tant de personnes pourraient faire mon travail bien mieux que moi, je le sais pertinemment...Alors même si l'admiration dans ta voix me touche, je en peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est injustifiée. Je ne suis pas aussi formidable que tu le dis, je ne suis qu'un homme attaché de toute part et...

« C'est mon avis aussi ».

Je sursaute subitement, ne m' y attendant pas le moins du monde. Surtout de sa part. De la part de la

personne dont je suis amoureux. Reever. Qui assis en tailleur sur ses couvertures me regarde avec curiosité, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi cela me surprend qu'il approuve lui aussi. Lui qui serait tant en droit de douter de moi, moi qui l'est si souvent rendu fou, qui lui est surtout montré mon masque d'adulte irresponsable. Et qui pourtant ne semble absolument pas douter de moi, semble approuver aussi les paroles de Timothy... Et puis subitement il se fend d'un léger sourire un peu embarrassé, comme si se justifier le gênait un peu, ses yeux se perdant sur la couverture sous lui, ses doigts se perdant sur le tissus en une danse étrange mais qui semble pour lui avoir tout son sens avant de s'exclamer :

« Jamais de nulle part nous ne pourrions trouver quelqu'un qui se soucie de nous au point de faire ce que tu fais en plus de ton intelligence assez hors du commun, Komui. Pour tous les autres nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier qu'ils manipulent. Mais tu vois les choses différemment. Pour toi chacun d'entre nous, même le plus petit est important, chaque mort certainement un drame, comme pour Lenalee, une part de ton monde qui s'effondre à chaque fois. Et là où d'autres se seraient laissé enivrer par le pouvoir, laisser aller dans les ténèbres en croyant que leurs efforts sont vains ou que leur humanité est une gêne, toi tu es resté fidèle à toi même tout en te dissimulant à l'abri de ceux qui en ont fait les choix. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons que tomber d'accord Timothy et moi à ton sujet. Et je pense que tous ceux qui ont conservé un semblant d'âme derrière leurs masques pensent de même et il sont certainement plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraît. »

Je ne peux que rester silencieux en te contemplant et les larmes ne peuvent que venir doucement à mes yeux en réalisant à quel point, par de simples suppositions, tu as en réalité compris l'ensemble de mon être. Je suis touché au delà des mots de réaliser à quel point l'homme que j'aime me comprend et m'en veut encore de te t'avoir tant sous estimé, toi que j'ai longtemps cru prisonnier de mon masque alors qu'en réalité, j'avais auprès de moi peut être bien une personne qui me comprenait depuis le début, attendait même certainement que je me montre tombant pour me tendre la main et me redresser doucement. Et puis subitement tu relèves le regard, me sourit un peu timidement avant de t'exclamer alors que nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre dans un moment qui nous est propre, dans un moment comme j'en ai tant cherché où ton regard ne voit que le mien, que je suis le seul à avoir une quelconque importance:

« Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, Komui. Mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps, et à chaque fois que je te voyais, le travail prenait le pas sur le reste résultat...Tu ne recevais que des comptes rendus froids sans que je puisse jamais te dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Faut dire aussi que c'est un peu gênant au fond...Et tu serais tout à fait en droit de me dire que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt...

-Ça je m'en moque du moment je murmure éperdu, touché bien plus encore par ces quelques mots, ce sourire timide que tu m'adresses. Et de quel droit je pourrais te reprocher de telles choses quand moi même...

Et subitement je porte ma main à ma bouche, en sentant en même temps que je réalise ce que j'ai failli faire mes joues me brûler. Failli avouer que je te cachais ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Mais toi tu as un gentil sourire et me tapote l'épaule en murmurant en retour des étranges lueurs embrasant ton regard:

-Je m'en moque aussi du moment... »

Et de m'adresser un sourire entendu qui me fait frissonner un bref instant. Comme si tu pouvais lire en moi les émotions que j'éprouvais à ton égard, que je ne pouvais dire, comme si l'espace d'un instant, tu devinais ce que je te cache. Mais je sais cela impossible. C'est bien trop insensé pour. Au mieux, tu dois te douter que je cache quelque chose te concernant que je n'arrive pas à te dire. En tous les cas, par ces mots détournés, tu me laisses le temps sans chercher à m'interroger. Une nouvelle preuve de ta patience infinie que je te sais être ta constante alors que tu t'exclames subitement :

« Je tiens un peu de mon père, mais le pire, dans mon cas...En particulier ses cheveux incoiffables...Combien de fois je me suis énervé à ce propos le matin quand j'ai peu de temps devant moi...Un véritable enfer...D'ailleurs l'un des souvenirs que je retiens de mon enfance, c'est ma pauvre mère qui après avoir coiffé son mari devait s'occuper de son fils qui arborait les mêmes cheveux..Et qui pourtant ne se plaignait jamais, s'amusait à rendre la tâche agréable même. Certains retiennent de cette époque un couple enlacé, chez moi, c'est mon père devant le miroir, sa femme plus grande que lui à lui sourire dans le miroir en s'efforçant de les dompter sans succès avant de s'occuper de son fils. C'est presque risible dit comme cela mais c'est ce que j'ai gardé en je tiens aussi de lui une chose dont je me serais bien passé, une réserve maladroite entre autre chose. Ma mère,elle, m'a légué ses yeux et sa haute taille. Ça agaçait d'ailleurs beaucoup mon père qui disait qu'adule je serais plus grand que lui. Prédiction juste, d'ailleurs. »

Je reconnais ce sourire qui étire ses lè petit sourire mi mélancolique mi heureux en se rappelant du passé, même si chez toi, le bonheur est plus marquant, comme si tes parents n'avaient pas eux connu un sort tragique. Je le connais si bien, lui si semblable chez moi, même si chez toi cela te confère un charme particulier comme si l'espace d'un instant le spectre de tes parents c'était penché sur toi, comme si ta mère qui t'avait légué apparemment tes yeux était revenu un bref instant dans le monde pour te parer de beautés plus grandes encore qu'avant. Et je t'écoute avec attention toi qui pour la première fois évoque devant moi ton propre passé sans réserve, riant à ces souvenirs qui te reviennent, libéré de tes propres chaînes comme si toi aussi tu voulais faire revivre un bref instant ceux qui t'avaient donné naissance, que tu voulais que quelqu'un sache d'où tu viens en même temps que tu changes de sujet pour éviter plus de questions et me sauver une fois de plus. Je me rends compte brusquement d'à quel point je te connais si peu. D'à quel point je ne connais de toi que la surface, que le visage que tu présentes à la Congrégation. Mais loin de me culpabiliser ce que je découvre me donne envie d'en savoir encore plus à ton sujet, jusqu'à connaître tout ce qui te constitue sur le bout de mes doigts. J'ai envie de m'approcher encore plus de toi, même si c'est là une chose dangereuse, qui pourrait révéler la force de ce que j'éprouve à ton égard, qui naturellement me pousse à tes côtés avec tant de forces et qui pourrait détruire jusqu'à ce qui te pousse à me protéger obstinément. Que mes sentiments se révèlent un château de sable de plus. Mais qu'importe alors que tu amènes à ton tour les spectre de ton passé et qu'ils rejoignent les miens, s'y mêlent. Tu as toute mon attention, tu éveilles toute ma curiosité. J'aimerais que tu parles encore d'avant de cette douce voix tantôt riante tantôt émue et emplie de doux souvenirs.

Et comme si tu entendais mon vœu tu continues, toi dont je sais à présent d'où vient ta patience infinie :

« Ils n'ont pas eu une mort horrible, au contraire. Ils étaient déjà vieux, avaient bien vécus et se sont endormis ensemble sans se réveiller et ce alors que j'avais 22 ans, que j'étais assez grand pour accepter la mort et que je pouvais vivre sans problème. Il n'empêche que cela ne m'a tout de même pas laissé indifférent même si je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas eu plus belle mort pour eux, en les sachant partis ensemble eux qui s'aimaient tant et me savaient heureux d'une certaine manière de mon côté.

-La mort, même si elle survient dans des conditions heureuses, ce n'est jamais facile à accepter je murmure en retour à sa détresse qui se rappelle de sa douleur. Sa douleur à laquelle je n'avais pu assister ni apaiser. Au fond de moi, je t'envie, un peu. Toi qui a pu grandir avec tes parents normalement sans que l'on ne te les enlève aussi tôt que les miens. Eux qui ont eu une mort heureuse. Et toi de redresser le regard et de me sourire tristement :

-Non c'est sûr...»

Et je lis en ton regard à quel point tu sais combien mes paroles étaient pensées. Comme si tu savais à quel point ils m'avaient manqué de mon côté, que je ne laissais voir que quand ma Lenalee dormait, toutes ses larmes dans le noir en mon lit que personne n'avait jamais vu. C'est comme si tu le savais en cet instant, comme si tu avais été témoin silencieux mais compatissant de chacune d'elle. Comme si tu savais de quoi ils sont morts. Décidément tu en sais plus que moi, à ton sujet... Je souries doucement à cette pensée alors que tu t'exclames doucement, le regard fuyant un peu vers le ciel :

« Je ne sais pas si Lenalee te l'a dit, mais quand je pouvais, j'essayais de veiller sur elle... »

Je souries plus largement. Oh oui, je le sais. Combien de fois ma petite sœur m'en avait parlé, révélé quelque chose à ton propos qui m'avait étonné. Et ce sous entendu en ta voix me fait réaliser subitement à quel point j'avais raison. Que tu en sais plus que moi sur toi, parce que ma Lenalee s'était livré à toi. Et il comprend à mon sourire entendu que je sais, voire que je connais quelque chose de plus comme je le vois à son air intrigué, et un peu paniqué, comme si il avait peur que je sache quelque chose de particulièrement embarrassant à son sujet. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, non pas du tout.

« Et bien et bien, ils y en a qui se plient bien au jeu de la sincérité commente innocemment Timothy, se rappelant à nous par ces brefs mots et lui attirant nos regards et nos sourires avant que Reever en retour ne s'exclame amusé:

-Quand ce sont des choses que l'on veut dire depuis longtemps, dont on veut parler sans jamais trouver le temps ou les personnes pour bien vouloir vous écouter, c'est plus simple. »

Je ne peux que l'approuver en cet instant. Comme les mots s'écoulent de moi presque sans peur une fois qu'ils s'élèvent dans l'air, alors que je pourrais toujours trouver cela ridicule ou embarrassant d'évoquer cela devant eux et me taire, revenir brusquement à cette raison d'adulte qui hante malgré moi chacun de mes gestes, comme la tentation de cacher à nouveau sous mon masque de telles choses ! Mais pas alors que je meurs un peu plus chaque fois que je présente mon masque, pas alors que j'ai auprès de moi mon petit ange et l'homme que j'aime en secret depuis si longtemps. Non chacun de ses mots qui sans le savoir sont aussi porteurs de ma propre perception de la chose est constellé de la vérité. Ou pas je réalise en voyant son sourire entendu cherchant le mien, comme se souciant de ce que je pense, qui me fait réaliser subitement à quel point il me comprend de son côté. Et qui agrandit mon sourire en retour en remarquant à quel point alors que Timothy s'exclame en retour, amusé, la voix pleine de sous entendus :

« Ça dépend quoi, aussi...

Je tressaute et rougit comprenant aisément où il veut en venir. Évidemment...Vu sous cet angle...Mais au lieu de parler plus avant de cela, son regard se perd dans le ciel, et tapotant du bout des doigts sa couverture il s'exclame :

« Paraît que je ressemble traits pour traits à ma mère. Mais j'en sais rien, elle est morte bien avant que je ne puisse le voir. Elle est morte en me donnant naissance. Paraît aussi que mon paternel a plus jamais été le même depuis sa mort. Qu'il a commencé à débloquer grave. Parce qu'il l'aimait à la folie,comme on ne n'aime qu'une fois dans sa vie. Les adultes disaient qu'il me rendait responsable de sa mort et que c'est pour cela qu'il m'usait comme un outil, qu'il avait honte de moi son fils à cause de l'innocence, qu'il devait me considérer comme une souillure de ce qu'était sa femme adorée. Moi, je sais juste que petit, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le voir comme un héros, un Robin des bois qui prenait aux riches pour nous faire vivre la vie dont on pourrait rêver et j'étais heureux, amplement heureux de l'aider à bâtir ce rêve. J'étais même persuadé qu'il fuirait sa prison, s'évaderait et viendrait me chercher. En fait, depuis le début, il me manipulait et m'usait dans on intérêt personnel. Et tout ce temps, j'ai ignoré ce qui était normal et juste, la véritable affection d'une famille et étonnamment, c'est dans l'endroit le plus glacé que je l'ai trouvé, dans l'endroit où l'on cache à grand peine que pour le monde je ne suis qu'une arme, comme mon père le faisait. Auprès de vous deux. C'est pour cela que je peux parler sans trop souffrir de cela, et avouer qu'au fond, tout au fond de moi, je continue à l'aimer un peu malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait. »

La douleur embrase néanmoins un peu ta voix alors que je réalise touché à quel point tu nous fais confiance, à quel point nous t'aidons, au point d'accepter de nous parler de tes tourments, d'avouer quelque chose que je suis sûr en temps normal tu nierais avec violence. Et cette peine en évoquant celui qui était ton héros et qui a trahi tes espoirs si tôt, bien trop tôt à un âge où tu aurais du encore l'admirer. Ce héros en proie à l'aigreur et qui a bien failli te détruire avec lui en représailles. Cet homme incapable d'accepter le destin, et se sentant obligé de chercher un coupable comme un adulte aigri en est capable accusant ce qui peut le moins se défendre, comme pour se sentir plus puissant, que l'on maîtrise ce destin qui nous a tout pris. Cet homme que comme tout enfant, même le plus maltraité, aime malgré ces vices, ses torts, son manque d'amour à son égard. Car c'est bien là là la triste vérité. On peut bien essayer de se mentir, de prétendre de détester la personne qui nous a tant blessé dans notre enfance, au fond on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer, même un peu, avec bien souvent au fond de son cœur la déception justifiée de ne pas avoir été comme ce que l'on attendait, cette culpabilité de femme battue à l'idée de mériter les coups de son époux alors m^me qu'elle n'a rien fait pour. Et ce destin si cruel qui t'a privé si tôt de mère..A côté de cela, Lenalee et moi sommes bien plus chanceux et Reever bienheureux. Et j'en ai mal pour toi alors que tu nous souries d'un air un peu embarrassé, rejetant une de tes mèches derrière ton oreille droite avant de t'exclamer :

« C'est pas joyeux tout cela, hein... »

Tu souries, tu fais le fort, mais je sens ta douleur, probablement comme Reever. Et je ne peux rester de glace quand tu souffres de la sorte. Je me rapproche de toi et te prend dans mes bras,te serrant contre moi, en espérant que ce simple geste puisse t'aider. Je sens ta surprise, mais pas ton rejet. Je vois tes lèvres esquisser un léger sourire apaisé en retour en même temps que je sens furtif, Reever s'approcher lui même et presser gentiment ton épaule, ses yeux emplis d'une compassion sans faille semblable à la mienne. Et tes lèvres de s'incurver en un sourire plus grand avant de murmurer :

« Idiots, je viens de vous dire que je souffrais déjà moins grâce à vous et vous...

-Mais tu souffres même un peu et c'est déjà trop quand tu fais tout ton possible pour que nous ne souffrions d'aucune manière murmure Reever, se faisant porte parole pour nous deux de ce que nous éprouvons.

-Et si cela te dérangeait vraiment je renchéris avec un sourire attendri, reconnaissant derrière ce sarcasme qui t'es habituel ce soulagement de ne pas être abandonné, tu te serais déjà dégagé.

Et lui de sursauter, aveu déjà amorcé avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme souvent, mais cette fois ci, je le sais, tu prends comme témoin le ciel d'à quel point tu es entouré avant de t'exclamer d'un ton faussement agacé dont nous ne sommes nullement dupes :

-Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, vous deux...

-Presque autant que toi » nous renchérissons en choeur avant de remarquer que nos voix se sont entremêlées sous ce ciel et que nous échangions un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire ensemble très vitre rejoints par Timothy.

Et à nouveau ce ciel laisse la lumière embraser nos cœurs pour repousser les ténèbres qui pourraient les submerger, nous permettre de vivre comme nous l'entendons, en faisant fi des conventions, des secrets, des silences, des différences d'âges, toutes ses barrières qui pourraient nous arrêter et qui une à une ont été démontées tandis que nous nous n'offrons nos vérités sous forme de badinage anodin, sur le ton d'une conversation sans fin, une conversation de la vie tissée de toute ses choses qu'ici personne ne peut révéler. Une conversation d'enfants avec des poids d'adultes, une conversation pour sauver nos âmes de la noirceur et de la glace qui court dans toutes les veines ici. Et alors que chacun de nous regagne sa place, je m'allonge totalement sur les couvertures, les bras sous la nuque, lançant dans l'air, le plus innocemment du monde, guettant amusé la réaction que Reever va avoir à l'entente de tout cela :

« Parfois, d'ailleurs très souvent, ce que je pense en mon esprit, tu le dis, Reever.

-Ah bon ? S'exclame l'intéressé stupéfait se redressant subitement apprenant que tu as eu la même réaction que moi. Quand cela par exemple ?

Et je souries, trouvant absolument adorable cette expression de confusion qui s'est emparée de son visage en mon for intérieur, la dévorant du regard sans que cela ne puisse trop se voir, savourant cet effet que j'ai produit, goûtant encore un peu ta stupéfaction avant de m'exclamer, résolu de t'amener un peu de lumière en ton âme :

-Par exemple quand on s'est retrouvé face à Hevla. Je pensais en mon for intérieur que le Transfiguré était Allen avant de me traiter d'imbécile et de m'interroger sur pourquoi spontanément son nom était venu à mon esprit et toi, à côté de moi tu me demandes tout à tract, presque naturellement si cela ne serait pas Allen.

-Oh..C'était pour cela le regard complètement déboussolé et surpris que tu m'as jeté juste après ? » Tu t'exclames avec l'air de parfaitement te rappeler de la scène, ce qui est un peu stupéfiant, au vu de tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis. Comme si cette scène avait été aussi importante pour toi que moi, même si je sais cela impossible. A mes yeux chaque moment auprès de toi est important, et encore plus ceux où tu sembles lire mon âme sans effort. Mais toi...Après tout ce n'est que de l'amitié que tu éprouves pour moi n'est ce pas ? Mais tout cela ne m'empêche pas de confirmer d'un signe de tête assorti d'un sourire tandis que Timothy s'exclame en même temps :

« Et dire que j'ai loupé cela...Pourriez pas parler d'un truc auquel j'aurais pu assister ?

Ta voix sonne un peu agacée sous nos rires étouffés avant que Reever ne s'exclame :

-Suffit de demander, Timothy.

-Ah ouais ? S'exclame t-il se redressant sur son coude, une lueur de défi embrasant son regard tandis qu'il plonge son regard dans celui de Reever, alors je te défie de raconter ce que tu fais tout les matins.

Tous les matins ? De quoi peut il bien parler ? Étonné, je pivote vers Reever, cherchant une quelconque réponse qu'il voudra peut être me donner pour rencontrer la même lueur de défi dans son regard malgré quelques rougeurs, comme s'il accepte le défi qu'il lui lance, comme deux enfants en un jeu qui leur est propre qui me fait sourire avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Oh tu veux parler de cela...

-Ouais, un peu que je veux parler de cela vu que je t'ai surpris l'autre matin...

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis complètement dépassé... Mon regard ne peut aller que de l'un à l'autre, de plus en plus incrédule, étirant le sourire de Timothy à mon air perdu avant que je ne le reporte vers Reever qui inspire un grand coup levant les yeux au ciel et s'exclamant l'air un peu gêné :

-Tous les matins, Brigitte m'envoit te réveiller Komui. Et chaque matin je n'y arrive pas tant tu as l'air bien dans ton sommeil. Remarque, comme à chaque fois que tu dors et que je dois te réveiller quand il n'y a que moi qui t'attend. Alors je dépose ta tasse de café sur ta table de nuit ou ton bureau tout dépend et je prends la fuite.

-Et ce matin je l'ai surpris. Comme cela que je l'ai grillé rajoute Timothy fier de lui.

-D'ailleurs, c'est le terme que tu as employé si mes souvenirs sont bons rajoute Reever amusé et en même temps gêné, guettant ma réaction, semblant effrayé par celle ci comme par peur que cela me gêne.

Et d'ailleurs quelle est ma réaction ? Blackout complet là tant c'est inattendu. Que je réalise que chaque matin la douceur odeur de café qui m'éveille provient de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et que tout ce temps je croyais loin de moi et qui veillait en réalité sur moi... Qui savourait sur mon visage les échos du sommeil, peut être même crie mon esprit plein d'espoir observait doucement mon visage endormi, voire qui sait peut être même l'effleurait d'un léger baiser comme ce que j'avais cru sentir ce matin là, cette caresse aussi douce qu'une brise qui m'avait effleuré avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Mais je m'emballe pour rien, je le sais... Mon cœur, ne bat pas si fort, ce n'est rien qu'une pensée.. Rien de plus...Je réalise subitement à quel point j'ai été stupide... Et aussi que tu AURAIS TRES BIEN PU ENTENDRE AU SORTIR DE MON SOMMEIL LES PAROLES DE TIMOTHY A MON OREILLE, CE « REEVER A UN PETIT AMI » QU IL M AVAIT MURMURE ET VOIR MA REACTION...Je sursaute et plaque ma main contre ma bouche, mes joues rougissant brusquement à nouveau avant que je ne balbutie :

'est ce que...tu as.. entendu ..au juste ?

Je crains sincèrement la réponse en cet instant. Oh oui vraiment. Mais ma question te surprend, je le vois de suite à la lueur stupéfaite dans ton regard. Visiblement, tu ne t'attendais pas à une telle question. Je te prends au dépourvu, visiblement. Et tu t'exclames, avant de porter toi même une main à tes lèvres surpris et gêné de ta propre audace :

-Ça ne vous gêne pas à l'idée que je vous ai vu endormi ?

-Non, pourquoi cela devrait ? » je m'exclame de suite surpris à mon tour tant je n'y attendais pas tout en notant le retour au vouvoiement qui s'est à nouveau immiscé dans tes mots comme pour te protéger des conséquences que tu crains à tort de cette question, cette question qui t'a échappé malgré toi et que tu voulais retenir en ton âme, je le lis en ton regard sans peine . En même temps qu'une partie de moi amusée s'exclame en elle même qu' au contraire, j'apprécie énormément la chose. Mais cela...Je ne peux pas en parler sans me révéler..Et je ne me sens pas capable de détruire le seul autre rêve que j'ai en mon cœur. Surtout en cette nuit sombre n apparence anodine mais en réalité baignée de lumière aussi chaleureuse que le feu d'un foyer, un foyer crée au sein de la glace la plus froide. Alors au contraire, je m'amuse en mon âme doucement en silence, sans que tu n'en saches rien et notant à quel point Timothy a raison. Que tu es gêné pour des broutilles. Et toi de me regarder stupéfait, muet une seconde puis deux, puis trois, m'incitant à te regarder de plus en plus étonné, guettant ta réaction...Avant d'éclater de rire subitement me surprenant totalement alors que tu offres ton visage riant à cette lune bienveillante la complice de nos mots que d'autres ignorent et ignoreront toujours, essuyant les les légères larmes qui perlent de tes yeux tant ce rire est intense. Un son d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, un son différent de ton rire tout en retenue. Il me rappelle ce rire que tu as il y a encore quelques heures, quant tu riais de toi même, une chose normalement difficile pour le moindre adulte mais qui chez toi comme tes mots bien souvent est tellement naturel. Oh garde cette sincérité à jamais, ce naturel qui te fait être toi. Ne deviens jamais comme les autres. Reever je t'en supplie ce soir sous cette nuit qui abolit nos frontières, sous ces étoiles témoins de ce qui fut et qui nous voient vivre et vaincre le moindre regret que la mort pourrait nous causer, toi que l'humanité habille d'or en ton regard en ton rire en ce doux instant.

Et comme elle est venue cette douce symphonie qu'est ton rire, cette ode à la vie qui brille si fort en toi, bien cachée derrière ton apparente tranquillité, cette douce symphonie que je ne peux qu'écouter et louer se tait subitement alors que tu murmures doucement :

« Tout ce temps..Tout ce temps où j'ai cru...Que j'allais te gêner et en fait...

-Et en fait rien du tout » je chantonne doucement, souriant légèrement en me rendant compte que c'est moi la source de ce rire vivant qui t'animait, que cette symphonie de vie était tournée d'abord et avant tout vers moi. J'aimerais tellement plus souvent te faire rire, t'attendrir comme ceci. Avant que je ne réalise. Rien ne m'oblige à ne pas continuer de le faire, même si Timothy est en mission. Nous pourrions tout à fait continuer de nous voir certains soirs et parler ainsi de tout et de rien, de Timothy, parler de nos angoisses pour les exorciser et de tant d'autres choses. Et je suis même presque sûr que c'est là une des choses que voudrait Timothy. Une des choses que mon propre cœur désire ardemment, me rapprocher encore plus de toi pour savoir enfin de toi tout ce que j'ignore encore. Mais peut être que ton amitié en m'est acquise que parce que je suis avec Timothy, que seul, tu ne pourrais plus me supporter..Mais je ne veux pas penser à plus tard, pas maintenant ou alors...En l'évoquant directement tout à l'heure... Il sera temps d'oser...Même si cela pourrait aussi être douloureux... Je souries doucement alors que Reever au même moment ne s'exclame :

« En fait..Pas grand chose. Timothy m'a tellement fichu la trouille que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il te disait. J'avais peur de ta réaction. A tort, à présent, mais à ce moment là je l'ignorais...En fait au loin je t'ai juste entendu hurler « QUOI ? IL VA VOIR CELUI QUI ME L A VOLE ! » Autant dire que cela ne m'a pas rassuré. J'ai cru sur le moment que tu parlais de ton sommeil dûment mérité vu que quelques instants avant tu m'avais demandé en grognant de te fiche la paix. Et j'ai passé la journée à craindre que Timothy me dénonce avant qu'il ne m'entraîne ici d'abord sous contrainte en me menaçant de tout te révéler puis plus du tout. Avant de comprendre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sommeil même si j'ignore toujours le pourquoi d'un tel cri même si j'ai ma petite idée... »

Et là je ne peux que rire doucement à l'imitation presque parfaite de ma voix encore embrumée de sommeil et déjà agacée que tu as si souvent entendue pour si bien l'imiters amenant un sourire à tes lèvres me faisant réaliser que c'était bien là l'effet que tu cherchais..N'empêche, j'avais déjà oublié ma question. Mais pas toi. Jamais. Tu es l'un des piliers de mon monde, sans toi, j'aurais certainement perdu pied depuis longtemps, ton esprit étant plus ancré en ce monde que le mien. Et avec sincérité tu y as répondu. Me permet enfin de comprendre ton rire te moquant de toi même en réalisant que ce cri ne t'était pas adressé de la manière dont tu le pensais même si en réalité il l'était d'une toute autre manière. Et ce sous entendu. Totalement penses qu'il s'agit de Lenalee, je le lis en ton regard avec une étrange lueur sombre en ton regard subitement comme si cette perspective tant échaudée te décevait un peu. Grossière erreur. Mais tu vas le comprendre, du moins à demie mot car j'ai l'impression que cette demie vérité pourrait chasser cet éclat noir dans tes yeux que je ne voudrais jamais y voir. Aussi je m'exclame riant sous cape :

« Rien à voir avec Lenalee. Timothy pourra confirmer.

-Ouais renchéris l'intéressé en souriant d'un air malicieux à un Reever un peu surpris mais dont les ténèbres se sont éclipsées, après tout c'est tellement joué, surjoué, j'ai voulu tester un truc et cela a marché. Donc j'ai trouvé un second moyen de le réveiller mais je doute que Komui veuille que j'en parle...

-Supposition juste je grimace pour recevoir de sa part un sourire faussement angélique qui m'amuse au fond de moi avant que Timothy ne s'exclame changeant de sujet comme pour me protéger à son tour :

-Le défi est pas mal relevé mais quand même...

-Pas de commentaires merci » grogne Reever, subitement un peu écarlate s'attirant un même sourire angélique de la part de Timothy. Oh, oh, oh. On dirait qu'il y a encore des nons dits dans l'air. Mais ce n'est pas grave, prends ton temps Reever, et si tu ne veux même jamais me les dire, ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus, pour moi le temps importe peu. Et d'ailleurs tout deux reportent leurs regards sur moi comme guettant une réaction qui ne semble pas être celle qu'ils attendent, ce calme olympien que j'affiche avant que Timothy ne s'exclame, l'air un peu exaspéré :

« Aucune réaction. Au moment où c'était intéressant en plus...

-Tu sais, il est libre d'en parler ou pas. Je ne voudrais pas le forcer, pas du tout même j'achève en un murmure directement plongé dans tes yeux bleus. Avant que tu n'esquisses un sourire reconnaissant la douce manière dont tu m'entoures et l'acceptant autour de lui à son tour. Et Timothy de s'exclamer subitement échangeant subitement de sujet, semblant estimer que je suis un cas désespéré:

-Bon à mon tour de vous surprendre avec un truc que personne ne sait sur moi.

-Nous sommes tout ouïe nous nous exclamons en chœur Reever et moi , un même sourire attendri et complices sur nos lèvres. Qui fait pouffer Timothy avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Vous avez intérêt. Surtout que vous pourriez peut être m'aider...

Subitement, je me tends encore plus attentif alors que Timothy ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration sous la lune, me permettant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une chose facile avant que tu ne t'exclames, faisant expirer l'air sur le bout de tes lèvres :

-Je suis amoureux d'Emilia. Je sais, elle est bien plus âgée que moi mais je l'aime. C'est pour cela que j'étais heureux, terriblement heureux qu'elle soit venue avec moi. Mais je suis en train de la perdre. Elle est en train de s'enfoncer dans le travail sans fin sans que je ne puisses l'en tirer comme j'ai réussi à te tirer de tes dossiers Reever. Et je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est pour cela aussi que je peux moins me confier à elle qu'à vous deux, même si selon la logique, ce serait normal. J'ai peur de lui confier aussi mes sentiments je sais qu'elle ne sera pas méchante mais je pourrais pas supporter son rejet comme mon père m'a rejeté, moi qui aime quelqu'un avec tant d'intensité. Je crois que je peux dire sans me tromper que c'est mon premier amour. Je sais les adultes, ont tendance à dire qu'il faut toujours vivre un premier amour et en être un peu brisé puis sorti pour avancer sur la vie, mais moi la mienne est peut être si courte alors non. Je ne veux pas avancer sur cette route sombre qui est la mienne avec le cœur brisé qui peut être n'aura plus rien demain.. »

Oh ce que la douleur embrase le moindre de tes mots. Ce que tu as peur que l'on te juge anormal pour aimer une plus âgée. Ce que je me reconnais dans mon amour sans espoir pour Reever, même si à ton contraire, il s'est avéré plus près de moi que je ne pensais. Que je comprends mieux tes facéties. Comme moi tu tentes d'attirer ton attention à toi. Qu'elle ne regarde que toi comme tu ne regardes qu'elle. Je ne peux que te prendre dans mes bras, subitement et cherche en moi les mots pour apaiser ton cœur et redonner espoir quand tout à coup :

« Tu sais, l'âge, quand tu es amoureux, ça n'a aucune importance. Personnellement cela ne me choque pas, et je suis sûr que Komui non plus.

Les mots qui me manquaient. Les voilà. Merci, Reever d'avoir encore devancé ma pensée. Et doucement en serrant le petit garçon que tu es, je m'exclame :

-Il dit la vérité.

-Il a un prénom me lance amusé Reever dans mon dos. Et je souries reconnaissant cette tentative de faire sourire Timothy par une plaisanterie. Et je me livre sans vergogne à cette pantomime, qui je le vois, le fait sourire doucement en plus du soulagement en voyant que l'on ne le juge pas étrange pour cet amour qu''il a en m'exclamant :

-Reever a raison.

-Oh tiens, je pensais que tu allais modifier mon prénom, rien que pour m'embêter...

-Où serais l'intérêt, je chantonne à nouveau taquin, si tu t'en doutais mon petit Reever ?

Ah ce surnom...J'en ris intérieurement. Ce que je l'apprécie, et ce que tu le détes..

- Je reconnais bien là votre génie, Grand Intendant. Oh tiens, le voilà. Je croyais pas pouvoir dire cela, mais il m'avait manqué ce surnom me lances tu d'un ton suprêmement ironique au début refusant de t'avouer vaincu dans notre joute orale nocturne que je te sens d'instinct apprécier autant que moi.

Alors pour le surnom...Ou pas. Décidément...

-Encore heureux, Commandant, sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau face à mon dernier Komulin...je m'exclame taquin en retour avant d'éclater de rire très vite rejoint par Reever et un peu plus timidement par Timothy, pas encore rassuré ni aidé. Et quand nos rires sous la lune s'apaise, Reever s'exclame taquin et avec un peu de tendresse dans la voix :

-Faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot.

-Oui sinon, ce n'est pas moi je réponds en chantonnant à nouveau. Je déteste perdre la face, et encore plus quand je me mets en scène.

-Je sais, je connais ton fort sens de la théatralisation » s'exclame t-il. A son intonation, sans même me retourner, je devine le sourire qui incurve ses lèvres. Et je sens les miennes s'étirer elles même en reconnaissant ce fait. Qui sert à la fois mon masque à la perfection et l'être que je suis, ayant apprécie trop jeune le théâtre pour ne pas en garder quelque chose. Et contre moi, mon petit ange sourit à cette joute à laquelle nous venons de nous livrer pour te ramener un sourire face à cet amour que tu sembles penser impossible et qui pourrait l'être.

« N'empêche, en tout cas je pense pas qu'elle te soit indifférente. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais renoncé à une vie de liberté pour te suivre s'exclame Reever, se rejetant à l'eau une fois de plus.

-Mais, proteste faiblement Timothy, en se dégageant de mes bras, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant en son regard néanmoins, elle dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait juré à son père de se barrer quand elle aurait rencontré un homme, parce que je n'ai plus de famille, et en plus elle fantasmait sur ce débile de japonais asocial...

Oh oh, Kanda. Pour qui la voix de Timothy est pleine de jalousie. Comme un enfant envie un camarade ou celui qu'il croit rival, ce qui ici ne risque pas d'arriver. Certainement pas.

-Si ce n'était que cela, je penses pas qu'elle s'enterrerait autant dans ces documents. Après tout, elle est ta préceptrice unique non ? Bon, même si tu es mauvais élève, cela ne l'obligerait pas autant à travailler en temps normal. Et crois moi, quand tu veux fuir quelque chose, la paperasse, cela t'aide bien. Et justement... Elle est partie quand elle a rencontré un homme, si on la prend au sens littéral » s'exclame Reever avec un léger sourire complice à son intention. Alors que je note cette pertinence d'analyse. A laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Décidément, mon intelligence ne me permet pas de lire dans le cœur féminin... Remarque certainement pour cela qu'avant Reever, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit, bien que le fait que j'avais peur que cela nuise à notre relation à Lenalee et moi y soit certainement pour plus dedans. N'empêche dans ces propos, son propre vécu s'insinue, je le sens. Mais qu'a t-il donc tenté d'oublier dans la paperasse de la sorte ? Va savoir avec lui. Néanmoins je connais la méthode pour l'avoir aussi usée au dé je sais combien elle est vaine à la fin. Aussi je m'exclame pour achever de le conforter dans cette remarque pertinente qui fait luire plus fort l'espoir en son regard mais ne le convainc pas totalement :

« Mais cela ne marche pas très longtemps. Jamais. Et un rien peut le réveiller et te le révéler. Par exemple, parler d'une autre fille devant elle. Normalement malgré toute la maîtrise qu'elle a et connaissant le personnage un peu, m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et je sens sur moi, le regard admiratif de Reever admirant ma suggestion comme moi tout à l'heure j''admirais son pouvoir de déduction. Finalement, je ne suis peut être pas si mauvais que cela, d'autant que cela ne relève pas d'une expérience personnelle, car avec toutes mes facéties, certainement que cela n'aurait paru que pour une de plus. C'est là l'inconvénient majeur de mon masque. Celui de mettre sur pied d'égalité la farce et le reste au point de finir par les confondre. Et en retour, je sens le regard de Timothy à présent illuminé d'espoir, un léger sourire méditant un cou tordu avant que tu ne t'exclames :

« Bonne idée. Merci, Reever, Komui. Pour vous, vous êtes nuls, mais pour les autres...

Je sursaute tandis que Reever et moi échangeons un regard mi surpris, mi gêné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre est impliqué dans cette phrase que l'on sait vraie pour soi même avant que je ne décide de changer de sujet brusquement :

-Ah et au fait, Timothy...

-Oui ? Tu chantonnes, à présent heureux grâce à nos efforts conjoints. Ce qui m'emplit de joie et de fierté, d'un sentiment d'allégresse de penser que je puisse t'aider comme tu m'aides. Enfin.

-Tu sais, le premier amour c'est pas forcément on se rencontre, on se brise et on passe à autre chose.

-Ah bon ? Pour toi comment cela s'est passé ? C'était qui ? Note étonné Timothy de cette gentille curiosité d'enfant qui ne pense pas à mal en interrogeant tes parents. Mais ce que tu ignores..C'est que mon premier et seul amour est là juste à côté de moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de regarder les couvertures sous moi trouvant un intérêt subi aux motifs dessus avant que subitement tu ne t'étrangles et t'exclames :

« Non me dis pas que...

Si, Timothy, si. Mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que je m'exclame très vite gêné au plus haut point :

-J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser étant en deuil de mes parents sans compter le fait que j'avais une petite fille à élever seul sans aide, et le fait que j'avais peur qu'en immisçant quelqu'un entre nous, je détruise le lien qui nous unit elle et moi, qu'elle se sente délaissée pour cette personne, le tout à quinze ans, moi qui ai passé toute mon enfance à lire et étudier sérieusement et quand je l'ai perdu, je n'avais plus goût à grand chose sans compter que je me suis enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les études afin d'intégrer la Scientifique, et certainement pas à conter fleurette à qui ce soit. »

Je parle vite car j'ai peur. Peur que tu te moques de moi, dises quelque chose, ou que Reever me prenne en pitié. Je garde le regard baissé incapable de supporter les vôtres. Peur de me rappeler en ce soir où les ténèbres sont endormies de les réveiller et leur redonner un peu de force. Mais ce que j'obtiens en retour... Une main pressant mon épaule en retour et une voix pleine de compassion, pas de pitié malsaine comme je n'en voudrais pas de la part de l'homme que j'aime qui à nouveau ne trahit pas mes espérances :

« Ça a du être difficile...Tout cela..Être privé de vie si tôt..

Ce soutien me touche, surtout de ta part alors que je sens ta petite main prendre la mienne et la presser doucement en murmurant, avec un peu de douleur en ta voix, une douleur d'enfant qui s'en veut de blesser ceux qu'ils aime :

-Désolé je voulais pas te blesser, Komui, en te rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.. Je me doute que cela n'a pas du être facile, j'étais curieux, c'est tout. »

Mais tu n'as pas à avoir mal pour si peu. Je le sais déjà, Timothy. Je sais que tu ne me voudrais aucun mal au contraire. Alors relevant le regard je t'adresse un sourire un peu revigoré pour te rassurer et rencontre son sourire rassuré à l'idée de ne pas m'avoir blessé plus qu'il ne pensait avant que ne sursautant, tu ne t'exclames, une lueur malicieuse comme un enfant en taquinant un autre gentiment :

« Hé mais cela veut dire que tu es...

-Si tu pouvais éviter ce sujet, cela m'arrangerait je commente mi agacé bien qu'en sachant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, mi gêné comprenant PARFAITEMENT où tu veux en venir. Trop bien, malheureusement. Tu es bien trop au courant de ce genre de choses, toi..Un enfant ne devrait pas en avoir autant conscience. A nouveau, certains adultes ont inversé le temps et t'ont rendu conscient de choses que tu devrais ignorer encore...

-Je te trouve bien au courant de ce genre de choses, toi. Et après on dit que c'est Komui le pervers hein...s'exclame subitement la voix de Reever, un peu réprobatrice en ma défense subitement. Ce qui me touche, même si je sais au fond qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Me réjouit en constatant qu'il prend ma défense, que je dois lui importer ne serait ce qu'un peu pour qu'il le fasse. Et Timothy de s'exclamer, doucement :

-Je pensais pas à mal... Et c'est de notoriété publique que je suis plus pervers que lui.

Sinon Komui, est ce que je peux user du nom de Lenalee pour rendre furieuse Emilia ?

-..Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, toi. Moi si j'étais Komui, après ta mauvaise réflexion, je t'enverrais voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Oui, mais toi tu es un rancunier...

-Me semblait pas, mais bon... »

J'entends leur dispute jeu d'une oreille. Je ne peux que remarquer ta tentative de changement de sujet,comme si tu avais l'impression d'avoir été trop loin et de m'avoir blessé au fond de toi. Ce qui est faux, et que je suis sûr qu'au moins une partie de toi le sait. Et ma permission que tu me demandes. Que personne avant ne m'aurait jamais demandé par peur de réveiller le frère très jaloux apeuré à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qu'il a auprès de lui. Le frère qui égoïstement ne voit pas grandir sa sœur, refuse de la vieillir et qui un beau jour a bien du s'en rendre compte, contre une paroi de verre, qui se rend compte de son égoïsme du à sa peur d'être abandonné par celle pour qui il a renoncé à tout, qu'il a cherché à sauver de la glace avec si peu de résultats. Celle que l'on envoit au loin qui n'a pas autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle. Je réalise subitement à quel point j'ai été égoïste, sous cette lune. Je soupire et offre mes yeux emplis de larmes au ciel en murmurant en chinois :

« Je suis tellement désolé Lenalee... »

Tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir, de ne pas avoir été avec toi au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, tellement désolé d'avoir eu si peur de te perdre en te privant de bonheur moi qui ne veut que celui là. Désolé de t'aimer au point d'en être paranoïaque, d'avoir sans cesse peur pour toi, toi qui en a tant subi jusque là... Désolé de n'avoir rien pu pour toi, d'avoir trahi tes espoirs, de ne pas avoir été aussi fort que celui que tu idolâtrais enfant. Et mon cœur s'emplit de ténèbres, de tristesse, de regrets et d'excuses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire, pour garder le masque professionnel qui parfois te trompe toi-même, que tu as pris l'habitude de tendre entre nous pour retourner à ton devoir plus facilement. Parfois, j'aimerais tant ne pas être ton supérieur hiérarchique... Et dans ces excuses sobres mais englobant tant d'autres choses, j'ai conscience qu'aucun d'eux ne me comprendra mais...

« Aimer quelqu'un au point où tu aimes ta sœur, en espérant la protéger de ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal, qui lui en ont déjà fait, ce n'est pas égoïste. Renoncer à tout ce que tu as renoncé pour être avec elle et l'aider l'est encore moins. Et je suis sûr qu'elle te frapperait très fort pour t'excuser de l'aimer aussi fort. Car elle ne s'y trompe pas. Personne ne s'y trompe. Tous savent que si tu la protèges aussi fort, c'est parce que tu l'aimes, la désire heureuse, même si comme tous les parents, on du mal à voir grandir ses enfants surtout quand ceux ci grandissent trop vite comme ici, même si tu as aussi peur d'être abandonné. Mais là aussi ce n'est pas être égoïste, du moins à mes yeux. Tu n'as eu qu'elle pendant très longtemps, la perdre ce serait comme perdre ton identité, ton nom, enterrer ton passé, te détruire totalement. Elle est la seule personne pour qui tu as tenu, la seule qui t'a maintenu à flot quand tout n'allait pas, la perdre t'effrayerait. Tu ne veux pour elle aucun échec, qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir à nouveau. Pour moi l'affection ce n'est jamais égoïste, c'est juste de l'inquiétude et de la peur et non de l'égoïsme quand le cas se présente et ce même si c'est parfois disproportionné. Mais au fond, si c'est disproportionné, n'est ce pas le reflet de combien on aime quelqu'un au point de ne pas être dans la demie mesure ? »

Ces quelques mots murmurés vivement, empli d'un sentiment de compréhension totale, me montrant à quel point tu me comprends. Ces quelques mots marqués de ta voix Reever que la nuit m'amène. Ces quelques mots qui me permettent de voir à quel point tu refuses de me laisser souffrir, qui tente de me faire réaliser combien ce que je pense être de l'égoïsme n'est pour toi qu'une expression de mon affection envers elle. Ces mots que tu murmures en un chinois parfait avec une légère pointe d'accent anglais qui rend les mots en ta voix d'une beauté autre qu'habituellement mais tout aussi attirante que tu l'es toi, mais une beauté un peu exotique comme si le sud rencontrait le nord et s'y mariait à la perfection. Ce soir je réalise à quel point tu as pris l'accent de l'Angleterre et à quel point cela se traduit dans ta voix, cette nuance que je ne regardai plus depuis longtemps et qui pourtant comme tes yeux est tout aussi belle et adorable, même si elle a l'accent de la langue où j'ai bâti mes mensonges. Mais qui quand elle s'échappe de ses lèvres redevient aussi pure que la neige que les enfants contemplent et façonnent en riant. Et je ne peux que déposer sur toi un regard surpris et touché au plus haut point de ses quelques mots simples mais tellement emplis de compréhension, de sincérité, le soutien que tu m 'apportes pour apaiser mon âme une fois de plus toute en retenue dans une langue que je ne te savais pas connaître, dont je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu la moindre mention dans ton dossier que j'ai pourtant étudié scrupuleusement, avant de m'exclamer un peu bredouillant en cette même langue:

« Tu..Tu connais le chinois ?

-J'ai eu un bon professeur tu commentes en souriant légèrement dans cette même langue, une adorable petite fille à l'époque que nous connaissons tous les deux... »

Lenalee. La petite cachottière...Je souries à travers mes larmes bien que je ne comprenne la raison qui est poussé mon adorable petite sœur à te l'enseigner et celle qui m'a poussé à me le cacher. Après tout, si elle m'a vanté les mérites de celui qui l'a aidé un peu, apaisé son cœur, était venu la voir,passer du temps avec elle quand je ne le pouvais pas, pourquoi ne m'a t'elle pas dit le reste ?

Et doucement, comme tu sais si bien le faire, tu devines mes pensées en murmurant doucement en anglais captant l'étonnement de Timothy qui semble essayer de comprendre ce qui se dit comme je le devine à son front plissé d'enfant assistant à une discussion d'adultes qu'il ne peut comprendre:

« Elle a tenu à me l'apprendre au cas où, un jour, son génial grand frère se retrouve sans elle, sans possibilité de lui parler, la serrer contre lui pour que je comprenne les mots de détresse qui te viendrait en chinois, pour éviter d'être compris de tout autre ici et que je chasse ta peine en te rappelant qu'elle est toujours auprès de toi, qu'importe le temps, et les faits. Qu'elle est là pour toi comme tu es là pour elle. Et jusqu'à maintenant aucune supplication ne s'est échappé de tes lèvres, ce qui ne m'a jamais empêche d'attendre pour te le rappeler. Et tu vois, je n'ai pas failli.»

Je me recule, ne pouvant que rester muet et touché par ce geste, portant ma main à mes lèvres, réalisant à quel point ma Lenalee de son côté s'inquiète pour moi. Et sans qu'elle sache, elle m'envoie la personne la plus à même de m'aider.. Et peut être d'ailleurs, qu'elle sait , ma petite princesse, tant elle est intelligente, cela ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Mon adorable Lenalee. Que j'aime même au loin, que je continue de soutenir de toutes mes forces, quoi qu'il arrive, ce que certains appellent de la stupidité mais qui n'est en réalité que de l'adoration. Dangereuse, destructrice parfois mais si sincère, plus sincère que tous les faux semblants du monde, les pierres dorées au cou des femmes. Et j'acquiesce avec ferveur à tes dernier mots assorti du plus joli sourire timide que j'ai pu te voir arborer un jour. Oh ce que j'aimerais toujours le voir à tes lèvres ce sourire. Merci Reever, merci. D'être là, de me dire cela, d'apaiser mes souffrances par de si simples mots mais si empreints d'émotion et de sincérité, des mots qui te viennent autant de toi que d'elle comme un dernier message qu'elle ne pouvait me donner elle en personne. Merci de me montrer qu'à tes yeux du moins ce n'est que de l'affection démesurée. Ce que j'en suis heureux qu'à tes yeux ce ne soit que cela, pas une fantaisie de plus, pas la preuve que je ne sois mauvais. Mais... Il est temps que j'apaise mon âme, que je cesse de m'inquièter autant pour elle, la laisse faire elle-même ses propres erreurs. Si je ne veux pas la perdre définitivement à présent qu'elle commence son envol, que son génial grand frère n'est plus aussi important qu'avant. Et même si c'est un peu tard, qu'il m'aura fallu tant de temps pour le réaliser, il faut que j'accepte de te grandir, accepte le fait que je ne puisse plus rien pour toi, que tu n'as plus tant besoin de moi, accepte mon impuissance , que le temps perdu ne se rattrapera pas, et te fournisse les bras où tu pourras toujours te lover, comme avant pourtant. Il est temps que je te laisse choisir et vivre, même si c'est bien trop tôt à mon goût, que cela n'aurait jamais du être si tô cela en sera le premier pas, même si il me coûte, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il me brise de l'intérieur, mais je sais cela nécessaire. Mon inquiétude si intense à ton égard finira par te tuer, si je continue ainsi, t'empêcher définitivement d'être heureuse , toi dont l'âme est déjà trop adulte pour ne pas que je te brise en plus de tout. Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins ma sœur, juste que je veux te sauver. Alors je te libère alors que je m'exclame:

« Fais le Timothy. Je t'y autorise. »

Il sursaute surpris alors que Reever semblant réaliser ce que cela implique, au contraire de Timothy encore trop jeune pour comprendre, et qui je l'espère ignorera le plus longtemps possible ces tourments et s'agenouille à ma hauteur avant de m'attirer brièvement contre lui en murmurant à nouveau en chinois:

« Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est le bon choix. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter à ce point. Tu l'as si bien élevée qu'elle saura se protéger, tu le sais comme moi. Et n'oublie pas, c'est le premier pas qui coûte le plus. »

En tes bras mon cœur bat la chamade alors que tes mots résonnent en mon esprit. Oui, je le sais bien. Je le sais si bien...Mais tes mots comme tes bras me serrant contre toi sont un baume coupable impur mon cœur. Et ce n'est pas grave, même si c'est de l'amitié, laissez moi croire un instant que c'est l'amour qui te fait sentir ma peine avec tant de force et qui te pousse à la combattre avec la même ardeur.

Mais tout n'est pas fini. Non, mon petit ange a toujours besoin de moi. C'est pour cela que j'accepte que tu uses de son nom, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait heureuse d'aider un petit être qui risque de finir brisé par tout ce qui vit ici pour qu'il puisse ainsi avoir son îlot de bonheur. Un petit être que je ne laisserais pas finir par devenir trop adulte, un petit être que je peux sauver, enfin. Un être avec qui je puisse être moi-même sans fard, sans peur, sans gêne. Et doucement j'ai un soupir déterminé, la douleur embrasant toujours mon cœur mais s'éclipsant doucement en se demandant ce que faisait ma Lenalee en cet instant, comme si souvent en moi. Tu vois, tu as toujours une grande part de mon coeur et plus de libertés, je vais tout faire pour. Je te le promets.

Je profite encore un peu de ta chaleur, de tes bras délicats où je me sens si bien, comme si tu pouvais me protéger du monde entier, j'inspire un peu ton odeur délicate, doucement, comme pour reprendre pied dans ce monde avant de me dégager. Avant que la gêne ne revienne te voir et me voir comme cela finira pas le faire, risquant de dénaturer et détruire ce moment de spontanéité qui t'es venu. Pour voir Timothy se lever et venir à moi, se blottissant entre mes bras subitement en murmurant d'un air chamboulé :

« Je comprends pas un fichtre mot de ce que vous racontez, puisque vous avez décidé de vous cantonner en une langue étrangère, mais je peux au moins sentir ta peine et je veux pas que tu souffres alors moi aussi je suis là, d'acc ? Il n'y a pas que ce crétin de Reever d'acc ? »

Tiimothy... Je ne peux que te serrer contre moi profondément ébranlé et touché par ce geste de petit garçon cherchant à consoler un de ses camarades qu'il sent blessé sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrive..J'ai tant de chance de t'avoir mon ange. Tant de chance que tu veuilles m'aider, que tu m'apprécies. Même si au fond je ne le mérites pas, moi qui ne peut pas même te protéger de ce demain si menaçant comme tout adulte devrait pouvoir le faire. Je ne vous mérite ni l'un ni l'autre ni aucune de vos attentions mais j'en suis tellement heureux, j'ai tant l'impression que mon cœur s'emplit de lumière qui éclipse mes ténèbres. Avec vous, je commence à reprendre espoir et pied dans ce monde sans masque, rien qu'en étant moi-même. Et encore plus quand avec amusement et un agacement simulé Reever reprend ce jeu de disputes jeu qui est en train de vous devenir coutumier, comme en cherchant à ramener un sourire sur mes lèvres :

« Je te remercie pour le crétin...Et si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre le chinois..Je suis plutôt doué pour les langues...

-Et pas un précepteur sévère comme Emilia, paraît il... A moins que tu ne fasses un traitement de faveur en fait... Sinon, c'est OK !

Je te serre contre moi ébranlé et souriant à cette dispute jeu que vous faites toujours dans ce but de chasser ma douleur et je murmure doucement :

-J'ai de la chance de vous avoir, vraiment...

Je ne peux pas le dire plus fort..Pas sans laisser échapper une larme, pas sans risquer de me montrer définitivement faible mais vous me comprenez à la perfection tandis qu'en choeur vous vous exclamez votre sourire aisément perceptible dans votre voix :

-C'est nous qui avons de la chance de t'avoir, Komui.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une chance dis je protestant mais faiblement, étant plus touché que gêné. Et obtenant en retour une pichenette contre mon front de Timothy et un air autoritaire sur le visage de Timothy probablement emprunté à Emilia qui en tout cas est même un peu effrayant :

-Tais-toi on sait ce qu'on dit, Reever et moi. A moins que tu oses nous traiter d'imbéciles, et je te promets que cela se finirait en bataille de polochons.

-Mais on n'a pas d'oreill..je m'exclame protestant à moitié riant, à moitié inquiet à ce ton et cette promesse de jeu d'enfant voulue menace à laquelle je sais que je ne ferais pas long feu, étant piètre tireur.  
-Ça va se régler, je te le promets s'exclame Reever, un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres, me promettant ladite bataille si j'ose protester. Et je ne peux plus retenir mon rire en reconnaissant et ce sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur ses lèvres tant chéries et cette menace avant que je ne m'exclame entre deux rires :

-Tu oses me menacer avec mon propre masque, toi incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche ?

Et toi de sourire d'un air un peu narquois surjoué avant de t'exclamer :

-Moi ?

-Oui enfin si on exclut les skulls et les Komulins je m'exclame en lui souriant pas intimidé par son air voulu menaçant que son soucis pour moi dans ses yeux détruit entièrement. Il ne peut pas me menacer, pas comme Timothy. Jamais. Et il sourit doucement avant de se rejeter sur ses couvertures, les yeux dans les étoiles en s'exclamant, les bras sous la nuque :

-Je préfères cela...

Je souries doucement, profitant de cette chaleur que vous avez rallumé en moi éclipsant ma douleur alors que dans la nuit dressant fièrement ses étoiles, ces souvenirs de ceux qui furent tu ne t'exclames subitement alors que Timothy regagne lui-même sa couverture, si allongeant doucement :

-J'aimerais visiter la Chine. Voir tous les paysages que Lena me décrivait petite, voir autre chose que mon pays désertique que j'aime, faut pas croire et le climat morose de l'Angleterre. J'aimerais vraiment après la guerre découvrir ses rizières, voir tout ce qu'i avoir, la Cité Interdite, la Grande Muraille de Chine et toutes les autres choses qu'il doit y avoir, tout les trésors de ce pays. »

Surpris, je l'entends formuler ce désir de visiter ma patrie. Qui après tant d'années continue de me manquer. Sa senteur, ses rizières vertes, sa langue chantante, ses odeurs, ses bambous, ses pandas... Mon cœur s'emplit de nostalgie en ramenant à mon esprit un peu de mon pays doucement Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'avais jamais vu d'intérêt d'autres gens à mon pays. Jamais entendu non plus ta voix vibrer de cette manière en formulant ce vœu dont tu n'as certainement parlé à personne. Ce vœu qui me touche en moi même et qui me donne l'impression fugitive, mais bien là, que par là tu cherches à te rapprocher de moi. Même si je sais cela impossible. Et je souries en m'exclamant, t'offrant mon rêve, t'offrant l'espoir secret que ma compagnie puisse te plaire, même si je sais cela impossible :

«Alors évite de venir pendant la mousson.. Cela te rappellerait trop l'Angleterre.. Sinon, si tu veux je pourrais te la faire visiter... »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, le temps que ma proposition fasse son bout de chemin en ton esprit. Même si au fond je connais ta réponse déjà. Tu seras doux et gentil mais ce sera non. Tu m'apprécies peut être mais pas au point de me supporter pendant tant de temps..Je le sais m'a t-il donc pris de te le proposer en sachant bien que tu vas me rejeter ? Je ne sais pas...Ce que je peux être stupide...Je ne peux supporter ton regard en cet instant. Car même si je sais que tu vas repousser ma proposition, me dire gentiment que tu préfères la découvrir par toi-même, je ne suis pas capable de regarder ta réponse dans tes yeux, et n'aies aucune envie que tu vois la gêne sur mon visage. Ce que je suis pathétiq...

« Komui ? »

Un murmure. A nouveau. Un murmure étonnamment très sérieux, mais absolument non révélateur de ce que va me révéler ton visage. Non rassurant. Tu cherches tes mots, n'est ce pas, en même temps que tu appelles mon regard ? Tiens, je te l'offre, après tout, c'est moi qui ai émis cette sottise d'amoureux, prends le avec sa gêne et tout le reste. De toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance tu vas me rejeter n'est ce pas ? Fais le vite puisque j'ai amorcé le début, je t'en supplie. Tu ne veux pas ? Tu me regardes, incertain, là. Tes yeux en sont remplis. C'est si dur de me le dire ? Ou déjà tu es parti dans un rêve d'Orient sans moi ? Ou bien tu doutes d'avoir toute mon attention ? Mais tu l'as toujours, toute entière. Mais évidemment tu ne le sais pas... Très bien, je te rappelle à moi alors :

« Oui ?

-J'adorerais. »

Deux mots. Quatre syllabes. Et ce regard empli de joie que tu déposes sur moi. Ton choix non anodin de mots. Pas aimer, mais adorer. Adorer. Mon cœur en rate un battement. J'ai envie d'en douter, de croire que c'est un rêve mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tu l'as bien dit. Sans le nuance par un mais. Et je le lis en ton regard combien tu es sincère. Et j'en ai du mal à respirer tant ma poitrine m'oppresse, j'en tremble même un peu tant un sentiment d'allégresse m'envahit et submerge tout le reste en me rendant compte que non seulement tu ne me rejettes pas mais qu'en plus, ma présence à tes côtés ne te déplairait pas le moins du monde. Mon cœur en bat si fort qu'il m'en fait mal, et j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tout en me sentant remarquablement bien comme je n'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. Et d'ailleurs tu reprends subitement avec un petit rire nerveux et un peu gêné comme ayant peur que je te rejette à mon tour :

« D'ailleurs si tu veux que je te fasses visiter plus tard l'Australie...

-J'adorerais, vraiment j'adorerais » je murmure éperdu,toujours empli de ma propre allégresse, espérant au fond de moi que je t'en éveilles une semblable en toi même, refusant de te voir avoir peur de ce que je pourrais te dire à ton tour. En plus du fait que voir ta terre natale ne me déplairait pas mais alors pas du tout. Qu c'est aussi un de mes rêves de mon côté. Voir l'endroit où tu as grandi autre part que dans des livres. T'entendre parler de ton pays avec la passion qu'ont toujours les gens pour leur terre natale. Te voir me parler de ce que tu as vécu là un sourire aux lèvres, sous le ciel de l'Australie, en sentir et respirer le moindre de ses parfums auquel s'entremêle ton odeur. Et je vois en retour tes yeux s'embraser d'espoir et de joie comme les miens j'en suis sûr continuent d'exhaler avant que tu ne t'exclames dans un souffle, un éclat apeuré à l'idée que je te détrompe dans tes yeux :

« Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment » Je te l'assure de la voix la plus sincère que j'ai, la plus éprise de mes émotions que j'ai. Et en retour j'obtiens le plus beau sourire que tu aies pu m'offrir à ce jour, les plus belles étincelles de lumière embraser ton regard. Plus belles à mes yeux que toute la lumière du monde, toute la chaleur d'un foyer accueillant, que la moindre lueur d'une bougie. Plus que tout, la lumière éclaire ton visage et mon monde. Il se résume à cette allégresse, ces yeux bleus emplis d'elle, même si probablement que ton amitié et la peur de me blesser en étant non réciproque qui on du te pousser à faire cette proposition, là ou seul l'amour de mon côté l'envie d'être avec toi, de te faire voir mon pays est ce qui me pousse moi. Ce que j'ai envie de me perdre dans tes yeux, là, entremêler mes doigts aux tiens, te tenir la main dans le noir et sombrer avec toi dans le sommeil, ta main toujours dans la mienne. Mais il faut se raisonner et se contenter de cette joie secrète u tu as allumé en moi. Que rien ne t'obligeait à allumer en moi. « J'adorerais » Avec ce sourire et ce regard si sincère, cette non hésitation dans ta voix. Je ne veux jamais oublier ces mots, cet instant. Il sera très précieux pour moi ce moment, comme toute cette soirée entourée de personnes que je comprends et qui me comprennent, à se libérer de l'angoisse de la mort, à se créer des rêves plus solides qu'avant, moins translucides car informulées. Ces moments en votre compagnie où l'on se libère de ces démons révélant le fond de son cœur et l'offrant aux étoiles avides de voir les humains vivre sans gâcher leur vie comme tant d'autres auparavant. Et doucement, s'entremêle la voix de Timothy un peu timide, comme ayant l'impression de détruire quelque chose :

« Et moi, je pourrais vous faire visiter la France ? »

Nous échangeons un regard complice Reever et moi avant de tourner nos regards vers lui et son air intimidé, ayant l'impression d' être de trop . Ce qui est faux, archi faux. Tu as tout à fait ta place avec nous, Timothy, toi qui m'a révélé à quel point il était proche de moi en réalité,toi que je veux aider du plus profond de mon âme et qui le veut autant que moi. Toi qui nous voit comme la famille que tu n'as pas eu. Je lui sourire doucement et m'exclame :

« Quel sorte de proche on serait si on te laissait derrière ?

-Il n'a pas tort..

-Il a un prénom je note amusé taquin à son égard.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer Komui... » tu grommelles pour de faux entraînant mon rire en retour en même temps que ses yeux s'embrasent de joie de se voir inclus dans notre rêve, de le partager à son tour. Et cela n'a pas de prix vraiment d'embraser les yeux d'un enfant de tant de joie quand tout ici les pousserait à s'effondrer, leur humanité et leur vie à jamais enfouies et noyées sous les litres de sang et d'âmes qu'ils ont du tuer ou laisser mourir. Horrible poids qui est le leur et qui ne fais qu'espérer pour eux ne serais ce qu'un peu de poussière de bonheur pour soulager leurs cœurs.

Et à nouveau ta voix s'élève dans les cieux doucement, tout en regardant les étoiles, allongé sur le dos comme nous, semblant essayer de comprendre la lumière de celles ci ce qu'aucun humain n'a jamais pu, voix naïve et fragile sous la lune pale comme un enfant:

« J'aimerais que ces moments durent toujours. Que demain, on puisse recommencer, se réunir même si je sais que c'est impossible pour le moment.

-Quand tu reviendras, on n'aura qu'à continuer, se retrouver, vivre un peu ensemble je susurre doucement à ton voeu d'enfant conscient de ta naïveté. Pour faire durer le rêve et puisque j'ai les moyens de donner un peu de consistance à ce rêve pour une fois que je peux quelque chose, je ne vais pas laisser ce rêve mourir. Et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre, attirant à lui nos rires tant son ton résonne d'autorité :

-Y a intérêt.

-C'est promis s'exclame Reever d'une voix ardente à mes côtés ravivant mon voeu brusquement de pouvoir passer du temps à ses côtés même si Timothy est au loin. Même si j'espère probablement en vain. Ou par égard pour Timothy. Puis le silence succède à ces quelques mots où chacun rassemble ses souhaits, ses vérités, ce qu'il veut dire, qui soit su ou pas du monde. Mais je ne peux crier ce souhait que je voulais noncer tout à l'heure puisque ce sera là sûrement d'où viendra mon rejet. Aussi je m'exclame choisissant un autre de mes souhaits :

« J'aimerais avoir fini ton golem pour quand tu reviennes pour que la fois prochaine tu puisses nous contacter à tout moments, bien mieux qu'avant, que tu sois moins seul, que l'on puisse au moins virtuellement être à tes côtés quand tu es en train de te battre.

Et je vois tes yeux s'écarquiller en retour, l'émotion s'emparant de ton jeune regard avant que tu n'esquisses un faible sourire, comme pour marquer une retenue que tu ne penses pas le moins du monde :

-Ça ne presse pas, tu sais...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais hier soir, je m'exclame taquin.

-Hier soir, je cherchais un prétexte pour ne pas que tu me jettes dehors de suite tu te défends. En réalité, je sais très bien que cela allait te prendre du temps et comme j'ai plus l'habitude d'être sarcastique, j'ai pris ce prétexte, continuant à me dissimuler par prudence au cas où tu refuserais d'abaisser ton masque pour moi.

-Je t'aurais jamais jeté dehors. J'avais trop conscience de ta détresse, crois moi. C'est la première chose que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai entendu gratter à ma porte je m'exclame à voix basse, me rappelant brièvement de cette nuit où m vie avait changé à jamais, ce qui me semble déjà être si loin alors que ce n'était qu'hier...

-Après m'avoir confondu avec..tu t'exclames ricanant me ramenant le feu aux joues,lui parti depuis peu mais derrière le sarcasme, je vois combien tu es touché, te rend compte d'à quel point, même quand j'étais encore loin de toi, je te comprenais. Mais je vois toujours à travers tes sarcasmes qui font partie de toi, comme chacune de tes plaisanteries te sauvant ton enfance et dont j'accepte d'en être l'objet si cela te sauve. Et je m'exclame, doucement :

-Ne remets pas cela sur le tapis, s'il te plaît...

ne voudrais pas déranger, mais là je ne comprends rien mais rien à ces histoires de golem... » Si l'un de vous deux pouvait m'expliquer si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...s'exclame subitement la voix confuse de Reever. Cette voix est juste adorable, fragile, très différent de l'homme que je connais mai dont la fragilité dans la voix le rend plus adorable que tout, lui si calme et maître de lui, n'aimant pas ne pas contrôler la situation dans son intégrité et qui ici accepte de ne pas tout comprendre mais ne peut repousser ce sentiment de curiosité qui l'envahit. J'aime cette fêlure qu'en toute confiance en nous révélant ton ignorance tu nous montres, je l'admire comme j'admire chaque nuance qui te constitue alors que Timothy s'exclame doucement dans l'air, résolu à effacer sa confusion :

« Il m'a vu seul il y a quelques jours et pour me désennuyer, pour me consoler de me sentir seul, il m'a proposé une partie d'échec. A laquelle j'ai mis comme condition que si je gagnais, il devrait me faire un golem comme Tim.

-Et j'ai beau avoir tenté de me défendre de toutes mes forces, rien à faire. Il a gagné. Et c'est comme cela qu'il m'a « grillé », pour reprendre ses termes, puisque normalement un adulte bien pensant l'aurait laissé gagner et surtout pas en s'opposant avec lui avec la rage acharnée que j'ai eue je continue tournant mon regard vers lui pour voir ses yeux se parer d'une lueur de compréhension avant qu'il ne s'exclame avec un léger sourire:

-D'où la vengeance acharnée de tout à l'heure...

Et moi de te rendre ton sourire avant de m'exclamer :

-Tout à fait..

Et dans ton regard, subitement quelque chose. Un espoir s'allume fugitivement, un espoir que je ne comprends pas avant que tu ne murmures doucement :

-Alors...

Et puis doucement tu me dérobes ton regard fermant les yeux comme cherchant tes mots ou un peu de courage au fond de toi pour dire je ne sais quoi. Les secondes s'égrennent subitement sans que tu ne parles, sous nos airs étonnés, comme je le vois au regard de Timothy mais qui lui semble attendre quelque chose de Reever, même si j'ignore quoi. Et puis, soudain :

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, Komui. Que tu ne le réalises pas seul. Pour t'aider à réaliser ton souhait, pour qu'il emporte avec lui quelque chose auquel j'ai aussi participé. Que l'on soit tous deux avec lui comme cela.

Je l'écoute sidéré touché par sa volonté de m'aider et de l'aider, son affection pour Timothy qui transparaît derrière chacun de ses mots. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là et après quelque secondes d'arrêt, il reprend subitement, un peu vite comme par peur que les mots ne se dérobent subitement :

-En fait...Ce n'est pas tout.. J'aimerais bien aussi que même si tu n'es pas là, Timothy, Komui on puisse se retrouver là et parler, se reposer, veiller l'un sur l'autre, faire ainsi en sorte que Timothy de là où il est ne s'inquiète pas pour nous. Parce que tu m'es quelqu'un de très précieux, vraiment.

Muet, je ne peux que saisir ta main faisant fi de toute prudence, de tout rejet que tu pourrais avoir et te presse la main, envahi d'un sentiment puissant d'amour et d'affection à ton égard, touché par ces quelques mots, ce souhait semblable en tout point au mien que tu exprimes ce soir, doucement et auquel je ne peux que murmurer éperdu :

-Pour moi aussi tu es quelqu'un de très précieux. »

Si infiniment précieux, mon Reever..Si tu savais..Même si pour toi je ne suis peut être que ton meilleur ami. Et puis je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Te prendre la main. Mais si je ne suis qu'un ami, je risque de tout détruire par ce geste non ? D'''autant que j'ai bien senti la surprise te crisper un peu la main, si brûlante dans la mienne. Je suis desol...Une pression contre ma main. Plus forte que la mienne. Aucun regard de sa part, il fixe les étoiles,comme ayant peur de contempler mon regard mais il n'empêche. Il me rend mon étreinte. Me serre aussi ma main. Mon cœur en bat à se rompre alors qu'un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres que la nuit emporte. Elle en sera le seul témoin. Elle l'emportera avec la sensation bien heureuse qui se répand en moi, cette chaleur comme fuyant l'intérieur de ses mains chaleureuses pour se répandre en moi, chassant le froid ambiant que je ressens dans ma chair, comblant un peu le vide de mon cœur, redonnant au fond de l'abysse de mon cœur un peu de force à ce rêve agonisant que je sais vain. Mais qui cette nuit tel un phénix renaît de ses cendres presque éteintes, que je laisse se rallumer un peu et me réchauffer tout en sachant qu'en toi il n'y a qu'amitié et intention de non blesser moi déjà blessé. Mais ce soir, la vérité est que je suis là d'être rationnel. Que je préfères tout interpréter mal. Alors sans culpabilité sans que Timothy ne puisse voir,la nuit s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres profondes, comme les morts apaisés de voir des humains vire leurs vies retournent chercher les bras bien aimés du Paradis qui leur est échoué, je serre plus fort sa main dans la mienne, sa si grande main chaude rencontrant ma main glacée comme mon masque en apparence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avant de si grandes mains..Des mains de pianiste, presque. Je souries plus encore, ayant du mal à l 'y voir. Mais pourquoi pas après tout... Je le connais si peu en dehors de son travail. Si ce que me disait Lenalee est juste, pourquoi en plus ne saurait il pas en jouer ? Enfin, je me le promets doucement en mon âme avisant la lune comme témoin de me rapprocher de lui autant qu'il me le permet. Cette nuit qui nous protège des autres et de nous même, voile mes joues un peu rouges, protège ce moment que le moindre regard pourrait détruire, raison pour laquelle je ne te fixe plus le moins du monde.

Et à son tour comme un jeu entre nous, il me serre plus fort la main. Comme si l'un l'autre nous nous demandions qui peut serrer le plus la main de l'autre sans lui faire nous cherchions l'un l'autre par un simple geste à montrer à l'autre à quel point nous tenons à lui. Mais en mon cas c'est peine perdue, quand bien même je le voudrais. Jamais une simple main dans la mienne, aussi douce grande et chaude que la tienne ne suffira à te dire à quel point je t'aime. Jamais aucun mot, aucun baiser, aucune étreinte n'y point d'en risquer de devenir glacé si je te perdais. Pour toi je pourrais tout jeter. Il te suffit d'un mot, un geste et je m'exécuterai. Autant dire qu'ici, ce n'est politiquement pas très correct ». Alors je donne le change en faisant en toute discrétion ce que tu veux de moi. Mais c'est là mon secret... Et je souries alors que Timothy s'exclame doucement :

« En fait, j'ai bien aimé ta camomille, ce truc pour vieux que tu buvais hier pour t'apaiser...

Je souries un peu plus, toujours empli de cette sensation de plénitude qui vit en moi avant de m'exclamer :

-Petit cachottier...

-Et toi alors, en faisant semblant..Tiens je te mets au défi de le révéler...tu me réponds du tac au tac ta voix emplie de défi qui me fait rire, qui croit connaître le sujet dans lequel tu veux m'engager en me défiant comme tu as défié Reever peu de temps auparavant, refusant de faire du favoritisme et croyant m'embarrasser alors qu'en réalité...

-Tu relèves le défi au lieu de rire ? Tu t'exclames, avec l'air de sincèrement douter que je vais le faire sans te douter que je vais le faire. Et je souries plus largement en m'exclamant :

-Je n'aime pas que le Blue Mountain. En fait c'est un prétexte pour justifier mes accès de folie exagérées, que l'on ne se pose pas de question sur mon masque. La vérité est que j'aime bien aussi les infusions de camomille qui sont la seule chose qui m'apaise au sortir d'un rêve et qui ont toujours été le moyen de ma mère de m'apaiser petit et le lemon soda. Mais j'évite d'en consommer souvent et devant d'autres gens par peur de briser le mythe. En fait avant de venir ici, je n'en avais jamais goûté et une fois j'en ai volé un gobelet pour me faire une idée du goût que cela avait. Par contre je ne supporte pas le cola, non vraiment...

-Alors là...T'es vraiment un cachottier tu t'exclames l'air incrédule, ne t'attendant pas à tout ce que je viens de dire. Comme je m'y attendais..Et j'ai un petit rire en coin qui s'amplifie alors que Reever taquin et très légèrement agacé, sa main serrant un peu plus fort ma main et sembler même trembler un peu d'ailleurs, je ne sais pourquoi s'exclame :

-A partir de maintenant je vais surveiller attentivement ma boisson alors...Et la remplacer par du cola pour t'embêter et t'apprendre à ne pas voler le bien des autres...Enfin, remarque...

Sa voix s'interrompt brusquement. Que veut il dire, pourquoi est-il donc subitement gêné ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car déjà il s'exclame, l'air d'être gêné au plus haut point :

-Parfois, quand je te trouve endormi, et qu'il reste du café dans ta tasse, je le finis. Parce que je prétends ne pas l'aimer mais comme toi et le lemon soda, j'aime bien. Mais je crois bien que ce n'est que le Blue Mountain, parce que sinon... Beurk.

Je sursaute, surpris, ne m'attendant pas à cela, à tout sauf cela d'ailleurs. Et ravi d'apprendre que je ne suis donc pas le seul à aimer ce café si spécial, que l'homme que j'aime l'aime aussi. Mais aussi un peu agacé et gêné à l'idée de l'imaginer trempant ses lèvres dans mon café, buvant la boisson de mon âme comme il est déjà la constante de celle-ci. L'image s'insinue, entêtante en mon esprit avant que je réalise..Que j'ai fait exactement comme lui et que donc mon agacement est futile. Et il meurt comme lumière au crépuscule quoique...Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois moi... alors que Timothy d'une voix malicieuse s'exclame :

« Vous vous volez vos boissons entre vous...Sympa, ça fait baiser indirect entre vous vous savez... ?

Je sursaute à ce constat, un peu gêné en même temps qu'une idée de douce vengeance se fraye en mon esprit. Un jeu plus qu'autre chose, du moins en apparence... Et je susurre à voix douce, mon idée bien qu'un peu gênante, s'ancrant en mon esprit plus fort :

-Un baiser indirect hein ?

-Ouh là je sens venir le coup fourré là, méfie toi Reever s'exclame Timothy un peu inquiet à sa voix et un peu curieux, se demandant ce que je médite. A raison...

-T'inquiètes pas, s'il me cherche, il me trouvera... » s'exclame Reever de la même voix douce que j'ai comme si de son côté, il préparait lui aussi une vengeance... Qui me fait frissonner intérieurement mais que je refuse de montrer extérieurement alors que je me tourne vers lui, lui adressant un sourire tout sauf rassurant avant d'effacer la distance entre nos deux visages, effleurant à peine ses lèvres des miennes avant de m'éloigner, en léger papillon de nuit, traçant en l'air un geste que je rêvais de faire mais qui ici n'est qu'une taquinerie voyant la surprise s'emparer de ses yeux et de pouffer à sa réaction, une main devant ma bouche, assis. Voilà ce que ce serait si je t'embrassais pour de vrai, mon petit Reever. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ? Alors la prochaine fois évite mon café...

Mais je ne peux chasser les rougeurs qui se sont emparées de mon visage ni les très forts battements de mon cœur à ce simple effleurement, cette simple douceur contre mes lèvres que j'ai à peine senti avant de la libérer de suite. Mais quelle sera ta réaction à ce que tu interpréteras comme un jeu, une punition très probablement à tes yeux ? Et c'est bien ce que c'est, mais au fond tout au fond de moi, c'est aussi l'expression de mes sentiments la seule chose que je peux te donner sans peur, en les masquant derrière un jeu. Car je sais que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, que cela ne brisera rien entre nous comme le confirme la main que tu m'as laissé. Après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu de plus. Tu as l'habitude de mes facéties qui la plupart du temps sont moyen de me faire irresponsable mais qui m'amuse un peu au fond de moi. Et puis doucement je murmure, contemplant ses yeux étrangement vides comme fixés sur une idée que je ne peux entrevoir dans ton esprit et me regardant relevé sur tes coudes, les joues un peu rougissantes, doucement, très délicatement comme un coucher de soleil depuis longtemps disparu ici mais qui s'attarde sur tes joues, spectacle dont je pourrais me délecter à jamais :

« On est quitte... »

Et subitement tes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire. Mais quel sourire...Tout sauf rassurant. Et subitement tu te relèves d'un bond comme un félin en chasse, avec la même grâce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer et l'instant d'après...Tes lèvres sur les miennes. Faisant manquer mon cœur de précieux battements et me donnant l'envie de passer mon bras dans ta nuque pour approfondir

le baiser. Mais tout comme le mien, aussi léger que le vent subitement tu t'écartes de moi avant de murmurer doucement, tes lèvres se teintant d'un doux sourire teinté d'amusement, semblant guetter dans ton regard quel réaction je vais avoir :

« Maintenant on est quitte... »

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, amusé de ton audace et du fait que tu crois certainement qu'à mes yeux ce geste est là une punition quand en réalité il n'est là qu'une des choses que je voudrais éperdument, rejetant ma tête en arrière, offrant mon rire et mon sourire aux étoiles qu'un peu de nuages couvrent étrangement, comme si les esprits hantant les étoiles préfèrent nous fuir à présent. Peut être a t-on abusé de leur hospitalité et qu'ils veulent nous le faire savoir, qu'il est temps de s'en aller..Mais qu'elle étrange pensée tout de même.. Néanmoins elle suffit à ternir mon sourire alors que je remarque le rire amusé de Timothy à mes côtés tandis qu'il s'exclame :

« Qui s'y frotte s'y pique...N'empêche je t'en pensais pas capable...

S'attirant un sourire de Reever avant qu'il ne s'exclame, continuant à me regarder avec un léger soulagement en ses yeux comme ayant craint quelques secondes ma réaction :

-Ne jamais me sous estimer...

Et moi de sourire doucement en lui pressant la main un peu plus fort, la culpabilité se réveillant un peu en mon cœur en songeant que tout ce temps je n'ai fait que cela, ce même sentiment me poussant à la sincérité à nouveau, comme pour faire de ce lieu un nouveau symbole de sincérité:

-Ce serait une grave erreur que je ne ferais plus..

Et toi de sourire comme devinant mon dilemme intérieur avant de t'exclamer doucement :

-Comment aurais tu pu savoir quand je n'en ai rien montré par peur que tu ne me juges faible et en attendant un signe de faiblesse pour me révéler ? »

Je souries en retour, à la fois en reconnaissant mes propres mots, ma propre réaction et à ses mots visant à diminuer mon sentiment de culpabilité. Mais tu ne pourras jamais l'en guérir, j'en ai bien peur, Reever. Mais merci. Merci d'être là pour empêcher la souffrance.

Et je me recouches, offrant de nouveau mon regard au ciel de plus en plus embrumé, en conservant ta main dans la mienne. Comme si elle seule pouvait me protéger de la tempête qui couve dehors par sa chaleur rassurante. Et tu me serres la main en retour, presque timidement comme si tu pensais pareil de ton côté et regardait effaré la puissance du ciel avant qu'un murmure ne t'échappe :

« On dirait que le ciel lui même se rebelle...

-Peut être qu'au fond, il en a assez de nous » je m'exclame un peu hésitant. Pas de rationalité dans nos propos. Rejetée comme tout le reste en cette nuit. Cette nuit, le moindre signe ne dépend pas d'un phénomène naturel et nous invités parmi le ciel devons faire attention au moindre signe extérieur, pour veiller à ne pas contrarier un sort qui pourrait nous être si facilement contraire. Comme des enfants perdus, nous nous rattrapons à la moindre chose qui pourrait nous sauver, ne plus rendre le destin hasardeux et effrayant, comme si un rituel pouvait apaiser le destin, nous épargner. Et aucun de nous ne viendrait rompre cela par cette réalité que nous savons bien en nous, en scrutant le ciel : qu'une tempête que rien ne pourra éviter s'effondrera sur nous dans peu de temps, nous dissimulant le temps. Mais comme à la mort nous refusons la peur, nous refusons à ce phénomène notre impuissance face au destin tel des Prométhées remettant en question le monde tel que l'on le connaît. Et peut être que comme lui, notre insolence finira par être payée. Mais, là, je m'en moque, auprès de mon ange, la main de l'homme que j'aime dans la mienne. Je préfères ce rêve illusoire au moins pour ce soir alors que Timothy s'exclame subitement :

« Vous y êtes pas du tout. M'est avis que si les morts nous écoutent, ils en n'ont marre de nous voir lutter contre l'angoisse de la mort en disant ce que l'on veut dire. Ils préfèrent à mon avis que nous vivions tout court. Ce leur serait un hommage plus touchant peut être, que de vivre, pour ne pas mépriser ce qu'ils n'ont plus eux. Vous avez une idée de comment vous ?

Une personne rationnelle dirait là que tu ne cherches qu'à faire du changement. Mais ce soir, c'est comme si tu étais le relais entre les morts et les vivants, toi pris entre deux que l'infini convoite, comme si tu comprenais mieux que tous ce ciel qui nous accueille à son ballet et nous pousse à laisser derrière nous toute convention, tout rationalisme. Et nous acceptons les règles de cet univers sans discuter, nous inclus dans cet univers alors que nous pourrions en être rejetés. Nous à qui tu permets de bâtir le reste. Et nous gardons le silence, réfléchissant calmement sous le ciel se couvrant de plus en plus avant que je ne rappelle de ce que faisait les anciens et que je ne m'exclames :

« On a qu'à déposer quelque chose à leur intention, une offrande quoi.

Mais cela ne m'attire qu'un rire de Timothy qui s'exclame :

-C'est une idée de vieux cela...

J'accuse le coup en haussant les épaules et m'exclamant :

-Mais je suis vieux..

-NON ! Rugissent en choeur Reever et Timothy en un parfait ensemble ce qui me surprend et me fait sourire doucement face à leur synchronicité et me faisant entrevoir en quelle estime ils me tiennent avant que Reever ne reprenne doucement, me révélant à quel point il se prend au jeu :

-En plus, il nous faut quelque chose de personnel, à l'image d'en quelle estime on tient nous ceux morts, quelque chose qui nous ressemble uniquement à nous...

-T'as une idée, Reever ? S'exclame Timothy en réponse.

-Oui..Mais quelque chose d'usé, ré usé sans compter que ce n'est qu'un hommage un peu figé, pas ce que tu cherches...

-Dis toujours je m'exclame avec douceur. Voulant toujours entendre la moindre de tes pensées.

-A l'église, on allume des bougies aux défunts, non ? Pour leur montrer que d'en bas on pense à eux. Et si on illuminait cet endroit de bougies ? Enfin, je sais bien que c'est irréalisable mais... »

Je me redresse brusquement à ses mots m'attirant leurs regards surpris, l'idée de Reever en appelant une autre en mon esprit, me rappelant subitement toutes ses bougies illuminant la chapelle comme des souvenirs peu vivants déposés vite fait de ceux qui n'ont le temps d'y penser au quotidien, privés d'intention et de vie, là où à l'origine, ils servaient à montrer avant que l'on ne chassait pas le passé mais que l'on continuait à avancer. Pas ce rôle de bonne conscience que l'on leur donne, en pensant à eux un seul jour. Et je me souviens de toutes ses messes données en l'honneur des morts comme pour faire démonstration de la vie rendant hommage aux morts si emprisonnées dans leurs conventions, leurs chants religieux qu'ils en oublient la spontanéité de la vie et de l'intention. Car au fond, seul l'amour d'un disparu pour le rassurer, lui montrer que malgré la douleur nous ne méprisons pas ce présent qu'il n'a plus,cette vie si fragile, qu'il a toujours une place en nos âmes sont les seules choses qui motivait tant de simagrées que les adultes ont aimé compliquer. Alors j'adresse un sourire engageant à Reever en m'exclamant :

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée...Mais il faut voir les choses en plus grand..

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclame Timothy surpris. Ne voyant pas où je veux en venir. Pas encore. Mais bientô n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher le suspens de suite..Moi aussi, ce soir je vais encore vous surprendre, réveiller leur mémoire disparue par ce qu'à de plus vivant l'homme. La force des sentiments et son expression totale par ce biais.

- Et tu as conscience que l'on n'a pa...commence Reever, essayant lui aussi vainement de comprendre où je veux en venir, la confusion adorable qui est sienne à nouveau en sa voix. Mais je sais où tu veux en venir, je le sais à la perfection. Et je connais la solution à ton problème. Très bien même.

-Laboratoire numéro 3. Vous y trouverez un nombre important de bougies. Ce qui est mon inventaire personnel vu qu'il m'arrive souvent de travailler tard la nuit. Allez y moi, je vais préparer le reste... »Je murmure en retour, le sourire prémices de ce que je veux en mes lèvres.

Je sens leurs regards incrédules mais sans poser de questions, comme refusant de détruire le moment qui se prépare, ils se lèvent et s'en vont, je le sais un court instant. Resté seul, je souries un bref instant au ciel. Lui seul sait ce que je vais faire, ce que je veux faire après tant d'années de silence, à quel point ces quelques mots que tu chantais avant sont devenus miens, continuent de me hanter et que je vais leur offrir ce soir, ces souvenirs que je ranime, la vie qui anime l'âme qui joue sa mélodie et qui s'exprime en ses mots. Ce soir j'offre comme une offrande le spectacle de la vie qui brûle encore en moi, le spectacle de l'espoir rallumé en nous tous. J'offre mes sentiments sans concession, je montre par ce que je n'ai plus fait depuis longtemps à quel point je suis toujours en vie sous des dessous glacés, et en même temps fait revivre le fantôme glacé de mon père un court instant dans le monde. Je me lève doucement et écarte la tenture blanche qui donne l'illusion que le jardin de sincérité est plus petit qu'il n'y paraît, révélant au monde incrédule le secret qu'elle y terre. Mon cœur secret, l'un des liens d'avec mon père, l'une des choses que la plupart des gens ignorent, ne peuvent soupçonner en moi. Et avec un léger sourire, je m'approche de la tenture qui le cache encore au monde et la retire, effleurant doucement celle ci comme par respect envers elle et la laissant choir au sol. Sous la rare lumière, à présent, le piano noir luit. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai effleuré la moindre de ses touches ? Tant de temps... Je l'ai rejeté si longtemps, cet univers en lequel mon père aimait se perdre et rendre hommage à ma mère et qui n'était que souffrance en me les rappelant. Pourtant, il n' a jamais été loin de moi, je l'ai toujours rappelé à moi par un biais ou un autre, comme refusant de tuer ces heureux souvenirs liés à cet univers que tu avais tissé. Et ce soir j'en chasse toute la mélancolie. Pourquoi en serais je triste quand par ce biais tu revis un court instant ? Quand par ce qui est moi, je ne gaspille pas cette vie que j'ai ? Ce rêve que nous avions tissé ensemble, je m'en rappelle encore, des années plus tard...

_« Pourquoi tu aimes tant jouer de la musique papa ?_

_- Parce que l'âme humaine ne s'exprime jamais autant que dans la musique, Komui. Parce qu'il est impossible de tricher, de se dissimuler dans les notes qu'elle sont toutes pures et sincères et que ceux qui vous entendent sauront toujours ce que tu éprouves au juste. Et la musique est une nuance de vie, la preuve que l'on vit. Pour cela je pense que l'église a de la musique en son sein. Car elle ne peut mentir sur l'affliction humaine et vibre à chaque instant de la vie comme pour rappeler que bien que le souvenir est toujours en toi, tu ne gaspilles pas non plus cette vie que tu as qu'ils n'ont plus. Et si un jour on t'oblige à t'effacer en toi-même, la musique peut elle te rappeler qui tu es en un instant et à travers toi à tout ceux qui t'entourent. »_

Et tout ce temps j'avais méprisé tes mots, oublié de vivre, mon pauvre père. Et n'avait aucune personne auprès de moi prête à entendre cela, à accepter de porter comme moi le souvenir de tous ceux morts, moi qui m'était mis à penser comme tant d'autres qu'un souvenir figé et douloureux tous les jours pouvait apaiser les âmes oubliées quand la vie même de ceux qu'elles ont laissées peut apaiser. Mais cela a changé, irrémédiablement changé. Et je ne suis plus seul, n'ai plus à me cacher, jouer ce que je ne suis pas auprès de ceux qui m'entourent. Car j'ai deux personnes qui me comprennent à la perfection. Je ne sais si je te rends fier, là, mais regarde moi un peu père de là haut. Vois mon sourire alors que curieux, mes doigts retrouvent ces accords qui nous servaient d'échauffement que mes mains te réaccordent un peu, comme l'on ferme les yeux pour se concentrer plus fort sur ses souvenirs. Qu'émerveillé, je retrouve ce que j'aurais pu croire perdu, que tout me revient, en particulier cette chanson que tu adorais, que tu avais composé de tes mains, cette chanson d'espoir qui me berçait enfant, qui aujourd'hui est le reflet de mon âme et que je me remets à fredonner doucement, mes mains retrouvant presque d'instinct, presque d'elle même leurs juste places sur le clavier, esquissant en l'air l'ombre puissante de ce qui était. Et c'est alors que je les sens, les mains sur mes épaules. Je sursaute subitement, tiré de ma rêverie..Pour baigner en pleine lumière. A présent, l'endroit, lieu anonyme jusqu'alors au milieu de la nuit, luit de toute ses forces, en tout lieu, éclairé de milliers de points lumineux en tout sens, comme autant d'âmes que l'on honore, un lieu chaleureux et vivant comme ce que l'on pense d'eux, les souvenirs qui luisent en nos cœurs. Comme si les étoiles étaient descendues pour écouter et sentir l'hymne à la vie et l'hommage vibrant en nos cœurs. Je reste muet et éberlué à cet endroit devenu une sorte de foyer de lumière où se rencontrent librement souvenirs et présent sans s'entre déchirer comme partout ailleurs. Et amusée, la voix de Reever résonne subitement s'entremêlant avec cet air nocturne, devançant mon esprit :

« Pendant que tu étais occupé, nous n'avons pas rien fait tu vois...

-N'empêche, un piano...J'aurais jamais cru que.. s'exclame incrédule la voix de Timothy juste à mes côtés. Un regard à ma gauche m'apprend qu'il s'est assis juste à côté de moi.

Et entouré des personnes que j'aime, je souries. Je souries à cette lumière, à leur affection, à ces mains qui pressent gentiment mes épaules, à leur présence avant de murmurer avec affection :

-Je t'ai pourtant dit que mon père était un artiste.. Ce n'est qu'une partie de son rêve... »

Et ce rêve qui vit en moi, me berce depuis tant de temps, il est temps qu'il ne me berce plus uniquement. J'en ai fini de me cacher, de m'éloigner au loin. Du moins pour le moment. Et doucement, mes mains au lieu d'effleurer ses vénérables touches s'y déposent, comme de légers baisers d'un amant encore intimidé, retrouvant sa belle après un long temps pour gagner en assurance d'un amant se savant aimé et aimant en retour, retraçant en l'air cet air mélancolique et doux à la fois de l'espoir que tu voulais redonner si un jour, tout se ternissait tandis qu'à mes lèvres tes mots se rejettent comme avant, ils te sont venus, d'un simple coup de tête :

« Not a stranger, No i am yours with crippled anger and tears that still drip sore »

Non, Reever, je ne te suis pas un étranger, pas du tout. Je suis à toi, même empli de colère envers ceux qui nous traitent comme des ustensiles, nous usent comme des armes, nous promettent monts et merveilles pour au final nous détruire, même avec mes yeux toujours emplis de larmes douloureuses à mon impuissance, à tous ces morts que je ne peux empêcher, toutes ses fois où j'ai manqué mon but premier. De même mon ange, je t'appartiens, même si de moi tu n'as que le cœur et l'âme. Ces mots qui étaient les tiens au fil du temps, sont devenus miens à présent en ce soir. Et ce que je chante, ce n'est plus seulement un hommage, mais aussi mon âme,ce que je suis, et ce que nous sommes nous trois. Des êtres souffrant et rageant en silence doucement.

« A fragile flame aged with misery but when our hearts meet, i know you see. »

Je le sais je le sais à la perfection. Il suffit que vous soyez là, à mes cotés pour me comprendre, comme je vous comprend de même, nous que l'impuissance, les armes, la glace et la misère rend plus âgé que nous sommes, bien trop tôt qui alourdit nos âmes mais que nous refusons de céder aux ténèbres. Et qui aujourd'hui constituent notre hommage au monde, qui nous est personnel, par les mots d'un autre qui prennent un sens tout particulier pour des personnes que la société alentour empêche d'être humaine, force à grandir plus vite sans humanité, des adultes à âme d'enfant et un enfant voulant sauver son âme et son humanité, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce rêve presque illusoire ici. Qui pour tout autre que nous le serait. Mais ils ne le sont pas, non jamais, tant que nous serons vivants. Je ferais tout pour t'aider, je te le promets alors que porté par la tendre musique du passé, que la vie en moi rappelle en ce lieu, ce souvenir redevenu vivant ce soir par mes mains je continue à fredonner doucement ses mots qui à la lueur de la nuit, des bougies et de nos cœurs semblent être nos mots, les mots expression des maux de nos âmes que ce soir on me laisse exorciser en en parlant, révélant au monde l'intérieur de mon âme :

« I do no want to be afraid. I do no want to die juste to breathe in. I m tired of feeeling so numb. Relief exists i find it when i am cut. »

Tu me serres plus fort les épaules à ces mots. Je sens même avec mes vêtements leur chaleur irradier jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Toi qui comme moi ne veut plus de peur comme bagage. Qui ne veut plus ne plus rien ressentir, qui veut juste pouvoir respirer, se reposer, briser un temps soit peu cette glace qui t'oppresse t'enferme en une une routine de papiers, et qui moi m'oblige à un masque glacé et d'irresponsable en me condamnant à garder enfermé mes pensées, mon âme d'enfant et mon impuissance. Tout comme Timothy qui veut pouvoir encore vivre comme il l'entend, se sauver de la glace ambiante. Nous qui ne pouvons être nous mêmes, respirer qu'une fois coupé de notre monde. Ce soir, ce n'est plus seulement mon âme qui s'exprime, mais les nôtres, les mots qui sont miens s'entremêle aux cris de nos âmes comme une supplique au destin pour nous laisser encore le temps de s'apaiser, montrer ce qui vit avec force en nous, montrer à quel point nos vies,nos âmes dépendent de ces moments, que leurs souvenirs importants qu'ils sont pour nous, ne seraient pas si forts sans ces moments. Et tu en as bien conscience, Reever. Je le sais, je le sens à travers ces mains qui continuent de me serrer doucement les épaules, en un geste à la fois tendre et concerné, comme refusant de m'abandonner tout comme Timothy qui à mes côtés ne semble par perdre une miette de ce qui guide mes mains et mes mots. Balayée, la gêne, la retenue, les masques. La musique n'appelle que la sincérité de nos sentiments en réveillant la vie en nous tout en implorant ce ciel, en lui montrant en signe d'apaisement que si ils nous a abandonnés, nous avons un rêve qu'il ne tient qu'à lui d'aider. La vie que nous retenons en nous s'écoule à présent librement hors de toute carapace. Pas seulement la mienne, mais les nôtres, trois personnes perdues au milieu d'un univers où certains ont déjà cédé leurs âmes à la glace et qui lui refusent cette primeur, qui entendent vivre ne s'aidant les uns les autres, comme une famille dénuée de toute convention.

Et je me moque de ce que l'on pourrait penser de nous et de notre rêve en cet instant. Qu'importe si il est vain, un château de sable de plus. Voilà notre espoir, notre laïus, la seule chose assez forte qui puisse nous sauver. La compagnie de ces deux personnes puisque je n'ai pu sauver ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse apprécier la beauté de ces moments comme ils l'apprécient. Mon petit ange, l'homme que j'aime. Qui sont là pour être à mes côtés, qui veillent sur moi tout comme je me promets de veiller sur eux et de veiller sur Reever en ton absence tout comme je sais, je le sens d'instinct comme le laissent penser ses mots, il veillera sur moi. Je n'ai pas de crainte à avoir. Tant que ce rêve ne se détruira pas, tant que le pilier de notre rêve sera, je ne serai pas seul, aucun d'entre nous ne le sera.

« I may seem crazy or painfully shy and these scars would'nt be so hidden if you would just look me in the eyes. » Ne l'oubliez pas ma faiblesse, mes yeux exprimant toujours mes douleurs. Avant mon fardeau, à présent, la chose qui pourra peut être me sauver quand ma réserve d'adulte me poussera à me taire. Je ne peux rien cacher en mes yeux, jamais rien. Et ce qu'à vos yeux nous devons sembler l'un totalement fou de croire pouvoir échapper à cette glace, et l'autre si timide que les années ont forcé à se taire par peur de tant de choses qui le dépassent. Mais je m'en moque, je m'en moque ce soir. Personne ne pourra juger cet éclat, cette vie qui nous entoure car ces éclats précieux n'ont lieu qu'entre nous. Je m'en moque du jugement des autres tant que cela concerne cette famille hétéroclite que nous créons. Et si on venait à en attaquer l'un d'eux en amenant un jugement à ce lien qui nous unit, je ne pourrais rester impassible cette fois-ci je le sais d'instinct. Mon masque pour eux, je le foule au pieds et je me moque que l'on puisse me reprocher de rêver et de m'attacher à eux. Tant qu'il y aura de la vie tant que nous serons ensemble, cela n'a aucune importance. Vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez. Et puis après tout, à vos yeux, ne suis déjà pas l'homme qui agit en dépit de tous les avis ? Alors laissez moi en paix, vivre pour une fois. C'est mon cri intérieur quand ma voix se fait plus grave en l'air accompagnant le piano, le suivant sans cesse hantant le moindre de ses pas comme le moindre de ses mots hante nos âmes:

« I feel alone and cold here though i don't want to die but the only anesthetic that make me feel anything inside kills inside »

Non je refuse de céder aux ténèbres, leur céder mon âme. Je leur refuse la mort de mon âme tout comme vous la leur refusez de vos côtés, nous qui ce soir refusons cette règle latente ici. Dans ce lieu où ne règne que la glace, sans Timothy et Reever avec moi, je sentirais encore ce froid latent ici. Serait encore obligé d'arborer la seule chose qui me permet de protéger mon âme, mais que je hais au plus haut point tant à l'opposé de ce que je suis. Mais grâce à vous, je peux le délaisser un peu quelques temps. Grâce à votre affection, votre gentillesse, vos attentions que je sais bien au fond ne pas mériter et que je ne pourrais jamais rendre assez. Vous qui subitement entremêlent vos voix à la mienne reprenant ce refrain à lui seul expression de nos désirs, de ce que nous ressentons, voix encore timides sous le clair de lune et des étoiles descendues sur terre mais non résolues à me laisser seul intermédiaire, leur présence à mes côtés ne leur ne suffisant plus. Et je souries à cette voix d'enfant pure, un enfant qui a déjà connu tant de malheurs à un si jeune âge qui cherche un peu de lumière et la voix douce, caressante de velours liquide, aussi douce que le vent d'un adulte longtemps emprisonné qui retrouve timidement un peu de liberté, comme sachant d'instinct se mêler à la mélodie douce et mélancolique qui naît au sein de notre jardin et auxquelles comme charmées, les flammes des bougies semblent danser comme un bal invisible et entêtant :

« I do no want to be afraid. I do no want to die juste to breathe in. I m tired of feeeling so numb. Relief exists i find it when i am cut. »

Nous sommes trois, trois qui ne trouvent qu'apaisement et leurs âmes qu'ensemble. Trois dans une nuit clémente à refuser la mort, l'oubli, la glace. A chercher la vie que l'on a tenté de nous ôter. Trois c'est si peu quand tant de gens vivent en contrebas, mais c'est suffisant. Suffit à chasser tout ce qui pourrait nous nuire, nous détruire. Il nous suffit d'être ensemble pour que les ténèbres se dissipent un temps soit peu. Et je souries plus encore au ciel, vibrant de cette vie et de cette affection que l'on m'offre et que je sais offrir alors que la mélodie devenue entêtante s'élève vers le ciel tout comme ma voix la suivant de peu, comme un cri pour rassurer ceux qui s'inquiéteraient pour nous de là haut

« Pain. I am not alone. I am not alone. »

C'est le cri de mon cœur, notre cri. Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Nous ne le serons plus jamais. Ce château qui est le nôtre nous bercera j'espère encore longtemps. Prends de notre sang si il le faut mais reste je t'en supplie. Ne te dissous pas en sable déjà demain. Même si j'ai l'étrange impression à la manière dont tu continues de tenir mes épaules, que plus jamais je ne serais dans le néant, seul comme je l'ai été. Oh ce que je veux y croire. Ce que je veux que l'espoir continue d'embraser mon cœur, que la force de la vie en nous émeut jusqu'au plus insensible esprit et que l'on puisse encore revenir, charmer les esprits soigner nos blessures ensemble au lieu des les ignorer comme toujours.

Et la musique endiablée doucement comme nos cris vers le ciel s'atténue à nouveau redevenant la douceur de l'amant embrassant timidement son amante tandis que je relève le regard vers toi, qui sentant mon regard, tu me sourit en retour, doucement gentiment embrasant un peu plus mon cœur déjà incandescent. Et je m'accroche à ses yeux, son regard bleu empli d'une promesse muette d'être toujours là avec moi en susurrant ses mots qui sont les miens, ce que je te crie du plus profond de mon âme sans que tu ne le saches, que tu ne le saches jamais :

« Not a stranger, No i am yours with crippled anger and tears that still drip sore »

Mais je ne reste pas seul, car avec douceur, tu entremêles subitement ta voix à la mienne, tes yeux plongés dans les miens en retour, tes lèvres articulant à peine les mots comme craignant de tout détruire par ta voix, ta douce voix d'ange. Comme si tu les pensais aussi de ton côté..Mon cœur en rate un battement en moi même si il sait que c'est là un rêve impossible. Et doucement, ma voix comme la tienne s'apaise, de plus en plus légère comme une brise, en même temps que mes doigts sur le clavier adoptent cet air mais en plus doux encore en plus chaloupé, comme pour créer un souffle infini et indicible, presque invisible et plein d'espoir tout comme me sentiments à ton égard alors que je te fais une place en mon rêve où étrangement Timothy qui y a une lace si importante pourtant observe un silence religieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme conscient qu'il s'agit là d'un moment de complicité entre nous deux comme nous n'en avons que si peu eu. De si rares fois où nous avons eu un rire ensemble, un moment où nous étions ensemble à travailler sans personne autour de nous comme c'était si souvent arrivé, toi mon ombre. Qu'un rien pourrait détruire, ce si fragile lien entre nous que tu as réparé et réveillé pour nous le ramener plus grand qu'il n'y paraît comme un fil d'Ariane me ramenant à l'homme auquel il est attaché. L'homme que j'aime qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi. Je te le dois, Timothy, et merci même si il devait t'arriver malheur, je ne pourrais conserver ce lien par peur de me détruire plus encore. Merci de m'avoir redonné un peu d'espoir si demain la mort devait t'emporter. Que la musique te porte les mots que je ne peux te dire en cet instant, mes lèvres obnubilées seulement par ce message qui est le nôtre à et laquelle tu entremêles ta voix à mes côtés :

« But I do not want to be afraid. I do not want to die inside just to breathe in. I'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists I found it when I was cut. »

Et là où nos voix se taisent seul la musique parle, comme prolongeant encore un peu le moment, cet instant où nos yeux ne sont que dans ceux de l'autre, cet instant tangible où j'ai l'impression que je n'existe plus qu'à tes yeux, que ma seule chance de survie c'est toi, prolongeant notre expression, là où des yeux parlent plus qu'une vie, que la musique douce et sinueuse plonge vers sa fin sans qu'il ne puisse rien y avoir après. Car toujours les moments de grâce et de musique finissent par mourir avec la dernière note. Qui résonne comme un glas qui te fait sursauter et subitement rougir avant que tu ne te détournes de moi, semblant réaliser à quel point ce que tes mots pourrait prêter à confusion. Avant que je ne réalises que ma propre attitude, elle aussi l'est. Même si en mon âme ils sont amplement pensés et dépassent de loin le cadre de l'amitié. Car ce n'est que cela qui te pousse à cela, n'est ce pas Reever ? Et tu crains que je puisse m'en outrer, que je puisse trouver le sous entendu certainement non voulu révoltant à présent de que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il pourrait me laisser penser ? Non, jamais. Mais aucun mot ne pourra l'exprimer, tant tout repose sur un non dit, que le dire à voix haute pourrait t'embarrasser comme m'embarrasser, me conduire au point de retour. Car comment dire que cela ne me gêne pas sans en arriver à avouer que c'est parce que ce que j'éprouve est l'exact reflet de ses mots ? La frontière est si fine entre les deux d'autant que l'autre est l'explication de l'une...Alors si les mots ne peuvent parler... Je souries. Et repose les doigts sur le clavier retrouvant un peu à tâtons cette musique que Lenalee me décrivait, cette chanson qu'elle fredonnait, disant détenir de toi, toi qui venait à son chevet parfois et qui touché par ta douleur te fredonnait cette berceuse. Car d'elle je ne connais que la chant que me fredonnait une enfant passionnée, adorant à la folie presque l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés alors l'air est un peu balbutiant mais ce sera suffisant. Comme si je me levais, t'attrapait par la bras et te ramenait. Car ceci fait partie de toi et du lien qui t'unit avec Lenalee. Et tu t'arrêtes subitement, surpris, avant de pivoter vers moi, un léger sourire stupéfait aux lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Tu... le savais... »

Et moi de sourire plus encore en retour. Hé oui...Ma soeur après tout ne me cache que peu de choses, si peu de choses... Et de ton côté, tu souries en retour avant que ta voix subitement ne s'élève, plus forte mais plus douce que jamais, car baignant dans ce qui est tien et que je te rends, retrouvant ses mots qui te servaient de berceuse à Lenalee et qui aujourd'hui bercent un autre enfant de ta voix douce comme le vent, chuchotante comme lui. Qui chante pour lui comme avant pour elle tes espoirs qui sont aussi les miens. Comme toi, je voudrais tant son bonheur, à notre petit ange, moi qui espère te voir protégé de tout mal, entouré d'amour, espérant que toute l'affection que l'on puisse te donner te suffira, compensant tout ce dont on t'a privé depuis toujours. Moi qui tout comme toi espère pouvoir être toujours la personne que tu attends, qui t'apaise, t'aide, a ce geste un peu vain mais apaisant de chanter pour ceux que l'on aime, déposer en les cœurs de ceux qui doivent partir un peu d'espoir et de sa présence, un peu de son propre amour. Moi qui tout comme toi espère que de là haut, eux aussi ai pu trouver l'apaisement, qu'ils ne craignent plus pour une part des vivants ici la glace. Qu'ils voient luire en nous un espoir que nous ne laisserons en aucun cas flétrir. L'espoir que peut être nous puissions être nous même sans craindre les autres. Sans paraître faible. Et cet espoir luit plus fort en moi alors que la musique sort peu à peu de ses conventions à mesure que les minutes défilent, éclipsant des airs pour nous jeter dans tant d'autres, que la vie défile à la place de ses notes conventionnées, que le chaos s'incarne en notes plus joyeuses et désordonnées alors que oubliant les partitions conventionnelles, je m'échine à tenter de t'apprendre les rudiments du piano tout comme mon père l'avait avait avant moi, te laissant découvrir les notes tout en te guidant, sous l'oeil attentif de Reever qui je le sais n'en perd pas un mot, pas une note avec toujours ce sourire à ses lèvres et plus cette gêne ayant compris le message de la manière qui l'arrange comme voulu , riant avec toi aux arrangements que tu fais, aux airs que parfois tu massacres allègrement. Mais ce chaos coloré de musique est comme la vie en elle même, bruyante mais pourvue de couleurs scintillantes, celles du bonheur, de la vie, de la découverte . Tout ce que la Congrégation tue, illuminée de souvenirs qu'elle refuse et encore quelques heures savant d'oublier que nous refusons d'effacer. Dont chaque note vibre d'un touchant hommage à la vie effacée d'ici que nous réveillons. Et en moi même j'espère que quelque part, quelqu'un puisse entendre ce touchant appel de la vie, puisse le goûter sur sa peau, en son âme en profiter comme nous profitons de cet alignement de notes, sourire de leurs essais maladroits quand l'un d'eux s'y essaye, touchant soit avec trop de respect et de douceur les touches quand Reever décide de s'en mêler aussi, que le son produit n'est pas plus fort que le vent, d'une douceur sans nom mais d'une beauté sans fin comme les cris silencieux et mélancoliques d'une personne que tous ont oublié mais dont la vie perdure par de légers sons, soit avec trop de violence, tant les sentiments qui sont en toi sont forts et ne demandent qu'à être exprimés, toi petit être dont le chaos qu'est cette guerre te menace et qui ne peut que lui opposer un chaos vivant à ce chaos glacé et sans âme. Et ces deux chaos comme deux faces d'un même être, se lient l'une à l'autre, ceux qui restent en arrière et ceux qui se battent, les uns oubliées par les autres mais que nous nous refusons d'effacer, alors qu'au dehors la tempête fait rage malgré tout mais semble pourtant bien moins terrible qu'il n'y paraît, comme par peur de nous déranger dans nos vies déjà tant brisées. Mais qu'elle soit là au final n'est pas grave. Elle est comme si nos cris de révolte intérieur, notre rage à ce traitement était devenue celle du ciel. Ce n'est pas grave, les étoiles qui veillent sur nous sont à l'abri et nous écoute, attentives et douces comme à l'accoutumée, mais plus proches que jamais, dansant encore et toujours, riant peut être de notre rêve à priori illusoire peut être, elles si infinies mais sachant en voir la vie et l'apprécier comme nous savons le faire. La musique, les moments avant l'horreur illuminent le ciel, chasse le froid et la solitude l'angoisse. Tout n'est que lumière en mon âme, en mes yeux, en mon âme. Chassée les ténèbres bien au loin, bien au loin grâce à es personnes qui me sont si chères.

Et puis le monde se rappelle à nous, en la présence d'un bâillement qui n'est pas trompeur. Qui d'un coup chasse la lumière de la vie et en appelle une plus sombre mais aussi douce, celle du sommeil. Qui nous fait sourire, Reever et moi alors que tu nies violemment être fatigué, refuse de te coucher. Avec la peur de voir ces moments ne jamais revenir, je le lis en ton regard. Tu voudrais me le dissimuler, mais je l'y vois si bien..Et cet éclat en moi réveille un peu de cette noire angoisse en me rappelant ce qui demain t'attendra. Avant que je ne la chasse un peu alors que je retrouve ce geste familier de te porter sous tes protestations et nos rires amusés dans ton lit comme je l'avais avec ma Lenalee en remarquant au passage qu'en plus des bougies à présent éteintes, comme si les étoiles nous quittaient elles aussi pour mieux nous retrouver endormies, vous avez aussi pris des oreillers. Et tu tentes de t'accrocher, je le vois, tu te forces à me parler, moi étant juste à côté de moi, plaisantant, riant, parlant comme pour te rassurer, croire que tu puisses battre le sommeil pour rester éveillé. Mais c'est vain, cela l'a toujours été. Et le sommeil finit par fermer tes yeux, t'amener une expression d'apaisement sur ton visage qui me fait sourire dans le noir illuminé par de brefs éclairs. Ce que j'aimerais tant que tu l'aies sans cesse cette expression dénuée de tant de soucis, cette expression qui devrait être tienne, toi encore si jeune et que tu as déjà du délaisser pour un masque froid d'adulte que rien ou presque ne pourra briser. J'en frissonne subitement en même temps que l'angoisse revient un peu en moi. Un frisson qui ne diminue pas, qui augmente. Comme toujours. Et encore plus alors que je dois être seul, encore éveillé quand d'autres dorment. Je remarque subitement à quel point il fait froid, même avec mes couvertures. Et j'ai beau les rabattre, le serrer contre moi, rien à faire. Ce frisson ne s'évanouira pas. Parti de mon âme, il gagne à présent mon corps, réveille ce que je suis au fond. Un frileux de première. Et il n'y a rien à faire, non rien du tout. Je soupire avec lassitude, acceptant une fois de plus ce destin lorsque soudain :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Un murmure. Un peu ensommeillé, adorable de quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à sombrer à son tour, mais encore bien réveillé. Reever. Qui malgré son état à moitié conscient se soucie encore de moi. J'en souries touché dans le noir. Ainsi il ne dormait pas encore...Mais je ne peux pas dire ma faiblesse, non j'en ai trop honte sur le coup, bien trop honte. Alors je ne dis rien...Avant de sentir sa main qui effleure mon épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise vite étouffé en même temps que je sens sa paume brûlante à travers mon vêtement. Je l'envie un bref instant avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Tu es glacé...

-Et toi tu es brûlant » je me moque amusé. Avant de réaliser... Et qu'au même moment, tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens, la même idée gravée en eux. Avant que la gêne ne te rattrape et ne me rattrape, et que nous ne détournions le regard gênés, sans pouvoir parler. Quelle idée...Comme si tu pouvais me laisser faire cela...Après tout, ce n'est pas anodin au fond, de dormir contre toi, percevoir ton odeur autour de moi, sentir contre moi les battements de ton cœur et.. Tu écartes les couvertures subitement d'un air un peu irréfléchi, comme faisant fi de toute pensée rationnelle ,évitant délibérément mon regard par peur d'être plus gêné encore avant de t'exclamer à voix basse d'une voix un peu grondeuse comme pour dissimuler ta gêne mais où transparaît ton sincère intérêt envers moi:

« Ne restes pas comme cela...

-Je...Je peux vraiment ? » Je balbutie, interloqué à cette réaction que je n'attendais pas. N'espérait pas. Pas même en mes rêves les plus fous. Et que tu m'offres ainsi. Alors qu'elle te fera plus chaud encore qu'à moi. Tu ne me dis rien en retour, mais ton silence est plus parlant que le moindre de mes mots alors que tu t'obstines à regarder du côté du piano. En moi même touché, mon cœur battant à se rompre, alors tout doucement, comme par peur que tu ne me rejettes subitement, je me rapproche de toi, m'entourant de mes couvertures, comme pour t'éviter plus de gêne en dormant trop découvert et comme pour me protéger un peu, passant sous les tiennes, sentant auprès de moi ta chaleur qui déjà réchauffe un peu mes veines glacées. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ni pour mon cœur, ni pour pou mon corps. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit de dormir contre ton cœur n'est ce pas ? Je franchirai la limite hein ? Et au même moment que ces pensées m'effleurent, tu as un petit rire nerveux avant de t'exclamer :

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu risque de te réchauffer, espèce de frileux... »

Je sens ta gêne intense derrière ta blague et j'en souries, en même temps que ta proposition indirecte me touche et affole plus encore mon coeur avant que résolu à te la chasser comme tu tentes de le faire avec moi, même si mes joues me cuisent,alors que je me blottis contre toi, ma main contre ton cœur et mon visage non loin d'elle, légèrement de profil, je ne murmure:

« C'est sûr espèce de bouillotte géante...

Et ce que je cherche à produire en ton âme par ces simples mots t'amène un léger rire à présent moins peuplé de gêne, me faisant sourire en voyant à quel point mes efforts payent avant que tu ne t'exclames en retour :

-Je n'ai pas choisi non plus d'être grand... »

Et je ris à mon tour, en me blottissant plus encore, comme un chat cherchant plus de chaleur. Chaleur qui déjà m'envahit. Sensation chaude contre mes joues. Qui fait battre mon cœur à un tel point que blotti contre toi, tu dois le sentir en ce moment même. Sensation de chaleur et de lumière contre la personne que j'aime, rêve qui s'élève en réalité, saveur tendre et inconnue d'une fleur exotique au parfum envoûtant et jusqu'alors inconnue de l'amour. Sensation de chaleur qui t'imprègne commençant à ma réchauffer, comme si tu étais le soleil de cette nuit comme tu es le soleil de ma vie et que je suis la lune triste et mystérieuse comme telle quand toi tu luis sans peur comme le soleil, aussi dangereux et étincelant que lui. Deux facettes d'un même ciel, et dont l'une aime désespérément l'autre. Au point d'accepter d'en mourir, s'il le fallait. Mais comment le soleil pourrait il aimer la lune ? Ils sont si différents..Et pourtant, il ne la déteste pas alors qu'elle le chasse chaque nuit, lui fait tant de coups bas en s'invitant en son ciel parfois sans invitation...Et son admiration grandit sans cesse à chaque instant pour lui. Il y a tant de choses à apprécier chez toi, Reever. Tes yeux, tes cheveux à l'air si doux, ta démarche, tes sourires, tes larmes, ta voix parée de toute nuance allant du plus immense courroux à la plus douce de tes larmes. Ta silhouette longiligne, ta taille. Alors ne prends pas cet air attristé, un peu peiné, un peu blessé tout en riant. Non surtout pas...Moi qui t'aime tel que tu es, je ne peux te laisser le dire plus longtemps, plus jamais. Moi qui n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser en te le rappelant et que j'ai blessé involontairement. Alors contre toi, doucement je murmure :

« Et tu es très bien ainsi.. »

Et je le sens le léger sursaut contre moi. Je la sens sans la voir ta surprise. Mais tu ne dis rien en retour, rien du tout. Tu ne fais rien. C'est un peu comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu. Mais je le sais bien que c'est le cas. Mais ce n'est rien Reever. Rien du rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement en ton égard. Les battements de ton cœur que je sens contre moi, la chaleur qui est tienne et qui m'imprègne doucement à mon tour me suffit amplement. Ils sont comme une mélodie envoûtante et chaotique d'une beauté sans nom dans ce chaos de vie que je ne peux m'expliquer. Est ce parce que ce simple geste te gêne ? Certainement mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je fermes les yeux doucement, me laissant peu à peu bercer par ses battements erratiques comme une berceuse de vie à la place de ces berceuses de mort qui m'envoûtent depuis toujours et m'entoure et contre lesquelles je viens de trouver le contre sort subitement. Don tu as brisé le mauvais sort, me délivrant de certains de mes démons avec Timothy, mes anges. Et comme si tu sentais mon apaisement, ta main s'insinue en mes cheveux, les caressant avec douceur, avec même un certain respect, une certaine retenue un peu indécise, comme si elle avait peur que je l'interrompe. Car un seul mot briserait cette main me touchant doucement, presque amoureusement, d'une dévotion sans nom et secrète comme l'on toucherait une étoffe précieuse, je le sais d'instinct. Et pour rien au monde, je ne briserais cela. Je préfères encore faire semblant de ne rien sentir même si je n'en perds aucune sensation contre toi. Je savoure ce geste d'apaisement qui autant que les battements de ton cœur m'apaisent de leur douceur et de leur tendresse exprimée, emplissent mon cœur d'amour, de chaleur et de lumière, comme si je baignais en plein soleil, en sentait la douce chaleur contre ma peau. Une sensation qu'une seule personne pouvait m'amener. Celle contre qui je somnole doucement, bercé par la chaleur, les battements de ton cœur et cette douceur dont tu m'entoures moi habitué à la violence et que tu me donnes sans rien demander en retour. Alors que tu pourrais tout à fait me demander quelque chose en retour. Mais que tu ne feras pas, je te connais trop bien pour. Alors je ne peux que faire une chose, une promesse, la seule que tu pourrais tolérer et contre toi, je murmure à nouveau dans le noir, protégé par la lueur de la nuit et le sommeil qui commence à s'approcher à pas de loup de moi et qui semble amplifier les sons de la nuit. Les éclats de la tempête, les battements de ton cœur, ma voix un peu somnolente à présent, moi bercé par la chaleur :

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés... »

Qu'importe si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux avec ma voix à demie endormie, que tu crois que ce ne soit qu'un délire de plus de ma part, que cette promesse te paraisse un château de sable de plus si vain Je tenais à le dire. Car même si Timothy vient à mourir, je me tiendrais à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je serai là pour te rendre ton éclat d'origine, je serai là pour t'aider en dépit de mes propres souffrances et ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne dis en retour. Je n'attends rien en retour, non rien. Rien de plus que ces quelques heures de chaleur et de lumière que tu m'as donné avec Timothy Pour cela aucun merci ne suffira jamais. Merci néanmoins de m'avoir redonné un peu d'espoir même un peu vain. Merci, sincèrement mer...

« Et moi aux tiens, Komui. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Aucune allusion à ce qui précède. Mais quel besoin ? Nous le savons tous les deux. Nous le comprenons tous les deux. Et je souries plus doucement, ému au plus profond de moi de ton affection de cette promesse que tu me retournes, dans le noir avant que tu ne t'exclames doucement de cette voix toujours aussi ensommeillée:

« Et maintenant dors... »

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire à ces mots voulu autoritaires mais en réalité révélateurs d'un soucis profond pour moi, cherchant à m'apaiser me promettant de veiller sur moi comme je l'ai promis. Et il ne m'en faut pas plus. Non pas plus. Je me laisse envelopper doucement par la chaleur environnante, laisse bercer par le chant de ton cœur, l'impression que l'on entoure ma taille à présent, comme celle de quelqu'un de précieux avant de me laisser submerger par ces sensations qu'en temps normal je craindrais mais pas contre toi, jamais contre toi avant de prendre la main que l'ombre de la nuit, apaisante me tend comme en signe de réconciliation après toute ses nuits à rêver du pire, comme si le destin avait pris pitié de moi, avait entendu ma voix à travers le ciel. Et quand il parle, il a étrangement sa voix :

« Toutes les nuits, même, si tu veux Komui...»

Puis tout s'évapore au loin un en chaos de musique et de lumières en lequel je ne comprends rien et ne cherche pas à comprendre. Car la compréhension en détruirait le tout. Je sais juste que je suis bien. Et c'est amplement suffisant.

**Voilà ce long chapitre fini (près de 64 pages quand même !) Et là vous vous dites « mais elle a encore fumé quoi la fille pour avoir écrit un truc si long alors qu'elle affirmait que ce serait le plus court ? » Légitime, je vous l'accorde sans peine (petit clin d'oeil à un professeur que j'admire et apprécie beaucoup ) mais justifié. Pourquoi ? Et bien...**

**-Tout d'abord parce qu'à l'origine, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées sur ce que j'allais inventer comme vérité.**

**-Ensuite parce que j'ai bien plus développé que prévu le sentiments de Komui surtout au début ce qui au final m'arrange un peu et empiète sur un truc très légèrement mais ce n'est rien de très grave et vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt... :)**

**Pourquoi ai je donc mis tant de temps, hein ? Et bien, d'abord parce que 64 pages, ça prend du temps, ensuite parce que j'avais une invitée parasite en mon imaginaire (une idée de fic que j'aime bien attention) qui s'invitait en même temps que j'écrivais cette partie et que je vais certainement devoir écrire la partie qui m'embête pour ne plus qu'elle vienne me gêner quand j'en écris d' ès, à vos claviers pour savoir si vous la voulez ou pas, en sachant que le début du moins est sombre et que le rating en sera M à coup sûr (mais du ReeverxKomui attention parce que dans l'état où il va être, Komui...Là, oui, je vous préviens de suite, il va s'en prendre plein la figure et pas que mental cette fois... Mais pas trop de spoil promis :) **

**Sinon, mis à part cela j'ai remarqué ma « formidable » tendance à avoir des choses qui reviennent dans mes fics :**

**La disparition quasi systématique de Komui (dans deux de mes projets, le sacrifice et Reever in Wonderland) pourtant je l'adore et je ne saurais pourquoi expliquer ce fait...**

**L'omniprésence des rubans (le vol du papillon, le projet au lourd rating) Là j'admets, je suis fascinée..**

**L'omniprésence de la musique. Parce que j écris sous influence musicale et que je l'adore, en suis fascinée peut être ?**

**L'importance de la psycho des persos. (celle ci, le cierge, le sacrifice et un peu le vol) Mais cela c'est mon style d'écriture...**

**La torture physique et/ou morale (dans toutes même mes oneshots) Mais là c'est parce que je suis une sadique avec mes persos même si j fais toujours une fin heureuse...**

**Une importance de perso réévaluée (avec d'autres pouvoirs) (le vol, Reever in Wonderland, le projet au lourd rating qui d'ailleurs a pour nom, autant le dire de suite, The Forbidden Memory Of Their Bloods.. Pourquoi ? Ah ah... vous verrez...^^ Moi sadique ? Mais oui un eu mais sur les fics uniquement... ) **

**Recours systématique au cliffhanger (toute fic qui dure) parce que cela aide bien à maintenir le suspense, vous en conviendrez aisément ^^**

**En tout cas j'espère que même ainsi mes fics ne se ressemblent pas trop les unes des autres et que vous aime les lire malgré cela , comme moi j'aime à les écrire, (et pas de panique aucun risque que je les confonde, j'arrive parfaitement à les différencier clairement dans mon esprit , heureusement d'ailleurs...*petit sourire timide***

**Alors voilà la fin de ce chapitre que je qualifierais de ying yang assemblée, la figure entière tout simplement et non pas comme les fois précédentes, un concentré de lumière avec une pointe sombre ou l'inverse. Vu combien tout fluctue, ici tout comme la vie... Ici c'est Reever qui m'a un peu échappé en apparaissant d'une manière totalement imprévue (mais vu tout ce qui me dépasse dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas à cela près) même si au final je préfères cette entrée que le flou vague que j'avais. Et à quoi vous attendre la fois prochaine dans ce dernier chapitre que sera le quatre (eh oui déjà) ? Euh..Je ne peux pas trop spolier mis à part le fait qu'il aura un peu de lime voir lemon si j'arrive à surmonter la difficulté (un lemon d'un pov intérieur ce que je n'ai encore jamais vu sur fanfic, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un connaît une en comportant mais pas du pur jus pas un pwp quoi, qu'il me fasse signe, par curiosité...) mais voilà à très bientôt, bonne soirée et reviews ? (oui j'ai toujours l'espoir d'en avoir quelques unes, après tout l'espoir fait vivre et même si il n'est qu'un château de sable XD) **


End file.
